Mission Impossible
by Ice Amethyst 12
Summary: Rima, Nadeshiko, Amu and Kukai are secret agents for Team Royale of Easter. What happens when they are sent on mission to find out what Nagihiko, Ikuto, Kairi and Utau or Team Midnight Sky of Easter Corp is up to? Will they fall for each other?
1. Welcome to Japan and Seiyo Academy!

Amethyst: Konnichiwa, minna! This is my first fanfiction so please enjoy!

Ikuto: Yo shrimp! You finally decided to actually write something!

Amethyst: Utau….. Amu……. *bursts out crying* HE CALLED ME A SHRIMP!

Amu: Ikuto!!!!

Nagihiko: Don't worry those tears were as fake as Rima's anyway…….

Yaya: SERIOUSLY????

Rima: Whatever! Purple head!

Tadase: You two should try to get along….

Amethyst: Tadase! Don't you know a war zone when you see one? Anyway… it's time to start the story! Once again ENJOY! I don't own Shugo Chara. Peach Pit does. They are so lucky!!!

* * *

"_We have a new mission for you if you choose to accept," said a dark figure slowly._

"_We accept…."_

"_Hinamori Amu, Souma Kukai, Fujisaki Nadeshiko and Mashiro Rima this will be the most difficult mission you have ever faced, are you sure?"_

"_Don't worry we like them difficult!" Kukai laughed._

"_Tomorrow you leave for Japan. You will be enrolled at Seiyo High School Academy and this time you have to bring us information on these four students...…" He passed four folders across the desk._

"_Just students!?" Rima demanded._

"_No… you all are smart enough; you'll figure it out…. and Amu you'll be leading the mission."_

_The dark figure rose from his chair and faced them, still hidden in shadows. "You are dismissed."_

* * *

"I am your pilot Sokoji Takeda and we have landed in Japan. Once again, thank you for flying with us and enjoy your stay!"

"You don't have to do that you know. This is a PRIVATE COMPANY PLANE!" Amu said in a matter-of-factly voice.

The four of them stepped out of the plane and cleared Immigration, Baggage Claim etc.

Nadeshiko flipped back her long hair and put on some black shades, "It's good to be back at home."

"Don't get too comfortable. We're on a mission and we had our reasons for leaving…" Amu said quickly and offhandedly. Amu frowned slightly and she bit her lip. Amu always did this when she thought about what happened three years ago.

"Awww, Cheer up Amu! School starts tomorrow!" Kukai said cheerfully and gave her a reassuring slap on the back.

Rima stopped walking. "Sc-Sch-SCHOOL STARTS TOMORROW????? AMU! NADE! WE HAVE A SERIOUS PROBLEM!!!"

"What?" Nadeshiko and Amu said at the same and looked back at Rima.

"WE NEED TO START SHOPPING RIGHT AWAY FOR ACCESSORIES FOR OUR UNIFORMS!" Rima yelled.

Amu face-palmed herself repeatedly and shouted. "CRAPSTICKS!!!!"

"OH C'MON! WHO NEEDS ACCESSORIES?!?" Kukai said irritably.

"WE DO!" The girls yelled as they dragged him to the closest shop. (A/N Kukai …tsk...tsk never get between girls and their accessories.)

**

* * *

**

At Nadeshiko's house

**Nadeshiko's P.O.V**

Kukai pulled in the last of our bags. I think he should be thanking us! I mean, he won't ever get out of shape with us around!

"Never again am I shopping with you girls! You bought 35 large bags of clothes, 17 bags of accessories and don't let me get started on the shoes! Who on earth gets a Gold Membership to a store on their first visit?" Kukai groaned and collapsed to the floor.

"Thank you very much, Kukai!" I said as I smiled sweetly. Kukai glared at me and I giggled. All four of us went up to my room and I looked around at it like it was my first time being here. The purple room seemed unfamiliar to me, after all, I hadn't been here in three years but thankfully my mother kept it clean even though she lived at the main house. This was the Fujisaki's old house. We change locations like every ten years.

Amu stepped inside my room and said, "Rima, pass the folders on the mission. I want to go over them properly."

I didn't really want to be here when Amu was analyzing details. She could keep at it forever. There were many other things to do.

I walked to the door and called over my shoulder, "I'll be downstairs making dinner and dancing starts at 7:00" I added evilly and ran away before anyone could object.

"First shopping, and then _**dancing**_??? This has gone TOO FAR!" Kukai yelled and threw a mini tantrum.

"Anyway," Rima said calmly, "Our targets go by the names of Takeji Keiko, Fuji Sasuke, Takamuro Ryou and Taro Kenji." (IMPORTANT A/N: All you people who don't like OC's. There are NO OC's in this story you'll see what I mean as you read further down in the chapter.)

"Why would High school students be so dangerous?" Amu said to herself as her boss' words echoed through her mind.

"_Hinamori Amu, Souma Kukai, Fujisaki Nadeshiko and Mashiro Rima this will be the most difficult mission you have ever faced, are you sure?"_

**

* * *

**

Seiyo High-The next day

"Ohayo minna! We have four new transfer students with us. You can come in now." The teacher, Mr. Nikaidou said.

Kukai, Amu, Rima and Nadeshiko walked in the classroom in their disguises.

"Please introduce yourselves."

**Amu's P.O.V**

I stepped forward first. "My name's Amy Hanson and I am from America. Nice to meet you all." I said in my cool and spicy tone. I dyed my hair dark brown and wore blue contacts.

"COOL & SPICY!!!" the class yelled.

Rima was next to introduce herself. She glared at everyone in the class to scare them and then she smiled brightly scaring everyone even more. She had straightened her hair and dyed it reddish-brown, "Layla O'Brian and I'm from America as well."

Kukai's hair was now black and he had golden yellow contacts, "The name's Justin Carson and I'm from Texas."

Nadeshiko said smiling, "Ohayo, minna! I am Lily Mitchell. It is a pleasure to meet you all and I'm Canadian." (A/N You rule Nade-chan!) Nadeshiko curled her hair like Rima's formerly was and wore pink contacts.

"Thank you. You all can take the four empty seats. I don't really care who sits where," Nikaidou said and we nodded and took our seats.

I took the seat in the back next to some tall guy who reminded me of a cat. I recognized him immediately. From the photos we had received from headquarters, this guy must be Takamuro Ryou. I looked at rest my teammates each of them had seats next to one of our targets. I smirked to myself smugly.

"Hey new kid. Why are smiling like some pervert?" The 'Ryou' guy asked me.

"You're one to talk. You look a pedophile," I said coldly.

Ryou smirked. "Ah… but both you and I should know that appearances aren't everything. For people like us, appearances are something to hide behind like a shield or a _disguise._"

Then it dawned me, I knew why they were so dangerous and it all made sense. I had to tell the others as soon as possible. I stopped talking to the guy and tried to pay attention to the lesson but it was no use.

_I can't believe it! How could he? How could I let myself? I've got to warn the others._

_*Riiiiiiiiing*_

Everyone left the classroom quickly and the only ones were the four of us and the four of them. There were three boys and one girl. Ryou was quite tall and looked athletic but too lazy to actually do anything. He had short, messy dirty blond hair, dark blue eyes and that smirk gave him the perfect sexy, delinquent look. One of the other boys looked at us with intrigue and he sat on a desk next to where Ryou was standing. He had long, silky black hair and piercing green eyes and recognized him as Sasuke. The last boy had to be Kenji and he looked like a computer freak. He had short, neatly combed dark-brown hair and he had a lap-top in his lap. He didn't seem too interested in us because his eyes kept glancing back at the piece of electronic equipment. The girl, Keiko, had big hazel eyes and she was a redhead. She held onto Ryou's arm and kept her body close to his like if she was his girlfriend. She narrowed and looked back at us with a 'he's mine' look.

"Guys! We have get out of here now!" I whispered to them. My voice was very shaky and I kept looking back at them.

They were not making any attempt to leave the class. Instead, they were watching us and as I tried to pull Rima, Kukai and Nade-chan out of the class.

"You're not going anywhere. You know who we are and we know who you are so say it, tell your friends!" Ryou said with a smirk.

**Kukai's P.O.V**

"Amy, tell us what's going on…." I said slowly. The girls turned to look at Amu, all eyes were on her.

"Kukai… they are agents just like us and they know that we are looking for them," Amu said quickly glaring at the boy who forced her to speak. Amu walked up to him and said, "My name's Amu. This is Kukai, Nadeshiko and Rima, what are your names and I want the real ones."

I could not believe my eyes. Amu just gave away our identities. Then the boy smirked and answered, "My name's Ikuto and these guys are Utau, Nagihiko and Kairi."

Utau, Nagihiko and Kairi looked very uncomfortable and they all glared at their leader but they remained silent. I guessed they didn't want us to know their real names at all.

Ikuto walked out of the room with his friends and said, "Now the introductions over, let the games begin."

* * *

Amethyst: Thanks for reading those who read. Read and review!


	2. Our pasts and Afterschool Activities

Amethyst: Hi and thanks a ton for the helpful criticism! I'll try to make this story better according to one of my readers.

Tadase: How come everyone is in the story except me?

Yaya: It's so simple that even Yaya- chan gets it! How come I'm not in it though?

Amethyst: Don't worry Yaya you'll be in it at some point! Both teams' past will be explained in this chapter so….. Who wants to do the disclaimer?

Everyone: Not me!

Amethyst: Okay…. You asked for it! I pick Rima.

Rima: But that's not fair!

Amethyst: Life's not fair and you won't have to do it anytime soon again!

Rima: Amethyst does not own Shugo Chara! Or anything Shugo Chara! related.

Amethyst: See? Was that so bad?

Rima: Yes! Please enjoy the story.

**

* * *

**

All Characters are 16 years old!

_Thoughts are in italics:_

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two

**Utau's P.O.V**

I hurried after Ikuto. Kairi and Nagihiko followed. As much as I loved him, there was **no** excuse for what he did! He was going to get a piece of my mind! What kind of leader tells enemy spies their team's real names? Oh yeah… I forgot this is _**Ikuto**_we're talking about.

Ikuto slowed his pace when he got to a deserted area at the back of the school. He turned and smirked, "You guys wanted something from me?"

"Ikuto, what were you thinking? Father will not be happy. If they find out anything more about us, we could fail our mission and things would get messy!" I yelled angrily.

"Yes Ikuto, we wouldn't want a repeat of the last time…." Kairi trailed off.

"The last time…. four years ago….." Nagihiko said, he looked down at the ground and his bangs covered his face.

**

* * *

**

FLASHBACK

_Team Midnight Sky of Easter Agencies Inc had another mission. Twelve year old Ikuto, Nagihiko, Kairi and I were standing in front of Kaiyame Corp. Our objective was to get to the main laboratory and steal the new cloaking technology they were working on. We walked inside and examined our surroundings: a regular, comfy, white waiting room with chairs and a front desk. Ikuto gave Nagihiko the signal to start since this part of the mission would require his expertise._

_Nagihiko smiled sweetly and said to the woman at the front desk, "Excuse me miss, I'm waiting for my mother's shift to end but my cousins would like to use the bathroom. Could you please direct us there? I hope that won't be much trouble for a nice lady like you."_

"_C-certainly!" The woman said, astonished by his manners. We followed her around the various corridors and turns until we got to the bathroom. _

"_Thank you. That will be all we require for now and please don't trouble yourself to take us back. We wouldn't want to be a burden. I think that I can find my way back so thank you once again," Nagihiko said quickly with a bright, innocent smile. The lady left and as soon as she was out of sight we began to make our way towards the main laboratory. From the digital floor-plan of the building we had previously received from our boss, the director, we easily made it to the correct location within minutes._

_Ikuto placed his hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it. "Utau, now!" he said as soon as the door was half opened. I removed a rhinestone from my belt; pulled a small string at the back and threw it inside the room. Ikuto closed the door and in five minutes, we stepped into the room again. Everyone inside was asleep because the rhinestone contained sleeping gas. The security that was put up wasn't anything we could not handle: laser beams and metal bars that could only removed if you knew the right password._

_Ikuto handled the laser beams. Ikuto is like a cat in a human's body. He flipped over, under and crawled through the beams until he reached the button on the other side that turned the deadly red beams off. We walked over to him and then Kairi was next. His fingers moved swiftly across the keyboard as he cracked the password and the bars rose up to the roof. Ikuto grabbed the cloaking technology and an alarm sounded._

"_Crap. It was a trap. They must have had a password to remove the bars and one that removes the bars and allows you to take it safely," Kairi muttered._

"_There's no time to beat yourself up over it! We have to leave now!" I said._

_We ran out the door and turned a bunch of corners blindly. We had no time to look at the digital map because the guards were already after us. All we really wanted was an escape route and fast! The four of us ran into a huge room and we were about to run down another passageway when we realized that guards were coming from that direction as well. We were very tired from so much running and we started to panic a bit. We had never been caught before and I don't want to think of what they would to kids like us._

"_What do we do?" Nagihiko shouted._

_Kairi panted and shook his head. "I don't know!"_

_I looked around us for a means of escape. I quickly spied a small window and ran over to it quickly. Kairi and Nagihiko followed me. Ikuto slowly dragged himself and the cloaking technology over to us._

"_He's never going to make it. That thing is too heavy," Kairi said._

_My eyes widened in fear. The guards would be in here any second now. I couldn't let my brother get caught. _"_Ikuto, drop it and let's go!" I yelled._

"_No if we leave now the whole purpose of his mission would be nothing!" he yelled back._

"_Do you want all of us to die?" I screamed._

_Ikuto reluctantly dropped the cloaking technology and we jumped through the open window. As we fell we activated our parachutes. We were alive and safe but we knew that my step-father wouldn't be happy at all._

_**AT EASTER AGENCIES INC:**_

"_YOU WHAT? YOU FAILED TO RETRIEVE IT!" My step-father shouted. He wasn't mad. He was downright enraged! "You will serve Easter and that means you won't fail again. You all belong to me! Since you filthy rodents couldn't do it…" He paused and all of us knew to only expect the worst._

"_GUARDS!!!!!" He shouted and plenty of them filled the room. I began to tremble and I tightly held onto my brother's arm. I was very scared already even though I didn't know our punishment yet._

"_Beat them until I'm satisfied and show them no mercy."_

_My eyes widened in terror as some of the guards approached me. I screamed as I was picked up, thrown across the room and series of blows rained down on my poor body. I screamed and cried loudly and so did my friends but the director didn't listen at all to our desperate cries and screams of pain. They beat us unmercifully and painfully until we passed out._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"It won't happen again and besides they're most probably not at our level anyway," Ikuto said smoothly.

"I hope you're right," I mumbled.

**Back with Amu and the others**

"Amu, are you sure you did the right thing? The whole purpose of us coming here could be ruined," Nadeshiko said.

"Amu, we don't want to make a bad impression with our boss. We already left one life behind. Don't let us leave another, please…" Rima pleaded.

"My old life…" Amu said slowly as she backed her friends.

_

* * *

_

**FLASHBACK**

_Thirteen year old happily Amu ran home from school. She had received an award in assembly and she couldn't wait to tell her parents about it. She hummed happily to herself and turned down the avenue where her house was located. What she saw next destroyed her happy carefree life forever._

_Her house was engulfed in flames. Thick, black smoke, cinders and floating ash decorated the scene to create a terrifyingly ugly picture. Amu dropped down on knees in front the house and cried her little heart out. Her house, her family and everything was gone. She was now a poor orphan who had nothing except for her schoolbag and the clothes on her back. She was now a pitiful little who was alone… all alone…_

_After hours of crying, a warm hand rested upon her shoulder. The man smiled at her kindly and took her to a building and Amu followed him because she had nowhere else to go. The man's name was Kumoji Hiroshi and he was the head of Guardians, an organization against Easter Agencies' wrong doings. He explained to her that it was Easter's doing that her house and family were gone. He gave her a tissue to wipe her tear-stained face with and she tried her best to stop crying._

"_There are others here that you make friends with," Hiroshi-san said to me as he led me to another room within the Guardians Headquarters. He opened the door and I saw three kids my age playing video games._

"_I'll be leaving you now, if you need anything ask them," he told me as he walked away. I was left by myself with three kids._

"_No fair Kukai!"_

"_Everything is fair in the world of video games… EXCEPT THAT!!! What did you do that for Nadeshiko? I was about to win!!!!"_

"_Didn't you say before that all's fair in the world the world of video games?"_

"_Hello," I said awkwardly trying to get their attention. They paused the game, turned around and stared at me. The only boy of the three smiled at me. He had short, messy hair and green eyes and said, "Hi new kid! I'm Kukai! Who are you?"_

"_My name's Hinamori Amu," I said shyly._

"_Nice to meet you Amu-chan! I'm Nadeshiko!" one of the girls said. She was pretty and had long, smooth, purple hair and bright, amber eyes._

"_What's your name?" I asked the final girl._

"_Rima," She said quietly. She had long, curly blonde hair and resembled a small, cute doll._

_I quickly made friends with them since they were really nice and fun to hang out with. One day, I got the courage to ask them how they got here._

_Rima simply said, "My parents were always quarrelling about me so I ran away."_

_Nadeshiko said, "In a car crash, I went unconscious and fell outside of the car. Then Hiroshi-san found me."_

"_My parents were Guardian operatives and they died during a mission so they let me stay here," Kukai said._

_Soon Nadeshiko, Kukai, Rima and I became operatives ourselves, the best in Guardians, and together we were known as Team Royale._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"We won't! I promise!" Amu turned and smiled.

"We have to start devising our plan against them," Kukai said cheerfully.

"And I have one right now," Rima added with a smug smile, "They are the most popular kids in school, right?" We all nodded. You had to be the most popular kids in school if half the student population were in your fan-clubs and screamed 'marry me' every ten minutes without fail. "So here's what we do…."

Kukai left and then came back running. "Ikuto is part of the school's orchestra and plays the violin. Utau is in the choir and Kairi and Nagihiko both do Japanese Arts."

"Nice work Kukai! I'll join the orchestra after school and keep an eye on Ikuto. He seems to be the leader," Amu said quickly and seriously.

"Rima-chan and I will do Japanese Arts!" Nadeshiko volunteered.

"Oh wow! I have to do choir! What fun!" Kukai said simply dripping with sarcasm.

"Let's go Team Royale!" Amu said enthusiastically as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

**

* * *

**

AFTERSCHOOL

**At Orchestra**

Amu walked inside the room. The walls were white and the floor was shiny. I mean SHINY there wasn't one speck of dust. The room was plain and empty or so Amu thought…

"What are **you **doing here?" A voice said from out of nowhere. Amu looked over her shoulder and saw Ikuto with a fancy, white violin case strapped to his back.

"Is it a crime to be in the music room?" Amu asked innocently.

"Listen, I have a class to teach in about twenty minutes so you better leave," Ikuto retorted.

"**YOU **TEACH THIS CLASS????" Amu yelled.

"Uh… yeah… so what?" Ikuto said like if it was soooo obvious.

**

* * *

**

At Japanese Arts

Nadeshiko and Rima were dressed in kimonos. Apparently the **teachers, **Nagihiko and Kairi, say that it is mandatory for girls to wear kimonos in the class.

Rima's kimono was yellow with white and orange lilies on it and she wore an orange obi. Her hair was in two ponytails. Nadeshiko wore a purple kimono with pink nadeshikos and her obi was pink.

"Today, we'll be doing Japanese dancing and naginata fighting," Kairi said to the group not taking his eyes off of Rima and Nadeshiko. Obviously, he thought that we were going to cause trouble.

"Nooo, not more dancing! I'm doomed for life!"Rima groaned.

"Let's look on the bright side Rima," Nadeshiko said, trying to cheer her up.

"Nade-chan, **there is no bright side**," Rima whispered back to me.

**

* * *

**

At Choir

"Is it me or am I the only boy here?" Kukai asked himself as he looked around the room filled with girls.

"You are the only boy here and I don't like it!" A familiar voice behind him said.

"Utau!"

"Don't call me that dummy! Here, I am Keiko! Got it?" Utau said with all the ice in the world.

"Yes Utau- I mean Keiko," Kukai said on purpose with a scarcastic apologetic look.

"Shut up! Let's see if your singing is better than your smart-mouth!" Utau smirked as she said this.

"Oh man," I mumbled. I was in for it now. I knew I couldn't sing… at least not to their standards anyway.


	3. Stay Away

Amethyst: Just reminding everyone … just because I update fairly often doesn't I can do it every few days. School for me isn't finished yet.

Kukai: Too bad….

Amethyst: It's tragic …. So sad!

Amu: I've got a REALLY good question for you. Why on earth is IKUTO my teacher for orchestra?!

Kukai: Yeah! And do you HATE me or something. SINGING, DANCING AND SHOPPING WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING?! DO WANT ME TO BE A NAGIHIKO OR WORST YET TADASE!

Amethyst: HOLD UP KUKAI! Do NOT diss Nagihiko like THAT! Go right ahead for Tadase but HOLD YOUR TONGUE FOR NAGIHIKO GOT IT?

Kukai: Yes madam.

Nagihiko: Wow! I didn't have to say a word.

Amethyst: That's just because I'm a huge Rimahiko fan so as long as you're (Nagihiko and Rima) with me no one will pick on you except me!

Rima: I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing…

Amethyst: The winner for the disclaimer for this week is …….. Amu!

Amu: Ice Amethyst 12/Amethyst/Ame-chan doesn't Shugo Chara or any of its characters!

Amethyst: Thanks Amu. You're such a nice girl because I didn't have beg or plead or say it more than once. Enjoy and don't forget: read and review!

**

* * *

**

CONTINUING FROM JAPANESE ARTS

**Rima's P.O.V**

Hey! Guess what? I'm in a group with Nagihiko and Nadeshiko was separated from me and was with Kairi doing naginata. I guess the two guys are using their position as teachers of the class to their advantage.

"Now, I've taught you all the basic steps except for our new student, Layla-chan. I'll work with her while everyone else gets into pairs and perfects what I've taught you from previous classes," Nagihiko said smoothly with that fake smile out shining the sun on his face.

Seriously! The guy reminds me of Nadeshiko in some ways. He interrupted my thoughts by tapping me on the shoulder.

"Rima-chan, I mean Layla-chan," He said but his usual fake smile was replaced by a smirk. Weird…. "Please forgive me for my mistake. Shall we begin now?"

I swear that boy would drive me insane if stood near him too long. That boy needed to learn his place! I gave him one of the scariest death glares I could muster and said while trying to restrain myself, "Sure, whatever, but girly-boy, let's get some things crystal clear:

"Stop that fake smile. It's annoying and it won't get you anywhere with me."

"Call me Rima again and then I'm sure your _fan-girls_ will find Nagihiko or Nagi-kun _simply adorable._"He cringed at that.

"And don't **ever** call me short or you **will** _pay_!"

"Okay, _Layla-chan_ would that be all now, if so, I'd like to start my lesson please," He said without that sickly grin.

As we moved together to the beat of the Japanese music, I couldn't help but look at him every now and then. (A/N: Every now and then Rima? _Right… _we believe you … not!) The boy was talented. Maybe even as good as Nadeshiko herself! Hey! Why am I comparing those two again? His long black hair, mesmerizing green eyes and graceful dancing captivated me. (A/N: Nagihiko is in his disguise! I know he doesn't look like that!) The music was slowly coming to an end and Nagihiko moved his body closer to mine. He held my hands and stared in my eyes. Then I realized how close he was to me. I blushed. Why? I have no idea whatsoever.

"You're cute. Cute and delicate girls like yourself, shouldn't be getting themselves mixed up with people like me," Nagihiko whispered slowly into my ear. I closed my eyes and slightly shivered as his breath tickled my ear. He continued, "This is a warning. Stay away from my friends and I we're… _**dangerous**_." He cupped my face and slowly pressed his soft lips against my cheek. Then he smirked and walked off. My cheeks burned and my blush got worse. My fingertips crept up to my cheek. Maybe, there was much more to that boy than meets the eye.

He pulled out a black cell phone and I wasted no time. I pressed my left diamond earring and turned it; they were specially made for tapping into and intercepting phone calls.

"… _the embryo… get it for me now! Did you get rid of those enemy spies yet? They can't interfere! Do I make myself clear?"_

"_Yes_ director, we shall go for 'E' tonight and the spies…" Nagihiko said emotionlessly.

"_Get rid of them soon… or else… you know what…"_

"Yes director," He replied with the exact, same monotone.

I couldn't believe it! I had to tell Amu! These guys were going to do something big tonight. Nagihiko turned and gave me a look that I am sure was able to see into my soul. I swallowed nervously as I stared into those empty, cold eyes. He mouthed to me '_stay away'_. Suddenly, I was not sure of what I was doing anymore and for the rest of the day, those two words kept echoing through my mind: _Stay away…_

**

* * *

**

At Nadeshiko's house

"Rima-chan, you look like you saw a ghost!" Kukai said laughing.

"I did, in more ways than one." I squeaked softly remembering how Nagihiko looked and what he said. I was _**totally creeped out**_!

"Well, my afternoon with Ikuto was enough stress to last me a lifetime," Amu said as she dropped back on Nadeshiko's bed.

"Well, at least you didn't have to be humiliated by singing," Kukai said, trying to emphasize that he had had the worst afternoon. Although, what they experienced couldn't sum up to be as bad as mine. Nadeshiko looked back at me and studied me for a minute.

"Are you absolutely sure that you are okay Rima-chan?" Nagihiko asked.

"I'm s-sur… Wait! NAGIHIKO?!? Ahhhhhhh!!!" I screamed and ran into Nadeshiko's closet.

"RIMA! COME OUT OF THERE AND TELL US WHAT IS WRONG NOW!" Amu yelled.

"NO!!!! HE'S THERE!" I yelled back.

"Kukai, please get her out of there," Amu said.

Kukai forced open the closet door and pulled me out before I could do anything to fight back. After I was pulled out, they made sure that I could not escape without telling them what was wrong. My kicking, screaming, biting and everything else was useless. I was, in one word, trapped.

"Rima! Tell us NOW!" Amu said like a mother demanding something from her child.

"THERE HE IS!" I yelled again. He was right there beside Amu but yet she did nothing. "HE'S BESIDE YOU AMU! RUN AWAY!"

"Rima, Nadeshiko's the only one beside me. You are imagining things," Amu said trying to calm me down. The "Nagihiko" I was seeing, sure enough cleared away and I saw Nadeshiko looking really worried.

"Amu… I'm sorry. It's just that I'm … scared." I said softly. I told her everything including how much Nadeshiko reminded me of Nagihiko and the phone call.

"It's okay Rima. I understand," Nadeshiko said to me and mumbled 'I'm sorry'.

"I'll call Guardians Headquarters and ask them about this… embryo," Kukai said pulling out his cell phone.

**HALF AN HOUR LATER**

"Thank you. Ja ne," Kukai said.(A/N: Ja ne is good bye if I remember correctly.)

"So…" I started.

"Apparently, this embryo is actually an acronym for some precious stones. 'E' is emerald, 'M' Guardians doesn't know about yet, 'B' is Beryl, 'R' is Ruby, 'Y' is Yellow diamond and 'O' is Onyx," Kukai said actually serious for once.

"Jewel thieves? It doesn't fit." Amu said slowly.

"I'm not finished yet. When the embryo is assembled to together, Guardian Characters are born and it is believed that the Guardian Characters grant you access to unbelievable power. One last important detail, for example "E" is emerald. The emerald needed, can't be any emerald. The right emerald has the mark of the embryo on it. The mark is an egg with wings and the emerald is in Mizuki National Museum (A/N: Hopefully there is not a museum of that name. If so I don't own it.) here in Japan.

"So they're power-hungry. We can't let them take it. They must be stopped at all costs. We leave at 7 let's go Team Royale," Amu said.

**

* * *

**

MIZUKI NATIONAL MUSEUM- 2200 hours = 10:00 p.m.

The museum's closing time had long gone and as usual the door was locked. Amu took out a small remote out of her pocket and aimed it at the locked key-hole. A laser beam shot out and turned the inside of the locked key-hole. We enter the museum quietly and once we were inside we split up down the many hallways and began to search for the emerald.

**2350 hours = 11:30p.m.**

This was getting quite boring. I hadn't found the emerald yet and those guys hadn't shown up yet. I turned down a corridor and wow… this was change. I saw it, the emerald was in a glass case untouched and the mark was definitely there.

"So you got here before me," A familiar, creepy voice said.

I spun around. I couldn't see the person so clearly in the dark but I knew that voice anywhere.

"N-N-Nagihiko." I stuttered out.

"What did I tell you, Rima-chan?" He asked in a scary tone. He started to walk towards me with his steps echoing against the floor.

"S-Stay A-A-Away!" I yelled and I took a few steps back closer to the emerald.

"That's exactly what I told you Rima-chan," He whispered in my ear and I trembled in fear. I had never been so scared in my life. How could one boy have so much control over me?

"I'll give you one last chance Rima. Leave and don't ever come near my friends and I ever again. Pretend we never existed… _please_ don't get tied up in my fate."

"Your f-f-fate…" I stuttered slowly. Now, I was beyond scared and confused. I felt weak, sad and terrified.

"I've told you too much already! We're forever enemies Rima… I'm sorry Rima-chan," He said like if he was mad at himself. His cold fingers lightly touched my neck and I knew all too well what came was next.

"Nooo…" I groaned as my vision went blurry.

"Sorry Rima… forgive me," Nagihiko said as he walked off with the emerald in his hands.

* * *

Amethyst: Soooo…. Did ya like it? I want to know! Press the review button down below, please and you'll be guaranteed to make happy… unless of course you're flaming.

Kairi: No flames just helpful criticism and nice reviews.

Nagihiko: What is wrong with me and the others?

Amethyst: You'll find out eventually!


	4. The Queen's Chair of Careless

Amethyst: Hey you guys we got something special and little different to do today. Feel free to back out now…

Kukai: Good! I'm leaving.

Amethyst: I'll just lock you in a closet with Tadase for the whole day and annoy you for the rest of your life.

Kukai: On second thought… I think I will stay.

Utau: Just how **little different **are we talking.

Amethyst: Well… you see… it's kinda my onee-chan's birthday and her favourite characters are you, Ikuto and Amu. So every single person here is gonna sing happy birthday or else my threat remains…

Nadeshiko: So what do we do.

Amethyst: Yaya's bringing the cake…

Everyone: YOU HAD YAYA BRING SUGAR?!!

Ikuto: Poor thing, probably died of sugar rush on the way here!

Amethyst: She was threatened as well only this one was a little different… and Utau will you sing Meikyuu Butterfly and Black Diamond?

Utau: Do I have a choice?

Amethyst: (smiles) No you don't!!! Ikuto and Amu are going to jump out of this fake cake.

Yaya: I have the edible cake!!! (lucky girl get 4 cakes)

Amethyst: Good I'll get her and remember you're _nice_** angels and saints.**

Angelique: Hi you guys! Wassup?

Amethyst: **Now!**

Everyone: Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Angelique! Happy Birthday to you! How old are you-

Amethyst: _**Of course she's 60!**_ (Inside joke LOL!)

Angelique: Shut up you know I'm 16. (It's the truth!)

Amethyst: We will continue this party **after Nadeshiko **does the disclaimer.

Nadeshiko: Ame-chan does not own me and or any of our friends here. Have a great day/night everyone and please enjoy.

**SEIYO HIGH SCHOOL**

**FLASHBACK**

"_I'll give you one last chance Rima. Leave and don't come near my friends and I ever again. Pretend we never existed… please don't get tied up in my fate."_

"_Your f-f-fate…"_

"_I've told you too much already! We're forever enemies Rima… I'm sorry Rima-chan."_

"_Nooo…" _

"_Sorry Rima… forgive me," I said as I walked off with the emerald in my hands._

**

* * *

**

Nagihiko's P.O.V- 6:00 a.m.

The events of last night kept flooding into my mind. I was lying on my back on the huge bed in my room. Wait! That was an overstatement because what Easter provided for me here was simply, a homely cell. Yeah, this cell had a living room, dining room, kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, a flat screen tv with a million channels, air conditioning in every room, a large walk-in closet, video games and the list goes on and on. Every agent for Easter had a room exactly like mine and they were built like this to make you forget that you were a prisoner and a slave.

I had to admit it was pretty nice but the security was _**unbelievably **_tight. Don't even _**think **_about trying to escape. It doesn't work. At Easter you are prisoner and things just get worse from here… much, much worse!

For the millionth time for the morning, Rima and the emerald floated into my mind. Things could and would get **very, very BAD **if she found out anything more and at this rate I will go insane! I sighed and ran my slender fingers through my long hair. I needed to clear my mind. Maybe walking to school by myself would help to think clearly and relax. I picked my schoolbag and left for school without the others, silently hoping that Layla/Rima would not be there.

**

* * *

**

Rima's P.O.V- 6:30 a.m.

What is wrong with that boy? First, he's all polite and teacher-like, then he's a dark, flirt and then finally to top it all off he says 'leave me alone and don't get yourself involved!' **MAKE UP YOUR MIND ALREADY ON YOUR PERSONALITY!!! **

"Okay Rima, there is no need to freak out over one person in less than five minutes," I said to myself quietly. Note to self: Nagihiko's a freak and if I keep thinking about him too much, my head will hurt.

I got ready for school even though I knew that no one would be awake for at least another half hour and I quickly crept down the stairs. I had to get to school early to question Nagihiko about last night. I was ready to run through the door when-

"Ohayo, Rima-chan!" (A/N: Ohayo means good morning)

I froze in my footsteps and slowly turned around. Nadeshiko had caught me.

"Ohayo N-Nade-chan, why are you awake so early?" I asked trying to force a smile on my face.

"No particular reason. School doesn't start for another two and a half hours so why are you awake and already dressed in your uniform?" Nadeshiko asked. I had to think of a good reason and quick!

"I- um have to uh… clean the classroom's bookshelf! Um… yeah so…" I said a little too quickly. I inched towards the door and grabbed the doorknob. "Well, I have to go… so see ya!" I said as bolted out the door.

"Wait! Rima, you forgot your-," Nadeshiko started and I didn't hear the rest because I was too far away.

**

* * *

**

SEIYO HIGH ACADEMY- 7:00 a.m.

There were not many people at school but as I walked up the stairs, some kids began to stare at me strangely. I liked the attention and all but this was _too much_! On instinct, I glared back at them and flipped my long, curly, blonde hair over my shoulder. **WAIT! MY HAIR IS CURLY AND BLONDE? SHOOT! BECAUSE I LEFT HOME SO EARLY I FORGOT MY DISGUISE!**

I ran into the closest room and slammed the door behind me.

"This is a nightmare. This is a nightmare. Please let me wake up now!" I mumbled to myself over and over. I pulled out my cell phone and frantically dialed Amu's phone number. Then, I heard a small crash from my right and slowly turned my head. There was a boy in the room with me. He had seen me. This was not good! We stared at each other in dead silence. He didn't seem to be happy to see me and I definitely did not want him around!

The boy wore Seiyo High's School boy's uniform but I had never seen anyone like him on campus. No… he reminded me of someone but I just can't remember who. He had long, dark purple hair and bright, amber eyes.

"Nadeshiko…" I said. He twitched and looked absolutely frightened when I said 'Nadeshiko' but I didn't much time to do anything else because he ran out the door.

**7:20 a.m.**

"Rima! We're here!" Amu yelled.

I stepped out of my hiding place which was behind a couple of boxes stacked in the corner.

"Rima! You really should be less careless," Kukai said as I took my things from Amu.

"Well, well, look who's talking? It's the KING OF CARELESS himself!" I retorted. After putting on my disguise, it was nearly time for class. Nadeshiko came running towards us.

"Sorry I'm late!" Nadeshiko said with an apologetic smile.

_Where was she all this time?_ I thought but I quickly pushed the thought to the back of my mind although I still couldn't help but wonder.

**In Class 9:00 a.m.**

"Settle down minna!" Nikaidou-sensei said with a silly grin on his face. Soon the class became quiet and paid attention to him while he began to read a list of announcements.

"The school has decided to make a student's council consisting of ten students and these chosen ten students will have nearly the same level of authority as the teachers. They will have access to rooms in the school without permission and they will be in charge of assembly. The lucky students who were chosen for the students' council are:

Jack's Chair: Fuji Sasuke (A/N: that's Nagihiko)

2nd degree Jack: Justin Carson (A/N: Kukai)

Jacks' Assistant: Taro Kenji (A/N: Kairi)

Queen's Chair: Layla O'Brian (A/N: I'm positive everyone knows that's Rima)

2nd degree Queen: Lily Mitchell (A/N: Nadeshiko)

Queens' Assistant: Takeji Keiko (A/N: Utau)

King's Chair: Hotori Tadase

2nd degree King: Takamuro Ryou (A/N: Ikuto)

Ace's Chair: Yuiki Yaya

Joker's Chair: Amy Hanson (A/N: Amu)

"Good luck with your new duties and I'll meet afterschool to tell you more about what is expected of you and to let you get to know each other," Nikaidou-sensei finished.

* * *

Amethyst: Okay now please tell me what you think in your reviews and have a great day/night/afternoon everyone. Special thanks to everyone who reviewed so far. Your reviews are appreciated.


	5. Truce for now and LET'S PLAY BALL!

Amethyst: Hi minna!!! Summer camp just started so you know what that means?

Ikuto: Less updates!

Utau: You are not supposed to be happy about that.

Yaya: (crying) WAHHHHHHH!

Utau: Why are you crying?!?

Yaya: Because if we're not supposed to be happy; surely we have to be sad.

Nagihiko: That makes sense yet it doesn't at all.

Amethyst: Anyway, off that topic! I just started a new story! It's called Spotlight! Sports! And Dancing! So all you people who either: A) Like my writing and story, B) Like KukaixNadeshiko, C) Are bored and have nothing to do or D) All of the above or just want to make me happy. Read it and Kukai since it is about you and Nade-chan that proves that I don't hate you!!!

Kukai: I guess… but hold up! You paired me with the… the… **HER?**

Nadeshiko: No Kukai, you should say you paired me with her not you paired me with the her. THE GREAT NEWS OF TODAY IS THAT YOU WILL BE PAIRED WITH SOMEONE ELSE IN THIS STORY!

Kukai: Who?

Amethyst: Do you honestly think that I'm dumb enough to tell you?

Kukai: Yes… Oh wait I not supposed to say that!

Amethyst: But you DID! GET HIM TADASE!!!

Kukai: NO!!! NOT HIM!!!

Kairi: While everyone's watching Tadase, Kukai and our writer, I'll do the disclaimer. Ice Amethyst 12 does not in any way own Shugo Chara/ Doki!!!

**

* * *

**

Kukai's P.O.V

So basically, here's what happened after school. The school had made what looked like a greenhouse. It was complete with flowers and a pond. Nikaidou called it the Royal Garden and it was supposed to be our clubhouse.

We also received capes according to our ranks. All the 2nd degree chairs got red (red capes for girls like in the anime) and blue (blue for boys) capes with the hem lined in a gold colour. The normal chairs got red and blue capes. (like the normal one's in the anime) The assistants' capes were like a checkers board red and black for girls and blue and black for boys with the word Assistant written across the back.

"Because everyone here is in same class, I should think that you all get along quite well," Nikaidou said with a silly grin.

"Nikaidou-sensei, I have **DECIDED** that I won't get along with them," Rima said haughtily and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Stuck up brat," Ikuto muttered.

"Neko Mimi Hentai Cosplay no Otokou."

"WHAT?"

"I stole that one from Amy!"

"Hey, you can't steal my creative insult!" Amu yelled.

"Oh, be quiet you two! Besides neither of you is good enough for Ikuto anyway," Utau said while trying to cover her ears.

"WHAT? WHO IS INTERESTED IN THAT?!?" Rima and Amu yelled at the same time.

"I'M NOT A 'THAT!'"

"Please stop arguing," Kairi said trying to calm Utau down.

"It's not going to work. I think that we should leave them to settle their problems until they find out that it is all pointless," Nadeshiko said quietly and sipped a cup of tea calmly.

"WHO ASKED YOU?!?" Kairi yelled.

Nadeshiko looked a bit shocked at his sudden outburst. I knew that Nadeshiko was going to pull out that Hiroshima accent now. Nadeshiko had once gone on a trip to Hiroshima and that had changed her life forever.

Nadeshiko stood up and angrily threw her hot tea off him. "WELL, EXCUSE ME FOR STATING MY OPINION! YOU GOT SOME NERVE YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"AAAAGHH!!!" Kairi shouted, "DO YOU KNOW HOW HOT THAT TEA WAS? YOU BURNT ME!!!!"

"Let's just put it this way! Nothing I could do could possibly make your face any uglier," Nadeshiko said rudely and put her hand on her hip with a smug smirk. Kairi glared at her in fury and began to shout nasty insults at her.

"I can't take this anymore! I'm leaving to play the best sport ever," Nagihiko turned and began to walk off.

"Soccer? Wait for me!" I yelled and began to follow.

Nagihiko rolled his eyes at me and said, "Everyone knows that basketball is the BEST!"

"SOCCER!"

"BASKETBALL!"

"SOCCER!"

"BASKETBALL!"

"SOCCER!"

Shoot! Now I was arguing too… but I had to let the poor guy know that SOCCER beats BASKETBALL **any day of the week!**

"Okay then… since we can't seem to get along with each other and a Student's Council can't function without members who can get along for _**at least **_ten minutes without arguing… I am going to have to force you to be AT LEAST friends with a little game."

"What kind of game…" I said and made eye contact. Everyone stopped arguing to listen and then he explained.

"If you have noticed, I allowed Yaya and Tadase-san to leave since they are the only ones who were not quarrelling."

That is SO NOT FAIR that they get to leave while I have to become _**friends with them. **_That's just gross!

"In this game, you have to find a red globe of the world. (A/N: I don't know if they are called globes but I mean the things that you use in geography that can spin and show all of the continents.) The globe is not hidden in this school but rather in an old mansion not far from here. Two other persons will accompany you there and further explain the rules."

"Let's get this over with," I said still glaring at the soccer hater guy. A car came to pick us up and it was big enough to seat all of us. Fifteen minutes later, we arrived at the mansion and I had to ask did anyone use it in the last decade? I mean what I _**believed**_ to be the lawn was a jungle; of course, complete with all the huge and weird insects. The windows were not that clean and some of them were broken. The paint was dull and chipped. How we made it to the front door? Even I will never know.

Nikaidou-sensei knocked on the door and strangely out of the house we heard voices. The door opened and a cloud of dust flew off the door.

"You went overboard with the fake dust," A girl said from behind the dust clouds and coughed.

"It was an accident!"

The dust clouds finally cleared and we saw Saaya and Wakana.

"Hello and welcome to the haunted house! Step right this way!" Wakana said enthusiastically.

The interior actually was much better than the outside although it still was bad enough to make you wonder if the floorboards would collapse under your weight.

"The globe is somewhere on the top floor and you get one map and four flashlights to share. You will encounter challenges and puzzles on the way and you must solve each one to get closer to the room the globe is in. You must choose one main person to complete each challenge and then if the main person wishes he or she may choose up to two other persons as supports. Then the person (s) who did the challenge can't participate in the next challenge but they can do the next challenge after that. Lastly, one word of advice, **do not **split up! Good luck!" Saaya said without her freaky laugh.

Ikuto got the map and Amu, Rima, Nadeshiko and I got the flashlights. Ikuto started to walk up the stairs and since he had the map everyone followed. The staircase stopped at third floor and we turned on the flashlights in the darkness surrounding us. The flashlights shone on the staircase in front of us and we walked forward and then-

"AAAAHHHHH!"

"WHO REMOVED THE FLOOR?" Utau yelled and stood up.

"Do you honestly expect someone to answer your question?" I asked looked up to room above us.

"YES!"

"Well the floor removers are on coffee break right now so you have to wait until they are open for business."

"Oh shut up, Kukai!"

"Make me!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"Will you lovebirds be quiet? We have to find a way back up so does anyone have any suggestions?" Nagihiko asked.

"We could use this rope I found," Rima said and held up a long, sturdy rope.

"We could lift someone up to the staircase and they could tie the rope to something stable and let it down for the others to climb up." Kairi said.

"Come on Kukai, I'll lift you up and then Nagihiko could climb on top of you with the rope." Ikuto said.

"Okay I will, but I trust that you will bring ALL of us up not just your team." I said as I climbed on his shoulders.

He didn't respond and Nagihiko climbed up with the rope.

"GET UP NAGIHIKO! YOU GUYS ARE HEAVY!!!" Ikuto yelled from below me.

Nagihiko jumped high and grabbed onto the staircase's ledge and pulled himself up. He disappeared and I jumped off Ikuto's shoulders relieving him of my weight. Nagihiko soon came back and tossed the rope back down.

"Ladies first." Ikuto said with a smile.

Nadeshiko gasped and she blushed dark red. Rima growled. "YOU LITTLE PERV!!"

Utau and Amu both punched in the face and then Rima and Nadeshiko soon joined in.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Ikuto yelled desperately barely dodging another set of attacks.

"YOU WANT US GIRLS TO CLIMB FIRST SO YOU CAN SEE UNDER OUR **SKIRTS** AS WE CLIMB UP, DON'T YOU?" Amu yelled. (Stole that from Digimon!)

"No, I didn't I- "

"SHUT UP!"

After the girls were satisfied with the beating Ikuto received, we dragged him towards the rope.

"And this is what I get for being a gentleman," Ikuto muttered.

After everyone climbed the rope, we went up the stairs and we were in a large room that had two soccer goals at either end. A door was at the far end of the room.

**(A/N: I am sooooooooo sorry! I will have to put on OCs for the various challenges because there are not enough people. SORRY!!!)**

"The door is locked and you have to beat us to get the key to proceed further into the house."

There were two boys and one was kicking a soccer ball while the other held a key. The two boys were from our school and their names are Kirishima and Taski.

"The first team to score three times wins so who do you pick for this challenge?" Taski asked while putting the key in his pocket.

"Soccer boy could go," Nagihiko said casually.

"I have a name!" I said as I walked up to Kirishima and Taski.

Nagihiko rolled his eyes. "Riiiight, soccer boy."

"Basketball freak," I muttered.

"Are you sure you don't want anyone to help you?" Kirishima asked.

"I'm sure!"

"Okay, my team is ready!"

"YOUR TEAM? I THOUGHT IT WAS JUST YOU!"

The whole Seiyo High soccer team (A/N: Except Kukai of course!) appeared behind Kirishima and then Taski started the game. These guys were not holding back against me **at all**; this was tough. I managed to steal the ball a few times and because I was seriously outnumbered, I lost the ball every time. I tried my hardest but I knew I couldn't do this on my own. I needed help.

*TWEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!* (A/N: I am sorry but I don't know what sound a whistle makes.)

The other team had scored. I collapsed to my knees and I groaned in agony as I felt my muscles ache. I was so tired and mad. Kirishima walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"You can still pick two more persons to help you," Kirishima said.

I looked over at the others and they looked really worried. Amu, Nadeshiko and Rima wouldn't be able to help me win this but maybe Ikuto and Nagihiko could. Both of them looked athletic and should be able to kick a ball and back me up.

"I-I pick Ryou a-and Sasuke," I said, still trying to regain my breath.

"Sasuke and Ryou, you are now players. Come so we can continue the game," Kirishima said as he walked away from me and back to his team.

"Are you okay?" Nagihiko asked and helped me up.

"I'm fine! When did you start caring about what happens to me? I thought we were enemies!"

"I thought so too but you picked us to help you so you have to have some kind of trust and faith in us. It's only fair that we trust you **only** for today. C'mon, we have a game to win," Ikuto said and winked at me.

*TWEEEEEEEEEEEET*

I got the ball and ran down towards my opponents' goal being careful to dodge people who were trying to stop me. I stopped as I drew nearer to the goal because I was boxed in and couldn't get a clear shot.

"Justin, over here!" Ikuto yelled.

I turned and ran in his direction. The boy in my way didn't want to be knocked down so he moved out of my way. I passed the ball to Ikuto and he ran with the ball. On the way, someone stole the ball from him but the basketball freak got it back and scored!!!

"ALRIGHT BASKETBALL FREAK!!!"

"It's _**SASUKE or you know what! **_**Got it?" **Nagihiko said with a scary smile on his face.

"It's tied right now so don't let them score again. We want to look much better than them," Ikuto smirked and stole the ball. I laughed and continued to play with my fri- I mean- enemies.

* * *

"YES! WE DID IT!" Kukai pumped his fist in the air. We had won the game!

"Here, you deserve it!" Taski tossed the keys to us but they went _**a little too high**_! Basketball freak had to show off by jumping INSANELY HIGH off the ground and grabbing the keys.

"SEE, _**basketball**_ is _**useful**_!!!"

"SOCCER'S BETTER AND MORE FUN!"

"Don't fight anymore! This is a truce for today so next time, forget we ever helped and trusted you," Ikuto walked off to the door with Nagihiko beside him.

"Likewise!" I yelled and ran after them and we headed to see what other challenges awaited us.

* * *

Amethyst: Yay! I remind all of you once again pleeeease read my story, Spotlight! Sports! And Dancing!

Kukai: Y'know what? I think that if they were not my enemies they could be my best friends.

Amethyst: Maybe… they could be. The next chapter will be a continuation if you haven't noticed it yet. Then in the next one (Chapter 7) more spy action and Yaya will be making an appearance! Yaya will give a clue about something in chapter 7.

Yaya: Bonjour! Je m'appelle Yaya Yuiki. J'habite-

Amethyst: That's MORE than ENOUGH! Read and review! :)


	6. Meet Kazumi: Haunted House Part II

**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT EVERYONE!**

Amethyst: Hi! I am here again and I have one thing to say. I know that all of you know that this story is mainly a Rimahiko story and most likely there will be other pairings. You are right there will be other pairings BUT I am sure that everyone has different preferences to who should go with who so if you asked me for a certain pairing and that's not the one that have decided on I will TRY to make sure that there are some moments of that paring. Hopefully, this will make all you readers happy. You guys/girls are soooo lucky that I am a people's pleaser.

Rima: Fulfill your other promise now.

Amethyst: Thanks for reminding me Rima; I am now advertising MidnightAnya's story Love's in the air, read it.

Amu: That was long. Hurry up and get me out of this haunted house!!!

Ikuto: But nothing scary has happened yet Amu.

Amethyst & Utau: IKUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ikuto: First Utau, now YOU TOO?!?

Amethyst: But Ikuto in the newest chapter of the manga…… you're… you're… LEAVING!!!!!! (crying and bawling!)

Tadase: Now I'll have Amu all to myself.

Amethyst: SHUT THE *&^%%*# UP.

Nadeshiko: You could have said it a little nicer.

Utau: HOW COULD SHE SAY IT NICER WHEN THE BEST MAIN CHARACTER IS LEAVING IN THE MANGA????

Amethyst: (sniff, sniff) Ikuto, for good times please do the disclaimer this one…last time.

Ikuto: All my fellow fans, Amu and friends, good-bye. Amethyst does not own Shugo Chara, any songs in this fanfiction or me.

Amethyst: You'll always be in our hearts. *sniff* ANYWAY I HAVE SOMETHING TO CONFESS! _**RHYTHM IS TOO CUTE FOR WORDS!!!!!!! TOTALLY KAWAII!!!!!!!!! IF NAGI DOESN'T WANT HIM I'LL GLADLY TAKE HIM!!!!!! RHYTHM IS SOOOOOO CUTE!!!**_

Nagihiko: (sweatdrops) I think I'll keep him…

Amethyst: Rats!!! Anyway enjoy the story while I _**borrow **_Rhythm from Nagi.

**

* * *

**

Nadeshiko's P.O.V

"We are lost, aren't we?" I said and slowed my pace. After the boys had won their soccer game we had continue our journey through the mansion only to find ourselves walking in a maze.

"How can we be lost when we have a map?" Ikuto asked me and waved the map in my face.

"I'll give you three good reasons for why I say that we are lost." I said through clenched teeth.

1 You're holding the map upside down.

2 The map only shows the rooms not how to get out of the maze.

3 We have passed that same painting 5 times already!!!!!

"Face it Ikuto. WE ARE LOST!" I said and stopped walking. I was tired of getting nowhere and those Easter agents were quickly getting on my last nerve.

"Ikuto, don't mind her. The maze is most probably pretty long and we're possibly almost at the end and she's just a stupid, dumb girl," Kairi said and laughed a little.

That was **THE LAST STRAW!** Say goodbye to nice, well-mannered Nadeshiko because that boy was in for _**a world of hurt.**_ Kairi, little did you know that you just wrote your death wish. _**NO ONE EVER CALLS ME DUMB, STUPID OR OTHERWISE UNLESS THEY REALLY WANT TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!**_

"Kairi, I'll give some really good advice… GET DOWN YOUR KNEES NOW AND BEG FOR FORGIVENESS!!!" Kukai yelled in fear and looked back at my creepy smiling face and felt my deadly aura.

"Why would I? I have no regrets," He said offhandedly.

I walked up to Kairi slowly, letting each step echo off the floor. Suddenly, Amu and Rima held my arms and tried their best to hold me back.

"**Let me go you two. Don't try to stop me." **I icily said and struggled in their hold on me.

"Nadeshiko, stop and think this over. Kairi didn't mean to say anything bad about you," Amu said.

Kairi walked dangerously close to me and said, "I did mean to say it. You are a stupid, dumb girl."

"Okay Amu, let her go! He _**obviously **_doesn't seem to understand that we were trying to save him a trip to the hospital," Rima said letting me go and Amu reluctantly released me.

I slapped Kairi in his face leaving it swollen and red in one hit. Next, I made his stomach my new punching bag and punched it repeatedly. Kairi couldn't block any of my attacks because they were too fast, too strong and very unpredictable. Yes, all my rage was making this possible. Then I swiftly kicked him where it hurts and jumped and kicked the side of his head. Kairi flew back to the ground, skidded across the floor and his back slammed against a wall with a loud **SLAM**! Kairi didn't move for several minutes; everyone didn't move and just stared at the damage I had just inflicted upon the boy. (A/N: Girl power is AWESOMEZ!)

"Is he alive?" Utau asked and poked him in the side.

Kairi groaned and slowly muttered, "Stop that Utau; it hurts badly."

I walked over to him and stared at him coldly. I tapped the wall that I had sent Kairi flying into and it was slightly out of place and it sounded hollow. I kicked at it and the wall fell down. Behind the wall there was a large room that wasn't that furnished.

"Good job on getting out of the maze but personally, I didn't think that you would find the fake wall, kyaaa!" Kazumi, a girl from our year, said and stepped out of the shadows. Kazumi had long and slightly curly brown hair and baby-blue eyes. The others gathered around and Kairi was carried by Ikuto and Nagihiko.

Kazumi continued, "There were actually two exits from this maze, this one and the main exit. There are two red globes as well… kyaaa!"

"But Saaya, Nikaidou-sensei and Wakana said that there was only one." Utau said.

"Listen to ALL of what I have to say. There are TWO globes and one is in my possession but you have to work harder for this one since I am saving you all the trouble of going through all the traps and floors of the house. All you have to do to get it is to complete five mini challenges for me and the previous rule that someone can't do consecutive challenges has been lifted, kyaaa!"

"Sounds simple enough," Rima said quietly.

Kazumi smiled. "Yay!!!! I want… the first challenge to be… hmm… Japanese dancing, kyaaaaa!"

"I'll do it," Nagihiko answered.

"Hold on Sasuke! You couldn't possibly think that I was going to make it that easy for you. Here's the catch, you have to get a partner and you have to put your hair in a ribbon and wear a girl's kimono. Kyaaaa!" Kazumi laughed and so did everyone else. (A/N: Nagihiko, this is pay back for not letting me keep Rhythm!!!)

"On second thought, I won't," Nagihiko backed us and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Sasuke, you're being stubborn. Who cares if you have to be a girl for 10 minutes?" Utau asked impatiently.

"I care and I don't have to be a girl, you guys just want me to. I won't do it! I won't! I won't! I won't!" Nagihiko pouted. He was beginning to act more childish than Yaya.

"Wow! I didn't think that you would want to fail your first challenge… kyaaa…" Kazumi looked semi-shocked and semi-sad. Everyone sighed and Nagihiko didn't look like he felt guilty (Come on Nagi! Feel the guilt trip!), not one little bit.

"Rima… I know how to get Nagihiko to agree," I whispered to Rima without letting anyone else hear.

"You do? Then carry out your plan then," Rima whispered back.

"I can't do it Rima. You are the only person who can do it."

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions. Just do exactly what I tell you…" I whispered the plan in Rima's ear.

"Why me? What makes you think that this will work?"

"Trust me." I gave Rima a gentle push towards Nagihiko and she looked at me then back at Nagihiko reluctantly.

**Rima's P.O.V**

I can't believe Nadeshiko talked me into doing this. I tentatively stepped towards Nagihiko and my legs began to shake. I was getting more and more nervous every second; every second meant that I was getting closer to him, _Nagihiko_. I finally came to a stop behind him. It was now or never. I took a deep breath and then, with a shaking hand, I tapped his shoulder. He faced me. I hugged him and buried my face in his chest for a little while. Then I looked up into his eyes.

"N-Nagihiko, please will you do it? Please do it… _for me?_" I said in an ultimately cute voice and then pouted a bit. (No one can resist Rima's cuteness!)

"L-l-layla! I-I-I uh… um… I'll… do it. I guess… I'll choose Lily as my partner," Nagihiko sighed.

**Nadeshiko's P.O.V**

"How did you know that Lily dances?" Rima asked and eyed him suspiciously.

"Um… uh… when she was doing naginata with Kairi she moved as if she was dancing and she is most probably she is more graceful than you," Nagihiko laughed at the last part and then stuck out his tongue at Rima.

"Hmph! Well at least I don't have to put my hair in **ribbon **and wear a **girl's kimono**," Rima retorted.

Nagihiko shuddered and Kazumi pulled Nagihiko and me away to change with kimonos in her hands and wide selection of ribbons for Nagihiko to choose from. Poor guy.

Ten minutes later Nagihiko and I came out dressed in kimonos.

"Wow, for a guy, you actually look quite good in a kimono and ribbon," Utau said and tried desperately to hold in her laughter.

I wore a lilac coloured kimono with white and baby pink sakura flowers on it. My obi was a very light shade of pink and I had a nadeshiko flower in my hair. Nagihiko wore a light blue kimono and it had a floral pattern going down the sleeves. His obi was purple and had nadeshiko flowers printed on it and he had a matching purple ribbon with nadeshiko flowers on each end in his hair.

"Simply adorable," Rima said smiling and laughing.

"**Very funny," **Nagihiko said sarcastically.

"Anyway, Lily and uh… I can't call you Sasuke. Sasuke's a boy's name… kyaaaa…" Kazumi said enjoying Nagihiko's torment.

"JUST START THE MUSIC SO I CAN CHANGE BACK!!!!!" Nagihiko shouted in frustration.

Kazumi finally turned on the music and Nagihiko and I started to dance. Both of us moved gracefully and in complete sync with each other. I hadn't danced like this in a _looooooong _time. It felt great just to dance without a care in the world and by the look on Nagihiko's face I could tell that he felt the same way too. Dancing is freedom! All too soon the music ended and everyone applauded. Nagi and I smiled. Being in the limelight makes me happier than anything the world.

"You two pass with flying colours and Sasuke, are you sure that you don't want to keep the kimono… kyaaa…" Kazumi began.

"I am _**positive **_that I don't want it."

"Okay, nice work, the next challenge is… _the mystery melody_. Kyaaaaa." Kazumi said softly.

"The mystery what?" Utau asked and crossed her arms across her chest.

"_The mystery melody _is a challenge where I choose a song and produce a music video with anything thing you find in these two treasure chests. You have twenty minutes to sort out who does what, etc. Ja ne, kyaaa." Kazumi walked off.

"TWENTY WHAT??? I CAN'T GET THIS PERFECT IN 20 MINUTES WITH UNFAMILIAR PEOPLE!" Utau screamed.

"Calm down Utau." Ikuto said.

We opened the treasure chests. Both chests had in the same items: some clothes, a radio, a camera, lights, a laptop, some other stuff and a CD with a note on it. (A/N: Only the clothes were different. I mean, who wants to wear the same thing?)Amu read the note:

_Hi minna! If you don't remember, I said that I would pick the song but I never did. Everyone knows that I am a nice person, right? DON'T answer that question! Anyway, since I am such a nice person I will give you a proposition. You can split up into two groups and each group will pick which song they want, either track 5 or track 12. I bet you are all thinking why did she split us up and what do we get from this? Here's the simple answer, I am going to make the next challenge really embarrassing but it's no fun to laugh by yourself (sniff, sniff, sniff) so I need some people to join me which means you will be excluded from the next challenge. NO CHEATING AND TEAMWORK IS NECESSARY!!! Good luck and you just wasted some of your precious twenty minutes reading this._

_-***Kazumi*** _

"How much time do we have left?" I asked.

"We have 17 minutes and we have to get in groups of four." Utau replied.

"Just choose three random people, pick a track, and take your treasure chest and go. I'll work with things here," Amu said quickly.

"Okay, I pick Kairi, Nagihiko, Kukai and track 12. Kukai, help me lift this over there," Utau hurried off with her chosen team.

That meant that the next team was Amu, Ikuto, Rima and me. We had track 5. I turned on the radio after I placed the CD inside. I changed it to track 5 and the opening lines of a familiar song began to play and my eyes widened in shock; I loved this song but…

**Utau's P.O.V**

When we reached my desired filming location, I took out the radio and popped in the CD; I turned it on and changed it to track 12. The song began to play and I did not like this one bit. This required two people: a boy and a girl to be exact. Yup! This was one of those dreaded love songs.

"I'm in no shape to sing even if I wanted to all thanks to my _**'good friend'**_ Lily," Kairi sat in a chair and held his stomach in immense pain.

"Kukai? Don't you do choir with Utau-chan? You should be good at doing musical stuff with others." Nagihiko smiled but I think he was happy that he wasn't doing it.

"B-but I'm not any good. Ask Utau." Kukai muttered.

"You're one of the best boys at school that I have ever heard sing," I said because he was my last hope and he really wasn't that bad.

"Then it's decided! Kukai and Utau shall sing together," Nagihiko said cheerfully.

**Nadeshiko's P.O.V**

… it was a l-l-love song…

"I am not doing it so don't look at me." Rima said quickly.

"I can't sing either because a girl has to sing it. What I can do is act like the boy mentioned in the song. Would you like to do the song with me?" Ikuto said looking at Amu.

Amu blushed and stuttered, "C-c-can't Na-nadeshiko do it?"

"Sorry Amu, I can dance but I absolutely can't sing," I lied but I didn't want to do the song with Ikuto-san.

"Me neither!" Amu said quickly.

"We can have the radio play the music so we can just act, Amu," Ikuto smirked.

"Let's get started," Rima said quickly.

**THE DEADLINE (A/N: Oh boy…)**

**Narrator's P.O.V**

"I'm baaaaaaaaaaack, kyaaa! Did you all miss me?" Kazumi said and bounced into the room.

"Not really…" Kukai mumbled and luckily she didn't hear.

"Well, whose do I see first? I guess I'll see Amy-chan's first!" Kazumi said and took the camera and transfer the music video into a laptop. Amu blushed profusely.

_Everytime We Touch- Cascada_

**An image of Ikuto lying down next to Amu came up on the screen.**  
I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.

**Ikuto's hand slowly crept up to hers and held it even though they were both sleeping.**  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive._  
_**Ikuto and Amu hugged each other and then they kissed.**_  
'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.  
_**Amu was now wrapped in Ikuto arms watching the sunset.**_  
Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.  
_**The scene with Ikuto and Amu kissing appeared again.**_  
'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life. _

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side._

"**I love you, Amy." Ikuto said softly.**

"I loved it!!! Amy, you can stop blushing now, kyaaa!" Kazumi smiled. Guess what? Amu's blush just got much worse.

"It's time for the next music video, kyaaa!"

Hate That I Love You- Rihanna ft. Ne-Yo

_[Utau:]_

**Utau walked on and started to sing.**  
That's how much I love you  
That's how much I need you  
And I can't stand you  
Must everything you do make me wanna smile  
Can I not like you for awhile? (No....)  
**Kukai walked on, faced Utau and started to sing.**  
_[Kukai:]_  
But you won't let me  
You upset me girl  
And then you kiss my lips **(A/N: Honestly, if anyone can't guess what Utau did here I'll throw something at them.)**  
All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)  
Can't remember what you did

_[Utau:]_

**Utau backed Kukai and then he hugged her from behind.**  
But I hate it...  
You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long that's wrong

_[Kukai:]_  
But I hate it...

**Utau touched his face.**  
You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't want to fuss… and fight no more  
Said I despise that I adore you

_[Utau:]_

**Utau broke out of his hug and faced him again with an unhappy look on her face.**  
And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah...)  
I can't stand how much I need you (I need you...)  
And I hate how much I love you boy (oh whoa..)  
**Utau placed her hand in his.**

But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so (oh..)

_[Kukai:]_  
You completely know the power that you have  
**Kukai smiled and hugged her again.**

The only one makes me laugh

_[Utau:]_

**Utau closed her eyes and she didn't attempt to break free from Kukai this time.**  
Said it's not fair  
How you take advantage of the fact  
That I... love you beyond the reason why  
And it just ain't right

_[Kukai:]_

**Kukai closed his eyes and hugged Utau tighter.**  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
I can't stand how much I need you (yeah..)  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
But I just can't let you go  
But I hate that I love you so

_[Kukai and Utau:]_  
**They both opened their eyes at the same time and began to dance.**

One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
And your kiss won't make me weak  
**Utau smiled.**

But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
**Kukai smiled.**

So you'll probably always have a spell on me...

_[Kukai:]_  
Yeah... Oh...

_[Utau:]_  
That's how much I love you (as much as I need you)  
That's how much I need you (oh..)  
That's how much I love you (oh..)  
As much as I need you

_[Utau:]_  
And I hate that I love you so  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you (can't stand how much I need you)  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go (but I just can't let you go no..)  
And I hate that I love you so  
**The lights dimmed.**  
And I hate that I love you so.. so...

"If anyone values their hearing cover your ears in 3..2..1… KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! KAZUMI ABSOLUTELY LOVES IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KEIKO AND JUSTIN WERE AWESOMEZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KYAAAA!" Kazumi squealed.

"Owww!!! My ears hurt…" Kairi groaned.

"That's why I said to cover them. Anyway, Justin, Keiko, Sasuke and Kenji are the winners and are excused from the HIGHLY embarrassing challenge while the others shall be my victims… kyaaa." Kazumi smiled brightly.

"Okay, spill it already! What do we have to do?" Ikuto yawned.

"Hold on! I have to get ready, kyaaa!"

"Wha…" Nadeshiko said as five beach chairs, five small coffee tables, and piña coladas appeared out of nowhere.

"Okay, now I'm ready, kyaaa!" Kazumi was now in a sea-green one piece swimsuit and her long brown hair was pulled back into a curly ponytail. She had black shades on her head and she had on sparkly black flip-flops.

"Everyone, who isn't doing the challenge can sit down and relax but the others… kyaaa. Ryou since you're the only boy you're going first! You will sing and dance to Heels by Timberlee in heels (stilettos is more accurate), kyaaa." Kazumi held out a pair of sparkly, pink heels.

"B-But…" Ikuto stared at Kazumi in fear.

Kazumi stared at Ikuto, "You don't look complete somehow, kyaaa. What do you think girls?"

"Maybe some pencil-bottomed jeans," Utau suggested.

"And a blouse to match the shoes," Amu added.

"With a belt and make up!" Rima giggled.

"Those are very good ideas, kyaaa!" Kazumi grinned.

"I'M NOT YOUR PERSONAL BARBIE DOLL!!!!" Ikuto shouted as various articles of clothing were given to him.

"Ikuto, who's in charge here kyaaa?"

"You are…" he mumbled.

"Who has the red globe kyaaa?"

"You do…"

"Do you want it kyaaa?"

"Yeah…"

"So whose orders to you have to follow kyaaa!"

"Yours…"

"I thought so kyaaa."

Ikuto put on the chosen clothes, he had lip-gloss and eye-shadow applied and his nails were painted.(A/N: Say hello to the new and improved Ikut_**a**_ everyone!!!)

"Here we go kyaaa!" Kazumi pressed the play button on a radio next to her.

**(A/N: I couldn't find the lyrics anywhere on the net so look for it on youtube! It's HILARIOUS when you imagine Ikuto singing it!!!)**

"Hahahahaha G-good haha work I-kuto. Hahahaha you r-really got hahahaha into t-t-that, kyaaa hahahaha! L-l-layla you're next kya-aaa!" Kazumi burst out laughing. "Everyone at school says that you secretly love comedy. Is that true kyaaa?

"Yes, it might possibly be true…" Rima indirectly answered the question.

"Well, you're going to be watching the funny channel for five minutes kyaaa," Kazumi tied Rima to a chair and turned on the television. Rima stared at the television in horror.

"NOOO!!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!! THEY ALWAYS TELL THE JOKES WRONG AND THE GAGS ARE SIMPLY TERRIBLE! THIS IS CHILD ABUSE!" Rima screamed and thrashed in the chair.

"_How did the road cross the chicken?"_

"_I don't know but isn't it how did the chicken cross the road? The answer is to get to KFC! Hahahaha!!!"_

"_Now it's time for a special gag: balance bala bala!"_

"No…" Rima groaned. As the jokes got worse, Rima began to look sicker and sicker. Rima was very pale and she was hyperventilating. Rima fainted as soon as Kazumi said that five minutes was up.

"Does she really take comedy that seriously kyaa?"

"More than you know," Nadeshiko replied.

"It's Amy's turn! Yay! I've been waiting for this one kyaa!" Kazumi smiled evilly.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Amu mumbled.

"Amy keeps some photos in her locker at school. There are pictures of certain _**boys **_that she has an interest in, kyaa." Kazumi smiled at Amu who was blushing heavily.

"How did you get in my locker? You can't show them those pictures!" Amu blushed and squeaked.

"I have my sources and I want to show them unless you're willing to confess to each boy yourself, kyaa."

Amu was silent and Kazumi turned on a projector and so Amu's torture began… too bad Rima wasn't awake to use the pictures as blackmail. The first picture was of Ikuto sleeping on the roof of the school.

"So, Amy does like me!" Ikuto smirked at Amu and her face just got redder.

Picture number two was of Tadase smiling at some little kids. (No, run away kids!!!)The third picture was of Kukai at soccer practice.

"Wow Amy. I never knew that you looked at me in that kind of way," Kukai looked at the picture and smirked.

"Yeah Amy. You kept this from me… your best friend." Rima held back fake tears.

"You woke up?" Amu tried to change the subject.

"Yes, I even saw Ikuto's picture. I pretended to faint so I wouldn't have to watch that disgusting television show."

**Rima's P.O.V**

The next picture came on so I didn't have any more time to tease Amu. The picture was of that mysterious boy, Nagihiko. He was smiling a real smile instead of that fake one he usually gives to everyone. Why on earth would she even LOOK at him! The boy's a complete and total freak! Although I had to admit the photo was just A LITTLE bit… cute. I DON'T LIKE HIM OR ANYTHING!!! Nagihiko said nothing and just smiled. The next photo was of that shy purple haired boy that I saw the other day. Strangely, I hadn't seen at school today at all and kinda smiled just like Nagihiko, weird…

"Okay Amy! I won't show anymore more pictures, kyaa! It's now time for Lily's torment!" Kazumi smiled and turned off the projector.

"Oh dear," Nadeshiko said quietly.

"Are you always a goody goody two shoes kyaa?"

"GOODY GOODY TWO SHOES? FAR FROM IT!!! SHE'S THE REASON THAT I'M IN PAIN!" Kairi shouted.

"Lily-chan did that? Nah, she couldn't have! She's too nice, sweet and innocent kyaa."

"B-B-But… she…me but… I" Kairi stuttered. Obviously he didn't figure it out yet that Nadeshiko could get away with murder if she wanted to.

"Don't try it. No one ever believes it even if they see it…" I said quietly.

"This is going to be a tricky one kyaa… how can we torture Lily? Ah ha! Since Lily supposedly hurt you she'll have to make it back up to you. Lily's challenge is simple kyaa. All she has to do is kiss you for ten seconds!" Kazumi smiled.

"WHAT?" Nadeshiko, Kairi and Nagihiko shouted.

"On second thought, I'll make that twenty since you're complaining kyaaa," Kazumi said with a smirk.

Nadeshiko looked unhappy. She had to kiss the boy had insulted her before.

"Don't want to," Nadeshiko mumbled miserably.

"C'mon Nadeshiko. It's just one little kiss," Amu said.

Nadeshiko's face looked like if she was swallowing something disgusting. "I-I'll kiss him."

"Make it flirty too kyaa!"

Nadeshiko frowned. Kairi didn't look to happy either but he decided not to make any comments or he might be crippled for life.

Nadeshiko walked over to Kairi who was sitting in a chair and kneeled down. Nadeshiko slowly put her arms around Kairi's neck and they stared into each others' eyes. Nadeshiko slowly inched forward to Kairi and her lips parted. Kairi uncertainly stared at the girl in front of him who was about to kiss him. Their faces were centimeters apart when-

"Aww, it's getting late! I can't do any more challenges so I'll just tell Nikaidou that you all got the red globe, kyaa."

"So that means that I don't have to kiss Kairi?" Nadeshiko said, trying to contain her joy.

"Sadly kyaa…"

While Nadeshiko was jumping for joy my cell phone rang. It was Guardians.

"_Mashiro-san, you continue your mission tomorrow morning. Pack your bags, your leaving for "B" in France."_

I quickly finished the call and flipped my cell phone shut. Another cell phone on the other side of the room flipped shut as well, Nagihiko's cell phone. He smirked at me.

"This truce is over." Nagihiko said in a cold tone and the rest of his team gathered around him. I stared at him coldly.

"Same here."

And we parted and went our separate ways. The race for "B" was on and no one will stop us and I mean _**no one…**_

* * *

Amethyst: Hi! Hi! Did you like the chappie? Sorry if it was sucky. I love Kazumi's character! She's annoying and evil; just like me!!!

Nagihiko: Where's Rhythm?

Amethyst: I don't know where he is… (in a wittle gwirl's voice)

Rhythm: Oh really? Chara-napping (kidnapping, chara-napping, get it?) does not have a cool beat.

Amethyst: Rhythm!!! (hugs him)

Rhythm: Did she hear anything that I just said?

Nagihiko: Nope.

Amethyst: Review because Rhythm says so!

Rhythm: I did not!

Amethyst: Yes you did _**or else!**_

Rhythm: P-Please… r-review?


	7. Bonne Anniversaire Yaya!

Amethyst: Here's chapter 7! I decided not to make you guys/girls wait because I'm in a good mood and I have free time. Also I wouldn't mind having AT LEAST 5 reviews per chapter.

Yaya: Yaya's going to be very important in this chapter.

Rima: How can you be important and you're not a spy?

Amethyst: You'll see! By the way, did any of you learn French since your next mission is in France.

Kairi: As an agent it is mandatory to learn various foreign languages so some of us already know the language and then they are _OTHERS _who know that we are going to France and don't even attempt to learn the basics.

Ikuto: Somehow I think Kairi's referring to me…

Amethyst: Anyway I have to start the story if you don't mind. Hey, where are the Team Royale agents?

Utau: Who knows and who cares?

Kukai: Hi blondie! Did you miss me?

Utau: No.

Amu: We are not letting 'B' fall into Easter's hands. Just letting you Easter agents know early.

Nagihiko: Dream on!

Rima: You don't stand a chance…… purplehead!

Nagihiko: Blondie!

Nadeshiko: Not again…

Amethyst: Yaya, please do the disclaimer!

Yaya: Hi everyone! Ame-tan doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of the songs mentioned in the previous chapter! Enjoy the story please!

* * *

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

I had gathered my team in my room and we had to discuss our trip to France. Kairi went to receive the full details on our mission from the director because if I went to him things wouldn't be pretty.

"What do we have to do tomorrow, Kairi?" I asked while trying to beat Nagihiko at a Naruto game on my Playstation 3.

"Well, it's _different _to missions that we have had in the past. Some parts of the requirements you all will not be in favour of." Kairi answered and his eyes still moved across the information that he was given.

"What do you mean? Explain, Kairi," Utau said.

"First of all, there are no more company planes available at the moment so we have to travel on a public plane in first class. Secondly, 'B' is located somewhere in La Rouge Palais. There will be a masquerade party being held there by the owner's daughter and Easter managed to get our names on the guest list but we have to go by our real identities due to certain circumstances beyond our control."

"WE HAVE TO WHAT?"I shouted and paused the game.

"You can't be serious Kairi," Utau looked at him in disbelief.

"We don't go _anywhere _in public without disguises or something to cover up what we actually look like and I would like to keep it that way," Nagihiko stated.

"We don't have a choice unless you would like to defy Easter," Kairi said calmly.

The room was silent for a moment and no one moved. Defying Easter at the moment was out of the question.

"But…… what if _**they **_see us…." I said slowly.

"According to what I have found out the other agents shouldn't be able to use disguises or fake identities either and it's a masquerade party so as long as you keep your mask on your face no one at the party will know who you are."

"I guess that's fine," I mumbled.

"We leave for France early tomorrow morning so let's get some sleep." Nagihiko yawned and left my room. Kairi left next and Utau left after she hugged me.

"Seriously when will she ever get over me?" I groaned.

* * *

**AT THE AIRPORT**

**Rima's P.O.V**

Remind me again why I'm here, at the airport at 4:30 in the MORNING ON THE WEEKEND?!? I usually don't even _attempt_ to get out of bed until 10:00 on the weekend. Amu and Kukai were the only two sensible people who got up at decent times other than me which means that Nadeshiko is the only one who looked like they had had a good night's sleep while the rest of us looked like zombies. I sat in the waiting area of the airport waiting for our flight to be called. Why I am taking a public plane? Guardians had to send most of the private jets for repairs so we had to take the public planes. To make everything worse, we couldn't use disguises or fake identities at the party in France so we didn't bother to use any disguises at the airport.

Nadeshiko and Amu insisted on making me look _"extra cute"._ They put my curly, blonde hair in a ponytail with two gold barrettes. I wore a white spaghetti strap dress with thick gold ribbon wrapped around the bodice. At the bottom of the dress were gold swirls and a cute butterfly pattern and I wore simple white slippers with gold rhinestones. After what they did to me all I have to say is 'I'm so glad I'm not wearing heels.' To top it all off I had a gold butterfly necklace, diamond butterfly earrings and a matching bracelet.

Amu wore a long sleeved pink and black striped top, a sleeveless black hoodie, white capris and black, pink and white heelys. She wore a black paperboy hat on her pink hair which was let down and she had plain black bracelets on her wrists.

Nadeshiko was dressed in a white V-neck top with a denim jacket, a purple, pink and black plaid skirt and black stilettos. Nadeshiko's hair was braided and she also had sparkly nadeshiko barrettes.

Kukai wore a black long sleeved shirt with a green T-shirt over it and jeans. He wore green sneakers and a baseball cap.

"_Flight 726: Tokyo, Japan to Paris, France. First class passengers this is your boarding call. I repeat: First passengers for Flight 726 this is your boarding call. Thank you." __**(A/N: I don't remember what they actually say so forgive me if it sounds weird…)**_

That was our flight and we quickly boarded the plane. All of us were separated and my seat was right next to…. YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!!!!! Believe it or not… my seat was right next to that purple haired boy that I had seen before at school a couple of days before. What was he doing here? His golden eyes looked up at me, he recognized me as well and he looked away in fear. I regained my usual facial expression and silently took my seat beside him.

"You can't avoid me for the whole flight y'know," I said in my outer-character voice.

He flinched and slowly turned to face me. His look of fear instantly turned into a smile. Wow, that's an instant mood change!

"I know, I'm sorry for giving you the impression that I was avoiding you. You just surprised me, is all." He said smoothly. His voice was a bit girly but it was comforting and was kind. His eyes sparkled and I was captivated by him for a few seconds.

"I… um… it's okay. What's your name and why did you run away that time when we were in the classroom alone?" I lightly blushed and briefly gazed into his eyes. He froze again and tensed.

"M-my name is… um… R-Rizumu and I uh…. ran away because….. I… was startled by y-you." Rizumu half-smiled.

"I'm sorry about that. I just had a _slight _problem that day," I truthfully answered.

"So what's your name?" He asked.

"My name is…. Maria." I lied. He came from Japan so he could not know my real name and he seemed shady and mysterious.

"Maria. That's a nice name. Is that your friend in the seat in front of us? She's beautiful and she seems nice," Rizumu said softly.

"That is my friend but you are not allowed to get close to her."

This boy was nice but I just couldn't let him near Amu because some times Amu could be very oblivious to the fact the many boys liked her.

"Why?"

"Because I say so."

"Since when does your opinion count?"

"Oh, haven't you heard? As of this minute, I am now the supreme dictator."

"Oh really?"

"Yep!"

"Wow, I never knew that they gave _dolls_ such important positions."

"Shut up purplehead!"

"Make me… _Barbie_!"

We shot each other death glares and the plane took off that same moment. I sighed; this was going to be a _loooooong_ flight.

**1 hour later**

The stupid Rizumu boy is _touching my hair_. Does he have any idea how long it took to get it looking this good? I smiled at him and then I reached out and yanked his hair.

"Ooooowwwwww!!!" He yelled, grabbed my hair and pulled it harder than I had pulled his.

"OOOOOOWWWWW!!!" I screamed. The hair pulling contest got worse and worse until strands of our hair started to come out and our hair was a tangled mess.

**2 hours later**

We got our hair untangled and I'm feeling sleepy. Maybe if I go to sleep I won't have to see purplehead's face.

**1 more hour later**

I can't get to sleep because _someone_ keeps staring at me. Someone save me now….. please?

* * *

**Many more hours later**

"Finally! The torture is over!" I collapsed right onto the huge bed of the hotel we were staying at. Amu, Nade-chan and I were sharing the biggest room in the hotel but that wasn't a problem because it was HUGE! Kukai had his own room because he's a guy.

"I am so tired. The guy who was sitting next to me on the plane was just like Ikuto although he looked nothing like him." Amu sighed and sat in a chair.

"It sounds like all of you had a great flight." Nadeshiko said sarcastically.

"Very funny, Nadeshiko," Amu said.

Nadeshiko smiled and started to unpack. I stared at her for awhile and Rizumu's face appeared in my head. Why does that ugly monkey's face have to come into my head?

Nadeshiko looked up at me and realized that I was staring blankly at her, "Is there something wrong Rima-chan?"

"Rizumu, Nade-chan, I saw this boy on the plane who-"

"Amu, Rima likes a boy that was on the flight!" Nadeshiko cut me off.

"No, I just-"

"Really?" Amu continued and ignored me.

"Yeah, she's in denial!" Nadeshiko carried on with her story.

"I AM NOT!"

"I see what you mean," Amu was now on Nadeshiko's side.

"I never thought that I would see the day when Rima's in L-O-V-E!" Nadeshiko started to go all dramatic.

"I AM NOT. You're not listening to me."

"What's he like?" Amu asked.

"He must be the boy of her dreams: romantic, cute, sweet and caring!"

"Okay, you two have _**officially LOST IT!"**_

Amu and Nadeshiko continued to act like idiots over Rizumu. I didn't even get to tell Nadeshiko about their similarities.

**

* * *

****Nagihiko's P.O.V**

I was sitting in Ikuto's hotel room waiting for him to get ready. I was dressed in my tuxedo and my hair was combed. Ikuto finally stepped out of his bathroom in his clothes for the party.

"Nagi, help me with this tie. You're better at things like this," Ikuto sighed and handed me his tie.

"Okay," I stood up and began to help him.

"So Nagi… who was that girl you were talking to on the plane. It seemed like if you knew her from somewhere before,"

"Her name is Maria and we kind of know each other… yet we don't."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ikuto, I saw at school once with my actual looks but we never spoke to each other. Then I spoke to her on the plane and I lied to her by saying my name was Rizumu." I finished tying his tie.

"Another fake name, Nagi?"

"Yep but she is a very interesting person." I smiled as I remember the flight with Maria.

"Nagihiko likes a girl!" Utau shouted from the doorway. I spun around and glared at her.

"How long were you there?" I asked.

"Long enough to hear about your _girlfriend, Maria!"_

"I don't like her! She can be a total brat sometimes." I defended.

"Oh really?" Kairi whispered.

"It's time to go, Team Midnight Sky." Ikuto walked out of his room and the rest of us followed behind him.

* * *

**La Rouge Palais- 10:30p.m.**

**Still Nagihiko's P.O.V**

We arrived at the place in a black limousine and there was a red carpet leading into the giant red palace-like building. Ikuto usually took charge of all of the missions that we went on but this time it was different. Kairi and I were the only ones who could speak French. We walked up to the building and a woman holding the guest list greeted us.

"Bonne nuit, madame." I said in a sweet voice and smiled. **(Goodnight Mam./Mrs./Madam)**

"Bonne nuit monsieur. Comment vous appellez-vous?" The woman smiled at all of us. **(Goodnight Sir/Mr. What are your names?)**

"Je m'appelle Fujisaki Nagihiko. Ils s'appellent Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Sanjou Kairi and Tsukiyomi Utau." **( My name is Fujisaki Nagihiko. Their names are Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Sanjou Kairi and Tsukiyomi Utau.)**

"Enchanté madame!"Kairi said politely. **(It's a pleasure to meet you Mam./Mrs/Madam)**

"Merci, Monsieur Fujisaki, Monsieur Sanjou, Monsieur Tsukiyomi et Mademoiselle Tsukiyomi! Bienvenue à la fête de Yuiki-sama." The woman allowed us to get in. **(Thank you, Mr Fujisaki, Mr Sanjou, Mr Tsukiyomi and Ms Tsukiyomi. Welcome to Yuiki-sama's party.)**

"Yuiki? Isn't that Yaya's surname?" Kairi whispered.

"Yaya's in Japan, dummy." Utau muttered back.

We put on our masks and walked inside to find the interior fancily decorated and many people dancing.

"Usually I would say to split up but since only two of us can speak French we can only split into two groups." Ikuto started to speak and then a man on a stage began to speak in French. Kairi translated every out loud so that Ikuto and Utau could understand.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I hope that you are enjoying yourselves and now we would like to invite Miss Yuiki to say a few words," Kairi translated. The man walked off the stage and Yaya walked on. Yes, the Yaya that was **SUPPOSED **to be in Japan. Yaya was dressed in a yellow, knee-length designer V-neck dress and frilly yellow ribbon in her hair. She wore a diamond necklace and yellow lace-up ballerina shoes; she took off her mask and began to speak.

Kairi continued to translate, "Hello everyone! I hope that you're all doing well and that you're having a great time at my masquerade ball birthday party. I need help to guess my birthday present so if you have any ideas, feel free to come and tell me. The only hints that I have is that it's hard and very beautiful so anyway I thank you and goodnight."

The man came back on again and Kairi translated yet again, "Yaya's birthday present will be presented to her at midnight so guess if you want but I don't think any of you will come close."

"Change of plans. Yaya said that her birthday present is hard and very beautiful so maybe it's the jewel because her parents have to be rich to host a party like this in France. They said that would be presenting it to her at midnight and it's 10:45 now so the hiding place can't be far away and most likely there are many guards at the jewels hiding place. At 11:45 we take out the security cameras and then at midnight when they present the jewel to Yaya we knock out everyone, take the jewel and run. Any questions?" Ikuto said smoothly.

"Nope. It all makes sense." I said.

"Until, it's time to start our plan; can we join in the party?" Utau asked excitedly.

"Go right ahead." Ikuto said and walked off.

* * *

I was sitting down in a far off corner of the room and many girls tried to flirt with me or ask me to dance but I turned them all down, politely of course. I sighed and stared at the dance floor Utau managed to get a dance with a tall, messy, brown haired boy with green eyes (A/N: Sounds like Kukai. Maybe it is.) and she was laughing and having fun. Kairi was talking to a girl and he also was enjoying himself. Ikuto was nowhere in sight but most probably he was relaxing as well. Easter agents are nothing more than tools so we had to treasure this time we had to relax. Another group of girls were heading towards me but they looked like s**ts. There were at least ten of them so I got up and started to leave but they ran after me.

"Why can't I have a peaceful night," I whispered to myself and started to run away.

I finally found a small storage room and I closed the door behind me and the girls ran right past it. I was safe for now and I sank to the floor and sighed in relief.

"Rizumu? What are you doing here?"

I turned and behind me was the petite blonde girl, Maria. She was wearing a short, light blue, strapless dress with beads around the bodice and lots of pearl jewellery: pearl earrings, pearl necklace and pearl bracelets. Also she wore white high heels.

"I was invited, obviously," I answered, slightly happy to see a somewhat friendly face.

"Okay. Let me re-phrase that. Why are you hiding in here?" She asked innocently.

"Girls: They want to hit on me and get me to dance with them or something. What is your problem?"

"The boys are after me but I don't mind that much because they could be my servants," Maria murmured.

"If you don't mind, why are you hiding?"

"A fight broke out because the boys couldn't decide who would get me a drink."

I laughed loudly and clutched my stomach that was the stupidest thing that I had heard the whole day.

"Shut up! They might hear you and find me!" She whispered loudly and quickly reached to cover my mouth but…. you might be able to guess what happened… yep, she fell on top of me. Maria blushed and quickly tried to get off of me but in her haste she just fell right back down again.

"Maria, do you like falling on me?" I helped her up and dusted off my clothes.

She blushed even more, "No way, girly-boy!"

We talked and laughed together in the storage-room until the janitor found us. We went back to the party and ignored our fangirls/fanboys.

"May I have this dance, Lady Maria?" I bowed and then held out my hand for her.

"You should really ask me in French but I guess I will accept your offer," She placed her hand in mine and smiled.

"But that's what makes me different from the French boys; I can speak your first language." I led her to the middle of the dance-floor. She and I danced together and outshined everyone else. Although I was better than her, she still tried to keep up with me and look elegant while doing so. Everyone stopped dancing just to watch us. I didn't really care about anything else at this moment other the two of us; she was_ beautiful._

I looked up at the clock and it was 11:43. Time to carry out my job again; really it is _**sickening.**_

"Gomen Maria-chan. I have to go but we'll meet somewhere again. Adieu ma princesse."

I walked away from her and she reached to grab me back but she stopped halfway and left as well.

"Gomen Maria…" I whispered softly when I had exited the room. Ikuto, Utau and Kairi were waiting for me.

"Let's go," Ikuto said emotionlessly.

The security control room wasn't that hard to find and there were three guards outside.

"Can I take out one, pretty please?" Utau whined.

"Fine but this is a man's job," Ikuto whispered.

"Pssh! Whatever!" Utau rolled her eyes.

"I'll stay back here while you guys have your fun; 20 seconds should be enough, right?" Kairi said and Ikuto nodded because this was normal.

Kairi didn't know how to fight but he knew how to use any weapon and he was the brains of the team.

We began to walk towards them and as soon as they spotted us they stared at us and began to tell us something in French. Of course I could understand them but Utau and Ikuto couldn't so they kept walking until they were a meter in front of them and I followed.

"I don't know what he is saying so let us rid of him," Ikuto said with on his face.

"I agree!" Utau said cheerfully. We began to beat up the guys and within 5 seconds they were knocked out cold. Kairi stepped out of his hiding place and advanced inside the control room. There was one guard inside but he was sleeping so we knocked him out in his sleep. Kairi put a virus in the security camera system and he pulled out some wires and cables.

"Phase 1 complete," Kairi said in a monotone.

"Come on! We have to go now or we'll be late!" I shouted.

We ran back to the party and made it back with a few minutes left to spare but this time we were not allowed to do as we liked because the critical moment of the mission was about happen.

"I hate waiting!" Utau whined.

"Shut up Utau!" I muttered.

"As if I would listen to you, lover boy."

"Who are you calling a lover boy?"

"You! Everyone saw you with that short, blonde girl and you were all smiles and happy!"

"I don't like her! She's just a friend and it's not my fault that I'm not allowed make friends."

"You can't make friends but you just made her your _girlfriend!_"

"Shut up both of you!" Kairi yelled and covered his ears.

"Make us!" Utau and I shouted in unison.

"Ikuto, it's time for the usual," Kairi mumbled.

Ikuto held Utau's wrists in one hand and covered her mouth with the other hand. I knew what was coming next. Kairi grabbed my hair and began to pull on it; it was painful.

"Apologize Utau," Ikuto whispered in Utau's ear and released her.

"I'm sorry, Nagi," She said in a barely audible tone.

"Accept her apology, Nagi," he pulled even harder on my hair.

"Apology accepted," I said quickly as Kairi released my hair and I rubbed my aching scalp.

"It's time," Ikuto whispered.

Yaya walked up on stage and a sparkling gem descended out of the roof. It was the one we were looking for; it had the mark on it.

"Utau," Ikuto said.

"I'm on it," Utau murmured and pulled a string on her bracelet. The room filled with smoke and all of us pulled on masks. Everyone in the room started to cough and fell to the ground. We walked over the stage and four people were already there and were about grab the gem. The smoke cleared and I could see them. One of them was the guy that Utau was dancing with, the next one was the girl that Kairi was talking to, the next one looked like Amu from the flight and the last one was… was… _Maria_. I stared at her and was unable to move for few seconds.

"Don't touch it!" Ikuto said emotionlessly and pointed a tranquilizer dart gun at the boy. He took two steps away from the jewel and Ikuto's eyes never left him.

"How could you?" I said coldly. The small blonde looked up at me.

"You're one to talk. I didn't know that you were like this," She answered back.

I smirked, "Maria isn't your real name, is it? Your name is Rima; from Seiyo Academy back in Japan."

All eyes were on us. She gasped and then stared at me, "I can't believe that I actually believed you _Nagihiko, _it's funny, isn't it?"

"I guess it's true. You can't really fully trust anyone especially a spy." I fake smiled and walked up to her.

"Maybe but I don't think that Ikuto, Utau and Kairi liked the turn of events."

"That's okay because Amu, Kukai and Nadeshiko don't like it either."

"I guess so. Is that what you really look like or are you telling more lies?" She casually asked and looked into my eyes.

"I'll say yes but it's up to you to choose if I'm lying or not,"

"Same here," she whispered. Utau ran in front of me and punched Rima; Rima blocked it and leg-sweeped her. Ikuto fought with Amu and Kairi fought against Nadeshiko with a nearby stick. I walked up to Kukai and he smirked at me.

"Don't you want to fight for it too and don't worry I _nearly_ always play fair." Kukai said.

"I don't see why not," I replied and punched in his face.

"**ARRÊTEZ!!!!!!!!!"**

All of us looked back in the direction of the scream. Yaya sat in a corner of the stage with her face tear stained.

"How did she not get knocked by the smoke?" I asked Utau.

"Beats me," she replied.

"Even those losers wore masks," Ikuto said.

"WE ARE NOT LOSERS!" Kukai shouted.

"Right…" Kairi said. Yaya began to speak in French until I cut her off.

"Yaya, we're Japanese and not all of us can speak French," I said.

"You got that right," Kukai mumbled.

"I escaped the smoke by hiding back-stage and holding my breath till the smoke was gone. Then I came back out to see all of you fighting and I…" Yaya seemed to be afraid of us.

"Look, all we want is your birthday present," Amu said calmly.

"No! Birthday presents are special and I could call the police for criminals like you!" Yaya shrieked and pulled the gem into her arms.

Ikuto grabbed her, "You better don't even think of doing that."

"Put her down," I said and Ikuto reluctantly dropped her.

"If we could somehow give you a replacement present; would you let us have this one?" Nadeshiko asked.

"I suppose but I want it now," Yaya said looking at the stone.

Kukai walked up to her and pulled her close. She wasn't afraid because he was being gentle with her and his eyes had a look of kindness in them.

"Happy Birthday Yaya," He whispered and kissed her. Yaya was shocked but when he pulled away Yaya blushed heavily and pulled the gem into his hands. Kukai turned around and smirked. He quickly threw a smoke bomb and when the smoke cleared Team Royale was gone.

"We are seriously in trouble now," I mumbled. The director will be waiting with our punishment back at home and it wasn't going to be pretty. _**Not at all…**_

* * *

Amethyst: Sorry for the late chapter. Sorry if it sucked and see you next time at chapter 8 of Mission Impossible. Review please and share your comments.


	8. What is wrong with you?

Amethyst: Hello!!! ^.^

Ikuto: Do NOT act cheerful!

Nagihiko: For once, I actually agree with him. We failed a mission so the director's going to KILL us.

Kairi: They're right.

Utau: The director is someone who would actually DO that!

Amethyst: Yeah…. While you guys are hating on me because you think that director would actually kill you, I have some questions for you. First of all, who's in charge of this story?

Ikuto: You are.

Amethyst: I thought so. Next question: If all of you died, who would Team Royale fight against?

Utau: No one.

Amethyst: Very good! What be the point of continuing the story without Team Midnight Sky's awesomeness?

Kairi: Logically speaking… there would be no point.

Amethyst: Wow! We're getting somewhere! Second last question: How would I get Rhythm?

Nagihiko: You still can't get over him, can you?

Amethyst: Nope!

Nagihiko: You wouldn't be able to get him because he might die if I die.

Amethyst: Great so it's time for the last question: Will anyone from Team Midnight Sky die?

Utau: WE'RE GOING TO LIVE!!!!!!

Amethyst: I thought so. Nagihiko, my disclaimer needs to be done.

Nagihiko: Ame-chan does not own Shugo Chara only the storyline. Kindly enjoy, read and review!

**Rima's P.O.V**

After getting 'B' and returning back home to Japan, we went back to school the day after we came back on a private plane. I walked to school with the others and I was slightly happy for some reason which I couldn't identify. I even smiled when I walked into the classroom and trust me, that's rare. I sat down in my chair and there was five minutes before classes started. I looked to my left and I realized that Nagihiko and his friends weren't at school. _That's strange they usually get to school pretty early._ When the bell rang for the start of our classes, that's when they showed up and boy did they look _terrible._

Ikuto had scratches on his face and he had small bags under his eyes. He walked to his seat slowly and he held arm like if he had seriously injured it, somehow. He sat down in his seat and rested head on his desk.

Utau walked in with a slight limp and there was some sort of injury on her face but it was covered up with make-up. She tumbled once and then caught her footing and sat her seat. Utau glared at anyone who stared at her for too long.

Kairi held his side and walked to his seat slowly. He winced a bit when he sat down and he looked extremely tired.

Nagihiko was not standing with his usual perfect posture. He looked as if he would collapse at any second and when he took his seat to the left of me, he briefly looked at me then he looked away.

I sneaked a final glance before the teacher came in to start the lesson. When the teacher asked questions the first one's to answer would be Kairi and Nagihiko but they were silent.

"I want everyone to copy down what I have just written on the chalkboard into their notebooks," the teacher said.

I took out a pen and opened my notebook to a clean page. I began to write down the notes on the chalkboard in my notebook when I heard something drop from beside me. Nagihiko's hand was twitching and his pen was rolling across his desk. A look of pain was etched into his face. I picked up his pen and handed it to him. He tried to write but within seconds he had dropped it again and his other hand gripped the hurting one.

"I could write for you if you'd like me to," I said quietly and gave him a sympathetic look.

"No! I don't need your help," He said in a harsh tone. His voice was raspy and hoarse. Nagihiko grabbed the pen and forced himself to write although his hand shook and he was in great pain.

The same thing happened for all the morning classes Nagihiko would put himself more pain or he would fall asleep and get in trouble with the teacher. If he saw me looking at him, he would try to prove to me that nothing was wrong and make things harder on himself. _What is wrong with him and his friends today?_

The bell rang for lunch and I left the classroom with Nadeshiko, Amu and Kukai. I took one last glance at him.

"Kairi wasn't mean to me today. There's got to be something wrong," Nadeshiko said.

"You think? Check out, how they looked when they stepped into the classroom this morning. No normal person looks like that unless they've gone through something serious," Kukai added.

"That's true and they only started to look like this after we came back from France. When we fought them, they couldn't have sustained injuries like that," Amu said seriously.

"It's all too weird. It doesn't make any sense! For the whole morning, Nagihiko has been in pain and he refuses to take any help," I stated.

"Maybe he is refusing help because he doesn't want anyone to know about the person who hurt them," Amu suggested.

"Could it be that Easter's severely punishing them if they fail any missions?" Nadeshiko stared at Amu in horror.

"Don't you think that this is bit too early to be assuming things like that?" Kukai asked.

"Kukai's right. We don't know anything for sure," I said calmly.

"We'll talk about this later," Amu said as she walked away.

We all went our separate ways and I walked behind the school, far away from all the other students so that I could push all of this morning's events to the back of my mind. I sat under a shady tree and sighed. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath but I just couldn't get rid of what happened in my head. My eyes snapped open and I looked around me. It was peaceful in this part of the school; there was nothing and no one to bother me. I saw something black to my right, something that didn't belong here. I cautiously walked over to it and I gasped.

Nagihiko's body lay there on the ground motionlessly and he was looking sicker instead of beat up. His breathing was shallow and I was _**freaking out**_.

"Nagihiko! Nagihiko!" I shouted but he didn't answer. He must have passed out. I had no idea what to do. I couldn't leave him here but I was strong enough to carry a boy back to the school and into the nurse's office.

"Calm down Rima. Calm down. Don't freak out. There must a way to help him," I sat down and stared at him.

"Calling Nadeshiko, Amu or Kukai off of my cell phone might just lead to trouble," I said sadly and then my eyes widened. I had thought of a plan. It was dangerous and crazy but it was just crazy enough to work. I put my hand in Nagihiko pocket and inside was the black cell phone that he always carried around with him. I searched through the contacts on his phone and I stopped when I got to the name Ikuto. It was now or never. I pressed select and put the phone to my ear. I silently hoped that wouldn't answer but I really hoped that he did because Nagihiko needed him.

"_Yo Nagi,"_

I stayed silent for a couple seconds and then began to speak, "Um… Ikuto this isn't Nagihiko but please don't put down the phone. This is Rima please hear me out, please."

I didn't hear anything then Ikuto answered back.

"_I will listen but if you did anything to harm one of my friends… mark my words Rima… I will make sure that you die,"_

"Nagihiko passed out or something at the back of the school. He seemed like if he was in a lot of pain this morning, maybe the pain was too much for him and that's why he's in his current state. I am not trying to hurt you or any of your friends. I am just trying to help someone in need," I said with sympathy and concern in my voice.

"_Are you alone?"_

"Yes I am," I answered truthfully although that could have been a terrible mistake.

"_Good. I'll be right there with Kairi and Utau. Don't call your friends. Make sure that you stay alone,"_

I mumbled good bye and ended the call. I sighed and looked at Nagihiko again. He looked peaceful and cute instead of his evil and scary attitude. I reached out to touch his hair and I was stopped by a hand… _Ikuto's_ hand.

"Don't touch him," Ikuto whispered and I dropped my hand. Kairi walked over to Nagihiko and checked pulse and other things.

"He passed out. She didn't hurt him," Kairi said.

"She was telling us the truth? What kind of agent are you?" Utau asked.

"I may act mean sometimes but I am **not** heartless," I stated boldly.

"Anyway Rima, your work is done. We'll take care of everything from here," Ikuto said and lifted Nagihiko off of the ground.

"Wait! I'll-"

"Rima! We said that your work is done! Good bye!" Utau said harshly. I sat there alone watched them walk off with Nagihiko.

**Nagihiko's P.O.V**

I woke up and groaned in pain. The 'punishment' from Easter was still in full effect. My vision was still a bit blurry because I had just woken up. Ikuto, Utau and Kairi rushed around me.

"Hi guys. Where am I?" I said weakly.

"You're in the nurse's office," Kairi muttered.

"And it took us a long time to persuade the nurse that was nothing wrong with the rest of us," Ikuto said.

"Maybe you should have told her about your arm and the rest of our injuries. We could have gotten help," I said.

"And then what? Get taken to the hospital and make Easter look bad? Besides the only people that can help us our current condition is Easter," Utau retorted.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you guys had to find me and then bring me here," I said quietly.

"I think that you're giving us too much credit. That girl Rima found you on the ground and she called us for help," Kairi mumbled.

"She what?" I said in shock.

"She helped you. Rima you can come in now. I know that you are there," Ikuto said loudly and looked at the door. It opened and Rima was there with a confused look on her face.

"How did you know?" Rima asked and slowly stepped into the room.

"I have my ways," Ikuto replied.

"Then how come you didn't know that…" Amu stepped into the room next to Rima.

"… the rest of us…" Kukai stepped out and walked to the other side of Rima.

"… were also here listening." Nadeshiko finished walked to the other side of Amu .

**(A/N: If you are imagining it correctly, they should be standing a line. It could be in either of these two possible orders: Nadeshiko, Amu, Rima and Kukai or the previous order backwards.)**

"You got me there," Ikuto said with a smirk on his face.

"How much of our conversation did you hear?" I asked.

"A lot. Do you mind if you explain what you said?" Nadeshiko said seriously and stared back at Kairi.

"Yes we do mind. It's none of your business. Leave now!" Utau shouted.

"Don't shout at her!" Kukai said.

"I CAN DO WHATEVER I-" Utau stopped yelling and she collapsed to the floor.

"Utau!" Amu shouted and Kairi rushed forward to pick her up.

"Amu, we don't need your help. We'll be alright by ourselves so just go away," Kairi whispered.

"Let's go. We're obviously not wanted here," Amu said and her bangs covered her eyes. Amu quickly walked out and they followed her.

A few minutes later the bell rang again signaling the end of school. I walked out of the nurse's office with my friends.

"Um… before we leave I have something I have to do. Can you all wait for me at front of the school?" I asked.

"Sure, just don't take too long," Ikuto said and walked off with the others. Now all that was left to do was to find her. I ran off to classroom hoping that she hadn't left yet.

**Rima's P.O.V**

I stayed behind in the classroom to pack my belongings in my bag and I told the others to wait for me at the Royal Garden. There was no Guardians' meeting today because Tadase and Yaya didn't come to school today. As soon as I finished packing my bag, I walked out of the door and began to walk down the corridor.

"Rima! Wait!"

I turned and I saw Nagihiko panting. I stared at him, "What do you want? You didn't need my help earlier."

"Look… I… Rima, I can't tell you everything. I'm not supposed to tell you anything but I will tell this. I and the others are all going through tough times at Easter. If you remember correctly, I told you when you first transferred here to stay away from us and don't get in the way. The thing is if we lose anymore embryo gems to you and your friends the same thing will happen to all of us again but this time the pain and the damage done to our bodies will be worse… much worse. Whatever happens to us depends on you. The choice is yours… my life lies in your hands. " Nagihiko stared at me coldly.

"You know that I can't stop doing this but I have to think this over," I whispered sadly.

"I thought that you would say that," He sighed.

"If you knew that I would say that why did you come to talk to me?"

"I want to….. s-say…. Thank you… for saving me. Thanks a lot, Rima," Nagihiko avoided eye-contact and said it stubbornly.

"Is that all?" I asked.

"Yes, I have to go now," He turned on his heel and ran away.

**Back at Nadeshiko's house**

Everyone was in Nadeshiko's room and I told them everything that Nagihiko had just told me. Everyone remained silent and didn't move.

Amu broke the silence, "From what he said, I seems like every time we win they get hurt by Easter and every time that we lose they are okay."

"We just can't quit now. Easter is going to do something terrible if they get their hands on the full embryo," Kukai said frustration.

"Kukai, we still have to think about the Easter operatives. Imagine how they might feel right about now," Nadeshiko said sympathetically.

I left them for a moment and walked out to Nadeshiko's balcony. The wind blew through my hair and I tried to relax. Nagihiko's words went through my head.

_**Whatever happens to us depends on you. The choice is yours… my life lies in your hands.**_

"Nagihiko, I am so confused right now. Someone please help me," I said quietly as the sun began to set.

Amethyst: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!

Nagihiko: So you said that we're not going to die but you made me collapse.

Utau: Me too!

Amethyst: I am not in charge of that anymore. Rima is in charge of that decision so if you want to live: be nice to her!

Nagihiko: Rima-chan! How are you? I hope that you are well.

Utau: Can I do anything for you, anything at all?

Rima: Why am I suddenly getting all of this attention?

Amethyst: I wonder why? Anyway read and review!


	9. The Marks part I

Amethyst: Yo! I have decided to put in the names of the people who reviewed in the talk thingies at the beginning of the chapter starting… NOW! Thank you so much: **Magister Magi Miyuki, soccergirl56, XxxAniiChiixxX, WantingFreedom, Alerista,** **Sakura MaiHime, MaroonAngel of Darkness, ThatGirl96 and .|neleenchan:3|.** Once again special thanks to you awesome people and also thank you very much to ALL of the people who reviewed in ANY of the chapters.

Kairi: What did you think that you were doing in the last chapter?

Nagihiko: Yeah, I passed out and it still hurts.

Amethyst: Why don't you ask _Rima _to make it all better?

Nagihiko: What did you say?

Amethyst: Nothing!

Utau: Oh really? I didn't think that it was nothing…

Amethyst: Utau, if you say anything I'll talk about you and **a certain someone.**

Utau: *blushes*

Ikuto: I hope that she doesn't mean me.

Amethyst: Don't worry Ikuto you can tease her about this person….

Utau: DON'T TELL HIM!!!!!

Nagihiko: *smiling* Does Utau have a crush on boy?

Kairi: *smiling evilly*I think she does, my friend.

Ikuto: _Utau's got a boyfriend! Utau's got a boyfriend!_

Utau: *blushing worse*STOP IT!!!

Amethyst: Shut up you guys! Do the disclaimer as your punishment!

All three boys: Amethyst does not own Shugo Chara or Utau's _boyfriend! _Enjoy, read and review!

**

* * *

**

At Easter

In a dark room at the highest floor of the main branch of Easter Corporation.

"_How are the failures doing with our latest experiment?"_

"_Director-sama, it works perfectly. Anytime you press that button, they will find it very difficult not obey your orders."_

"_Excellent. That will do just perfectly."_

**

* * *

**

Utau's P.O.V- 6:30 a.m.

"Alright guys, I got us inside with my spare key so who's going to do it?" I asked.

"Not me!" Kairi whispered loudly. I looked over at my brother to see if he was volunteering but all I got in reply was a look that said, 'No way! Not on your life!'

"Come on, what's so bad about waking up, Nagihiko?" I asked.

"Did she just ask that question?" Kairi asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, she did. How stupid is that?" Ikuto laughed.

"My question was **NOT** stupid! Just answer it!" I shouted angrily.

"Don't get all upset! Do you watch Ouran High School Host Club?" Ikuto asked.

"Yes but I don't see how this is relevant," I replied.

"Kyouya and Honey-sempai are both Blood Type AB and you know how they behave when someone wakes them up too early or angers them," Kairi pushed up his glasses.

"T-t-the eyes of the d-devil and t-t-the eyes o-of the b-beast," I stuttered.

"And who has Blood Type AB?" Kairi smirked. I froze and it all made sense.

"N-n-nagihiko," I whispered.

"_**Exactly! **_That is exactly why I don't want to even _**think **_about waking up Nagihiko at _**6:30 a.m.**_ on a_** public holiday!"**_ Ikuto said like if I was crazy.

"Well, I'm not doing it either! Kairi, you do it!" I said in fear and hid behind my aniki.

"Ladies first!" Kairi said and gave me a small push towards Nagihiko's bed.

"That does **not **apply in this situation!" I whispered loudly, trying not to wake up Nagihiko.

We began to argue worse and worse; louder and louder but we failed to see that a pair of amber eyes had just shot open with a look of murderous intent in them.

**Nagihiko's P.O.V**

Someone or by the sound of it **some people** woke me up and I was _**not happy!**_ After blinking my eyes a few times, my eyes adjusted to the sunlight and I could see the guilty culprits: Utau, Kairi and Ikuto. They were quarreling beside my bed and none of them had noticed that I was awake. I sat up in my bed and my bangs covered the murderous look in my eyes. All that could be seen was the sick, twisted smirk on my face. My cold, dark aura came out of my body.

"**You all have **_**some nerve**_** to wake me up at this time,"** I said in an icy and deathly voice. Ikuto, Utau and Kairi flinched at the sound of my voice and stopped their useless and pointless bickering.

"H-h-he's awake and r-ready to _**kill **_us," Utau squeaked in fear.

"**No ****, Sherlock!" **I whispered coldly. They all stiffened. I **never **swore unless I was flaming _**MAD.**_

"We d-didn't mean to-" Ikuto began.

"**Shut up!" **I said slowly. Utau and Kairi remained silent but Ikuto bravely walked to me angrily.

Ikuto grabbed the front of my shirt and said, "Listen Nagi, I don't care **how **angry you are right now but you do **NOT **tell your **leader **to shut up!" he yelled and caught glimpse of my eyes from behind my bangs. He gasped and let go of me but not fast enough. I grabbed his arm and used most of my strength to toss him into the wall. Ikuto hit the wall… **HARD**, he groaned and then passed out soon after. Soon off my bookshelf had fallen off from the impact of my throw.

"H-h-he did all t-t-t-that damage with o-one hand!" Kairi stared at Ikuto and me in disbelief.

"K-kairi… h-h-his eyes!!!" Utau screamed and then fainted. Kairi looked straight into my eyes. What he saw were the eyes of a psychopath killer. Kairi stepped back and he hit his head against the wall. Kairi soon fainted right after that. (A/N: Wow! Is he really that scary? AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!)

I changed my expression to a bright smile and put my head back on my pillow, "Finally, I can sleep in peace and quiet!"

**

* * *

**

Rima's P.O.V-10:30 a.m.

**Takeun Park**

Kukai dragged Nadeshiko, Amu and I to the park. I have no idea why my teammates like to drag me everywhere maybe it's a new hobby of theirs.

"Why are we here Kukai?" I mumbled.

"Can't you see it? It's the perfect place to play soccer and relax!" Kukai grinned and gave me a thumbs-up.

"Kukai, I have three things to say: it's hot, I'm bored and _I want to go home!"_ I stressed the last part but the airhead _obviously _didn't get it.

"Rima, why can't you just try to enjoy it here? When was the last time we came here?" Nadeshiko asked.

"When we were last in Japan, I guess," Amu said quietly.

"And we would go into the forest at edge of the park, climb trees and push each other into the river," Kukai smiled.

"Only **you** would actually remember something like that but it was fun," I smiled.

"That's enough reminiscing for one day. Amu, let's go play soccer!" Kukai pulled Amu away with one hand a soccer in the other.

It was only Nadeshiko and I left. Unfortunately, I spoke too soon, a little boy fell a few metres away from us and Nadeshiko immediately ran off to help him. I was alone and I began to walk off, lost in my own train of thought.

* * *

Nagihiko's P.O.V

After my nap and the others were fully conscious, they approached me with caution.

"Is it safe to speak to you Nagi?" Utau squeaked.

"Yes… **but if you EVER try that again I will not go easy on you,"** I smiled.

"Yes sir," Ikuto, the leader, said. (A/N: The high and might leader is actually listening to someone lower than him? Can we have a rank change?)

"Did you have something that you wanted to say to me earlier?" I asked.

"Um… yeah, it's about the night that Easter gave us those weird injections," Kairi said.

"What about them?" I asked curiously.

"Wherever they gave you the shot… you should have strange mark on your body," Ikuto said.

"Ikuto has his on his left arm, I have mine on my right leg and Kairi's is on his neck," Utau looked out of the window and didn't pay much attention.

"Where did they give you your injection?" Ikuto asked seriously.

"Um… I think…" I tried to remember what happened that night.

**FLASHBACK**

"_You failed… so you know that I will make your punishment worse than the last time. Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" The director said coldly._

_There was a dead silence in the room and the director chuckled._

"_You four might have nothing to say but I do! GUARDS!!!" The director shouted angrily. The guards came flooding into the room and Team Midnight Sky began to fight._

_Ikuto took out his tranquilizer dart guns, Kairi used his katanas, Utau pulled out her shuriken and kunais out of her sleeves and I used a pair of sai. We tried NOT to kill anyone instead we knocked them out and disarmed them. More and more guards were coming in by the second and we were beginning to get tired. I knocked a gun out of a guard's hand and punched him in the face. All the other guards near him suffered a similar fate. I looked over at my partners to make sure that were okay._

_Ikuto was doing perfectly fine except for the fact that his left arm was covered in bruises and was bleeding profusely. Utau's leg had blood coming out and was walking with a slight limp and Kairi's side was bleeding. While I was looking at my teammates, a guard sneaked up behind me and slashed a knife across my back. My hair didn't get cut but I screamed in agony. All of us were hurt but we forced ourselves to keep fighting._

_Our blood was everywhere and we realized that we soon had to give up the fight. Easter had an almost limitless supply of guards and the four of us were getting weaker and weaker by the second. When we gave in, the guards were ready to kill us but the director stopped them._

"_Take them to the labs immediately!" The director ordered. The guards roughly carried/dragged us to the laboratories. They took 10 minutes to disarm and fully search Kairi, they spent 17 minutes on Utau, 23 minutes for me and a whopping half hour for Ikuto which equals to a grand total of 1 hr and 20 minutes._ (A/N: Just how weapons do you guys have? I'm curious…)

"_These kids are dangerous," they whispered as they stared at the mountain of weapons and gadgets that were taken away from us._

"_It makes you wonder why they didn't kill any of us," a guard whispered._

"_They are such idiots," Utau whispered to me._

_I nodded and quietly added, "The guards were too stupid to realize that we didn't want to kill them."_

"_If we really did, we could have saved ourselves a lot of injuries and Ikuto could have killed them all by himself if he wanted to," Kairi whispered back._

"_We could have … but we are __**not **__murderers," Ikuto whispered._

_A scientist came towards us with a tray that had four syringes that had a black liquid inside them._

"_I'm not liking the look of those needles," Utau mumbled._

"_You never liked __**any**__ needles Utau," Ikuto said._

_Two burly men grabbed both of Kairi's arms and Kairi struggled to get out of their grasp but it was no use. The scientist took up one of the needles and stuck it into Kairi's neck. All of us stared in horror as the strange liquid was inserted into his body. The needle was pulled out and Kairi's eyes grew wide. He grabbed his neck, he began to shake and scream his lungs out. Kairi was carried into a room and when the door closed… we could no longer his screaming. No matter what we did, that soon was to be the fate for the rest of us._

"_The girl is next," The scientist said way too cheerfully. Ikuto and I looked over at Utau. She had fear written all over her face and was deathly pale. The two men walked towards her and Utau slowly stepped back._

"_D-DON'T T-TOUCH ME!"" Utau screamed._

_The two men and the scientist ignored her and Utau kicked and screamed. They grabbed her injured, right leg when she tried to kick them with it. The scientist quickly took another needle and mercilessly stabbed it in. Utau shrieked, collapsed to the floor and clutched her leg. She continued to scream when they carried her into the room next to the one they put Kairi in._

_Ikuto and I were the last ones remaining. More men appeared because we were the strongest and most probably we were not going down without a fight._

"_Nagi, how's your back?" Ikuto whispered to me as he got into a fighting stance._

"_It's killing me. How's your arm?" I smirked._

"_It's never been worse," Ikuto held his arm._

"_Most probably we'll end up like Kairi and Utau but let's have some fun beating them up," I smiled._

_Ikuto smirked, "Okay, just try to keep up."_

_I got into my fighting stance and our enemies ran towards us. I dodged most of their attacks and then I attacked when they were vulnerable. I had taken down fifteen men so far but Ikuto had had taken twenty-five. I sped up the pace; I couldn't let Ikuto beat me… again! I kicked three more into a wall, punched four men multiple times and leg-sweeped another three._

_After beating up over two hundred men, our injuries had gotten __**much worse **__so we were caught.__There were two scientists now so mostly probably we were getting our shots at the same time. I was right. Ikuto was held down and the needle went into his injured, left arm. I wasn't held as securely as Ikuto so I moved and struggled. The needle went into my back instead of the intended location. When the needle was pulled out, a searing pain shot across my back. It felt like my back was being burnt and ripped apart from the inside while being run over by a truck._

_I fell to the ground and screamed; the pain was too much. Ikuto held his arm and grunted in pain. I was carried to the room next to Utau's and Ikuto was put in the room next to mine. The room was bare except for the security camera in the corner to monitor us. I could see Ikuto and Utau because the walls were made out of a thick, see-through plastic._

_Utau had tears streaming out of her eyes and she was curled up in a ball on the floor. I couldn't see Kairi very well but I could faintly hear him screaming from the intense pain. Ikuto was trying his hardest to stay strong but I knew that he would crack soon. I screamed until I was hoarse and hot tears came out of my eyes. I tried to convince myself that everything would be okay but this pain was __**torture.**_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"If I have a mark… it should be on my back," I said.

"Let me take a look at it," Kairi said. Utau turned around to face the wall and took off my shirt. (A/N: All you Nagihiko fans TRY to control yourselves!!!) Kairi pushed my long, purple hair out of the way and touched the centre of my back. I winced at his touch because my back was still sore from the knife that cut it.

"Sorry," Kairi muttered.

"It's okay. Do I have a mark or not?"

"You sure do," Ikuto mumbled.

"The strangest thing is that all the pain is gone and then these marks show up two days later," Kairi said.

"Weird… I never thought that I'd have a tattoo this early," I whispered and stared at Ikuto's mark on his upper arm. It was a black diamond shape with little x's all around it.

"What do we do about it?" I asked.

"The only thing that we can do," Utau replied.

"Which is… _absolutely nothing," _Ikuto whispered grimly.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

Amethyst: Part two of this chapter should come out soon. The sooner it comes out depends on how many reviews I get!


	10. The Marks part II

Amethyst: Hi! Amethyst is in the house. It's time to thank my wonderful reviewers! Yaaaaay! Nagihiko will you do the honors?

Nagihiko: Yes I will, Ame-chan would like to specially thank: **Sakura Maihime, WantingFreedom, animeholic1, x.X.x.294x.X.x.X.x, HeartsTamago, MaroonAngel of Darkness, Flo Sheen, Ivy34325, .|neleenchan:3|. and Saicy.** Thank you very much for reviewing and controlling yourselves. *Smiles*

Nagihiko fans: *Squeal*

Amethyst: That's enough Nagi, you have no idea about the effect you have on people!

Nagihiko: What effect?

Utau: Maybe it's best that he _doesn't _know.

Amethyst: You're right. Where's my secretary?

Kairi: Your secretary?

Amethyst: Yes, I have one of those. Where is she?

Rima: I'm here.

Ikuto: _Rima's_ your secretary?

Amethyst & Rima: Yeah… got a problem with that, _Tsukiyomi_?

Ikuto: No, I'm fine with that!

Amethyst: Good. My secretary will now do the disclaimer.

Rima: Certainly, Amethyst-san does not own Shugo Chara. Enjoy this story as you read it and please review! Thank you.

Amethyst: Thank you Rima! Now onto the story!

* * *

**WARNING: THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER CONTAINS A TOTALLY OOC UTAU. SHE IS PSYCHOTIC AND I DON'T KNOW IF IT IS CONTAGIOUS.**

"_What do we do about it?" I asked._

"_The only thing that we can do," Utau replied._

"_Which is… absolutely nothing," Ikuto whispered grimly._

**Nagihiko's P.O.V**

"I see," I mumbled. There was a dead silence after I said that and everyone sighed sadly.

"**I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" **Utau screamed.

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked calmly and pulled out his laptop out of nowhere.

"ALL THE DREARINESS AND HOW WE'RE JUST SITTING HERE TALKING ABOUT IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT! LET'S GO SOMEWHERE AND DO SOMETHING!!!!"

"Don't bite my ear off. All you had to do was ask," Ikuto covered his ears in case she yelled again.

"I know..." Utau smiled and bounced around the room, "But it was much more fun shouting at you. You have twenty minutes to get ready!"

"Why do we get so much time? Everyone knows that normal boys do not take that long to get ready," Kairi stated.

"I know that! I was just taking Nagihiko into consideration, that's all,"

"Me?"

"I don't know! Are there anymore Nagihiko's around here? Of course I meant you! Your hair must be a **pain** to take care of in the morning!" Utau giggled and hugged a stuffed bunny that came out of nowhere.

"Yeah… you're right. My hair is troublesome but I won't cut it because of someone," I twirled a lock of my hair with my index finger.

"Anyway, I'm going back to my room and when you guys are finished we'll be going to the park!" Utau squealed like a psycho maniac and ran out of my bedroom door.

"The park?" Kairi asked in disbelief.

"Shouldn't she want to drag us off to the mall or something? What is wrong with your sister Ikuto?" I asked.

"Beats me," He sighed.

* * *

**Takeun Park-11:00 a.m.**

As soon as we stepped into the park, all of us ditched the overly happy Utau: Ikuto climbed a tree, Kairi walked away with his laptop and I just ran away.

I stopped running when I was inside the forest at the edge of the park. I faintly remember coming here sometimes when I was little. I would play with the animals and climb trees with _**her**_; just the two us together. Things were not so complicated back then. A squirrel ran up to me and interrupted my thoughts. I smiled warmly and held out my hand to the small animal. The squirrel stared up at me and smelled my hand. The squirrel ran up my hand and straight to my shoulder.

"Hello little fella. Do you remember me?" I asked in a gentle, quiet voice. The squirrel made a bunch of funny noises and I gave it an acorn. It took the acorn from me and I put back down on the ground. It looked up at me on last time and then it ran away happily. I heard a rustle in the bushes nearby as the squirrel left. I walked over to the bush and looked behind it. Rima was staring at me and was curled in a ball.

"Rima? What are you doing here?"

She stared at her shoes and muttered, "It's none of your business."

Rima was dressed in a cute, orange flower-printed dress, a red ribbon was in her hair and she wore red mary-janes. I sat down next to her and she moved over to put some distance between us.

"What's wrong Rima?" I smiled.

"Nothing, I was just wondering how you did it," She mumbled.

"How I did what?"

"The animals… they come to you and they really like you. They always run away from me when I try to befriend them."

"Come on, I'll show you," I stood up and held out my hand to her. Rima took my hand and I helped her up. She followed me to a place near the river. I whistled and a robin flew to my shoulder. I smiled and Rima was smiling as well. In no time at all, Rima made friends with some the animals and she was playing with a hare. I smiled as I watched her. My cellphone began to ring and I tensed. The call was from… Easter and I sighed.

"Hello Director-sama."

"_Hello Nagihiko. How are you feeling?"_

I began to get suspicious since when did he start being so friendly.

"I'm fine…"

"_That's good to know. Nagihiko… I want you to do a little something for me."_

"What do you want?" I said roughly but quiet enough that Rima couldn't hear me.

"_You could_ _have said it a little nicer but I'll let that slide for now. I have my cameras on you so I can watch your every move. You are with a little girl, aren't you?"_

"Yes I am. What are you getting at?"

"_It's rather simple. I want you to push her into the deep end of the river nearby."_

"No, I can't..." I stopped my sentence because the pain in my back was back again and it hurt… **badly.** I wouldn't be able to conceal my pain for much longer. I collapsed on the ground and clenched my teeth together.

"_Nagihiko you never finished your reply maybe it's because you're in pain. If you do what I ask, the pain will stop. If you continue to disobey me, the pain will get worse. It's your choice."_

"H-h-how… are you… d-doing t-t-this?"

"_Simple Nagihiko, those little injections that you and your friends received were not given to you to just punish you for that failure but all of them that you will ever make. I can control how much pain you receive, when it happens and how long it lasts. Do as I say Nagihiko!"_

My pain got worse and I screamed. Rima turned to face me and she had a worried expression on her face. She slowly walked over to me.

"_DO IT NOW NAGIHIKO!!! NOW!" _My pain increased by a whole lot more and I was screaming louder. Rima looked down at me in fear.

"I-I… will do i-it." I said slowly. My pain immediately stopped and Rima was right in front of me. The river was to my left and it looked extremely deep. I hope Rima can swim. I stood up and frowned.

"Sorry Rima," I whispered and roughly pushed her into the water. I closed my eyes and I heard the huge splash. Rima didn't come back up to the surface and I was getting worried. Three words continued to echo through my mind: _She can't swim._ If I had just kill someone… _trust me,_ I would **not** forgive myself.

"_Good work Nagihiko. You may try to save her now if you value her life but I don't really care about happens to her either way."_

No sooner than I had heard the words I dropped my cell phone and dived into the water. I swam deeper and deeper until I saw her. I grabbed her and swam back up to the surface before I ran out of air. I carried her body and lay down the ground.

As I stared at her wet, unmoving body I felt _**extremely **_guilty and I wanted to punch myself. I checked to see if she was okay but I soon realized that Rima wasn't breathing and I had to do the dreaded thing that would save her life… mouth to mouth resuscitation. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves but that hardly helped at all. Knowing Rima, she would probably kill me for doing this but… I did it.

**Rima's P.O.V**

My eyes sharply opened and I saw… _purple_… **LOTS** of purple and then I saw a girl's face… WAIT A MINUTE!!!!! THAT'S NOT A GIRL'S FACE! THAT'S NAGIHIKO and he… he… **he… has his **_**l-lips **_**o-o-on m-mine! **I quickly pulled away from him and slapped him across his face leaving a **HUGE** ultra red mark.

"Owwww!!!!" He shouted.

"You deserve more than that after what you did! I was so scared when you pushed me and then I couldn't breathe, Nagihiko!" I yelled.

"Rima I-"

"DON'T GIVE ME ANY EXCUSES!! I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU FOR TODAY! I COULD HAVE DIED!!!" I shouted.

"LISTEN TO ME RIMA! IF I WANTED YOU TO DIE, WHY DIDN'T I LEAVE YOU? I SAVED YOU FROM DROWNING SO WILL YOU PLEASE LISTEN TO ME FOR 1 MINUTE?" Nagihiko yelled back. I don't know why but I faced him and stayed silent.

He sighed, "Easter gave us these injections that left Kairi, Ikuto, Utau and me in serious pain that's why you saw us looking so beat up the other day at school. Easter has found a way to turn on and off the pain so that if we try to disobey them, they will make the pain so unbearable that we have to obey. The reason why they aren't doing the same thing to me right now is because the camera wasn't water-proof or they aren't watching me now. When you saw me on the ground screaming that was Easter's doing. I've finished what I had to say."

Nagihiko looked like if he was telling the complete and honest truth but for some reason I couldn't believe him.

I stood up, "Nagihiko… I would believe right now… but… my trust in you has decreased… so I don't know if really can trust you." He had a sad look on his face. "For now… I will believe your story but if anything else crazy happens let me know about it first." He looked at me in disbelief and then he had a small smile on his face.

"It's a promise. Thank you Rima but you might want to go home since I'm sure that you don't want to catch a cold from being in those cold, wet clothes. Close your eyes," He touched my nose and I obediently closed my eyes. I opened them when I felt his finger no longer on my nose but he had disappeared.

"Goodbye Nagihiko," I whispered and smiled.

* * *

**At Nadeshiko's house**

"Rima, I never knew that you were _this _clumsy," Kukai laughed. I had changed into some clean, dry clothes and Amu gave me a hot cup of tea.

"Whatever Kukai. I just tripped over a log in the forest and fell into a small pond," I lied and sipped my tea.

"You have to be more careful Rima," Nadeshiko said.

"I'll try," I sneezed. I hope that I'm not getting a cold.

"You're still shivering Rima. I'll get you a blanket," Nadeshiko ran up the stairs and something dropped from her pocket. I picked it up; it was her cell phone. I ran upstairs to the cupboard where the extra blankets are kept but Nadeshiko wasn't there. She should have gotten there _way _before me. _'Maybe, she went to her room to get a blanket.' _I thought. I walked to her room and the door was slightly open. I could have fainted at what I saw next.

Nadeshiko's arm was opened and she had a screwdriver in it.

* * *

**At Easter**

**Nagihiko's P.O.V**

"I know what the purpose of those injections was; the director told me," I said slowly. Everyone turned to look at me.

"What did he say?" Ikuto asked.

"Before I say anything, Kairi get the cameras off of us,"

"No problem!" Kairi went over to his laptop. He did a whole bunch of things that are too complicated for me to even begin to describe.

"They should be destroyed from the frequency of that sound," He mumbled.

"Thanks. Easter has found a way how to turn off and on the pain from the injections," I said.

"Why would they want to do that? They want to torture us?" Utau asked.

"Yes Utau that is partially the answer. They want to put us in so much pain that we have choice but to obey their every command. They made me do something by force today," I said grimly.

"What did you do?" Kairi asked.

"Let's just say that I _nearly _killed someone," I muttered. Life at Easter was getting worse and worse but we had little hope that we could break free from the chains of Easter.

* * *

**Rima's P.O.V continued**

"Rima?" _**Crap!**_ She had noticed me peeping through the door and she looked _**really **_scared; even more scared than I was. Before she could reach me I did the first thing that came to my mind. If you guessed that I screamed Amu and Kukai's name as loud as I possibly could, then you are absolutely right!

"_**AAAAMMUUU!!!!! KUUUKKKAAIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!! HELP MEEEE!!!!!!!!!"**_

Nadeshiko or what seemed to be her stepped back further into her room but Kukai and Amu had just arrived and they burst into the room. They saw Nadeshiko's arm and the screwdriver in her hands.

"P-P-P-Please, I-I won't hurt a-anyone," She said in a terrified voice.

"What are you?" Kukai shouted.

"I-I am Nad3sh1k0 and if you h-haven't g-guess it b-by now… I'm a r-robot," She stuttered.

"Where is Nadeshiko?" Amu demanded.

"Hold on a minute, Amu! I have some questions for you. What are our birthdays?" I asked and Amu and Kukai gave me a strange look but I knew what I was doing.

"Amu's birthday is S-september 24th, y-yours is February 6th and Kukai's birthday is August 17th." 'Nadeshiko' said flawlessly.

"You are right. What do Kukai and I like to do best?" I pressed even further.

"Kukai likes to play soccer and you like gags and jokes," She said and closed her eyes.

"Yes. What does everyone call Amu at school?"

"Cool and Spicy," She answered.

"What is the name of the agency we work for?"

"Guardians,"

"Last thing, do the secret handshake that Kukai made when we were kids," I said with a smirk. I held out my hand and she held out her good hand. I stared at her as she did everything perfectly.

I sighed, "Amu… for all we know…. this might be the Nadeshiko that we've known for all of our lives. The Nadeshiko that we **thought **we knew might have never existed."

* * *

Amethyst: NOW I BET YOU DID** NOT **SEE **THAT **COMING! You have to wait for the next chapter to see if there really is a Nadeshiko or if they always had a robot for friend. Review!


	11. Am I seeing double?

Amethyst: HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY KUKAI!!!! The long awaited chapter has finally arrived! I have to thank my fourteen reviewers: **Sakura MaiHime, Magister Magi Miyuki,** **x.X.x.294x.X.x.X.x, WantingFreedom, KukaiXxUtau,** **MaroonAngel of Darkness,** **ChocolatePockyLover,** **soccergirl56,** **Blue-Cat-94,** **Ivy34325,** **HeartsTamago,** **xXxAmuToxXx,** **cookieox and The one and only Mimi Cha.**

Ikuto: Wow! The shrimp is actually getting popular!

Kukai: Ikuto, I have learnt one thing: Never insult the authoress or you will regret it later!

Amethyst: Wow! The dummy is actually getting smarter!

Ikuto: Good one!

Kukai: Don't you have better things to do other than insulting me? Amethyst, go talk to your secretary or something!

Amethyst: I can't.

Kukai: What do you mean you can't?

Amethyst: Rima won't talk to me much after I made Nadeshiko a robot and Amu hardly says hi to me anymore.

Ikuto: I feel your pain. Amu won't talk to me sometimes either.

Amethyst & Ikuto: *Sigh* It's just one of those days.

Kukai: Oh great. Now I have two depressed teens to deal with.

Amethyst: Kukai, please do the disclaimer. I just feel so sad.

Ikuto: It's okay we'll deal with the pain and suffering together.

Kukai: Amethyst does not own Shugo Chara but Peach Pit does.

* * *

**Rima's P.O.V**

I sat down on Nadeshiko's bed and glared at Nad3sh1k0. She looked **exactly **like a human down to the last details and the more I looked at her the more I despised her.

"Is there a real Nadeshiko or were you our best friend for all this time," I was sad and angry at the same time. I wanted to know the truth. _**I had to know the truth.**_ Nad3sh1k0 looked up at me sadly and trembled.

"ANSWER ME!" I yelled and slapped her although I knew that it would do no good because she was metal. She still felt like a human but I knew that she was metal on the inside.

"Rima, don't be so harsh and heartless!" Amu yelled at me and tears spilled out of her eyes. I looked at Amu's tear-stained face and then I saw Nad3sh1k0's sad expression.

"R-rima, I can't tell you the truth because I would be betraying them," Nad3sh1ko said slowly.

"I see. The person who made you is trying to give us nothing but misery in our lives. You have done a pretty good job of making me sad; I hate you!" I cried and tried to wipe away my tears.

"I didn't think that my secret would have been found out so quickly but then again, I have secret agents for best friends. Please don't cry everyone, I'm here now!"

I turned around to face Nadeshiko in the doorway… the **real **one. As soon as I saw the smile of my friend I stopped crying and I walked up to her. Then I slapped across her face.

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO DO? ALL OF US WERE WORRIED AND I WAS ABOUT TO CRY MY EYES OUT! WHY DO YOU HAVE A ROBOT THAT LOOKS LIKE YOU? DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO THINK THAT YOUR BEST FRIEND IS A ROBOT AND NEVER EXISTED? IT MAKES YOU FEEL LIKE CRAP!" I yelled. Nadeshiko put her hand over the spot where I had just hit her and it had to hurt because I had released all of my emotions into the slap and my little lecture.

Nadeshiko began to cry, "I'm so sorry. I had no idea that you would find out like this but I had to do it. I apologize but you will get the best explanation tomorrow after school."

"Why don't you tell us now?" Kukai said angrily.

"Sorry but I can't say that right now. Please bear with me," Nadeshiko begged.

"We have to think about this Nadeshiko but until then you can't leave the house without someone accompanying you," Amu said and walked out. I walked behind Amu and Kukai and then they locked her bedroom door. We also put a lock on her window and balcony from the outside. Nadeshiko wasn't a prisoner but she was kind of grounded. Amu texted Nadeshiko to say that if she needed anything text her back. We couldn't really trust Nadeshiko anymore but I had this strange feeling that things were just going to get worse.

* * *

**Time Skip to Tomorrow After School (because I don't feel like writing everything in between! Sorry!)**

**Nadeshiko's P.O.V**

"Nadeshiko, school is over! Give us your explanation!" Rima demanded.

"Yes, but we have to hurry they're waiting in the Royal Garden," I ran off to the Royal Garden. We followed until she stopped right outside the Royal Garden.

"Before we step inside you **have to **promise me something," I said firmly.

"What?" Kukai said bitterly. I frowned. If they were going to treat me like this things were just going to get worse.

"Promise me that you will listen and not jump to conclusions,"

"We promise," Amu said quickly. Amu was the most cooperative but the others didn't really want to listen. I don't blame them for not trusting me; I did make a replica robot and left them for a few days.

"Alright, let's go," I stepped into the Royal Garden and prepared for the things that awaited me.

**Rima's P.O.V (sorry if I'm changing it too often)**

I walked into the Royal Garden behind Nadeshiko and then I saw **them.** I know that they are Guardians so they have a right to be here but Yaya and Tadase were nowhere in sight. I stopped in my tracks and Kukai and Amu stopped as well.

"What's going Nadeshiko?" Amu asked.

"Why are they here Nagihiko?" Ikuto asked when Nadeshiko stood next to Nagihiko.

"T-the reason is… t-that Nagi and I… have b-b-been hiding something from… y-you all," Nadeshiko stuttered.

"Why are calling him 'Nagi' Nadeshiko?" I asked coldly.

Nagihiko spoke next, "What we have to tell is that… we're siblings."

"WHAT?????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone yelled.

"Stay here and don't move. We are not finished speaking," Nagihiko took his sister's hand and walked away. Ten minutes later they both came back but this time they had on no disguises. Nagihiko had the same long purple hair and amber eyes that his sister had. They looked a LOT alike.

(A/N: If you watch Ouran High School Host Club imagine the twins speaking like Hikaru and Kaoru even after the explanation!)

"Okay, Nagihiko finish what you were saying before left," Kairi said grumpily.

"I'm not Nagihiko," Nagihiko said.

"Don't be **ridiculous!**" Utau shouted.

"I'm telling the truth. I'm not Nagihiko," Nagihiko smiled.

"Nadeshiko, just tell the **insane **Nagihiko to finish what he was saying," I grumbled.

"I'm not Nadeshiko," Nadeshiko said and smiled.

Nagihiko smirked, "Nagi, Rima said to finish what you were saying."

"Okay," Nadeshiko smiled.

"Huh?" Kukai said in confusion.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" I shouted.

"Yeah, I'm confused," Ikuto said.

"You mean that you didn't…" Nagihiko said.

"… figure it out yet?" Nadeshiko finished.

"I think I have," Kairi said with a sly smirk on his face. Everyone turned to face him.

"Say it!" Nagihiko and Nadeshiko yelled.

"You two are identical twins and you are able to mimic each other's voice," Kairi said slowly.

*_Ding, ding, ding!* _"Correct answer!" They said in unision.

"Is your real name Nadeshiko?" Amu asked and turned to face what looked like Nagihiko.

"Hai," Nadeshiko spoke in her real voice.

"So you are Nagi?" Ikuto asked.

"Yes I am," Nagihiko spoke in his regular voice.

"The girl's uniform looks great on you!" Utau teased and laughed.

"Not funny," The real Nagihiko said and glared at her.

"I didn't come here to see cross-dressing although it is funny," Kukai was trying to hold back his laughter.

"Okay, it's time for my explanation. This story starts from when Nagi and I were 8 years old so it's going to be long. On our eighth birthday Nagi and I were going to our uncle's house. On the way, we got into an accident; I fell out of the car and was knocked unconscious. When I woke up, I didn't know where I was but I knew that I was not at home or at my uncle's house. Hiroshi told me when I woke where I was and then he asked me who my parents were. I told him that they were dead because I thought everyone had died in the car crash. He believed me and let me stay at Guardians with Kukai and then Rima came a year later. When I turned thirteen and Amu finally came we left to go to America for our secret agent training. Then right before we came back to Japan I found out that my family was still alive and then I made a robot that could take my place while I was gone. I found my family and they told me that Easter had sent Nagihiko to a boarding school but I knew what that meant: Easter had taken Nagi to be one of their agents. I infiltrated Easter and found my brother," Nadeshiko stopped the story but Nagihiko continued it.

"My sister found me and asked me why I was working for Easter. I told her that I had no choice and I tried to make her leave but she didn't want separated from her twin again. I told her that we were working for enemy agencies and that we were enemies now. The only way that I got her to leave was by promising her that I would see her again soon. Nadeshiko began to sneak away and see me frequently so I also built a robot to take my place while I was not at Easter. One day Nadeshiko asked me if I could pretend to be her while she went out because her robot was not working properly. After **lots** of persuasion I finally agreed and that was the day that Rima freaked out, ran into the closet and called me by my real name. I thought Rima had found out my secret but she hadn't. She was just delusional," Nagihiko laughed.

"I AM **NOT **DELUSIONAL!!!!"

"Whatever you say," Nagihiko said a sing-song voice.

"Continue the story," I mumbled.

"Then my next encounter with Rima-chan was when I forgot my disguise at Easter. I called Nadeshiko and asked her to help me and came to school and brought me black hair-dye and my usual green contacts. By the way Rima, you look much cuter without your disguise,"

"Shut up," I was blushing like the colour of a tomato.

"Aw… is wittle Rwima-chan embarrassed?" Nagihiko mocked me and I began to fake cry.

Nadeshiko and Nagihiko sighed and said in unision, "We know that you're faking it Rima."

"She is?" Everyone else asked.

"You two are so annoying! Can't you just believe that my tears are real?" I shouted.

"No," They both said.

"You people suck," I muttered.

"We know but you just loooove us!" They said at the same time.

"Can you two not speak at the same time?" I grumbled.

"Sure!" They said at guess what? THE SAME TIME!!!!

"Anyway, as we all got to know each other better it got harder and harder to keep our secret from you all so when Kukai, Amu and Rima found my robot… I knew that it was time to tell the truth. I called Nagi and had him bring Utau, Kairi and Ikuto here. I sent Yaya and Tadase to buy supplies while we told you our story. Now you may ask questions," Nadeshiko said.

"Did you tell them anything about us?" I asked.

"No," Nadeshiko replied.

"Do you have any other siblings that we don't know about?" Utau asked.

"No," Nagi said.

"Do they know anything about us?" Ikuto asked.

"Nadeshiko, only knows what happened that night," He lied.

"Did you tell anyone?" Kairi asked.

"No," Nadeshiko said boredly.

"What kind of supplies did you send Yaya and Tadase for?" Kukai asked.

"Oh right, the chairman said that we have to put on a school play so I told them to get anything they would find useful," Nadeshiko said.

"Details please?" Amu asked while she tried to stop Ikuto from hugging her.

"The Student Council has to put on a school play and we have to hold auditions, write the script and blah… blah… blah," Nagihiko said.

"Okay, we'll deal with that tomorrow because I have _waaaaaay _too much to think about," I said quietly.

"Alright let's go," Amu said and Kukai, Nadeshiko and I followed.

"Nagi, I'll return your uniform tomorrow!" Nadeshiko shouted.

"Bye Nade-chan!" He yelled.

* * *

Amethyst: SEEEEE!!!!! I was nice today! I left nooooo cliffies but sorry if the chapter sucked.

Nad3sh1k0: Will I ever come back into the story? My mistress needs me!

Nag1h1k0: I didn't even get in it.

Nadeshiko & Nagihiko: Who let our robots out?

Yaya: No Nagi-kun and Nade-chan the song's name is who let the dogs out, not who let our robots out!

Rima: They didn't mean that song Yaya. The question was literal.

Yaya: Oh…

Amu: Now that you've read…

Nad3sh1k0 & Nag1h1k0: …please now…

Nadeshiko & Nagihiko: … REVIEW!!!!!!!


	12. I hate you or do I?

**TO ANYONE WHO IS CONFUSED THE NAGIHIKO AND NADESHIKO PART IN THE LAST CHAPTER, PLEASE READ NADESHIKO AND NAGIHIKO'S EXPLAINATION.**

Amethyst: Hey there! I HAVE 100 REVIEWS THAAAAAAAAAANK YOU ALL SOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Thank you soooo much for all of your nice reviews, it makes me very happy! Yaya call out the names of the reviewers please.

Yaya: Hai! Arigato **ChocolatePockyLover, tennie-chan09, MaroonAngel of Darkness, MahouGirl123, music4soul, KukaiXxUtau, The Sky's Bouquet, xXxAmuToxXx, Ivy34325, HeartsTamago, soccergirl56, Sakura MaiHime, kuutau4everx3, WantingFreedom, Saicy, rimahiko-lover, Nuriko and ThatGirl96.**

**NADESHIKO AND NAGIHIKO'S EXPLANATION:**

Nadeshiko: Also, Nagi and I are going explain _**clearly **_what we did in the last chapter for anyone who still is confused or unsure about what happened.

Nagihiko: When I took Nadeshiko away from the others, we went to the bathroom and took off our disguises. Then we exchanged clothes so that I was wearing a girl's uniform and Nade-chan was wearing the boy's uniform. Nadeshiko gave me her ribbon and I put my hair into a ponytail while Nadeshiko left her hair down. After we changed, I looked like Nadeshiko and Nadeshiko looked like me.

Nadeshiko: When we went back outside to the others, Amu, Rima, Kukai, Kairi, Ikuto and Utau thought that the person (Nagihiko) in the girl's uniform and had a ponytail with a ribbon was me.

Nagihiko: They thought that the person in the boy's uniform and had their hair down (Nadeshiko) was me so when they saw us they automatically mixed us up. They didn't know that we had exchanged appearances so they thought that we were psychotic.

Nadeshiko: When this happened:

"I'm not Nagihiko," Nagihiko said. **That was me, **_**Nadeshiko **_**speaking but because it was in Rima's P.O.V she thought it was Nagihiko speaking because I looked like him.**

"Don't be **ridiculous!**" Utau shouted.

"I'm telling the truth. I'm not Nagihiko," Nagihiko smiled. **I was telling truth. I am not Nagihiko.**

"Nadeshiko, just tell the **insane **Nagihiko to finish what he was saying," Rima grumbled.

"I'm not Nadeshiko," Nadeshiko said and smiled. **If you are slowly getting it, you should realize that that was Nagihiko speaking. It was Rima's P.O.V so she thought that he was me.**

Nagihiko smirked, "Nagi, Rima said to finish what you were saying." **I was telling Nagihiko what Rima said.**

"Okay," Nadeshiko smiled. **And Nagihiko agreed… Do you get it now? After that everyone found out who was who when Kairi explained so we talked as our true selves after we admitted who we were.**

Amethyst: Thanks you two now onto the story. I don't own Shugo Chara/Shugo Chara Doki!

* * *

**After School at the Royal Garden- Amu's P.O.V**

I walked into the Royal Garden with my best friends. Yaya and Tadase were there but the Easter agents were not. My eyes shifted to the prince, I could understand why so many girls liked him but… somehow… he seemed… _gay._ I mean… isn't it weird that he gives off sparkles to girls **and **_guys._ He creeps me out sometimes.

"Hey Amy-chi, Layla-tan, Lily-chan and Justin!" Yaya smiled brightly and hugged me. It was amazing how she could act this cheerful all the time.

"Hi Yuiki-san," I smiled back.

"No Amy-chi! Just call me Yaya because we're friends… right?" Yaya looked at me and smiled even more.

"Yeah… we're friends, Yaya," I said softly and gave her warm smile.

"Hello O'Brian-san, Carson-san, Mitchell-san a-and H-Hansen-sa-san," Tadase blushed and his princely sparkles surrounded him. "_Oh no… he didn't try to use the sparkles on me!!! No pretty boy is going win __**me **__over with just a pretty face and dumb sparkles!!!" _I thought and looked away from him.

"Yo!" Kukai said and sat in a chair.

"Hi," Nadeshiko smiled and took a seat.

"Hello," Rima put down her bag and sat in her chair.

"Hi," I bluntly replied and was **about **to take my seat when…

"Hi _Amu…_" I felt a pair of strong arms pull me into a hug.

"Let go of me _Ikuto _and don't call me that when Yaya and Tadase are here," I whispered dangerously and tried to fight my way out Ikuto's grasp. He was the only one who said my name like that.

"I like how you say my name _Amu_," He whispered in my ear so that no one else could hear. I blushed and turned away from him.

"Break it up Amy! Don't touch Ryou… he's _mine_…" Utau shouted and Ikuto let go of me.

"Why would I-"

Ikuto cut me off, "Face it Keiko, you're related to me and I don't like you like that. I **am **going to make Amy mine and she's **much **cuter than you will ever be."

Utau gave me a death glare and took her seat, "I won't be losing to you."

"Ugh… Keiko, didn't you say that you got over your complex years ago?" Kairi walked in the garden and took his seat.

"I didn't think that you would actually be listening to what I was saying," Utau retorted.

"But you were the same person who said that we should listen to you more often," Nagihiko grumbled and took his seat.

**Utau's P.O.V**

"Oh shut up!" I muttered.

"Now, now Keiko, you can't be mean to someone who was telling the truth," Kukai said.

"I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT!" I shouted and banged my fists on the table.

Kukai grabbed my wrists and I tried to get out of his grasp, "Utau… be nicer or else…" Kukai pulled me close to him and I immediately stopped struggling because of how close he was to me. I blushed heavily and stared at him.

"K-k-ku…" I didn't get to finish because Kukai… k-kissed me. My eyes grew wide and everyone stared us. My face was on fire and then after twenty seconds Kukai finally pulled away. I stared into his eyes for a few seconds and he stared into mine. Kukai leaned over to me and he was coming back to kiss me again but I was wrong.

Kukai leaned to my ear, "That was a close one. Remember don't say my real name in public." Kukai went away from my ear and he grinned. I balled my hand into a fist and a vein popped out my head. (Anime style!)

I whispered to him dangerously, "So _**that **_is why you **kissed ME?**"

"Yeah… I didn't want you to say it so I kissed you. Is there anything wrong with that?" Kukai asked clueless.

"**DON'T MESS WITH ME KID!!!!!" **I yelled and punched him directly in his stomach. Kukai flew out of his chair and straight into the pond on the other side of the Royal Garden.

"Poor guy…" Ikuto sighed.

"I-Is he a-a-alive?" Yaya asked and looked over at the pond. Kukai came out of the pond and he was soaking wet; he held his stomach and collapsed on the ground.

"JUSTIN!" Nadeshiko, Rima and Amu yelled. They ran to his side and slowly sat up.

"Say hello to the nurse's office," Amu muttered. She and Nadeshiko helped him up and helped him to the nurse's office.

* * *

**The Nurse's Office- Kukai's P.O.V**

"Kukai! Kukai!" I heard Nadeshiko's voice. I groaned and opened my eyes.

"He's awake," Rima whispered.

"Before you say anything stupid, Utau punched you into a pond and you fainted on the way here. After we brought you here, the nurse took care of your stomach which by the way is in _**pretty bad **_shape. We went back to the Royal Garden and the rest of the student council wrote out the storyline for the play that we have to put on. Then as soon as we finished the details and other stuff we came back here for you," Amu explained.

"I-I see. What on earth did Utau do to me?" I groaned and held my aching stomach.

"Well… your stomach is completely red and swollen. It has many bruises on it and it's bleeding. You also have some scratches on your back from your landing in the pond," Nadeshiko frowned.

"No wonder I feel like crap."

"No duh Sherlock and these are for you," Rima handed me a folded piece of paper and folder. I opened the paper first and it read:

_Dear Idiot,_

_I am sorry for your injury but… YOU COMPLETELY DESERVE IT YOU JERK!!!!! How could you say that to me after kissing me for NO REASON!!! If you wanted me to keep quiet, you should have just covered my mouth with your HAND NOT YOUR LIPS! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW I FEEL? You're such an idiot but I apologize although you should be the one who's saying they're sorry…_

_-Utau_

I re-read the note and I felt guilty especially when she asked if I knew how she felt. I sighed and crumpled the note.

"The next thing is the script that we thought of. We decided to give you a part in the play if you wanted to do it but I have to warn you the play is pretty crazy," Rima said.

"Oh…" I opened the folder and looked through the pages. I cracked a smile and then broke into a helpless laughter.

"Hahahahaha I'll… hahahahaha do it! T-this hahaha is ridiculous hahahahahaha… I'll d-do it!"

"Okay then… we'll take you home and you'll rest. We'll take care of everything else," Amu winked at me.

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER**

**Rima's P.O.V**

Okay so this is what happened during the week: Kukai recovered, all of the student council got a part in the play, Yaya got a major sugar rush, Ikuto quarreled with Tadase, the twins switched identities again, Nagihiko constantly annoyed me and Kairi was nice to Nadeshiko for once… shocker!

When we had our school play: Yaya was a fairy princess, Amu was my best friend (although she really is in real life), Nadeshiko was Amu's best friend who was stealing Amu's friendship away from me, Ikuto was the leader of the mafia, Kairi was my evil older brother, Utau was a pop star, Kukai was a pro-soccer player, Nagihiko was a regular boy who was in love with me, Kirishima was Nagihiko's friend who was also in love with me and I was a coldhearted princess.

The play went smoothly except for the last scene:

I faced Nagihiko; we were alone. This scene was the one where he confessed to me.

"Why did you do it? Why did you obey all of my selfish orders up till now? Tell me why," I cried and my eyes filled with tears.

Nagihiko's eyes turned lifeless and then his bangs covered his eyes. "Do you honestly want to know the reason?"

"Y-yes," My tears were now rolling down my cheeks.

"I did everything… because… I hate you…" He raised his head and faced me with a cold and emotionless look. I stared at him shock and confusion. What was he doing? He was supposed to confess his **love **to me not his undying hate. _He couldn't be…._

"W-what… d-di-did you s-say?" I trembled and stuttered. _He couldn't be…._ _ad-libbing._

"I hate you… everyone did. Why do you think that they all left you? Your friends, your siblings… I don't blame them for leaving… as a matter of fact… I envy them," He gave me an evil smirk.

"N-no! You're lying! This is a nightmare! I'll wake up soon and everything will be okay!" I screamed and covered my ears but I could still hear every painful word.

"No, my princess… this is very real. I hate you and everyone else hates you too. Nothing will change that. Even if you go to live in another kingdom… everyone will remember how you destroyed this one."

Although we were only acting I felt… weak, helpless, betrayed and worst of all _alone…_

"T-then… why… w-w-why did y-you… s-stay? Why don't y-you l-leave… like e-e-everyone else?" I could barely stand I was getting into character a bit _**too **_much.

"I stayed because… I had to see… if you… liked the outcome. You destroyed everything: your friendships, your family. Everyone around you was affected; you even took my… l-l-little s-sister away from m-me," His voice cracked on the last part.

"I-I'm… so s-sorry. You have every right to h-hate m-m-me," I breathed.

"That's not what I want to hear. Do you like the outcome?"

"No… I hate it. I hate me…"

He walked closer to me and he hugged me. I gasped at his touch, "I should hate you. I should despise you but you dragged me along with you into dark, cold misery and I can't seem to hate you anymore. I tried my best but I can't,"

"You don't hate me?" I whispered.

"I said all those mean things to you to see if I could still do it but… I ended up hurting me a million times more than I hurt you," Nagihiko gave me a small sad smile, "I'm feeling something much stronger than any hate than I could ever show you. Maybe my hate for you all along… was actually… love in disguise."

"L-love? You love me?" I stuttered and Nagihiko wiped some of my tears off of my face.

"You finally have your answer now," He smiled.

"Y-you stayed b-because y-y-you l-loved me?" I stared at him in wonder. He was going according the script now and it seemed much better.

"I have and I'll always love you. Do you love me?"

"I love you and I'll make everything better. I'll fix everything," I smiled back.

Nagihiko held my hands, "No, we are going to fix everything _**together**_." The lights dimmed and the curtains closed. There was deafening applause. The rest of the cast came and took their bows when the curtains reopened. Nagihiko's fangirls and my fanboys screamed and clapped the loudest of all.

**Kukai's P.O.V**

After the play, I ran to Utau and grabbed her wrist before she could leave. She looked at me in disgust and it hurt.

"Keiko, I really need to speak to you in private," I said slowly. She led me outside under a sakura tree far away from everyone else.

"What would want to speak to me for after that _**kiss**_?" She hissed angrily.

"Utau, I am really sorry about kissing you like that. My friends keep on telling me that I always act before I think and my mistakes would be little ones so I never tried to reverse it but… I really did something bad this time. I'm really so sorry Utau and I will make it up to you," I said sadly.

"I'll accept your apology for now but you don't know how I felt about it," Utau whispered emotionlessly.

"How did you feel Utau?" I asked, feeling guiltier by the second.

"I felt… happy for once… but when you told me the reason I felt lonely and depressed again," Utau remained emotionless, "I envy you Kukai. You are free but I'm chained to Easter and I have to live by their rules. You could make friends; have a girlfriend and everything while I continuously have to follow orders."

"Utau… you were happy when I kissed you?"

"Y-yes," she replied. I slowly closed the distance between us and Utau did not move away as I kissed her… again. Utau kissed me back and then after who knows how long, we pulled away.

"How did you feel?" I asked.

She lightly slapped me on my head and whispered, "A whole lot better. Thanks Kukai."

"Good, I don't like it when you are unhappy," I grinned and then I slowly began to walk away from her. I turned around to face her, "You might want to find your other friends. We are going off for 'r' tomorrow so be ready. I'm not going to lose to you."

"Me neither. Bye Kukai and t-thank you," Utau muttered.

* * *

Amethyst: I finally finished it!!!!!!!!!!! After a LOT of typing and typing over I finally finished the chapter.

Kukai: Good for you.

Amethyst: So in this chapter we had Amuto by special request, Kuutau for one of my reviewers and Rimahiko because I love Rimahiko!!!!!!!

Kairi: So what will happen to me?

Amethyst: You'll find a special girl that's really nice in the next chapter but you'll find her even sooner if you look carefully.

Nadeshiko: Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

Kairi: She's special and really nice… hmm…

Amethyst: Nadeshiko since you're such a **special and really nice girl** tell the readers to review please.

Nadeshiko: Certainly.

Kairi: I can't think of anyone like that.

Amethyst: You are so dumb!

Nadeshiko: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review!


	13. Island Vacation For Eight

Amethyst: Hiiiiiii!!!!!!! I got to thank my reviewers again but I don't get tired of doing it: **The one and only Mimi Cha, xladykelly101x, WantingFreedom, KukaiXxUtau, soccergirl56, Sakura MaiHime, MaroonAngel of Darkness, Ivy34325, nagihiko's hime Riri-tan, liledormouse, MyForbiddenDestiny, D1Gi-S0rA and .|neleenchan:3|.** Thank you sooooooo much everyone!!!

Nagihiko: A helpful warning to all: Amu is crazy in this chapter.

Rima: I think that it was the cereal that she ate for breakfast.

Nadeshiko: That might very well be the cause of it.

Amu: I AM NOT CRAZY!

Kukai: You are not now but you will be.

Amethyst: Anyways off that topic! Kairi, did you find out who that girl was yet?

Kairi: No… I honestly have no clue whatsoever.

Amethyst: You are hopeless…

Ikuto: And dense.

Utau: Denser than Amu and Tadase put together.

Amu & Tadase: WHAT?

Amethyst: Sadly… it's true. Yaya, please do the disclaimer.

Yaya: Ame-chan does not own Shugo Chara but she does own the candy that she'll give me when I've finished the disclaimer. She also does not own a certain line from a cereal ad.

Amethyst: Have some pocky Yaya but don't eat all! Enjoy, read and review.

* * *

**Rima's P.O.V**

We were packing our bags… yet again… to go off on one of our crazy missions. This time our destination was none other than… wait for it… a deserted island. Yes, we were going to a place with no people and I packed my small backpack with Nad3sh1k0's help. Nad3sh1k0 and I had become good friends after the incident and we never argued. After that I made my way to Amu's room.

Amu, Kukai and Nadeshiko were there already and I sat down in a chair.

"Hi Rima, now that you're here let's get this started," Amu said, "First of all, we are leaving tomorrow morning on a boat provided by Guardians. I have a map of the island and the island is hilly and has tons of caves so be careful and always keep your ear-pieces and cell phones on. Any questions?" Amu asked and looked up at us.

"I n-n-need to say s-something," I said quietly, "The day that we went to the park… I saw Nadeshiko's brother and s-something ha-happened…"

"What happened when you saw Nagi?" Nadeshiko said in a worried tone.

"He was teaching me how to befriend little squirrels and birds but then he got a phone call from Easter. He spoke to them for a little while and then Nagihiko collapsed in pain. He was screaming and the person kept shouting orders at him," I said and Nadeshiko had murderous/concerned look on her face.

"When he finally agreed to their orders, he stopped screaming in pain and pushed me into the lake but… he said… sorry right before he did it. Then he rescued me and he explained that Easter could put any of them in excruciating pain whenever they disobey their orders," I stopped talking everyone stared at me. They were shocked by my little story.

"… so… that means… if we get the jewel this time… we will only be making things worse for them," Kukai whispered sadly.

Nadeshiko started to cry, "I-I… could h-handle fi-fighting against m-my bro-brother… b-but if E-Easter is h-hurting N-Nagi because of m-me … i-it's ju-just too… _cruel,_"

Amu was sad as well but she didn't let it show. She said, "Does that mean that we're just going to give up now? After all the missions that we have done and everything we went through… was it all for nothing? Just because four people can get hurt doesn't mean that I'm going to give up. I am not going to sit back while they do terrible things and I can stop them with or without your help!" Amu stormed out of the room and left the rest of us alone.

"What do we do now?" I asked. Nadeshiko was crying too much to answer and Kukai was thinking.

"This would be easier if we could somehow contact Nagihiko," Kukai mumbled.

Nadeshiko tried to calm down a _**little**_ so that she could at least talk, "I-I have N-Nagi's cell phone n-number." She pulled her Motorola KRZR Violet out of her pocket and gave to me.

"Why do I have to call him?" I asked. Nadeshiko started to cry again so she couldn't answer and Kukai shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine," I searched through Nadeshiko's contacts and found Nagihiko's number. I paused for a few moments and then I reluctantly pressed call.

* * *

**Nagihiko's P.O.V**

I was in my room alone and I stared at the ceiling. I sighed heavily. I thought about what could happen to us if we didn't get 'r'; only worst things possible appeared in my mind. My cell phone rang and interrupted my thoughts. I looked the caller id… it was Nadeshiko. I walked to my closet and hid in there; it was the one of the places other than the bathroom that did not have security cameras.

"Hi Nade-chan,"

"_Nagihiko… this is not Nadeshiko."_

I was confused, "Who am I speaking to then?"

"_It's Rima… I need to ask you a few questions Nagihiko. No one is intercepting this call Nagihiko, you have my word."_

"Alright, I'll answer your questions as long as they're not too personal."

"_Are they watching you right now?"_

"No… I'm hiding in my closet."

"_Are you all going after 'r'?"_

"Yes, Easter will make us go for it whether we like it or not."

"_Was what you told me after you saved me from drowning the absolute truth?"_

"Yes Rima, it was the truth,"

"_Oh… are you… doing all of this for Easter willingly or do you have no choice?"_

"I have no choice Rima. I might be able to get away for a few hours or two days at the most but they will find me no matter where I go."

"_That's r-really… sad."_

"Yeah…" I said softly, "… but that is my messed up life."

"_Um Nagihiko… I told my friends about what happened at the lake and your sister seems really bothered and unbelievably sad about it. She just keeps crying and she can't speak properly without sobbing in between."_

"Say no more Rima. Let me speak to my twin," I said irritably.

"_H-hello Na-Nagi,"_ I heard her sniffling.

"Nadeshiko, get a grip! This is my problem NOT yours so PLEASE stop your crying and get a life! I don't have one and I might never get one so the least I could do is make sure that you get a nice one! Don't waste your time crying Nade-chan… you are my sister and I love you so don't cry. If you cry you're going to make me **sad** and you don't want that to happen. I am going to be fighting you and I won't hold back because you are my little sister. Be happy and don't worry about me. I'll be fine." I said.

"_Thank you Nagi. I needed that. I needed someone like you to talk some sense into me. Thanks a lot and I won't hold back either. Bye."_

"Good. I'm looking forward to seeing you soon. Bye Nade-chan." I ended the call and smiled.

* * *

**Nadeshiko's P.O.V**

I smiled and wiped the tears from my eyes. I removed my phone from my ear and put it back in my pocket.

"I don't know about the rest of you but I'm going with Amu," I said and looked back at Rima and Kukai.

"If one phone call from your brother can stop your tears and change our decision… I guess I'm in," Kukai smiled.

"I'll go as well. Amu can't do this by herself," I smiled and we all exited the room looking for Amu. We found Amu downstairs watching tv and she looked _pretty bored._

"Amu-chan, we thought about what you said and we decided to help you. We're really sorry and like you said no matter what happens, we can't give up now," I said with a small smile.

Amu turned off the tv and turned to us, "I'm the one who should apologize. I was being a bit too harsh but after what Easter did to my family… I just want revenge but they are not responsible for that so I should be more considerate of their well-being. It must be very hard for you to be separated from your twin brother and fight him so I'm sorry," Amu gave us an apologetic look.

"It's alright Amu-chan but let's go to sleep since we have work to do tomorrow," I smiled.

* * *

**Tomorrow Morning on the boat**

**Nadeshiko's P.O.V continued**

The boat was pretty big and the weather was fair. Kukai was walking around the boat asking random members of the crew 'Are we there yet?' and 'Do you have any snacks?', Rima was puking her guts out over the edge of the boat, Amu was pretending to be a pirate and I was gazing at the crystal blue sea.

"NADE, AMU, RIMA! THEY **FINALLY **SAID THAT WE ARE AT THE ISLAND!!!!" Kukai yelled with a bunch of snacks in his hands and mouth.

"Don't speak when your mouth is full!" I yelled back.

Kukai chewed and swallowed, "Yes… _**mother.**_" Kukai laughed.

"Whatever," I muttered and looked at the island that we were approaching. The island was hilly and shaped like a peanut… wow… I could call it Hilly Nut Island!

"C'mon let's go!" Kukai stuffed all of his snacks into his backpack and was getting ready to leave the boat.

"Okay!" I walked over to Kukai.

Kukai shouted, "AMU, YOU'RE NOT CAPTAIN HOOK AND RIMA, THE BOAT HAS STOPPED SO YOU SHOULD FEEL BETTER SOON! WE'RE ABOUT TO LEAVE THE BOAT!" Rima slowly walked over to us and clutched her stomach.

Amu ran over to us, "No fair… I was having fun. You should try jumping down from the mast and grabbing onto a rope and swing to another one and then you-" **(A/N: DO NOT TRY WHAT AMU JUST SAID!!!!)**

I smiled, "Alright Amu… you are not a pirate. Say it to yourself slowly until you begin to believe it."

Amu smiled, "Aye aye! I am a pirate! I am a pirate! I am a pirate! CRUNCHATIZE ME CAPTAIN!"

Kukai groaned, "I think you made it worse; she's psychotic."

"No kidding," I said as I walked across the gangway to the island.

When all of us got to the shore we took the maps away from Amu the pirate.

"Okay, everyone gets a map. You shouldn't need anything more than what you packed in your backpacks. If you find the jewel contact the rest of us and if you're in serious trouble contact the rest of us as well," I said.

"What about Amu?" Kukai asked.

I stared at Amu who was smiling **extremely **bright at me, "I honestly think that she is only talking like a pirate but she can still fight and understand what she is supposed to do… I hope."

"Alright I'll go this way," Kukai ran off.

"So long mateys!" Amu ran off in another direction.

"Nadeshiko…" Rima whispered, "I'm still not feeling good at all… can I tag along with you?"

"Sure Rima. Let's go," I held Rima's hand and we walked off.

* * *

**Kairi's P.O.V**

"I hate travelling by helicopter," I grumbled.

"Relax Kairi, we are landing now," Ikuto said calmly. The helicopter descended and we quickly jumped out of it as soon as we landed.

"We're splitting up into two groups: Ikuto with Utau and Nagi with me." I said quickly and pulled Nagihiko with me.

"Why are you pulling me with you?" Nagihiko said.

"Well… I am **positive **that you don't want to be stuck with Utau and Ikuto will start acting weird the moment he sees Amu so you wouldn't want to be with him," I explained.

"Good point," He muttered. I let go of Nagihiko and I walked with him up one of the hills and past a small waterfall. The scenery was quite nice and we stayed clear of any large wild animals. There were many cave openings and coves.

"Kairi maybe it's in one of these caves," Nagihiko looked over to the caves to our right.

"Okay, we can check out some of them. Which do you want to enter first?" I asked. Nagi pointed to a cave that was partially hidden by bushes, tall grass and a tree. We entered the cave and we turned on our flashlights. It was narrow and it stretched on and on ahead of us. Nagihiko turned his head to look behind us.

"Did you hear that Kairi?"

"Hear what?" I pushed my glasses up and turned to look at him.

"Don't bother. I was probably just imagining things," He smiled and continued to walk forward.

"Alright," I mumbled and continued to walk with Nagihiko. We walked for a little longer and then I heard faint footsteps from behind. I looked behind us and I gasped. There was faint light shining behind us and it was coming closer. I grabbed Nagihiko's hand and ran forward quickly.

"WHY ARE WE RUNNING?" Nagihiko yelled. I stopped running and whispered, "You idiot now they are going to find us since you had to scream."

"Who's going to find us? This is a deserted island," Nagihiko whispered.

"The Guardian agents are here, Nagi, and they are coming this way,"

Nagihiko turned around and he saw the light, "It could be them but it could also be Ikuto and Utau following us."

"What are the chances of that?" I hissed lowly.

"Ok. Ok, calm down. We just have to hide," Nagihiko said.

"There is nowhere to hide Nagi. This cave is narrow," I groaned.

"Relax Kairi… look at it this way. Nadeshiko won't hurt you if you are with me, Rima wouldn't hurt us either, Kukai wouldn't and I am not so sure about Amu since Ikuto is always teasing her. Besides we can fight them if they want to fight."

"Mr. Optimist is at work yet again," I grumbled. The light was much closer now and we could see that they were two people approaching us. Slowly, we began to see what the two persons looked like and they were……. Rima and **that **girl.

"It's nice to see you Nade-chan and Rima-chan," Nagihiko smirked.

"Likewise Nagi and **you**," Nadeshiko said coldly.

"I have a name!" I shouted.

"Whatever. Are you ready, Nagi?" Nadeshiko's eyes and smile held pure evil.

"Since forever," Nagihiko said with equal malice. Rima and I stepped three meters away from the twins because we knew that they were going to fight.

Nagihiko punched Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko quickly dodged and grabbed the arm that he had tried to punch her with. She roughly tossed him over her shoulder but Nagihiko landed on his feet and kicked her in her back to the hard ground. Nagihiko glared at her coldly and Nadeshiko kicked out one of her legs. Nagihiko tripped over her leg and Nadeshiko kicked him in his stomach before he landed on her. Nagihiko fell backwards and Nadeshiko rose to her feet. Nagihiko stood up as well and the fight continued.

Each twin attacked their sister/brother with no signs of mercy or remorse and when you thought that they had had enough, they both pulled out their weapons. Nadeshiko pulled out her naginata and Nagihiko used a pair of nunchaku. (A/N: That's what they are called on Wikipedia but I know them as nunchucks.) Twenty minutes later, both of them were bruised and bleeding all over but neither of them wanted to give up. I saw dirt drop in front and behind all of us and I looked up it was coming the ceiling. Rima had realised.

"We have to get out of here now," Rima said to me. I nodded and I ran towards the twins who were still battling each other.

"Stop fighting you two! The cave is going to cave in and we'll be trapped if we don't leave soon," Nadeshiko quickly turned and dodged another attack from Nagihiko but she bumped into me. Her body roughly shoved me into a wall and I fell down heavily. My ankle was hurt and I couldn't get up. Rima tried to stop them but they would stop their fight. Huge rocks dropped from the ceiling and luckily they fell around us. Nagihiko and Nadeshiko stopped fighting to look at what happened. The rocks completely blocked the exit and blocked us from going any further into the cave.

"Nagihiko, we have to stop," Nadeshiko said loudly. Nagihiko nodded and dropped his weapon.

"Nade-chan, I think Kairi is hurt," Rima said quietly and stared at me.

"Kairi, are you okay?" Nagi asked and sat down next to me. Nadeshiko kneeled next to Nagi and looked at me with worried eyes.

"I'm fine," I shouted and tried to stand up but I just fell down again.

"Kairi, you're not okay. Let me help you," Nadeshiko said. Nadeshiko grabbed her bag and pulled out a first aid kit.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO PUT ME IN THIS CONDITION!" Kairi yelled and pushed her away.

"I-I-It was _my _f-fault?" She looked at me in shock.

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"I-I… a-am so-"

My anger was just boiling up inside me and it was getting to control by the second, "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT. YOU COULDN'T EVEN REALISE THAT I WAS TRYING TO WARN YOU THAT WE COULD BE IN DANGER AND WE ARE STUCK IN THIS MESS THANKS TO YOU! YOU ARE SUCH A-"

"SHUT UP KAIRI! DON'T BLAME HER ONLY! IT WAS MY FAULT TOO!" Nagihiko shouted at me. Nadeshiko was in tears and she was quietly sobbing.

"DON'T PROTECT HER NAGI! THE ***** KNOWS THAT IT WAS HER FAULT! SHE IS A STUPID, IDIOTIC-" I stopped yelling. My anger had reached way beyond my control and I felt a small, sharp pain in my neck and head. It felt like I was being pushed out of control of my body. I was quickly being replaced by something that was not **me.**

Finally it took over my body and it said much more cruel things to Nadeshiko. Things that I would have _**never**_ even _**attempt **_to say to her and the thing that was now in control began to try to hurt her. Nagihiko tried to restrain it but it had superhuman strength and easily got out of Nagi's grasp. All I could do was sit back and watch.

Nagihiko noticed something on my/its neck. The mark that was there from the injections was now glowing red. Nagihiko gasped and quickly pressed the points in my neck to knock me/it out.

**Nadeshiko's P.O.V**

I was crying again. Kairi had just harshly, verbally abused me and I felt _**awful**_. I don't know what happened. He was just yelling at me and… then all of a sudden… he smirks evilly at me and he started to say to terrible things to me. Nagi-nii tried to make him stop but he continued. He tried to pull me towards him and beat me up. Nagihiko knocked him out quickly before he could touch me. I cried and cried; Rima hugged me and tried to calm me down.

"Nade-chan, are you okay?" Nagihiko joined Rima in hugging me. I shook my head and sobbed some more.

"Do you want me to treat your wounds from our fight?" Nagi asked with worry painted all over his face. I slowly nodded my head which was starting to hurt. Nagihiko picked up my first aid kit and treated all of my cuts and bruises with extreme care. Rima told me a joke to make me laugh and I giggled a little bit. Nagihiko hugged me some more and I began to feel better… that is… until Kairi woke up. Tears threatened to spill out of my eyes again and I began to tremble uncontrollably.

Nagihiko walked up to Kairi, "What happened just now?" Nagihiko asked in an **almost **caring tone.

Kairi held his head like if he was having a serious headache, "I-I… It felt s-so strange and… ugh… you are not going to believe me N-Nagi… b-but I felt like… something gained c-control over my body and my thoughts. Only when you knocked me out… it…" Kairi's fingers moved to his neck and he suddenly pulled them away, "It burns…"

Nagihiko touched Kairi's mark on his neck, "Oww." Nagihiko quickly pulled his fingers away.

"Do you believe me Nagi?" Kairi looked at Nagihiko with uncertainty in his eyes.

"I will for two reasons only. One: I saw your mark glow red and your strength when you pushed me away was inhuman. Two: You are my friend and I know you wouldn't normally behave like that." Nagihiko emotionlessly looked at him.

"Thanks Nagi," Kairi gave him a small smile.

"… but first… you have to apologize to Nadeshiko. I know it was someone or something else controlling you but Nadeshiko's crying her eyes out and the only one who can make her completely happy again is the one who made her sad," Nagihiko said seriously. Kairi sighed sadly and looked in my direction. He saw my tearstained face, my red puffy eyes, the tears rolling down my cheeks and my body trembling. Kairi had a pained look on his face and he bit his lip.

"I will apologize. Can you help me to stand? I think my ankle is twisted or something," Nagihiko nodded and he put Kairi's arm over his shoulder. He helped Kairi up and he limped over to me and used Nagi as support.

Nagihiko slowly helped him to sit down next to me and then Nagi walked away to sit next to Rima.

"N-Nadeshiko… I am really, really, really sorry about that. I was angry but I shouldn't have yelled at you. It was wrong and you never deserved to hear any of that. I'm sorry about all the times before that I was mean to you as well… I guess I never took the time to see all your great qualities. You're nice, kind, sweet, special and beautiful. Please accept my apology Nadeshiko," I giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"This the first time that you have said my name," I had a small smile on my face.

"Oh… I'll say your real name more often and I'll stop calling you names if… you stop crying. Please it hurts me to see you like this," Kairi stared into my eyes and he put his hand on mine.

"I accept your apology and I'll try to stop crying," I sniffed and raised my hand to wipe my face. My hand touched his face as well and I realized that our faces were nearly touching. I heavily blushed and Kairi put his hand on my cheek. My blush got worse and Kairi moved even closer to me.

"May I?" Kairi whispered.

"S-sure…" I replied. Kairi closed the distance between us and he kissed me. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. I liked it and it felt so right.

**Rima's P.O.V**

We are still trapped in the cave and Kairi and Nade are kissing each other. I tried not to stare but I had one of three choices. Stare at them, stare at Nagihiko or stare at the wall like a retard. I chose to stare at the two and I glanced at Nagihiko to see his reaction. Surprisingly his facial expression was very calm and he noticed me looking at him.

"What?" He asked me.

"Kairi just did something bad to your sister and now he's kissing her. Doesn't that bother you at all?" I asked him.

Nagihiko smiled, "To be honest… it doesn't really bother me at all. Nadeshiko doesn't seem to mind it so I don't either. Kairi doesn't make friends or trust other people very easily and he keeps mostly to himself. Nadeshiko is a selfless girl who is always looking to help someone and it's _**extremely hard **_to hate her. Nadeshiko can help Kairi to open up to others and I can tell that she likes him as well so if they like each other it doesn't bother me but…"

I gave him a small smile, "… but what?'

"Kairi still has to get the older brother lecture from me and the 'if you hurt her' warning," Nagihiko's deathly aura hung around him and I could tell that this lecture wasn't going to be pretty.

"You're the older twin?" I asked.

"Yeah, Nade's my little sister. Why do think that she calls me aniki?"

I sniffled, "Poor guy, may he still be alive after you are through with him." Nagihiko laughed. I turned back to Nadeshiko and Kairi who were _**still **_kissing.

"Rima-chan…" Nagihiko said.

"What?" I asked without averting my gaze to him.

"Why are you still staring at Kairi and my sister?" I turned towards him and he had a smirk on his face.

I blushed heavily, "I was not staring…"

"Riiiiiiight. Does Rima-chan want a kiss?" Nagihiko was teasing me and he was enjoying every bit of it.

My face turned even redder, "N-no."

Nagihiko whispered in my ear, "You're stuttering and your blush says it all Ri-ma-chan…" He pronounced every syllable of my name.

"I-I…"

"Too late Rima-chan," He captured my lips with his and he pulled me closer to him. Shock filled me… N-Nagihiko was k-k-kissing m-me and this was my f-first kiss. Nagihiko soon pulled away and he smiled. I should have slapped him for doing that to me but I couldn't. As much I hate to admit it… Nagihiko can kiss.

"W-Why did you k-kiss me?" I asked and looked at the ground.

Nagihiko lifted my chin up so that I could face him, "I did it because… you're cute and you're the first girl that has ever held my interest."

"Um… thanks?" I blushed.

"Rima, I never knew that you had a thing for Nagi!!!!!" Nadeshiko squealed.

"I don-"

"Of course, she did. She always loved me," Nagihiko said with a mischievous smile.

"Isn't that sweet," Nadeshiko smiled.

"Anyway how do we get out of here? The rocks are too big and heavy to move," I said.

"We can't use explosives either because the space we have is very limited and we might make the cave in worse," Kairi said.

Nagihiko pulled out his cell phone, "No signal."

Nadeshiko tried her walkie-talkie ear-piece but that didn't work either.

"We could try to dig our way out," Kairi said.

"Okay, that could work," Nagihiko said and stood up.

"Yes but first… what's that black mark on your back Nagihiko?" I asked. I had seen the black mark through a rip in his shirt that Nadeshiko had made when they were fighting each other. Nagihiko stiffened.

"Yeah… what is it? Kairi has an identical mark on his neck," Kairi suddenly looked very uncomfortable like Nagihiko.

"Um… well… you see…" Nagihiko began.

"Stop trying to make up a lie and tell us the truth," I said.

Kairi sighed, "Nagi told you about the injections and these marks were a side-effect. We don't know exactly what they do but so far… they have been nothing but trouble."

"Oh…" I said, "So when are you two going to start working to get us out of here?"

"You mean the _**four **_of us…" Nagihiko said.

"Nope only you and Kairi!" Nadeshiko smiled.

"My ankle is hurt. I can't do it," Kairi said with a smug smile on his face and Nadeshiko grinned.

"I can fix that," Nadeshiko pulled out her first aid kit and began to treat his ankle. After Nadeshiko was finished his ankle was good enough to walk on.

"This is not fair," Kairi walked off with Nagihiko to start working. After ten minutes they were halfway through and me and Nadeshiko sat and watched them. When Kairi dug some more we could see something red in the sticking out of the wall. He dug around it and he finally pried it loose. It was… 'R'. Nadeshiko and I could have fought them for but it was rightfully theirs so we didn't touch or glare at them. A few minutes later there was a hole in the wall that was big enough for us to go through.

"Ladies first," Kairi said.

"Thank you," Nadeshiko smiled and we exited the cave. My cell-phone was working again as soon as we got out of the cave.

"Goodbye boys," I waved and I ran off with Nadeshiko to the boat.

"Bye. Nagi… I think we just found potential girlfriends," Kairi smiled.

"I think you're right," I whispered as I watched them leave.

* * *

Amethyst: I am so sorry if it sucked. I personally think it did but I tend to criticize myself too much. Kairi did you FINALLY find out who the girl was?

Kairi: Yes, it was my Nade-chan.

Amethyst: FINALLY YOU FIGURED IT OUT!!!!!!!!!

Nagihiko: I think you're getting a little too possessive of my twin.

Nadeshiko: He is not Nagi.

Rima: Then why did he call you **his Nade-chan?**

Amethyst: Possessive much?

Nagihiko: Uh huh.

Amu: CRUNCHATIZE ME CAPTAIN AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) IF YOU REVIEW YOU GET A SMILEY!!


	14. Nagi vs Kirishima

Amethyst: I don't feel like doing one of those chat things so please bear with me if you like them. First of all… I guess I do have to say sorry for taking so long to update but the number 1 thing that kept me from typing is… school. My schedule is ULTRA BUSY at school and at home and on top of that I type very slowly and I re-wrote this chapter like 3-4 times. I am somewhat satisfied with it now and so… that's basically it. Thank you to my reviewers and thank you waiting: **The one and only Mimi Cha, soccergirl56, Sakura Maihime, Joker4ever, MaroonAngel of Darkness, MyForbiddenDestiny, ****.|neleenchan:3|.****, WantingFreedom, ThatGirl96, Flo Sheen, Ivy34325, kuutau4everx3, donladey, Saicy and luv2sing27865. MaroonAngel of Darkness** I could not fit in more Amuto because I kind of have to focus on mostly the Rimahiko now since this is a Rimahiko fic. Sorry. (Also sorry if that sounded a bit rude.)

**

* * *

**

Rima's P.O.V

It was another normal day and yet again we were going to be late for school. The others ran ahead quickly while I was having a lot of trouble with these short legs of mine. I stopped to rest for a few minutes. I didn't care if I was late and I was really tired from the previous day's events.

"Nagihiko…" I whispered as I remembered what happened. A small smile crept unto my face and I slowly closed my eyes.

"Yes Rima, that is my name,"

I let out a small eep and quickly turned around to face a tall, black haired, green eyed boy. I blushed lightly and he smiled brightly.

"I know!" I snapped, "I just um…"

"You just what?"

I struggled to find a good reply but I knew that any reply would be stupid, "I just… was surprised to see Sasuke again instead of Nagihiko."

He quirked an eyebrow, "I don't know what you mean. In my disguise, everyone knows me as Sasuke but you don't have to call me that because no matter what I look like… I'm always Nagihiko on the inside."

I used my outer character and scowled, "Yeah well… whatever. I'm going to be late if you continue to say mushy stuff."

Nagihiko laughed, "I'm sorry _Princess _Rima. Allow me the honor of escorting you to school." He bowed and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." I crossed my arms, closed my eyes and stuck my nose in the air. A few seconds after, my feet lifted off the ground and my eyes snapped open.

Nagihiko now held me in his arms and shock was written all over my face. "Nagihiko… why are you…"

"You can't run that fast, right? It'll be much faster this way," Nagihiko started running with me securely in his arms.

"This is **not** my idea of an escort!" I shouted.

Nagihiko chuckled, "Well it is mine."

* * *

The good news is Nagihiko was right. The ride was quick and we got to school on time but the bad news is… I was seen being carried around by a lot of the other students. Yup… that is _**pretty **_terrible news and do I have to remind anyone that Nagihiko is the second most popular and wanted guy in the school? (A/N: Yes… Tadase was dethroned from the number 1 position by Ikuto and Nagihiko's popularity surpassed Tadase's so Nagi's number 2. Kukai is the third most popular guy so Tadase is either number 4 or 5 depending on if I want Kairi to beat him as well.)

"I never knew that Sasuke-kun liked blondes! I think I'll dye my hair or get blonde streaks!" A girl said.

"Don't you think that Sasuke-kun and Layla-chan would make a great couple?

"They would be perfect for each other." A girl giggled and smiled when she saw Nagihiko.

I looked up at Nagihiko and he looked perfectly calm. I guess that he was used to other people talking about him like this. "Um… you can put me down now."

"Oh… uh… I'm sorry Layla-chan," He gently set me back on my feet and we walked to class together.

_In class_

_Guidance_

Okay… this is the time when our wacky Guidance Councilor makes us do one of her crazy ideas in class to either: a.) let the students 'bond' or b.) make us better students/citizens.

"GOOD MORNING CLASS!!!!!!!!" She squealed and smiled bright enough to challenge one of Nagihiko's smiles.

"Good morning Miss. Dazzle," I mumbled.

"Guess what we're doing today????!!!!!" She paused and no one answered, "WE'RE GOING TO PLAY A GAME!!!!!"

"Whoop-de-doo," I said sarcastically and Nagihiko chuckled at my _'great enthusiasm'_.

"It's called… TRUTH DETECTIVE!!!!!!!" Miss Dazzle's blue eyes sparkled and if I had to describe her aura it would have bunnies, rainbows, flowers and lots of sparkles, "I'm going to give you a list of things that you have to find out about the person next to you but…"

"But what?" Nagihiko mumbled.

"… YOU CAN'T ASK THE PERSON QUESTIONS DIRECTLY!!!!!!! For example, if you had to find out the person's favourite colour you CAN'T ask them: What is your favourite colour? Also if the person finds out what question you are trying to ask, you have to answer one of their questions truthfully," Miss Dazzle was literally jumping up and down in her chair. She looked like she was 12 again. (Miss Dazzle is short, has blue eyes and long brown hair. She looks like a teenager when she is 20something.) "THIS IS SOOOOO MUCH FUN!!!!!!! Did I mention that the first person to get everything right gets A PRIZE?????"

Miss Dazzle stopped jumping in her chair and pulled out some question papers. I was stuck with Nagihiko because the other person next to me already chose someone. I was given a boys' question paper since I was investigating a boy and Nagihiko got a girls' paper.

I stared at my paper and read the first question:

**1. What is his name? - **_Fuji Sasuke_

**2. What is his age and when is his birthday?**

I bit my lip and looked over at Nagihiko who was having a bit of trouble himself. Nagihiko had to be either 15 or 16 and I had no idea when his birthday was.

"Um… Sasuke… what's the best month of the year?" I asked.

Nagihiko looked at me curiously and smirked, "December."

"Why?"

"Because of Christmas…" I frowned and glared at him. He smirked, "Maybe you wanted a _**different **_answer like… which month my birthday is in or maybe you just wanted to know my birthday."

"I hate you. How did you figure it out so fast?"

Nagihiko laughed, "It was a lucky guess but… you should already know when my birthday is."

I quirked an eyebrow, "Huh?"

Nagihiko's eyes widened, "I never knew that you were _this _dumb."

"**I. AM. NOT. DUMB.**" I said through clenched teeth.

"Tsk tsk… Rima-chan… who do you know that is related to me?"

"Nadeshiko," I answered.

"Correct. How is she related to me?"

"Nadeshiko is your twin sister… oooh… I get it now! Her birthday is also your birthday as well," I blushed in embarrassment. I quickly wrote down that 'Sasuke' was 16 and his birthday is July 4th.

"Layla-chan, you have to give me the answer to one of my questions since I guessed what you were trying to ask," Nagihiko smiled, "When is your birthday?"

"February 6th," I mumbled and I tried to complete the other questions.

**3. What are three of his favourite colours?**

I looked over at Nagihiko's desk. A blue, black and purple pencil case, a blue eraser, a purple and black pencil, a black pen were on his desk and his bag was in those three colours so I guessed that he liked purple, blue and black.

"Layla-chan, I talked to a certain twin of mine recently and she said something interesting about you," Nagihiko smiled evilly.

"What?"

"Oh… it was nothing really… just a little secret that's all,"

I glared at him, "What kind of secret?"

"It was just something that you did…"

"I don't remember doing anything other than the usual: reading gag manga, practicing the Bala-balance and other comedy things."

Nagihiko smiled, "Thank you for telling me your hobbies!"

"You little…"

**4. What is his favourite sport?**

I was soooooo tempted to write I have no clue whatsoever until I remembered that Nagihiko does Japanese dancing and some people consider dancing to be a sport so I wrote it down.

"That's not my favourite sport Rima-chan," Nagihiko was looking over my shoulder.

I grumbled, "Mind your own business crossdresser."

"Justin and I had a fight about what was the best sport ever. My favourite sport is basketball," He said.

I started to giggle and I broke out into uncontrollable laughter. Nagihiko stared at me, "What's so funny?"

"Y-y-you hahahahaha,"

"Me?" Nagihiko was clearly confused. I nodded my head and laughed a little louder.

"I-I hahaha can't i-im hahaha i-imagine you hahahaha playing ba-basketball," I gasped.

"Oh really?" Nagihiko crossed his arms.

"Y-yes rea-really," I giggled.

"Come to the basketball courts this afternoon then and by the way… I'm finished."

My laughter immediately stopped, "You WHAT?"

He smirked, "I'm finished." He put his completed question paper on my desk.

**1. What is her name?**_–Layla O'Brian_

**2. What are her favourite subjects?**_ –Drama and Art_

**3. When is her birthday?**_ –Feburary 6__th_

**4. What are her favourite colours? **_– Orange, peach, white and yellow._

**5. What is her favourite treat?**_- Cupcakes_

**6. What are her hobbies? **_–Reading gag manga and practicing the Bala-balance. She loves anything associated with comedy._

**7. What are her favourite accessories?** _–Ribbons and headbands._

**8. What is her favourite song?** _– Itsuka wa Romansu_

**9. What type of clothing does she prefer: Lolita or Gothic Lolita?** _-Lolita_

**10. What is her cell phone number?** _-4790026 _(A/N: Please do not call this number because I have NO idea what will happen if you call it.)

**11. Does she have any siblings? **_- No_

**12. Who is/are her best friend/s?** _– Amy, Lily and Justin_

**13. What would she do if you said I love you to her? **_**– **__Blush and slap me in my face. Then she would say LEAVE ME ALONE YOU STUPID CROSSDRESSER! _(A/N:Rima hasn't completely realized her feelings for him yet.)

"All of them are right," I gasped as I read his answers and they were all right. "How did you find out the answers for numbers 2, 4, 5, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11 and 13?

Nagihiko smiled, "For number 2, it was kind of obvious since you like acting and in art you sleep and draw clowns. Number 4 was easy because your bag, books, pencils, pens, highlighters are those colours. You eat cupcakes everyday at school and you get really upset if you don't get your cupcakes so I guessed that cupcakes were your favourite. Number 7 was too easy because you wear that headband with a bow on it every day at school and I've seen you wear ribbons before. Itsuka wa Romansu is your ringtone and you listen to it often when you're alone. You don't seem to be a gothic type of girl and you dress like a cute, innocent, little girl. Nadeshiko gave me your cell phone number just a few minutes ago when I texted her. You give off an only child vibe and do I really have to explain number 13?"

I smirked, "Good job… stalker."

"I don't stalk you. I'm just very observant," Nagihiko defended.

"Riiiiiiight." I said.

"Yes I am," Nagihiko said, "Miss Dazzle, I'm finished and Layla-chan said that I was right."

"YAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!! WE HAVE A WINNER!!!!!!!!!" Miss Dazzle hugged Nagihiko and handed him an envelope with two tickets but I couldn't see what they were for.

"What did you get?" I whispered to Nagihiko when Miss Dazzle released him.

"You don't have to know and don't forget to come to the basketball court this afternoon." Nagihiko said and the bell rang.

**

* * *

**

Time Skip: After School

**The Basketball Courts**

**Nagihiko's P.O.V**

I had changed into my basketball uniform. It was a black basketball jersey with two dark blue lines running down the sides and SEIYO HIGH was written on the front in purple. My fake last name Fuji and my number (8) were also written in purple on the back. I wore black adidas, a dark blue sweatband and matching wristbands.

I took my favourite basketball and lightly dribbled it. I looked up at the basketball hoop far ahead of me. I jumped and skillfully threw the ball into the hoop. I heard the swish of the ball passing through the hoop and the sound of the ball making contact with the ground before my feet touched the ground again. I practiced shooting the ball a couple of times before the rest of the team made it to the courts.

"Yo Sasuke!" They chorused.

"Hi. Are you guys ready for today's game?" I asked and spun my basketball on my index finger.

"Is that a question man? Of course we are!" Satoshi said. (Random OC)

"Okay, Fuyuki, go sit on the bleachers and the rest of you can warm up,"

"Hai," Everyone said and scattered in different directions. I saw a familiar, short girl enter the gym and smiled and waved at her. She scowled and I ran over to her.

"Hey Layla," I said.

Rima smiled a little, "Hi… so you have a uniform? I'm impressed that you even got that far."

"I'm going to make you eat your words," I smirked, "I have a little deal for you."

"What?"

"If I don't miss a single basket today you have to be mine for a day but if I miss one you get to chose your prize. Are you up for it?" I held out my hand to Rima.

"You're on," Rima shook my hand.

**

* * *

**

Rima's P.O.V

The game had started and Seiyo High got the ball first. Usually sports were not my thing but I had to see Nagihiko's face when he lost. The ball was passed to Nagihiko and he ran down the court quickly with the ball. I stared in awe as I saw him smoothly and swiftly dodged attempts made by the other team to steal while keeping perfect control of the ball. The way he moved was unbelievable. It was like he was dancing and the ball was his partner. They were perfect harmony and Nagihiko's speed increased but he still maintained his perfect control of the ball.

He was close to the basketball hoop and the opposing team was struggling no… **could not** keep up with Nagihiko. He jumped high into the air and it looked like if he was flying and travelling upwards for miles and miles. Nagihiko made a slam dunk and he floated back down to the ground. His fangirls and the cheerleaders screamed and cheered. Nagihiko turned and briefly smiled at me.

I stubbornly crossed my arms and avoided his gaze, "So he has a bit of skill... but he still sucks at basketball in my opinion." I mumbled.

"Are you kidding me?????"

I looked to my right at the boy who had spoken a moment ago.

"I said that Sasuke sucks at basketball… so what?" I said with some attitude.

The boy laughed, "Actually… Sasuke is best. That's why he** is** the captain of the basketball team."

My jaw dropped, "You can't be serious!"

"I am," The boy stopped laughing and smiled, "I saw you once before at that old haunted house but I didn't get to introduce myself. I'm Fuyuki Kirishima, co-captain of the basketball team."

"I'm Layla O'Brian," I said with a small smile.

"It's nice to meet you. It's pity that I had to sprain my ankle when a pretty girl turns up at a basketball game. I could have showed her my skill," Kirishima whined.

"Fuyuki!" A boy shouted before I could reply. I turned and saw Nagihiko running up to us.

"Yo Fuji, what do you need? Could you make it quick because I am speaking to a beautiful lady right now," Kirishima smiled at me. Nagihiko looked at me with a confused expression and then he slightly glared at Kirishima with a hint of… _**jealously**__?_

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know that you and Layla had become so close…" Nagihiko said.

Kirishima held my hand, "We are and I would appreciate it if you would give us some alone time." I didn't have time to respond to what Kirishima was doing and I watched Nagihiko carefully but I couldn't detect any other emotions.

"I just wanted my water bottle and towel," Nagihiko replied bluntly and Kirishima gave them to him quickly. Nagihiko's eyes flicked in my direction one last time and then he turned on his heel and left.

"What did you just say to Na- I mean Sasuke?" I said in a loud whisper.

"I just wanted to talk to you some more and Sasuke was a distraction. I promise that I won't do that again if you meet me under the sakura tree," Kirishima gave me an apologetic smile.

"Alright." I replied.

* * *

The basketball game was over. Seiyo High had won and Nagihiko hadn't missed a single shot but after he had talked to Kirishima his technique seemed to get worse and he looked like if he could kill anyone. Nagihiko avoided me instead of coming to boast about his victory and tease me. I slowly made my way to the sakura tree. When I got there Kirishima hadn't come yet. I sat there and waited a few minutes. Kirishima finally showed up about five minutes later.

"Sorry I'm late Layla-chan," Kirishima said.

"It's okay," I said, "What did you call me here for?"

Kirishima smirked, "Y'know Layla… I called you beautiful today for a reason." Kirishima inched closer and closer to me. His arms snaked around my waist and he pulled me closer to him. I knew exactly what he was going to do to me and I couldn't stop him. If I fought him, he would know that I was not a normal girl but if I didn't he would… I shuddered. Kirishima pushed me against the tree and kissed me. I closed my eyes and waited for this torture to end. A single tear rolled down my cheek. Was I… _crying?_ I shouldn't be crying right now I should be planning my revenge and ways to kill him!

Kirishima pulled away and then came back in for another kiss. His lips barely grazed mine when…

"_**Take your dirty, filthy hands and lips off of her,"**_ A voice said and the person grabbed Kirishima's shirt collar.

"What if I refuse Sasuke?" Kirishima had a sinister look his face.

Nagihiko grabbed Kirishima's arm and he twisted it. Kirishima's arm made a terrible cracking noise and Kirishima screamed out in pain.

"I can easily break your arm if I twist it anymore. I can make your pain much worse," Nagihiko said darkly.

"Do it Sasuke. You can't change what I've done and I have to say… that was best kiss I ever had," Kirishima said with a smirk.

"AAAAAAAARGH!!!!!!!! YOU DISGUST ME!!!!!" Nagihiko yelled and broke his arm with a snap. Kirishima yelled in pain.

"Sasuke!!! Stop!" I screamed but Nagihiko unmercifully attacked him. Naghiko punched him in his stomach, roughly pushed him to the ground and he proceeded to kick Kirishima multiple times. Kirishima coughed up a fountain blood from Nagihiko's brutal attacks.

"STOP IT SASUKE!!!!!!" I screamed and I tried to pull Nagihiko away from Kirishima but he just pushed me aside.

"I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!" Kirishima screamed and tried to get away from Nagihiko.

Nagihiko pulled him back up to his feet and gave Kirishima a sick, twisted grin, "You're sorry? You will be sorry when I'm through with you *******. Your apologies can do nothing to save you now…" Nagihiko chuckled darkly and I shivered. Nagihiko would **never** do anything like this and Nagihiko punched Kirishima and he spit out some more blood.

"Maybe I should break the other arm now," Nagihiko started twisting Kirishima's arm slowly and Kirishima winced.

"No. Please… no," Kirishima looked terrified and he shrieked as Nagihiko made his pain worse.

"NAGIHIKO!!!!!!! STOP IT THIS INSTANT!!!!!!!!!" I yelled out. Nagihiko flinched and he dropped Kirishima who passed out. Nagihiko looked at Kirishima and his bangs covered his eyes. He started to run away and I quickly followed him.

"WAIT!!!!! SASUKE!!!! PLEASE WAIT!!!!!!!!" I screamed but my voice was slightly hoarse from yelling before. Nagihiko just ran faster and he got away.

"Nagihiko…" I whispered.

**

* * *

**

Nagihiko P.O.V

I couldn't believe what I had just done. Kirishima had no right to touch Rima like that but there was **no** excuse for me beating him like that. I couldn't even remember what I had done clearly. All I remember is getting really angry and a voice telling me to free myself of my rage and pain but everything else after that was a blur. I ran faster to the large building ahead of me… Easter. The security guards let me enter without any trouble. I took the elevator and pressed the sublevel 3 button on the secret panel. Once I got out of the elevator I ran directly to the room of the only person who could help me now… Kairi.

I knocked on the door and Kairi muttered 'come in.' I opened the door and stepped inside. Kairi looked up from his lap top.

"Oh… it's you. What can I do for you Nagi?" Kairi asked and his eyes shifted from his lap top for a few seconds.

I sat down in a chair and heavily sighed, "Do you remember in cave when you felt like if… someone had taken control of your body and mind?" Kairi nodded.

"I think that it happened to me too. I don't remember much about it but I know that I didn't do it," I looked down at the ground sadly.

"What didn't you do Nagi? What happened?" Kairi closed his lap top and his attention was completely focused on me.

"Kirishima kissed Rima and I got really angry. Then I heard a voice in my head and I agreed with it. It took complete control of me and I didn't try to stop it until things got out of hand… but I only broke free when Rima screamed my name. I seriously hurt Kirishima while I was… not in control," I explained.

Kairi remained silent for awhile. "I understand. The only similarities between our incidents are that we both got angry and we started doing this that we normally wouldn't do," Kairi's eyes widened, "Um… Nagi… did you feel any pain coming from your mark before you lost control of your body?"

"Now that you mention it… I did have a slight headache and my back started to hurt when I saw Rima and Kirishima kissing," I said.

"Take off your shirt," Kairi said. I obeyed and my back was exposed. Kairi walked over to me to take a look.

"Nagi…"

"What," I whispered.

"Your mark is faintly glowing red like mine was," Kairi touched the mark and I winced. Kairi removed his hand and told me to put back on my shirt.

"So if it happened to both me and you it could happen to Ikuto and Utau," I said. Kairi nodded, "It seems to only happen when we get too angry so keep your anger under control."

"Alright… I will,"

**

* * *

**

Rima's P.O.V

Amu had detention after school for shouting at Ikuto during class so Kukai, Nadeshiko and I walked home without her. I looked over at Nadeshiko and I immediately thought of her twin. I tried to shake the thoughts out of my mind but they remained and I could remember every single detail.

"Is there something wrong Rima-chan?" Nadeshiko asked.

"N-no, everything is great," I smiled at her weakly.

"I can tell that you're lying…" Nadeshiko said, "… but if you don't want me to know anything about it then that's okay. " Nadeshiko smiled. Nadeshiko was really, really nice and didn't stick her nose into other people's business and for that I was thankful.

"Thank you Nadeshiko… I might tell you later," I smiled.

"You're welcome."

**

* * *

**

Kukai's room

**Rima's P.O.V continued**

"Remind me again. Why are you two in my room?" Kukai groaned.

"We're bored."

"Go do something," Kukai said.

"We're annoying you," I said and Nadeshiko nodded.

"No kidding."

Nadeshiko's eyes flickered to Kukai and then back to the magazine that she was reading, "So… Kukai… do you like Utau?"

Kukai spit out the water that he was drinking, "No way! What makes you say that?"

"Well… you **did** kiss her in the Royal Garden…" I trailed off and a slight blush was forming on Kukai's cheeks.

"And I saw you and Utau talking and laughing together at lunch. You kissed her forehead too…" Nadeshiko was trying hard not to smile or laugh when Kukai was blushing tomato red.

"W-well… I-I like her a little bit… happy now?" Kukai mumbled, "What about you and Kairi?"

Nadeshiko stuttered, "Wha-what about i-it?"

"Oh Nade-chan…" Kukai smiled, "Kairi was being really nice to you today and he hugged you and kissed your cheek this morning. You were blushing and in art class you drew his picture."

"So w-what?" Nadeshiko said and blushed.

"Do I have to remind you Nade-chan about something that happened in a cave?" I asked innocently and Nade's blush got worse.

"Well the same thing happened to you too!" Nadeshiko retorted.

"That was without my consent…" I replied.

"Rima… I heard that Nagihiko carried you to school," Kukai smirked.

"YOU HEARD ABOUT THAT????" I shouted.

Nadeshiko smiled evilly, "Now that I think about everyone who saw said that you two looked like a couple."

"Never," I blushed.

Nadeshiko sighed, "I guess we all like the Easter agents a little bit."

"Yes… and we are not telling Amu about this! Agreed?" Kukai asked.

"Agreed."

"She would soooo kill us for getting so close our enemies," I said.

"Yes… I would."

* * *

Amethyst: Review and tell me about the chappie!^^ I'll write again soon whenever I can. Also episode 101 was totally awesome when Rima and Nagihiko were holding hands. WE WANT MORE RIMAHIKO IN SHUGO CHARA PARTY!!!! RIMAHIKO!!!!!


	15. So you live inside my head?

Amethyst: Hi Hi! So sorry for the what I think is two months of not updating. Thanks to: **liledormouse, soccergirl56, Kitty-Neko-chii, The one and only Mimi Cha, WantingFreedom, KukaiXxUtau, MyForbiddenDestiny, .|neleenchan:3|. , xXxAmuToxXx, Sakura MaiHime, MahouGirl123, Saicy, rimahiko-lover, ThatGirl96, Juleskat101, stardustdreamer, RimaxKawaii, 4xleafxclover and animeprincess32 **for reviewing.

Ikuto: You're not sorry! Or you would have updated sooner.

Amethyst: Of course I am! It's only because I type slowly, I had no time and this chapter was hard to write.

Amu: Poor girl.

Ikuto: Isn't that sad.

Rima: Wait! You're being nice to her now??? Amu, stay away from that guy. I don't like him.

Nagihiko: How can you tell Amu-chan to stay away from other people?

Amethyst: NAGI!!!! You were SOOO CUTE AND COOL when you started speaking old English in the manga!!!!

Nagihiko: Thanks… I think?

Nadeshiko: I think Rima has competition!

Rima: What competition? Whatever it is, I plan on winning!

Amethyst: Bring it on! I don't own Shugo Chara or anything else mentioned in the story except the plot and few OC's. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Rima's P.O.V

"_Yes… I would."_

"AMU?" I whipped my head around to face the door but there was no one there.

"What the-" I mumbled until I heard Nadeshiko giggling beside me. I glared at her.

I crossed my arms over chest angrily, "Nadeshiko… did you…"

"I don't know. Maybe?" Nadeshiko giggled.

"Why you little…"

"I'm sorry but your expression was hilarious!!!!" Nadeshiko laughed.

"I hate it when you mimic other peoples' voices!" I grumbled. Nadeshiko laughed harder and Kukai joined her.

"Don't get angry at me Rima. You should be happy!" Nadeshiko smiled.

"Why should I?" I asked unenthusiastically.

"Because…" A cheeky smirk was plastered on Nadeshiko's face, "… he will be here in… 5… 4…"

"Who?" I asked.

"3… 2… 1!"

"I never thought that you would forget about me so easily Rima-chan. I guess I have to visit you more often." I turned. Nagihiko was standing by the window and he was smirking at me.

"I'd appreciate it more if you would leave me alone… but if you are going to come here at least use the door," I said, "Why are you here?"

"I only came to get something from my sister,"

I turned to Nadeshiko, "Give him what he wants so that he can leave faster."

"He didn't do anything wrong Rima. Can't he stay for a little while?" Kukai smiled evilly.

"Can't I Rima-chan?" Nagihiko pouted.

I rolled my eyes, "I guess you can but not that long,"

Nagihiko smiled, "Thanks but I couldn't stay that long even if I wanted to."

"Easter?" Kukai asked.

Nagihiko nodded, "I have to be back at Easter by 4:30 every day unless I have afterschool activities or I'm on a mission."

"That's early! They're treating you guys like little kids!" Kukai said.

"Nah... it's because I'm a threat. I'm second in command of Team Midnight Sky so I'm dangerous. The more of threat Easter considers you to be the more they watch and restrain you," Nagihiko explained.

"Why don't you just quit being an Easter agent, Nagi?" Nadeshiko yelled.

"I would quit if I ever got the chance but…" Nagihiko sighed, "… it was difficult to try to escape before I got this mark but now that I have it, escaping is impossible for me. I'm chained to Easter forever."

Nadeshiko frowned, "I don't like being on opposite sides Nagi. You're with Easter and I'm a Guardian agent."

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine imouto," Nagihiko gave her small smile and patted her on her head. Nadeshiko gave him a small smile but she was still very worried.

"Here," Nadeshiko pulled out a textbook out of her bag, "It'll help you with your homework."

"Thanks," Nagihiko took the book and began to exit the room through the window. Just before he got to the window he stopped, "I almost forgot." Nagihiko smirked and quickly walked back up to me. He swiftly kissed my cheek and before I could slap him, he left.

"RIMA!!!!!! YOU AND NAGI ARE SOOO CUTE TOGETHER!!!!!!!!" Nadeshiko squealed.

"DON'T MENTION ME AND HIM IN THE SAME SENTENCE WHILE DESCRIBING US AS CUTE!!!!!!" I shouted with a heavy blush on my face.

"Nade-chan, I sent the kiss picture of Rima and your brother to your phone," Kukai said with two phones in his hands.

"Cool!!! Isn't this great?" Nadeshiko smiled.

"NO!"

**

* * *

**

Nagihiko's P.O.V

I walked into Easter and I got through security with ease. I took the elevator down to sublevel 3 and began to walk to my room. When I got there, there were five guards standing outside my bedroom door. I walked up to them and as soon as they saw me they stiffened. They were obviously afraid of me. Pathetic.

"What's with the welcoming committee?" I asked coldly.

"The director has ordered you to come to see him immediately," One of them said.

"Tell him I'm busy and I _**don't**_ have any time for his stupid games," I mumbled, "Move aside!"

They still blocked my path, "Fujisaki-san, this is an order not a request."

I turned to him with a questioning look on my face, "Tell me something. DOES IT **LOOK** LIKE I _**REALLY CARE**_????"

"No," One mumbled.

Idiot.

"As you wish Fujisaki-san but…" He paused and he smirked. Something bad was about to happen, "… the director says that he wanted to speak to you about a certain relative of yours."

My eyes widened in fear and I gasped, "Nade…"

"Do you still refuse to see him?"

I bit my lip and punched the wall. It cracked a little and the guards took a few more steps away from me. "Where is he?"

"Right this way Fujisaki-san,"

They lead me into a large room. It looked like a more comfortable version of an office. The director was already there. He was staring at the blank tv screen with a remote in his hand.

"We have brought him just like you wanted, director-sama,"

"Good. You may leave now. I no longer require your presence here," He said without turning back.

"Hai." They all left one by one and then the door slammed shut. It was only me and him… alone.

"Hello Nagihiko," The director finally turned to face me, "I assume that you already know why I called here."

"Leave her out of this!!!" I yelled, "Stay away from her!"

He chuckled, "I can't leave your precious sister alone Nagihiko… she interests me too much."

"How did you find out about her?" I growled.

"I had a camera on you and I was watching the footage just before you had arrived."

"What do you want with her? You already have me!"

"Don't worry Nagihiko you are still very important to me. I just want your sister as… an addition," He smiled evilly.

"What is her name?" He asked slowly.

I bit my lip and remained silent. I knew that keeping silent would make things worse for me but there was no way that I was betraying my twin sister now. I could never let her live this life. _Nadeshiko…_

"So you are not speaking to me? I know how to deal with that. I can make you talk," The director picked up a small remote and he pushed a button on his desk. "Bring them in."

Kairi, Ikuto and Utau walked into the room cautiously and they stared at me but I avoided their gazes. The guards who followed them quickly disappeared.

"If you won't answer me of your own free will… I guess I'll have your friends persuade you for me," The director pressed a button and Utau screamed in pain and dropped to the ground. Tears spilled out of her eyes, she clutched her leg and her cries continued. Kairi and Ikuto were at her side and they glared at the director. They both knew that they couldn't do anything to help Utau and if they got anywhere near him, he would make Utau's pain worse and do the same thing to them.

"Stop it!" I shouted.

"You can make it stop Nagihiko. All you have to do is answer a simple question."

"I-I…"

"Shall I hurt another friend of yours?" He asked and pushed a button.

"NO!!!!!" I screamed and Ikuto grabbed his left arm and collapsed to the ground. I stared at them in horror. This was all my fault. I had to help them but I…

_All you have to do is answer a simple question._

"HELP!!!!" Utau shrieked. I fell on my knees and Utau's screams and Ikuto's pained face entered my mind but protecting Nadeshiko my top priority. How do you choose between family that you thought was dead for 8 years and your best friends?

"What will you do Nagihiko Fujisaki?"

I closed my eyes tightly and I covered my ears. Why did I ever do to deserve this?

"Please… please…" I mumbled over and over again. I shut my eyes even tighter and I started to trembled. I was afraid: afraid that I would make the wrong choice; afraid that I would lose Nadeshiko and my friends; afraid… that everyone would hate me. I couldn't handle this. It was too much. If only I had more time…

"NAGI!!!! DO SOMETHING!!!!!" Kairi yelled, "DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT US ANYMORE?"

"I'm sorry Kairi but Nagihiko is currently making a very important decision," He pressed another button and Kairi joined Utau and Ikuto in agony.

"AAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!"

Tears started to flow out of my eyes, "P-please… stop… I-I can't… I can't do this…"

"You can and you will," The director pointed at them, "Take a look at your friends. They desperately need your help and yet, you won't do anything. Don't friends help each other? You are obviously not a good friend at all."

This was a nightmare. I looked at them again and a wave of guilt washed over me. As each second passed I felt worse and more pressured. I felt like I wanted to die but I snapped.

"Nadeshiko Fujisaki…" I said and the director smiled at me.

"I would like to meet Nadeshiko. Bring her here within the next 48 hours," He paused, "I do not expect any failures. Do I make myself clear?" He stopped pressed a button on the remote and Kairi, Utau and Ikuto stopped screaming.

"Hai," I said in a tone hardly above a whisper.

"You may leave but remember… I want Nadeshiko… and the clock is ticking,"

* * *

I nodded sadly and walked wordlessly out the room without a single glance at my friends.

As soon as I got back to my room, I slammed the door behind me and crawled into my bed. I felt different. I didn't know if I was angry, sad, ashamed or just upset. Maybe it was a little of everything. A single tear rolled down my cheek and I wiped it off.

"What have I done?" I mumbled into my pillow and then I threw it into a wall. "Oh yeah, I didn't do anything… it's just that stupid director who's just happens to be controlling my life." I grabbed my other pillow and I threw it into the wall as well. "I HATE MY LIFE!!!!!" I yelled. As soon as the words came out of my mouth, I got a major headache. I groaned a little and I curled up tightly into a ball on my bed but the pain just got worse and worse until I shrieked in pain.

"Make it stop. Make it STOP!" I screamed and then everything turned black.

After who knows how long, I sat up and rested my fingers on my temples. The pain was gone but I felt a little dizzy.

"What happened?" I mumbled.

"You're awake…"

I turned my head toward the voice and it was not anyone I knew. It was a boy that looked like me except he had long black hair, dark crimson eyes and black tattoos running down his arms. In short… he's a gothic version of me. (A/N: GOTHIC NAGI IS SO COOL!!!!)

"Who are you?" I breathed.

He said nothing and he slowly walked towards me. I stood still and didn't move. He beside stood my bed and he slowly raised a hand towards me. I stared at him and I didn't dare to breathe.

"Amazing… I can't hurt you…" He said and looked at his hands.

"What do you mean? Who are you?" I asked and grabbed his shirt. He looked scared for a second; he struggled out of my grasp and ran out the door.

"Wait!" I shouted and ran after him. By the time I reached the door, he was already halfway down the corridor. He was making his way to the elevator and I smirked. The elevator could only be access by an employee's only card which he didn't have. He stopped in front of the elevator and banged the doors.

"It won't work! You-"

He closed his eyes and he went through the elevator doors like a ghost would if you believe in them.

"- CAN'T BE SERIOUS?!!??" My jawed dropped and I continued to chase him in the next elevator.

* * *

Okay so here's what happened so far. The gothic 'me' has had me doing cross-country across the city. I was chased by a dog, I nearly got squashed by a truck and I lost him. Can this get any worse?

BOOM! (A/N: Yeah… this my poor excuse for thunder…)

I just had to ask…

"At least I'm wearing my coat," I mumbled and pulled the hood over my head. I continued my search down a small path slightly hidden from the road. The path got steeper and steeper and it turned out that I was going up a hill.

"Come on, where did you go… OOF!" I tripped over something and fell face first in the mud. I wiped off the mud off my face in disgust and looked back at what I tripped on and FINALLY! Mr. Gothic Kid was lying against a tree, half-hidden in the tall grass. I crawled over to him. He was soaked in the rain, muddy all over and he was… coughing?

"Why are you out in the rain? Don't you know that you can catch a cold?" I said. He remained silent and turned away from me slightly.

"Ugh… what am I going do with you?" I sighed and he sneezed, "Come on, you have to get out of the rain or you'll get worse." I stood up and held out my hand to him. He looked at it like it was a one-way ticket to death. "Stand up!" He stared at me and didn't move, "Fine… have it your way." I picked him and started to carry him. To my surprise, he was very light… not light for a guy but light for any human. He was almost lighter than air **literally**. He didn't struggle much and I made way to the closest place…

… Nadeshiko's place.

**

* * *

**

Nadeshiko's P.O.V

I closed my eyes and sipped my tea. I was officially on my 'tea-break' after dancing for the whole afternoon.

"Ah… this is nice," I smiled a little.

Knock! Knock!

"Who could that be?" I muttered and slowly walked towards the door. I opened it slowly to reveal my brother drenched in rain and covered in mud carrying a person about our age.

"Nagi? What happened and why are you…" I trailed off, unsure of what to say next.

"Long story," He replied and he stepped inside, "This guy needs some help. Will you take care of him?"

"I'll see what I can do."

**20 minutes later**

"How is he?" Nagi asked me as he dried his hair.

"He has a small cold but he should be okay in a few days," I looked down at the boy in my bed. His eyes were barely open, "What is his name?"

Nagi sighed, "That's the thing. I don't know anything about him. I don't know his name, I don't know how he found me and…" Nagihiko paused and sat next to him, "… I don't know why I'm attached to him."

"Huh? You lost me at the last part."

"I have no name."

I turned to the sick boy. He had finally broken his silence.

"Of course you do. Everyone has a name. What did your parents name you?" I asked with a bright smile.

"I don't have a name or parents," He said harshly and his crimson eyes flickered away from us.

"Okay then Mr. Grouch," Nagi mumbled.

"Do NOT call me that purplehead Barbie,"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

"You're deaf too? Then deaf purplehead Barbie it is."

"Why you little…"

"Break it up you two!" I said in a warning tone and glared at both of them until they settled down.

"Why don't we give you a name then?" I smiled.

"Sure. As long as it's nothing stupid,"

"What about Idiotic Icebox?" Nagi muttered and I stepped on his foot. "Ow! That hurt!"

"Be nicer next time and you might not lose the other foot," I said, "What about Seth?"

"No. Somehow it doesn't suit him. What about Tai?" Nagi said.

"I could live with that," Tai mumbled.

"Tai it is then," I smiled.

"Tell us about yourself Tai since you have no parents and you seem to be able to do the impossible," Nagihiko said.

"I am not inclined to reply to your statement," Tai rolled over in my bed and pulled the sheets over his head.

"Alright then, I guess am not inclined to give you any food," I held up a small tray with Tai's dinner on it. A few seconds later Tai pulled the sheets off of his head and he grumbled.

"It smells too good… I'll tell you but I doubt you'll understand or believe me," Tai said slowly and took a rice ball from the tray. "First of all, I am not human and I'm not from here."

"You look perfectly human to me. Where did you come from?" Nagihiko asked.

"You see I came inside you. Your mind to be specific,"

"Huh? That makes no sense."

"See. I told you that you wouldn't understand," Tai bit into his rice ball, "Forget all the rules of your world for a minute. Think of the impossible and the supernatural."

"Okay…" Nagihiko trailed off.

"Do you remember those jewels that you and your friends are after?" Tai asked.

"Yes but how do you know about that?"

"I came from inside your mind. Anyway, the jewels are supposed to make Guardian Characters appear and grant certain people power,"

I said, "We already know all of that. Why are you telling us this?"

"I'm getting to that part," Tai stared at Nagi, "The Easter Corporation has tampered with one of the jewel's power: the emerald. They used it to create a substance. The substance was transferred into Nagihiko and his friends' bodies but their calculations were not accurate. It's amazing that they are still alive. From that mixture in your body and the emerald's power, I was created."

"It's a little confusing but it kind of makes a little sense," Nagi said.

"Ditto," I added.

"You also received marks on your bodies because of the substance that Easter made. They can make you do whatever they want now which is what they intended on happening in the first place. But since I was created from that, I also have control of your mark because it is a part of me."

"Really?" Nagihiko asked in amazement.

"Duh! Why do you think have all of these tattoos on me?" He raised his completely tattooed arms in the air.

"So can you stop them from causing the pain for good?"

"Uh… I guess… if I wanted to…" Tai said.

"Yes!"

"I never said that I would,"

"Please…" Nagi begged.

"I'll think about it. Anyway, the whole story isn't finished yet. When I was inside of your mind, your emotions controlled me."

"How?" Nagihiko asked.

"Do you remember when you beat up Kirishima?" Tai asked.

"Yeah."

I stepped on my brother's foot again. "OW! What did you do that for?"

"You could have seriously hurt Kirishima. He isn't an agent who has been trained to fight," I said innocently.

"It was his stupid fault for touching Rima!" Nagi shouted.

My eyes sparkled, "You saved Rima from Kirishima. You are like her Prince Charming!"

Nagihiko rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah whatever."

Tai said, "Well… your anger was out of control so I took over your body."

"Okay but you didn't have to beat him up that badly, Tai!" Nagi said.

"Hold up. Last time, I checked it was **your **anger that was controlling me so you're just as guilty as I am," Tai retorted.

"So how did you get out of Nagi's mind, Tai?" I asked.

"You see… when a **certain something **that Nagihiko has to tell you about happened, his emotions went haywire. He was feeling like five different strong emotions at once. It was too much for both of us so I was forced out," Tai explained.

I glanced at my brother who looked really uncomfortable. "Okay. Nagi, do you have something to say?"

"No." Nagihiko said a little too quickly.

"Just tell her and get it over with!"

"Just shut up Tai!"

"Nagihiko Fujisaki, tell me what is going on **now**!"

Nagihiko mouthed 'thanks a lot' to Tai. "Um… well…"

"Just spit it out!"

Nagihiko sighed, "I've been ordered to take you to Easter."

"What?"

* * *

Amethyst: And it's done! Sorry if it sucked and I wrote it over like 3 times and cut out pages everywhere. Please review and tell me what you think.


	16. Six against three

Amethyst: Yay Ame-chan is finally back and has finally updated chappie 16 after many long hours of typing, thinking and shortened computer time!

Ikuto: Oh... you're back. I thought that you had decided to jump off the edge of the world or something.

Amethyst: The world is round, Ikuto and do you actually think that I would be stupid enough to something like that?

Ikuto: No comment.

Utau: Oh come on Ikuto, we all know what you were going to say!

Amethyst: We do?

Kairi: She really is dumb...

Amethyst: Okay Kairi, for that comment you have to thank the reviewers.

Kairi: ALL OF THEM? BUT THAT'S LIKE-

Amethyst: Don't make me start making threats Kairi!!!

Kairi: Thank you to: **MyForbiddenDestiny, Sakura Maihime, soccergirl56,** **stardustdreamer, UMM, nagihiko's hime Riri-tan, ****.|neleenchan:3|., -, animeprincess32, WantingFreedom, Juleskat101, Saicy, hopexescaliber, Ocean and rimahikoxamuto.**

Amethyst: Very good Kairi! And your girlfriend will do the disclaimer.

Kairi: My what?

Amethyst: Sorry, I forgot to add 'soon-to-be' in front of that. Take it away Nade-chan.

Nadeshiko: So that means I'm… *blushes*

Amethyst: Any day now!

Nadeshiko: Ice Amethyst 12 doesn't own Shugo Chara or anything else in the story other than the plot and the OC's. Read, enjoy and Review.

**

* * *

**

Nadeshiko's P.O.V

"_I've been ordered to take you to Easter."_

That sentence alone was enough to _**literally **_take my breath away. I didn't know what to do. I was paralyzed. What could I do or say when my only brother, my **twin **brother, had just said the words to ruin my life?

_Why? Why? Why?_

"W-wha- what d-did you sa-say?" I breathed. Time seemed to slow down. My heart beat faster and I was feeling faint.

_No… no! It can't be true. It can't be… please someone… tell me that he's lying and then everything will be okay. Just…_

Nagi looked me straight in the eye, "I said that I have been ordered to take you to Easter whether you like it or not."

I felt a little lightheaded and the room started to spin and round and round and... ugh…

"No…"

And then everything went black.

**

* * *

**

Rima's P.O.V

I opened my bedroom door and grumbled. I kept hearing noises from Nadeshiko's room and I couldn't sleep. There was school tomorrow so if Nadeshiko didn't shut up soon I would be a serious wreck in the morning. I walked up to her room.

"Nadeshiko, why are you still up? Go to sleep already," I rubbed my eyes and knocked gently. No answer or sound came from inside.

I slowly turned the doorknob and stepped inside, "What's going on, Nadeshiko? Nadeshiko?"

Nothing was out of place and the lights were on but Nadeshiko was nowhere to seen.

"Nadeshiko, I'm serious. Come out of wherever you are right now! Nadeshiko!" The heavy silence remained in the room.

There was only one thing left to do. I took a deep breath, "AAAAAMMMMUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What is it this time, Rima?" Amu groaned and pulled a half-asleep Kukai behind her.

"Nadeshiko's gone," I said and pointed to the empty bed.

"Is that all?" Amu asked and yawned. I nodded.

"Then don't you think that this could have waited until A **DECENT HOUR **IN THE MORNING?" Kukai yelled.

"No… but you should care the most since Nadeshiko _**is **_your ex-girlfriend," I said a devious smirk.

Kukai glared at me for playing the ex-girlfriend card, "She's most probably just with her brother again. There's nothing to worry about."

"I don't think that Nadeshiko would want to go see anyone without any of us knowing at this time. Maybe we should investigate this…"

I smiled. She was taking my side!

"… if she's not back by morning," Amu yawned again and started walking back to her room.

"But what if the Easter agents kidnapped her or something?" I protested.

"They wouldn't. We're practically friends now. Don't worry about it too much Rima. We'll get back to this first thing in the morning," Kukai said and left with Amu.

I pouted angrily, "Friends? Never."

**

* * *

**

Nadeshiko's P.O.V

My eyes slowly opened. Everything around me was pitch black but my eyes soon adjusted. This place looked nothing like my room. It was bigger and less girly. I was lying on a comfortable bed somewhere in the centre of the room.

"Am I at Easter?" I softly mumbled to myself and slowly tried sitting up, "I wonder… hey! What kind of… ugh… stupid trick is this?" My arms and legs were bound to the bed restricting most attempts of movement.

"Get these things off of me!!!!" I yelled and pulled on my binds that were holding me in place.

"Keep it down. I'm trying to sleep," I heard from either side of me and two pillows were shoved in my face. I shook them both away from my head. Obviously, I wasn't alone.

"Who are you?" I asked.

I heard a sigh from my right and a voice from my left, "Can we talk about this later?"

"No, now is as good time as any other," I said.

This time, I heard a sigh on my left and a voice from my right, "Speaking about times… I wonder what time it is?"

"Crap… it's seven a.m.!" The person on the right got up and a few seconds later, light poured into the room.

"So what?" The person on the left mumbled.

I closed my eyes at the sudden brightness in the room. "What's going on?"

"Nadeshiko, open your eyes and get up. We're going to be late!"

"I would get up if I wasn't tied down and what am I going to be late for?" I said and slowly opened my eyes and the ceiling directly above me.

"Sorry about that."

I could feel my binds loosening, "What am I going to be late for?"

"School, silly!" I sat up to see Nagi in front of me.

"So that means…" I looked to my left and saw Tai clutching a pillow and sucking his thumb.

"… the two us kidnapped you and took you to Easter. You're in my room and we really need to be going to school right now," Nagihiko pulled me out of the bed.

I took a deep breath and flung my hand across Nagihiko's face.

"Ow… what was that for?" Nagihiko groaned and held one side of his face.

"How could you take me to one of the worst places on earth and then act like there's nothing wrong?"

"It's okay Nadeshiko, no one except us knows that you're here sooo... let's go to school now."

"Okay, but if I'm at Easter, I don't have a school uniform or my books or anything," I said as Nagi dragged me.

"Don't worry about a thing Nade. Tai and I took care of everything," He handed me a large suitcase, "Most of your clothes and other stuff are in here. You can use the shower first."

"Okay but-" Nagi slammed the bathroom door in my face, "-why are you acting so strange?"

**

* * *

**

Nagihiko's P.O.V

"You know that you're only making things worse for her," Tai said.

I looked back at Tai and sighed, "It might be worse for her but it is the easier way for me to break the news to her."

Tai looked at me puzzled, "But isn't that what you humans call selfish?"

"Yes it is but…" I sighed again, "…just trust my judgment on this one."

"Whatever you say, boss," Tai said, "so while you two go to school, what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know. Go back into my mind or something," I started to pack my books into my schoolbag.

"Oh c'mon Nagi, you're mind is as fun as watching ice melt! Can't I just go with you?"

I dropped my dictionary and unfortunately it landed on my foot. I started hopping on one leg in pain.

"Are you crazy, Tai? You can't go to school with us," I said.

"Why not? I promise that I'll behave," Tai started to pout.

"It's not just good behavior that you need. How can you participate in classes when you've never gone to school before?"

Tai laughed, "That's true but… why do you think that I can speak Japanese?"

"Because… wait! Don't tell me that you-"

"-have most of your memories and some of your knowledge? Kinda… so can go with you now?" Tai's eyes sparkled. My expression remained the same. His sparkle attack was so not going to work on me.

"No. way."

"Aw… why not?"

I was beginning to get annoyed, "Why do you want to go to school so badly? It's a horrible place." (A/N: You can say that again.)

"It isn't that bad from what I've seen in your mind, Nagi. I like it but I really, really like one of those subjects that you do," Tai smiled excitedly.

I quirked an eyebrow, "Which is?"

"Um… I can't remember what it's called but it's that thing where you put people and objects on white rectangles and apply colour to them by using strange sticks," Tai said.

I looked at him weirdly and then it clicked. I laughed loudly, "Oh… I t-think you mean… Art."

"That's it!"

(A/N: The translation is below for those who don't get it.)

**Putting people and objects on white rectangles= Drawing people and objects on paper**

**Applying colour= painting**

**Strange sticks= paintbrushes**

"I guess if you really want to you can go to school with us," I said, still laughing at Tai's description of Art.

"Yay!"

"Nagihiko, I'm finished," Nadeshiko came out in her school uniform.

"Alright Nadeshiko," I went into the shower and I turned on the water. Tai's words rang in my head.

"_You know that you're only making things worse for her."_

"I know…"

**FLASHBACK**

"_I have her," I said with Nadeshiko in a fainted stated in my arms. My voice echoed through the darkness until all I could hear was Nadeshiko's gentle breathing._

"_Excellent Nagihiko, you have done well. I had given you the extra time because I thought that this would be painful for you but…" I heard the voice coming from no particular direction in the dark room._

"… _you seem to have become the agent that I had always wanted you to be. Following all of my commands and not looking back for the people that you hurt."_

"_I'll never give into being your personal, mindless slave! What do you want with her?" I yelled._

"_I'll tell you the truth my little slave. I want her to become… you."_

_My anger cooled off a little and was replaced by confusion, "Me?"_

"_Yes, Nagihiko, I want her to become you, your mirror-image, your identical copy. You see, when I first found out about her, I was appalled at her looks."_

_I looked at my sister's face and the director continued. "She looks so much like you that almost no one could tell you apart if you were to switch places. That kind of ability would be very useful to this organization. Nagihiko, you are the second most powerful agent I have. With the right training and disciplining your sister can acquire the same level of power and intelligence as you. Then I can have two Nagihikos in two different places at the same time. Isn't it wonderful?"_

"_Isn't it sick, wrong and twisted in every way possible?!?" I shouted._

"_You may take care of her for now and it's up to you if you will warn her of the changes to come. Tomorrow evening, I want to speak to her and if you haven't said anything, I will. You may leave Nagihiko and get rid of her hair ribbon. I want her to get accustomed to having her hair down."_

"_I hate you…" I grumbled as I carried my sister out of the room and to my room with Tai, who was waiting outside._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"This is so bad and it's going to get worse when she finds out," I mumbled as I finished my shower and got dressed in my school uniform. I walked out of the bathroom, drying my semi-wet hair.

"It looks like if it would fit perfectly. You really are just like him."

"Really?"

"Yes."

I saw Nadeshiko and Tai playing with one of my school uniforms. I think Nadeshiko was having fun re-living her 6 year old days by playing dress-up Tai.

"Tai, the shower is all yours," I said.

"Thanks," Tai walked past me and into the bathroom.

"Nadeshiko… why were you playing dress-up with Tai?" I asked.

Nadeshiko smiled, "He doesn't have any uniforms so he has to borrow from you until he gets some. We have to go shopping for some clothes for him too."

"Ugh… shopping. I hate that word," I said in disgust.

"All boys do for some strange reason that I will never know."

I laughed. Girls can be so simple-minded sometimes. (A/N: Try never Nagi.)

"Um… Nadeshiko…" I looked up at her hair and I stared at her ribbon.

"What? Is there something wrong?"

I gently pulled one end of her ribbon so that came loose and her hair started to cascade down.

"There. I think that you shouldn't wear a ribbon today," I said.

"Why? You never had a problem with my hair before," Nadeshiko started to frown.

"No, I didn't. It's just… I thought you should try something different. Be open to change," I lied. Nadeshiko believed my story and I felt guilty that I was following orders.

_She's going to be so angry and disappointed at me when she finds out the truth. I'm such an idiot. _

**

* * *

**

Rima's P.O.V

"See Amu? I was right! It's almost time for us to walk to school and Nadeshiko's still a no-show. The Easter angry must have taken her," I said angrily and flipped my hair over my shoulder.

"Calm down Rima! You don't know if they took her for sure so don't accuse them until you have proof," Amu snapped.

"Nadeshiko is a top-class agent. No ordinary person can just take her away so it has to be one of the Easter agents. What more proof do you want?" I ranted.

"Rima…" Amu narrowed her eyes and hissed my name in a warning tone but I couldn't care less. I was right . She was wrong and there was nothing that she could do about it.

"And the only person that she could have trusted enough to go with is Nagihiko!"

Kukai rolled his eyes, "Oh… you mean your _**boyfriend**_?"

I was furious. How could he even think that I would like such an evil, lying, Easter minion of a guy like Nagihiko? I picked up the closest object I could find and threw it at him. It was a knife. Kukai dodged it barely and I lunged for his neck and started to violently choke him. I was literally crushing his neck.

"Ri-Rima…" Kukai coughed and tried to desperately pry my hands off but I was too angry to let go. His face was turning red from the lack of air.

"RIMA! THAT IS ENOUGH!" Amu screamed. She grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked it sharply. I screamed in pain and let go of Kukai. He dropped to the floor and gasped for air uncontrollably. His hands shakily went to his pockets and he frantically pulled out an inhaler.

Yes, Kukai was an asthmatic.

"Rima! Why would you even think about choking Kukai? You know that he has asthma! Look at him, Rima!" I slowly shifted my attention to Kukai.

He was still coughing and his face was still red. Kukai was curled up on the floor and pain was etched on his face as he slowly breathed in small amounts of air.

"You could have killed him."

I felt more and more guilty the longer I watched him. I didn't know what had come over me. It wasn't his teasing that made me do it. I mean, Kukai teases me all the time. I think I was angrier at Nagihiko more than anything and I just took out my anger on Kukai. I didn't know why Nagihiko would do such a thing after all this time but… maybe Amu's right. I don't know for sure that he did it.

"I'm really sorry, Kukai," I said softly.

"Do you think that you can still go to school or do you want to go to the hospital?" Amu asked.

Kukai slowly nodded, "I… can go… to school. J-just give me… a f-few… minutes."

"Alright and no one is to speak about the Nadeshiko problem until we find her. Understood?" Amu said to both us but it was mostly directed at me because of her sharp tone and glares.

"Hai."

**

* * *

**

Nadeshiko's P.O.V

Nagi, Tai and I were sitting down at a small table eating breakfast. Tai was fascinated at the taste of 'human food' and I slowly took a few bites of my food while staring at Nagi who was not eating anything.

"Are you sure that you don't want anything?" I asked and stopped eating.

Nagi looked up at me and said, "I'm sure Nade..." and then he mumbled, "… for the fourteenth time."

"Nothing at all?"

"No thank you," he replied.

"Why not?"

Nagi sighed, "Like I told you before, I am not hungry."

"Are you positive?" I asked, yet again.

"I am positive and I-" Nagihiko froze in mid-sentence. Someone was knocking impatiently on the door.

"Oh no… not again," Nagihiko groaned.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"Beats me," Tai said.

"Tai, how many times have I told you not to talk while you're chewing your food?"

Tai swallowed, "A lot."

The knocking became more impatient and I could faintly hear someone's voice on the other side of the door.

"Nagi, please go see who it is," I said.

"I don't want to," Nagi squeaked.

"Don't make me drag you, Nagi," I said calmly.

"You don't have to Miss Nadeshiko. I will," Tai said and turned his head towards Nagi. Nagihiko's body floated into the air.

"T-tai, p-p-put me down… aaaahh!!!!" Nagi screamed in fear as he began to fly towards the door at break-neck speed.

"Tai, h-how are you d-doing this?" I stuttered.

"I'm telekinetic, Miss Nadeshiko," He simply replied and stopped Nagi right in front of the door, "I'll put you down as soon as you open the door."

Nagi was obviously more afraid of hovering in mid-air and moving against his own will than what was behind the door. Nagihiko opened the door in a hurry and he came crashing back down to the ground.

"Hi Nagihiko."

Nagihiko looked up and he tried to crawl away from who was at the door.

"Come back here!" Ikuto ran inside and grabbed him, "Utau! Kairi! I got him!"

"Let me go, Ikuto, please," Nagihiko pleaded.

"No way purplehead," Ikuto's grip on my brother got tighter and he obviously didn't realize that anyone else was in the room.

"No…" Nagihiko squirmed in his grasp as Kairi and Utau came inside.

"I guess we'll have to force you again," Kairi said.

"I don't want to but I will later! I promise," Nagi said quickly.

"Now Nagi, not any time later," Utau said.

"I'm sorry Ikuto but…" Nagi bit his arm and Ikuto grunted in pain and released Nagihiko, "… I don't want to eat anything. Ooff." Nagi's face connected with the ground and he was struggling to get up.

"Hi Nagi, did you miss me?" I said from in front of him.

Nagi slowly looked up at me. His eyes were narrowed and he looked angry, "How did you-"

"-transparent cords. They're one of my favourite weapons," I smiled.

"Traitor," Nagihiko mumbled.

"When did she get here?" Kairi asked.

Utau shrugged her shoulders, "Who cares? We caught him and now he's going to eat some breakfast."

"Thank you," All three of them said and picked Nagi up. Nagi was taken to the table where Tai was.

"Whoa… it's a second Nagi… or is that Nagi?" Ikuto asked and poked Tai a few times. (A/N: If anyone guesses why Ikuto seriously mistook Tai for Nagi before the answer is revealed you get a cookie!!!)

"Stop that!" Tai shouted.

"It isn't Nagi. Nagi's contacts are green," Kairi said,

Utau scratched her head, "But the resemblance is too weird and Nagi could have bought red contacts."

Nagi sighed, "You caught the right guy. I'm Nagihiko and he's Tai."

"Hello," Tai smiled.

"You two look almost like twins now. Nagi's disguise makes him look like Tai with green eyes. The only way to tell you apart now is by your eyes," I giggled.

"I want explanations after we force-feed, Nagi," Kairi said.

Nagi was forced to sit in a chair and a plate of food was put in front of him. Nagihiko looked at it in disgust.

"Maybe he won't eat it because he doesn't like this kind of food," I suggested.

"Trust me princess, he doesn't like _**any**_ kind of food," Utau said, "Open up, Nagi."

Nagihiko kept his mouth firmly closed and refused to eat any of it.

"Alright, just remember that you brought this upon yourself," Utau said. Kairi pinched Nagihiko's nose and Ikuto tilted Nagi's head up. As soon as Nagi tried to breathe Utau fed him and because his head was tilted up his choice was to either swallow or choke. After fifteen minutes, Nagi had finished eating all of his food.

"I feel sick. Can I go to the bathroom?" Nagihiko asked.

"No!"

"Can we go to school now?" Tai asked.

"Sure," Ikuto said.

Nagihiko got up from his seat, "Why do you say no to me and yes to Tai? I'm older than he is."

"Actually, I might be older than you Nagi since I was made from the emerald which is like a million times older than you," Tai said.

Nagi rolled his eyes and started to go towards the door, "I even lose at the 'who is older' argument. Let's just go already."

**

* * *

**

At Seiyo High

**Nagihiko's P.O.V**

"Let's take it from the top one more time," I said as stopped by the school gates.

Tai sighed and rolled his eyes, "No talking about Easter and the fact that you are Easter agents. Stay with at least one of you at all times. Don't talk to the Guardians. Pretend that I'm human, and don't do any 'strange' things. Don't call any of you by your real names, Sasuke," I nodded my head in approval, "My name here is Tai Fuji and I am your younger brother. Happy now? I memorized all of your crazy rules."

"I'm very happy. Let's go now."

I walked down the hallways of the school with Nadeshiko, Tai and my teammates. We had arrived at school with enough time to get Tai enrolled, joke around in the classroom and finish my math homework. The only thing that would ruin my day would be having to deal with the Guardian agents. Hopefully all of them were not at school today.

"Uh Sasuke..." Kairi whispered to me.

"Yeah."

"We got a big problem," Kairi said and moved a little closer to Nadeshiko.

"How big are we talking?" I asked.

Utau stopped in her tracks, "Guardian agents at twelve o' clock."

My day is _**officially **_ruined.

* * *

Amethyst: And it's done!

Kairi: Just for this chapter, right?

Amethyst: Of course that's what I meant! And right now I'm feeling kinda bad for Team Royale... I mean they have only three people and Team Midnight Sky has six! Twice the amount!

Ikuto: We only have five! My blonde freak of a sister, the computer freak nerd and the two purple-haired freaks.

Tai: Don't I count for someone?

Ikuto: Oh yeah and the freak makes six.

Utau: If we're all freaks, what kind of freak are you?

Ikuto: The freakishly sexy guy over here.

Utau: Puh-lease.

Nagihiko: But didn't you like him before?

Kairi: Not anymore because she only has eyes for that Kukai guy.

Nadeshiko: You like Kukai? I can tell you all about him. He's my ex.

Nagihiko: Nadeshiko Fujisaki, you dated a guy without me knowing?!!!!?

Nadeshiko: Kinda...

Kairi: Don't get mad at her Nagihiko. Didn't you date Utau?

Nagihiko: That was a long time ago and I wasn't completely in favour of it in the first place.

Ikuto: I can understand that but what about that time-

Amethyst: You guys can continue this wonderful little conversation another time. Review and the next chapter should contain Rimahiko, Nadairi and Kuutau. I'm not so sure about the Amuto but I'll try.


	17. Remember that Scene

Amethyst: Chapter 17 is here! Thank you to: **Sakura Maihime, WantingFreedom, hopexescaliber, Jenn06807, Saicy, Juleskat101, ****.|neleenchan:3|., Fate-Chan, soccergirl56, Half Angel Half Evil, Bluepanda800, AngelTales and Jonzz.**

Amu: Hey! The authoress is back!

Amethyst: Isn't it great?

Kukai: No, you writing another chapter means that there will be more awkward situations and more sappy romance.

Amethyst: I know and we all love that!!!!! And by the way, I have to give extra thanks to **hopexescaliber **for that awesome idea in that review but I AM SOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!!!! I love a jealous Nagi too but I couldn't fit it in this chapter. I'll try for the next one.

Nagihiko: You like me when I'm jealous?

Amethyst: No, I like you all the time Nagi but jealousy would look good on you…

Nagihiko: So she does like me when I'm jealous…

Rima: Meh. It doesn't matter to me.

Nagihiko: Did you just say that you like me?

Rima: Amethyst does not own Shugo Chara! Please enjoy the story.

Nagihiko: You didn't answer me Rima.

Rima: Read and review.

**

* * *

**

Rima's P.O.V

"I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill that Fujisaki," I seethed and clenched my small fists. I stared angrily ahead to the other side of the noisy hallway. _They _were here and _she_ was with them.

"Calm down Rima. Death threats won't solve anything right now," Amu said firmly although anyone could tell that she was feeling the same way. We all were pretty angry but the Easter agents seemed pretty calm and looked like they really couldn't care less if we were there or not. That irritated me even more. I glared at them, particularly Nagihiko. He just smirked amusingly back in reply.

I couldn't take it anymore. I did something which was most probably very stupid. I ran straight towards the source of all my anger. That Fujisaki was going to taste my wrath. I ran a little faster to them and then I felt the ground shaking underneath me. I stopped. The shaking got worse and worse until the floor collapsed under not only me but all of us. I shrieked loudly as I fell into the dark abyss below. I heard similarly loud screams all around me. I shut my eyes tightly and tried to brace myself for the painful impact that awaited me. Finally I hit something solid but to my surprise it was very soft.

I opened my eyes and sat upright in what I could conclude was a softer version of a bean bag chair. I gasped in awe at my surroundings. In front of me, there was a stage with two glittery counters. One was red and the other was blue. Each counter had four green buzzers and the entire scene was decorated like a game show. Who could believe that all of this was under the school?

"Woah… I never knew that America was right below Seiyo High School!" Kukai exclaimed like the dumb idiot he was.

"That isn't at all scientifically possible," Kairi said. Apparently his teammates had fallen unto some other bean bags not too far away.

"What are we doing here?" Ikuto asked as he stretched and then curled up on the bean bag chair like a cat.

"_**And welcome again to 'Remember that Scene!' I'll be your host for today, Tsukasa Automaton 1000!"**_

"That answers your question cat-boy," I mumbled and stared up at the robot that closely resembled our principal. A loud applause erupted from the speakers.

"_**Now let me introduce our contestants! From the red team: Amu Hinamori, Rima Mashiro, Kukai Souma and Yaya Yuiki!"**_

"Yaya!" I shouted.

"Yaya?" Kukai asked.

"Yaya," Amu said.

"YAYA?!?" We all shouted.

"Hello everybody!" Yaya beamed.

"Forget Yaya! How does this machine know our real names?" I yelled and Yaya sniffled.

"_**Nothing escapes me Mashiro-san. Now we'll introduce the blue team: Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Nagihiko Fujisaki, Utau Tsukiyomi and Tai!"**_

More fake applause echoed throughout the room.

"What about Kairi?" Utau asked.

Ikuto opened an eye from his curled up, sleeping position. "You do realize that Kairi is gone, right?"

"_**Now come on up teams and let's get ready to play, 'Remember that Scene!' "**_

"Who would want to play that dumb game?" I said in a 'Cool & Spicy' tone.

"ME!!!" Yaya screamed like some crazy fangirl and jumped nimbly onto the stage.

"Sounds cool to me!" Kukai followed her to the stage.

"And I just had to ask…"

Everyone started to make their way onto the stage. I sighed and dragged my feet forward after them.

"_**So now that we have our contestants let's get this show started but first let us see our wonderful prize!!!!"**_

A huge box that was neatly wrapped with a gigantic, red ribbon on top descended to the floor with an echoing _BOOM._ The side of the box that was facing us opened out like a drawbridge. And inside was…

"Hi guys," Nadeshiko said and gave a little bored wave.

"Nadeshiko is the prize????" We all shrieked and turned to the Tsukasa automaton.

"Of course! Everyone wants Nadeshiko right?" Tsukasa smiled.

"Well… he does have a point…" Amu said and her eyes flickered back to Nadeshiko in the box.

"Hey! You forgot me!"

Kairi stepped out of the shadows in the box with a big present bow tied around his neck. Tsukasa rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Oh yes, I forgot the little cheater," Tsukasa muttered like if Kairi was some annoying pest.

"Why is Kairi in there?" Nagihiko asked.

"I tried to escape so he's holding me captive in here," Kairi said and tugged at his ribbon that was obviously tied too tightly.

"_**Now that we've seen the magnificent prize…"**_ The box began to close up and Kairi began to panic when it rose back off the floor. _**"… it's time to begin!"**_

"_**To play the game, I will ask a question and then the first person to hit the buzzer gets to answer if you answer it right you get ten points but if you don't the opposite team gets to answer the question. Sounds good?"**_ We all nodded and the Tsukasa automaton continued.

"_**So let's begin with the first question! Question number one: What nationality is Lily Mitchell?"**_

I slammed my hand down on the buzzer and everyone else did as well.

"_**Rima was first so Red team gets to answer the question!"**_

I rolled my eyes. "What kind of dumb question is this? Nadeshiko is Japanese!" I said.

_*Awwwww…*_

"_**I am so sorry Rima but that is incorrect. I never asked you what nationality is Nadeshiko. I asked you what nationality is Lily Mitchell."**_

"BUT THEY'RE THE SAME FREAKING PERSON!!!" I yelled.

"_**Let's see if the Blue team can steal those points away from the Red team! Ikuto was second to hit the buzzer so he gets to answer!"**_

"Is she American?" Ikuto asked uncertainly.

"_**No… I am so sorry. The correct answer was Canadian."**_

"What the hell! Aren't they the same thing?" Utau shouted and stood up suddenly with her fist slammed down on the counter.

"Technically, no they aren't Utau. They are on the same continent but they are not the same thing," Nagihiko said. Utau grumpily sank back down into her seat and waited for the next question.

"_**The teams are tied at zero but the game goes on! Question number two: What did Rima and Nadeshiko do when they joined Japanese arts?"**_

I racked my brain for the answer. I couldn't remember but stupid Nagihiko had to the buzzer.

"_**Yes Nagihiko?"**_

"I did Japanese dancing with Rima and Kairi did naginata with Nadeshiko."

_*Ding ding*_

"_**That's correct! Blue team is ahead with ten points!"**_

"Stupid smart*** Nagihiko," I seethed and bit my lip. I glared at him and he smiled back. Oh how I hated him!

"_**Next question! Question number three: Who was the first person out of all of you to be kissed?"**_

Amu and Ikuto chuckled evilly and darkly. All the rest of us were scared stiff. We all animatedly shrank and trembled (even Yaya and Tai). Ikuto and Amu grew to the size of giants.

"As far as we're concerned none of you should have kissed anyone. We're all enemies, right?" They both looked at their respective teams with a 'if-you-kissed-an-agent-from-that-team-you-have-just-had-your-last-breath' kind of look. I gulped nervously and softly tapped the buzzer.

"_**Rima?"**_

"N-Nadeshiko…"

"_**No that is incorrect. Blue team?"**_

Confusion crossed over my face. I was sure that Nadeshiko had the first kiss out of all of us unless… someone else had been kissed secretly…

Utau hit the buzzer and she was trembling uncontrollably. She kept gazing up into Ikuto's eyes like if she knew that she was the guilty one.

"M-m-me… I mean Rima was kissed by Nagihiko!" She blurted out in order to save herself.

_*Ding ding*_

"_**That's correct! The blue team has twenty points now!"**_

I swear that my heart had just stopped when Amu stared at me like some sicko-maniac on cocaine. I glanced at Nagihiko. He was being treated the same way by Ikuto if not worse.

"That's not true!" Nagihiko cried out as Ikuto started to choke and shake him.

"_**Then do you deny kissing Rima on the cheek at her first lesson of Japanese dancing?"**_

Nagihiko and I both blushed bright red as we remembered that slight detail. Both of us were the first ones to kiss and we were both certain that we'd be the first ones to die as well.

"_**I guess you don't. Oh well, I'll attend your funeral but I think that another funeral will be coming with the next question! Question number four:**_ _**Did Amu and Ikuto ever kiss?"**_

**(A/N: This never appeared in the story if you're wondering.)**

Nagihiko slammed his hand down on the buzzer. "Heck no! They hate each other!"

_*Awwww…*_

"_**I don't think so… red team?" **_The Tsukasa automaton said in a sing-song voice.

Kukai stared down at a red faced Amu and pressed the buzzer. "HELL YES YOU DID!"

_*Ding ding*_

Amu blushed profusely and I smirked. Revenge was so sweet.

"So Amu… is Ikuto a good kisser?" I teased with my smirk widened.

Amu blushed even redder if that was possible. "Ye- I mean I only m-made out with him once! Honest!" Then she slapped her hand over her at what she just said.

"You naughty little girl," Yaya whispered.

"_**Ten points to the Red team! Question number five: Name the three unfound jewels."**_

No one hit the buzzer. I mean seriously! Who remembers this kind of stuff? Only that nerdy boy Kairi could answer this!

"Hey Tai! What are you doing?" I heard Nagihiko shout. I turned my head in their direction. This boy, Tai who looked exactly like Nagihiko had his hands on Nagihiko's temples.

"Do you want to get this question right or not?" Tai asked. Nagihiko nodded.

"Then shut up and stay still," Tai said and closed his eyes. After a few seconds his eyes opened back up and Tai looked over the Tsukasa automaton.

"They are the yellow diamond, 'M': the unknown jewel and the onyx," He answered flawlessly.

_*Ding ding*_

"_**Correct answer!"**_

"How did you do that?" Nagihiko asked.

"I searched through your memories just like how a computer searches for old files," Tai answered with a yawn.

I didn't quite understand what was going on but I still pointed an accusing finger and shouted, "He's cheating!!!! That's against the rules!"

The Tsukasa automaton smirked and shook its head. _**"But my dear Rima, I never said that there were any rules. Blue team receives ten more points."**_

Tai turned to me and stuck out his tongue at me. I glared at him and fumed in my intense anger.

"_**Question number six: Who is the King's Chair of Careless?"**_

I giggled to myself and Amu hit the buzzer. She looked at me and started laughing as well.

"Kukai," We both answered and Kukai playfully punched us in the arm with a blush of embarrassment on his face.

_*Ding ding*_

"_**The Red team is catching up to Blue team! I wonder who's going to get the next question! Question seven: When all of you became members of the student's council, who started all of the arguing?"**_

I hit the buzzer and then I pointed at Ikuto. "He insulted me first!"

_*Awwwww…*_

"_**Wrong answer; is the Blue team willing to hazard a guess?"**_

"I believe it was the stuck up brat," Ikuto said when he hit the buzzer.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" I yelled.

"Here we go again," Amu groaned.

_*Ding ding*_

"_**The Blue team scores again! This game might not last much longer how this is going. Question eight: When all of you went to Paris, which one of you boys stole something in order to steal something else?"**_

"Huh?" I scratched my head. This question made no sense.

"I can't believe it," Yaya breathed and blinked a couple of times in shock. Her hand slowly pressed down on the buzzer.

"Y-You!" She pointed at Kukai and then she continued her accusation. "You stole a kiss from me in France in exchange for my birthday present, Justin!"

"Um… actually if you were paying attention my name is Kukai but y-yes I did kiss you," Kukai said nervously.

_*Ding ding*_

"_**Correct! Red team has another ten points!"**_

"I wonder how she guessed that it was him out of all of us," Ikuto mumbled.

Yaya clasped her hands in front of her chest and looked up at Kukai adoringly. "How I mistake these flawless looks, that heart-melting smile and his dazzling personality! I'm in love!"

A cookie flew through the air and Yaya jumped and caught in her mouth like a dog.

Utau had a jar of cookies in hand and she looked pretty damn angry. "**Back off Sugar Queen!"**

"_**H-How about another question everyone? Question number nine: What were Nagihiko and Rima's fake names when you were going to Paris?"**_

"How are we supposed to remember? We use a million fake names all the time!" I protested.

"You might not remember but I can," Tai said teasingly and put his hands on Nagihiko's temples again.

"This is so not fair," Kukai grumbled. I was so tempted to throw a shoe at Tai and Nagihiko right now.

"Rizumu and Maria is the correct answer," Tai replied with another smirk.

_*Ding ding*_

"_**That's right! Let's move onto question ten! Question ten: What game did you play in Guidance for a prize? Yes Utau."**_

Utau removed her hand from the buzzer and bluntly replied, "The most retarded game in my life: Truth Detective."

_*Ding ding*_

"It was not retarded! I found out that you like to hug your stuffed rabbit, Saku-chan, sing the 'Dora the Explorer' theme song and dance with a giant lollipop when you're alone," Kukai said with a grin.

"_**Nice answer Utau and give Saku-chan a big hug for me! Now we'll go to the break! Blue team is in the lead so far but when we get back we will see if Red team can catch up in the Bonus round!"**_

**Nadeshiko's P.O.V**

I was currently holding my sides and dying of laughter. I mean, how much crazier can this get? I was watching my friends in the game show from the huge television inside the box. The box also had a couch and an automatic popcorn and soda machine. Watching this on television was funny and very entertaining. I giggled again as one of my friends revealed another one of their secrets. I looked over to my left to see Kairi's reaction.

Kairi stared blankly at the screen and slowly sipped a soda. He didn't look too interested in anything that was happening. The poor guy looked bored out of my mind. My eyes flickered back to the screen and I realized that the show had paused for a break. I finally had a chance to try to relieve Kairi's boredom and the tension between us.

I brought my feet in the couch and sat cross legged. I turned to face Kairi who was sitting on the other end of the couch.

"Hey Kairi," I said. He glanced over in my direction in response.

"What are you doing?" I dumbly asked. I inwardly slapped myself for not thinking of a better question to ask.

"Nothing," He mumbled and continued to sip his soda and stare at the walls.

I was quickly getting nowhere with this but I was determined not to give up.

"Tell me about yourself."

Kairi nearly choked on his soda and his turned to face me with a confused expression. "Me? You _seriously_ want to know about my boring life?"

I shook my head, "It can't be boring. You're a very interesting person."

Kairi rolled his eyes. "Everyone knows that that's not true but if you want to hear about it I'll tell you."

I nodded and waited for the story to begin.

Kairi sighed and began. "I am not from Tokyo. I used to live in a small town just a few miles away. My annoying, older sister- OW! Don't hit me."

"Then don't say mean things about your sister," I replied.

"Fine. She took care of me since my parents were not there most of the time. She also wasn't very interested in me. It was like if taking care of me was a chore so she did what she had to and nothing more. I spent most of my time reading and researching different things. My brain was like a machine; it just kept going and going and it thirsted for more knowledge all the time."

I playfully poked Kairi in the forehead with a smile. "It still thinks nonstop up to this day."

"Yeah. Then, when I was in third grade in elementary school I skipped grades all the way to my second year in middle school-"

"-seriously!?" I squealed.

"Yes Nadeshiko. You're acting like if this is a big deal," Kairi said and rolled his eyes.

"It is a big deal. Continue the story please,"

"The media had me all over the news and on the cover of popular magazines. My intelligence was unrivalled. I kept on wanting to acquire more and more knowledge until I couldn't stop it anymore. I had to keep on feeding my need for it. Then Easter stepped into my life. They promised my mom that I they would pay for me to go to school at an ultra-elite boarding school. She agreed. She thought that this was a great opportunity for me but Easter took me in as an agent and trained me."

"Then they were unfair and mean to you, weren't they?" I said sadly. I could feel the tears pricking at my eyes.

"N-Nadeshiko, are you crying? No, please don't." Kairi pull me into his lap and wiped away my falling tears. His expression showed deep concern and care.

"I don't… I d-don't want to sound s-s-selfish b-but… I don't w-want to… go… p-please. I d-don't want to go to E-Easter," I cried and buried my face in his chest. Loud sobs escaped my throat. I held on tight to Kairi and his uniform was getting soaked in salty tears.

Kairi wrapped his arms around me and I gasped at this warm, comforting embrace. This was the complete opposite of Kairi's character.

I slightly tilted my head so that he could see my face. I sniffled a bit and then said, "K-Kairi you don't have t-to do this if it is making you uncomfortable. I-"

"If it makes you feel better then I'm happy to help you in any way."

I pouted and lightly pounded my fists into his chest. "But Kairi- mmf…"

My face immediately turned red. Kairi had roughly grabbed me by the shoulders and pressed his lips onto mine. My lips slowly moved to kiss him back. The kiss lasted for nothing more than a few seconds. He pulled away and I staring up into his eyes flustered and bright red.

"Wha-What was t-that f-for?" I stuttered in embarrassment. "Y-You really sh-shouldn't mmf…"

Kairi's lips crashed down onto mine again. This time the kiss wasn't as gentle as the last one. Kairi had deepened it and made it much more passionate. As quickly as it happened he released my lips.

"You talk too much," He said with a playful smirk.

"But Kairi we shouldn't k-"

Kairi was kissing me again and was tempted to start kissing him back but I didn't. I forcefully pushed him away. We separated and Kairi looked at me in confusion.

"We s-shouldn't kiss anymore. I-It's wrong," I said shakily without making any eye contact.

"Why? Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked with a hint of anger and jealously lining his voice.

I shook my head. "No, but we shouldn't kiss when there isn't any love involved. You don't love me so…"

"I can't believe that you're so blind. You're the only girl that I call by her first name other than Utau. You're the only girl that I have ever kissed and you're the girl that I ever cared about like this. Can't you see how I feel about you?"

"K-Kairi…" I stuttered "… I don't understand. Don't you hate being around me? Don't you wish that I was never born?"

Kairi sighed and tilted my head up so that I was staring directly at him. "I guess I have to make this very simple for you. I am in love with you. I love you, Nadeshiko. I want you to love me back and I want us to be together. Do you love me?"

I grabbed Kairi by the collar and dragged him back into another kiss. Kairi's arms snaked around my waist and we continued to kiss happily until we broke apart.

"Why did you kiss me? All you had to do was ans-" I pressed a finger against his lips to silence him.

I smirked. "I thought Iwas the one that talked too much but… I love you too."

**Nagihiko's P.O.V**

During the break, the Tsukasa gave us sodas and explained that the next round is the final one: the bonus round. He said that in the bonus round we were no longer going to be asked questions but given challenges. Also, each complete challenge was worth twenty points.

"_**And welcome back to 'Remember that Scene!' Currently the point standings are as follows: Red team: 40 and Blue team: 60. Right now, we are in the bonus round section of the show. I wonder if this will shake things up a bit! Red team! Are you ready?"**_

"Yeah!!!" Yaya screamed.

"Ready to leave is more like it…" Rima mumbled. I laughed.

"_**Blue team! Are you ready?"**_

As I suspected not one person from our team answered. There was dead silence.

"_**Well ready or not let's play! Challenge number one belongs to Amu and Ikuto!"**_

"Let's get this started tin can. What do we have to do?" Ikuto asked.

"_**Don't refer to me as 'tin can' young man. Anyway, in this challenge, Amu must to get Ikuto to react by any means necessary. If Amu succeeds in five minutes she wins the twenty points but if she doesn't Ikuto wins."**_

"Sounds easy enough," Amu said.

Ikuto smirked, "Don't count on it _Amu-koi_."

"Stop that!" Amu said blushing.

"_**And we start in three… two… one… BEGIN!"**_

Ikuto stopped teasing Amu, took a seat and pulled out his PSP from out of his pocket. I felt sorry for Amu. There was no way that she could possibly win this. Ikuto is the king at ignoring people.

Amu stared at Ikuto for a few seconds and then she walked up to him. She looked over his shoulder at his game.

"I never knew that you were into Naruto. You don't seem like that kind of guy," Amu said. Ikuto kept his eyes glued to the screen and continued to play his game.

"You're playing as Sasuke? I hate him. He thinks that he's so cool and oh so hot. Sasuke is a jerk," Amu said.

Rima nudged me and smirked. "You don't say…"

"Hey! She meant the Sasuke from Naruto not me," I glared at Rima.

For the next 3.75 minutes, Amu had epically failed to get Ikuto to do anything. She had tried insulting him, poking him, slapping him and the list goes on and on.

"Hey Ikuto, did you notice that Utau has been looking at girls recently?" Amu asked. Ikuto didn't even flinch.

"That's a lie!!! I am no flipping lesbian!" Utau yelled.

"But you are a fan of incest," I mumbled.

Amu stared at Ikuto angrily. "I can't believe it. I thought that you would crack by now."

"_**Twenty seconds remaining!"**_

"Do something Amu or we are going to lose!" Rima shouted.

"I know but he's not responding to anything," Amu muttered.

"We've got this in the bag," Utau smirked.

"_**Ten… nine… eight…"**_

"**DO SOMETHING!!!**" Kukai, Rima and Yaya screamed.

"… _**seven… six… five…"**_

"I'm thinking… I'm thinking… I've got it!" Amu said.

"… _**four…three…"**_

Amu grabbed Ikuto's face and roughly kissed him. Ikuto's eyes widened and then they slowly fluttered closed. Ikuto kissed her back gently and snaked his arms around her waist.

"_**The Red team wins!"**_

"She just **had **to kiss him, didn't she?" Utau bit her lip and glared at the two leaders kissing.

"I guess he can ignore anything except Amu's love," I said.

"_**The next challenge will be for Nagihiko and Rima. Nagihiko has to make Rima laugh in five minutes. If he loses, Rima wins the points."**_

"Laughing? I think I can handle that," I said and looked over at Rima. She was smirking confidently.

"_**And you begin in… three… two… one… go!"**_

Rima turned to me. "First of all Fujisaki, I am not ticklish, I hate bad jokes and please don't make yourself look too stupid."

I rolled my eyes. "So Rima… did you ever of the blondes that…" Rima's angry glare silenced me. I swallowed nervously and squeaked, "… never mind."

"There were once these three guys and they were all sentenced to be executed. The first one…"

Rima yawned and checked her nails. She said, "I already heard this one. The first two get away and then the last guy says 'fire' and dies. You're pathetic, Fujisaki."

I guess Rima isn't going to make this easy. I pondered on a good joke for about a minute or two. "Okay then… aha! I bet you never heard this one! Knock knock."

Rima scoffed and muttered, "Who's there?"

"Water."

"Water who?" Rima asked in boredom.

"Water you doing at my house?"

Rima smirked. "It's more like water you going to do when I win?"

"_**Two minutes to go!"**_

"I don't know about you but I'm getting tired of this. You won't even crack a smile," I complained.

Rima smiled for all of two seconds. "Happy now?"

"No…" I smiled, "… but I have a better idea."

"Which is?" Rima asked with a smirk. Then, almost immediately, her smirk vanished. "Fujisaki… you wouldn't dare…"

"Oh yes I will," I pulled out a small bottle out of my pocket. Rima backed away from me in fear but I was faster. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards me. Rima shut her eyes tightly and covered her mouth with her free hand. I pulled Rima to the ground and pinned her there. Rima thrashed in her current state of immobility but she couldn't get away. I quickly uncapped the bottle and held my breath. A coloured gas seeped out of the bottle and surrounded Rima and me. Rima was turning red in the face from holding her breath for so long. I simply waited for her to give up.

Rima gasped for air and panted, "You win… hahaha… hahaha ha ha!"

"_**The Blue team has won the challenge!"**_

"Ha ha ha… that's n-nice hehe… ha ha!" Rima laughed loudly and rolled around the floor. Rima's fits of giggles were endless.

"The old laughing gas trick worked well," Ikuto said.

"This is different. Rima's actually laughing," Kukai giggled a bit. (A/N: Kukai didn't breathe in any of the gas.)

I got up and breathed regularly when the gas cleared away. Rima was still laughing hysterically on the ground. I held out my hand for Rima to stand but she only laughed loudly.

"Come on Rima. Stand up," I grabbed Rima's hand and pulled into a sitting position.

"I can't N-Na Ha ha ha…" Rima fell back into another fit of laughter.

"No Rima! Don't-" Rima fell back and dragged me down with her. This is how we unfortunately landed. My arm was around Rima's waist and my other hand was holding Rima's hand. My lips were lightly pressed against Rima's cheek and Rima's lips were on my neck. Why is fate so cruel to me?

Utau and Yaya squealed. Amu growled. Kukai laughed. I'm sure Ikuto and Tai smirked.

"Where is my cell phone? This is too cute!" Yaya shrieked. Utau, Ikuto, Kukai and Yaya began to take pictures.

"_**Twenty points for the Blue team. Hmm… I wonder how much I can get for this picture on EBay. The next challenge belongs to Tai and Yaya."**_

"AWESOME!" Yaya screamed.

Tai sighed, "Oh great, this sounds like fun."

"_**Your challenge is simple. All Tai has to do is kiss Yaya for ten seconds."**_

"What?! I am not kissing a girl!" Tai yelled.

"_**Would you rather kiss a boy then? Kukai hasn't done anything…"**_

"NO!!! I don't want to kiss anyone!" Tai shouted and Kukai sighed in major relief.

"_**Then by refusing to do this challenge you are letting Red team automatically win."**_

Tai looked depressed and he said, "B-but… I don't…"

"Just do it Tai. You already know how to kiss a girl from my memories," I said while trying to get a giggling Rima away from me.

"_**Thirty seconds…"**_

"I can't… I don't want to…"Tai mumbled.

Yaya rolled her eyes and walked up to him. "Boys just can't do anything for themselves…" Yaya tiptoed and kissed Tai on the lips. Tai slowly kissed her back near to the end of the ten seconds.

"_**Okay then. The Blue team wins twenty points… I think. Tai and Yaya you can stop now. Seriously, stop it. STOP EATING EACH OTHER'S FACE OFF! Can someone please break those two apart? Thank you Nagihiko and Amu."**_

"Ten seconds is over already?" Tai groaned as I pulled him away from Yaya.

"Are you the same guy who was against kissing before?" I asked with a smirk.

Tai shook his head. "No way! I'm a changed man." I laughed.

"_**Kukai and Utau are up next and I have a great challenge for you two."**_

"When you say great do you mean that the challenge is so unbelievably evil that we all become cross dressers, sing with rubber chickens and turn gay?" Kukai asked

"_**Uh… no… but is evil! Bwahahahaha!!! You must play DDR…"**_

"Yes! I'm going to win!" Utau said happily and smiled.

"I knew it! Nagihiko, I need your girly hair and a rubber chicken," Kukai said and received a sharp slap to his head.

"… _**while bouncing a soccer ball on your head!"**_

"On second thought, cancel the girly hair request," Kukai said and took a soccer ball from Tsukasa A. Utau took a ball from Tsukasa A in total disgust.

They both walked up to the DDR machine and Tsukasa A put it on the easiest setting. Kukai began to bounce the ball on his head without any difficulty and slowly stepped on the arrows causing him to miss a ton of steps. Utau, on the other hand, could not bounce the ball whatsoever. The ball distracted her from scoring high on DDR but she still had a higher score than Kukai.

"AGH!!! I AM SO TIRED OF THIS STUPID BALL!!!" Utau screamed and tossed it aside. Utau picked up the pace and her score rose drastically. At the end of the game Utau had beaten Kukai by a mile.

"_**The Red team gets the twenty points."**_

"Why? I beat Kukai!!!" Utau shouted angrily.

"_**You didn't bounce the ball therefore you did not comply with the terms of the challenge so by default the Red team gets the points."**_

"This is not fair!!!" Utau screamed. Kukai gave her a grin and a pat on the back.

"You'll get another chance at beating me," Kukai smiled.

Utau pouted. "I still lost…" Kukai pulled Utau closer to him and Utau squeaked.

"Kukai, what are you…" Utau asked and then turned bright red. Kukai pecked her on the forehead.

"Does that make it a little better?" Kukai asked with a smile. Utau looked away from him as she turned even redder.

"You s-should really stop m-messing with me," Utau stuttered.

"Why would I leave a girl I care about alone?" Kukai asked. If it was possible Utau's blush got worse.

"_**Alright kids, according to my calculations the Blue team has won the prize!"**_

The box with Nadeshiko and Kairi in it came down again and it opened. I smirked at the sight when it opened up. Let's just say that Kairi might not live to see tomorrow. Kairi was lying on a couch inside in the box and his arms were around my sleeping sister's waist.

"Kairi… you are so dead," Tai and I said at the same time.

"I-It's not what it l-looks like!" Kairi said.

"Oh really?" I asked. Kairi's body floated up into the air and Nadeshiko remained asleep on the couch.

"Tai, keep him up there for a little while," I said.

"Sure," Tai said.

"Hmm… I guess I'll have to report this."

I whipped my head around to look for the source of the voice but…

* * *

Amethyst: YEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!!!!!!!! THIS CHAPTER IS FIIIIIINALLY FINISHED!!

Kukai: Why is this crazy girl overreacting?

Rima: Because if she had received ten bucks for every time she had to type over a section or the entire chapter she would be filthy rich.

Ikuto: Does this really call for all of that celebration?

Amethyst: YEAH!!!!!

Ikuto: You're pathetic.

Amethyst: Sadly…

Kairi: And why are you sending Nagihiko and Nagihiko's mutation to kill me????

Amethyst: Because it's Nagihiko's duty as an older brother to scare all of Nadeshiko's boyfriends out of their wits. Besides, what better way to do that than to use his natural scariness and his superhuman twin brother?

Kairi: I'm going to die.

Amethyst: Maybe… review!


	18. A Recruit, Kidnapping and Insanity

Amethyst: Hello everybody. I am back and I have to thank: **Sakura MaiHime, Jenn06807, Half Angel Half Evil, XoKagamineXxForeverXo, Bluepanda800, hopexescaliber, Blossoming Hope, Rebecca, nagihiko's hime Riri-tan, Juleskat101, TheWolfPerson, crystalclear8, Wanting Freedom and soccergirl56.**

Nagihiko: So what's happening in this chapter?

Amethyst: I don't know. You tell me.

Nagihiko: Alright, Easter burns down; we all live normal lives and Rima-chan is all mine.

Amethyst: Um… that's sounds more like the end of the story Nagi… not the next chapter. Anyway, I know what to write for this chapter and all my reviewers might possibly want to kill me.

Rima: People are logging on to Fanfiction to start reading this. I think some of them brought weapons.

Kukai: I have snacks so I can watch.

Amethyst: You people really don't like me, huh?

Ikuto: Is that a trick question?

Amethyst: We'll see… I don't own Shugo Chara! Please enjoy.

**

* * *

**

Normal P.O.V

_"Hmm… I guess I'll have to report this."_

_Nagihiko whipped his head around to look for the source of the voice but…_

… the lights went out. Nagihiko couldn't see a thing except for one blinking blue light to the far right. He clenched his fist at his side. Nagihiko knew what that blue light signal meant and who it probably was. He moved towards it until he saw light. He continued to amble into the light until he was outside in the fresh air.

Nagihiko saw a familiar red SUV parked outside the school gate and he rolled his eyes. Just what did Easter want this time? He sighed and hopped into the backseat. Kairi, Utau, Nadeshiko and Ikuto were already inside.

"Hello Nagihiko. It's so good that you can join us."

"Shut up Nikaidou. We all know that you hate us," Nagihiko grumbled. His eyes shifted to Kairi who was sitting next to Nadeshiko. "Hey Kairi! Keep your hands off my little sister, okay?"

"Sorry but I think it will hurt my girlfriend's heart if I left her alone so soon," Kairi said with a smirk.

"Nadeshiko… did you agree to be Kairi's girlfriend?" Nagihiko asked in an older brother tone.

She blushed and nodded. "Kairi, you and I are going to have a little chat this afternoon," Nagihiko smiled evilly and Kairi swallowed nervously. "And there's one more thing… I think I'm forgetting someone…"

"Are you kids done talking yet because Easter will kill me if I don't get you there on time," Nikaidou grumbled.

"Just start the car then," Ikuto said. Nikaidou started the car and drove off to our favourite place in the whole wide world, Easter.

"I really think that I'm forgetting something," Nagihiko mumbled as the car drove off.

"Why are we skipping class and going to Easter, Nikaidou?" Utau asked.

"Apparently, Easter has pinpointed the location of 'Y' and they want you to start looking for it immediately. By taking you out of class, you get to start looking for it before the Guardian agents," Nikaidou grumbled, "That's all Easter wants me for nowadays. I'm just a babysitter for a bunch of stupid kids."

Nikaidou used to be the head of Easter's research labs until Easter fired him for conducting crazy, unstable experiments. When Kairi, Nagihiko, Utau and Ikuto became agents, Easter found another use for him. They hired him to pose as a teacher at their school; to watch over them and get them out of class when they were needed.

"Well if Easter completely fires you, you could take a babysitting job," Nagihiko teased.

"I'd feel sorry for those poor kids," Ikuto said.

"SHUT UP!" Nikaidou yelled.

"Hey!! Watch the road you psycho!!!! Red light!!!" Nadeshiko screamed. Nikaidou slammed the brake and the car lurched forward to a stop.

"Ugh!! Now I know what a seatbelt is for," Utau groaned and rubbed her head.

"Tell me about it," Kairi groaned.

"Quit your whining. Easter is just up ahead," Nikaidou mumbled.

As soon as Nikaidou parked the car, they all scrambled out of the car. Anyone would run away from that lunatic when he was driving a car.

"Hmm… they're finally gone. Now I can check on my prize," Nikaidou smirked. He walked to the back of the car and opened the trunk.

"You are going to help me rebuild my scientific reputation and Easter will be sorry that they ever fired me," Nikaidou said evilly. He carefully ran his fingers through long, black hair.

What lay in the back of the car? The answer to that is…Tai.

**

* * *

**

Nagihiko's P.O.V

"So where do we find the director?" I asked.

Ikuto said, "Let's check his main office. Since he dragged us out of school he should be waiting for us."

Nadeshiko bit her lip and shuddered. Kairi stepped alongside her and wrapped a comforting arm around her waist. I felt like slapping myself in the face. How could I let Nadeshiko come here? How could I just ignore her and not do anything when she needed me? This was my fault therefore it was my job to her not Kairi's yet I could not find the strength to go over to her and do it. I am such a bad brother.

"We're here. Who wants to do the honors of opening the door and going in first?" Utau asked in a scary monotone.

All of our eyes flickered from one face to the other. This was like asking 'Who wants to die first?' No one wanted to do it but I swallowed hard and stepped forward to the door.

"I'll do it," I said while trying to be brave.

I pushed open the huge double doors to the darkness that loomed ahead. Reluctantly, I stepped inside and the footsteps of the others echoed distinctly behind me. The doors slammed shut behind us with a resounding boom.

"Hello Ikuto, Nagihiko, Utau, Kairi… and our guest, Nadeshiko."

There were dim lights to somewhat provide light. They were just bright enough for us to see the director's silhouette. After all that he had done to my life, I felt like killing him. Everyone felt that way except Nadeshiko who was probably scared senseless by now.

"What? No greeting? That's fine by me," He said in slightly hurt voice and then paused. He continued, "As you most probably know by now, you are leaving for another mission. The yellow diamond is located in America and I want you to bring it back for me without any failures. Failures will not be tolerated. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes director-sama," We answered.

"Good. Your flight leaves at five o'clock this afternoon. You may leave to pack now but Nadeshiko will stay behind."

I felt a chill run down my spine and I lingered while everyone else rushed to leave. The director's words from yesterday echoed clearly in my head.

"_You may take care of her for now and it's up to you if you will warn her of the changes to come. Tomorrow evening, I want to speak to her and if you haven't said anything, I will."_

"What's the matter Nagihiko? You knew that this would happen. Didn't I tell you to warn her of what was going to happen before if you wanted to save her some of the shock and pain?"

"H-Hai," I stuttered.

"I presume that you haven't informed her yet so I will. Goodbye Nagihiko."

I didn't want to move. I was too ashamed of myself for not being a good older brother. I was supposed to protect her but now… she might never trust me again. She'll hate me now. I slowly dragged my feet towards the door and when I exited, the door slammed shut. That sound echoed in my head over and over again. It was a sign. A sign that Nadeshiko was closed off to me just like that door was and she'll never open up to me again.

"What was that all about Nagihiko?"

I looked up and saw that it was Kairi. His expression held just as much unhappiness as mine but his expression held some anger. Kairi grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me violently.

"Talk to me Nagihiko! I asked you a question! What does he want with her?" Kairi yelled at me.

"Kairi! Let him go! He's just as unhappy as you are," Utau shouted in my defense and tried to pull him off of me.

"He knows what's going to happen to Nadeshiko and he won't tell us! I'm not going to stop until I know!" Kairi shouted back and tried to get his hands on me.

"Kairi! That's enough. Leave Nagihiko alone," Ikuto said.

Kairi stopped for a moment but he still kept his hands within striking distance. I stared at him with sad, empty eyes and my pain multiplied by seeing his.

"He wants Nadeshiko to become a replica of me. The director is probably going to train her until her strength and skills match mine," I said quietly but clearly.

"That's not possible. She can't become you," Ikuto said.

"I-It is possible. No one can tell the difference between us when we cross-dress so all he has do is train her," I mumbled. "And we all know that the director is a slave driver when it comes to training."

"Poor Nadeshiko…"

**

* * *

**

Nadeshiko's P.O.V

I was seriously confused and scared right now. In here was dark and it was just me and him. The silence and the fact that neither Nagihiko nor Kairi was here was freaking me out. I was on the verge of having a mental breakdown.

I felt my entire body start to shake. I didn't understand why I was so scared. A simple voice had never scared me before. Was it because of all the terrible rumors that I've heard about this man? Was it because of all the harsh abuse he had inflicted on my brother and his friends?

"Don't get nervous Nadeshiko. I've been waiting so long to finally meet you."

"Y-You have?"

"Yes Nadeshiko… I have been watching you and you are quite interesting to me… you and your brother together."

"What do you want with us?" I asked without stuttering. I had regained just a piece of my courage but I wasn't sure how long it would last.

"You're just like Nagihiko. Both of you always want to get straight to the point. Not to mention that you are identical in looks and you can mimic each other's voice. That kind of ability is rare and I like it. I want it."

"W-What do you mean? Why are you comparing us to each other?" I asked and took a step back.

"I want you to get rid of Nadeshiko and become Nagihiko… forever."

"W-What? I can't! That's crazy!" I shouted.

"No it isn't. Your hair isn't in a ponytail today, right?"

I slowly ran fingers through my long hair and I shuddered. He was right. My hair wasn't in a ponytail but instead, it was long and straight like Nagi's. How did this happen?

"No," I gasped.

"I sent your brother to do that for me. Consider it a part of turning you into Nagihiko forever."

"Nagihiko did this?" I mumbled quietly. Then I remembered that Nagihiko did take out my ribbon.

_"Um… Nadeshiko…" Nagihiko looked up at my hair and he stared at my ribbon._

_"What? Is there something wrong?"_

_He gently pulled one end of my ribbon so that came loose and my hair started to cascade._

_"There. I think that you shouldn't wear a ribbon today," Nagihiko said._

_"Why? You never had a problem with my hair before," I started to frown._

_"No, I didn't. It's just… I thought you should try something different. Be open to change," Nagihiko said._

I couldn't believe that Nagi would willingly do this and lie to me. I thought that he was going to help me through and stay by my side. I thought that he actually cared if I went to Easter or not but no. His words held a hidden meaning that I didn't detect at the time.

"Don't blame your brother too much. He was just following my orders like he's supposed to. You'll be following my orders soon as well."

"I-I don't w-want to join," I stuttered.

"Really? As far as I'm concerned, you don't have a choice. I have ways of making people do what I want."

I stood there in fear; thinking of all the possible things he could do to me. None of them were good or humane.

"Your brother has to obey me because my scientists have implanted a substance in his body that can cause excruciating pain at the touch of a button. He could die if I press the button for too long. Not mention that another certain boy has the same problem." The director picked up something that looked like a remote.

"Why should I care about some boy?" I glared at him and the remote in his hand.

"Oh… so you don't care about Nagihiko or Kairi then?"

My eyes widened in shock and I screamed, "No! Leave them alone! I do care about Nagihiko but how do you know about Kairi?"

"Nothing escapes me child. I know that you love him and he loves you back. Love is just a weakness. If you weren't in love with him, it would have been harder for me to get you join."

I could feel the tears burning my eyes. He was right. If Kairi and I were not in love there would be one less bribe that he could use against me. I silently fell to my knees and cried quietly. I was trapped. I couldn't fight back because he had won. Soon, I would have to throw away my identity and become an Easter agent.

"I see… if I don't join, you will press the button and they will suffer… because of me."

"Exactly…" The director said and his finger slowly descended to the remote.

"I will join Easter," I said hopelessly.

"Do you promise to serve Easter Agencies as an agent? Will you turn your back on Guardians and sever all ties with them?"

"I will," I answered.

"Will you obey all of your orders and complete your strict training?"

"I will."

"Good. Welcome to Easter, Nadeshiko or should I say Nagihiko the 2nd?"

**

* * *

**

Tai's P.O.V

Everything was dark and silent. I didn't know where I was and I couldn't sense Nagihiko anywhere.

"Wake up and open your eyes."

I slowly opened my eyes and immediately shielded my eyes. There were bright lights pointed directly at me from every direction. I groaned as the lights dimmed a bit. I blinked away the black spots in my vision and looked around me. I stared in shock at my surroundings. I don't remember ever coming here unless this was another part of Tsukasa's game show which I highly doubt.

This place was weird. There were computers, monitors and lots of equipment all around me. I hardly knew what most of this stuff did since technology was not that interesting a subject to me inside Nagi's mind.

"Where am I?" I mumbled and walked around a bit.

I had barely walked forward for a few seconds when I hit into an invisible… no… this was a glass wall. I looked up, down, left, right and behind me. I was trapped in a glass prison and no one was here to help me.

"Hello my little test subject."

I spun around sharply and saw a tall man. It hoped it was Ikuto since he's the tallest person I know but I knew from the voice that it couldn't be him. I drew a cautious breath and stared at the man before me. He was tall, middle-aged and everything about him was messy. His tie wasn't straight; his hair needed to be combed and his jacket and clothes needed ironing.

"Speak to me. I know that you can talk," He said.

I eyed him carefully and kept my mouth shut. This guy didn't even know any manners. What happened to 'excuse me', 'please' and 'thank you'? Nagihiko's mind enforced good manners at all times.

"You're not speaking to me? Fine, I'll just have to punish you," The man said.

'_Punishment?' _I thought.

He pulled out a remote control and pressed a button. Nothing happened… or at least I thought so. A few seconds later beads of sweat were on my forehead and they just kept multiplying until sweat covered my entire body. I collapsed to the ground and began to gasp and cough violently.

"The heat inside there is uncomfortable, isn't it? It feels like you can't breathe. If you tell me to stop it, I will," The man smirked. It was getting hotter and more uncomfortable by the minute.

"S-Stop… please…" I panted. The man smirked and pressed another button. The room got cooler until I could breathe properly again.

"You will be punished anytime that you don't obey me. Punishment won't always be like this. When I have fully researched you, I will find a punishment more suited to your nature, body type and dislikes."

"Who are you and when are you going to let me out of here?" I asked.

"My name is Yuu Nikaidou and when you are released from your prison depends on you. I would like to take you out now but you might kill me and run away," Nikaidou said.

I sighed. I didn't like being inside this box and would do anything to get out. This man said that he couldn't trust me but could I even trust him?

"What will it take for you to let me out of this box?" I asked.

Nikaidou smirked. "Tell me the source of your power."

I flinched. Did he really expect me to answer that question? I guess it's worth it if he'll let me out of this box…

"The emerald of the Embryo…" I replied.

"Good. You can come out on one condition," Nikaidou said.

"Which is?"

"Put these on," Nikaidou said. He pushed a pair of red and black headphones through a small hatch in one of the glass walls. I picked them and carefully inspected them. They looked pretty normal and they did look cool. I put the headphones on my ears and Nikaidou nodded in approval. He pushed a few buttons on his remote and a side of the glass box moved to the left. I walked out of the glass cage and took a deep breath. Finally, I was out of captivity.

"Come with me," Nikaidou said.

"But-"

"I said that I was letting you out of the glass cage. I never said that I'd let you escape."

I followed him and said, "Okay. Where are you taking me?"

"The area that I prepared for you."

"I have one more question. What is this for?" I asked and pointed to my headphones.

"You'll find out soon enough."

I sauntered after him and didn't pay much attention to anything else he said. This place was so much different than the school, Nagihiko's room or his mind. When I we left the area with the glass cage, it began to get darker. Soon, the only light came from beeping monitors and glowing computer screens. Nikaidou suddenly stopped at a door and he opened it with a key. We stepped inside and I gasped. If outside looked weird, inside was double weird. It had a lot more computers, machines, tools and there was a long metal table in the centre of the room.

"Sit on the table," Nikaidou said and reached into a small box of gloves. I hopped onto the table and blankly stared at the roof. It was no use disobeying him because he was sure to have a horrible punishment in store for me. Nikaidou walked over to me with a familiar object in his hand. I cringed.

I stuttered, "T-Th-That is the s-same-"

"What? Are you afraid of a simple syringe?"

I nodded. "They used it on Nagi and it… it was horrible… painful… then I was created."

"This won't hurt much and if you were created because of what happened to Nagihiko, isn't it a good thing that it happened?" Nikaidou stated. I took his words into consideration and he was right. I should be grateful.

"Yes, you're right," I admitted.

"I know. Take off your jacket and your shirt," Nikaidou said.

"Say please."

Nikaidou stared at me like if I was crazy. "What the hell. Some kid or whatever you are is asking me to say please. Just take it off already. I want to take some blood samples."

"No," I said. Nikaidou grabbed my arm and I pulled his hand away. Being stronger than a regular human is useful. "Not until you say please."

Nikaidou grumbled, "Please."

I smirked. "Please who?"

Nikaidou looked like if he was going to explode. "I don't even know what your stupid name is!!!"

"My name is Tai," I said and smiled. Making him angry was too easy and too much fun. If he was planning on keeping me captive here, he had to put up with me giving him pure hell.

"Would you please take your f****** shirt off, Tai?" He seethed and I bit my tongue to prevent myself from laughing.

"Certainly but you have to work on cutting down the amount of swearing," I said. I unbuttoned my jacket, took off my tie and unbuttoned my shirt. I slowly pulled it off and revealed my upper half. Nikaidou seized my arm and looked at the tattoos on it.

"Is this natural? You didn't go to a tattoo parlor for this?" He asked. I nodded. "Interesting markings…"

After a few minutes of staring at my arms, he picked up the syringe again and a small, fluffy white thing.

"What's that?"

"Cotton," He replied. Nikaidou soaked it in a clear liquid **(alcohol)** and wiped a small area on my arm with it. The syringe slowly descended to my arm and I tensed as I saw the needle sink into it. I clenched my teeth as my arm stung and a bit of blood rose to the surface.

"Ouch," I groaned as he pulled the needle out.

"Stop your whining. You only have to do this three more times," Nikaidou said.

After lots of complaining and frustrating Nikaidou, he finally got all the blood that he wanted from me. I put back on my shirt, tie and jacket and then he asked me some questions and I gave sarcastic remarks in reply. He ran some more tests on me and I annoyed him by asking 'are you finished yet?' every ten seconds for about a half hour. I stopped that after Nikaidou threatened to punish me for a whole day in the dark.

"Nikaidou…"

"What is it now, Tai?"

"What did you find out about me?" I asked curiously.

Nikaidou chuckled and said, "You mean other than the fact that you're extremely annoying?" I nodded and smiled. "It's nothing that you could understand and appreciate."

"I still want to know," I said, "I don't know much about myself."

Nikaidou sighed. "Alright, you're a lot like that Fujisaki boy. Your DNA, fingerprint, height and size is the same. You even have scars that Nagihiko has on his body. The only different between both of you is your looks. I should be able to explain that when I have conducted more research."

"Okay," I said. I was smiling but on the inside I was feeling very different.

'_So there's not much difference between Nagihiko and I… that sucks. Why am I even a human if I have to live in his shadow? I need to know if I am truly different or just a copy. There's only one way to do that. I need to see the person that knows Nagihiko best,'_ I thought.

"Nikaidou, please allow me to leave for a little while," I begged.

Nikaidou didn't look up from what he was doing but he clearly said, "No."

"Please… I promise that I won't be out for more than an hour. I'll avoid Nagihiko and the others and you can punish me however you want when I get back. Please just let me go just this one time," I pleaded on my knees.

Nikaidou stared at me for a while and then sighed. "Fine… you can leave for an hour but if you're not back, I'll punish you for the rest of your life. Go back through that door, go right, take the stairs, then turn left and you'll be at the exit."

My eyes widened in surprise. He actually let me go without a big argument; that's shocking. I ran out the door and followed his directions before he changed his mind.

**

* * *

**

Rima's P.O.V

Back at Nadeshiko's house, we had received a phone call from Guardians alerting us that the next jewel was in America. We were packing our bags for the journey but something didn't feel right about it. Usually Nadeshiko would be the first one to finish and she would help the rest of us with our packing. Now that she was gone, we couldn't stay at her house anymore in case Easter forced her to tell them our whereabouts. Also, there would be no more Japanese dancing lessons; no more good cooking (Amu will kill us all.) and definitely no one to tease me about Nagihiko except maybe Kukai. I miss Nadeshiko already.

"How did my life end up like this? I lost one of my best friends; I am actually screwing up on this mission and I have a crush on my enemy! My life is so messed up," I groaned. I climbed onto my bed and buried my face in a pillow.

"Hey, you might suffocate from doing that."

I looked up and saw my 'favorite' long-haired Easter agent. I scowled and tossed a pillow at his face but he caught it.

"Why are you here? Are you going to make my life even better or have you come to take me to Easter too?" I asked with sarcasm.

"I just came to see you," He said and sat down on the bed next to me.

"Well, I don't want to see you," I mumbled and turned over to face the other side of the bed.

"Cheer up Rima. You-"

I sat up and quickly turned around to face him. "I what? What do you have to say to me? I don't want to see your face right now! The only thing that you have caused me is pain and grief! Leave me alone!"

Nagihiko frowned and said, "If you are so mad then why don't take your revenge?"

"I-" I stopped. I didn't know exactly what to say next. "I can't."

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because… because… I love you," I admitted with a clearly visible flushed, scowling face.

"R-Rima, I-" Nagihiko stuttered and blushed. He didn't get to finish the sentence because I leaned in and kissed him. I freaking kissed my enemy and he was reluctantly kissing me back. My screwed up life just got a little more complicated.

"What are you doing Tai?"

We both pulled away quickly and looked behind us for the source of the voice. It was… Nagihiko?!?

"What's going on here?" I asked and moved away from the boy I had kissed.

"I-I never meant to s-steal her from you! S-She just came up to me, confessed and then… um…" The boy I had kissed blurted out.

"Save it for someone who wants to hear your excuses! I hope you have a wonderful relationship together," The boy who had just come in hissed.

I looked at both Nagihikos carefully. The one that had just appeared had long, purple hair and amber eyes while the other one had long, black hair and crimson eyes. I shook my head this was too confusing. One of them looked like the real Nagihiko and the other looked like Sasuke, Nagihiko in disguise. I stared at them as they continued to argue. There had to be something that I was missing. I stared at the 'Nagihiko' and then the 'Sasuke'. Then I realized the difference. Sasuke's contacts are green not red so that means… I KISSED AND CONFESSED TO AN IMPOSTER????? NOOOO!!!!

"Who are you?" I demanded.

The boy who looked like Sasuke frowned. "I'm Tai but you should know who I am since you accused me of cheating in Tsukasa's game show and you saw me kiss Yaya."

"I did?" I asked dumbly.

"Yeah," Both boys said.

The real Nagihiko trudged over to the window angrily and his hands were buried deep inside his pockets. He even slouched and Nagihiko **never **slouches.

"I'm going to leave you two alone since I interrupted you earlier. I'm sorry," Nagihiko spat out like poison and jumped out the window.

"I'm very sorry about this Rima. I'll try to talk to him," Tai mumbled and left out the window just like Nagihiko had done earlier.

**

* * *

**

Nagihiko's P.O.V

It can't believe that little mutation of me could do this to me. I **HATE** him!!!! He's the only person that has been inside my mind and knows how I feel about Rima. I can't believe that he would kiss her and Rima actually k-kissed **him** back. I ran away faster from the house and to Easter. I didn't know if I was running faster because of how much my heart ached or because I had to return to Easter before the car to take to the airport left.

"Nagihiko!!! Nagihiko, slow down!!! I need to talk to you!"

I looked over my shoulder and glared at Tai. All of a sudden I had a burning hate for him in my heart. I smirked and I saw red. The area on my back where my mark was burnt my skin.

"Please listen to me Nagi. I never wanted to-" Tai said and then his eyes widened. "No. Don't use the mark when I'm not inside your mind you idiot! It'll kill you!"

I laughed mechanically and said, "I don't care. As long as I can kill you I don't mind the consequences." I felt a surge of power spread from my back to my whole body. Strangely, it felt like I had more power than when I beat up Kirishima. Tai took a step away from me and stared in horror.

"Any last words, Tai?" I asked with a smirk and cracked my knuckles.

"Don't do this, Nagi. I don't want to fight," Tai said and took another step away.

"If that's all you have to say, I'll kill you now," I said and threw a punch at him.

Tai ducked and my fist hit a tree and got stuck in it. I pulled out my hand and the tree crashed to the ground. I attacked Tai again and he dodged. This continued until I had trapped him between me and a brick wall. I punched Tai and I felt my hand stop before it reached his body. The stupid brat was using his telekinesis on me but a few seconds later Tai screamed and fell down like if an electric current went through him. I smirked. If he couldn't use abilities against me, he was as good as dead.

**

* * *

**

Nikaidou's P.O.V

What is taking that boy so long? He left three hours ago and he isn't back yet. Why did I even let him go in the first place? He could have run away easily but I… I don't even know why I let him leave.

"I'm… back."

That voice was Tai's voice. I turned around to lecture him about how long he stayed out and punish him but I was frozen in my footsteps when I turned around. Tai looked like death itself. Blood covered his entire body and the number of bruises and deep wounds was endless. Tai collapsed on the floor and I rushed to his side. If he survives this, it will be a miracle.

**Nagihiko's P.O.V**

"Where were you Nagihiko? We might miss our flight if we don't leave now," Utau said.

"It doesn't matter. If we missed our flight, the director would just have to get us another one," I said and began walking towards the bathroom.

"Is that blood on your hands Nagi?" Ikuto asked.

"No!" I snapped and whispered in a deathly tone, "It's nothing."

"Alright then, meet us outside when you're finished so that we can leave," Ikuto said and left my room. Utau and Kairi followed him. I heard the door slam shut and I went inside the bathroom.

"Now that they're gone, I can get rid of his blood," I said and washed my hands in the sink.

I felt different like I had found a new personality. I didn't feel terrible about possibly killing Tai but I didn't feel good about it either. I felt uneasy like if someone would find out what I did. I shrugged it off and dried my hands. When I looked up in the mirror I gasped in terror. My eyes were now blood red like Tai's and there was a black mark on my neck. I pulled off my shirt and used two mirrors to look at the mark on my back. I dropped the mirrors and the glass shattered around me. It couldn't be possible.

My mark was glowing bright red and covered my entire back now. It had grown and I had a feeling that it was just going to get bigger.

* * *

Amethyst: Yeah… I bet you all want to kill me now… I'M SORRY FOR TURNING NAGI INTO A PSYCHOPATH BUT HE'LL GET BACK TO NORMAL!!!! I PROMISE!!!! I think…

Ikuto: Nagihiko is a killer now?

Amethyst: Not really. Tai did make it back to Nikaidou's laboratory before he passed out but he could die from loss of blood and whole bunch of other serious medical problems. I'm very sorry Tai lovers. There's something else everyone should know…

1. Tai will not be in the next few chapters at all.

2. Nagihiko's mark is kind of like Sasuke Uchiha's from Naruto in the sense that it grows and turns a reddish-orange colour.

3. Nagihiko and Rima will end up together… eventually so PLEASE DON'T MURDER ME!!! Please… *nervously smiles*

Review?


	19. The New Nagihiko and New York City

**I'm too tired to write anything before or after the story but thank you to those who reviewed.  
Juleskat101  
xoBitterSweetox  
Ryoko's Lost Memories  
WantingFreedom  
Half Angel Half Evil  
AngelTales  
hopexescaliber  
xGoldxRosex  
Aquatwin**

**NXM lover  
rimahiko lover**

**But I have to admit that I loved the reviews but some of them were totally hilarious and brought a smile to my face. (Laptop abuse, crazy Tai lovers, death threats and people who apparently like psychopaths… LOL!) Thank you and sorry for the wait. I have my exams, laziness, Café world on facebook (I didn't like facebook until I got really bored one day. I still don't like it though…) and other awesome story ideas to blame for this EXTREMELY LATE update. Enjoy this if you can. I don't own Shugo Chara.**

**

* * *

Nagihiko's P.O.V**

"They can't s-see me like th-this!" I stuttered in fear.

As I looked into the mirror, I could only dread and fear the image of me it held: sickly pale skin, blood red eyes and the black mark visible from my neck. I ran out the bathroom not caring about the glass on the floor. As soon as I had gotten out and successfully slammed the door behind me, I breathed a sigh of relief. I could no longer see that horrible reflection for there were no mirrors anywhere else in my room.

"Nagi! Are you okay in there?"

"U-Um… yeah! I'm f-fine! Give me a minute!" I yelled back. "I have to change my appearance quickly or they'll know that something is wrong."

I rummaged through the closet in search of a sweater or a scarf that would cover the grown mark. Finally I found a green turtleneck sweater that would be perfect. I gagged at the awful colour but there was no time to be picky because the others were waiting for me outside. I threw on the sweater and ran to the desk where my green contacts were. To complete my disguise, I found a long, black wig that looked similar to when I dyed my hair to go to school. I shuffled out my bedroom and sheepishly looked up at the others. They looked at me strangely but asked no questions as we left Easter to go the airport.

**

* * *

Rima's P.O.V**

"This is not fair! Yet again we lost Nadeshiko to those stupid Easter agents! I hate them!" I screamed into my pillow.

_That's not true Rima-chan._

"Of course it's true. Why wouldn't it be?" I mumbled back to my conscious.

_Because there is such a thing called lying to yourself to deny the truth Rima._

"I'm not lying to myself."

_Oh brother! Just admit that you like all of them and want to be their friends! You're in love with Nagihiko; you think he's hot and really cool!_

"I'm in love with Nagihiko? What a joke. He doesn't care at all about my feelings and he and his freak twin just kiss me for the heck of it all the time!" I grumbled.

_Nagihiko loves you but I'm not so sure about Tai though. Besides you kissed Tai not the other way around so you can't blame him for that kiss. Nagihiko has to care for you at least a little bit because he was clearly upset when he heard you confess and kiss Tai._

"How was I supposed to know that I had the wrong guy? They look alike; they're both mean and they even have the same voice! The only difference is that Tai has red eyes and Nagihiko wears green contacts. Who notices little details like that?" I screamed.

"Why are talking to yourself Rima?" Kukai asked from the door.

"I'm not talking to myself!" I yelled, red in the face.

Kukai rolled his eyes. "Riiiight… you're yelling at yourself. Anyway, we just got a call from Guardians. They want us to jet off to America and look for the next gem."

"You know what?" I asked. "Why is it that they can't tell us where all the gems are at once?"

"It's obvious! They can't because it's kind of like Xiaolin Showdown Rima," Kukai, the dumb idiot, said with a silly grin, "The next Embryo gem has revealed itself! It's the yellow diamond and it's located in the U.S.A."

"Let's go Raimundo! Xiaolin Showdown!" I laughed and raced after him to find Amu.

**

* * *

Nadeshiko's P.O.V**

"AAAAHH!" I screamed in pain again as my body crashed heavily to the floor. I lay on the floor in immense pain that covered every inch of my body. There wasn't anything else to feel but pain. Even crying hurt. I wish that I had never agreed to the director's offer but then again, I had no choice but to say yes.

"Get up Fujisaki. You're not leaving here until you get this right."

I shakily turned my bruised, bleeding and swollen face in the direction of the cold, heartless voice. The director stood before me with a cruel smirk plastered on his face. I slowly planted my equally tortured and damaged hands on the ground beside me and unstably pushed myself to at least kneel.

My body was scorched, bruised, cut and I was pretty sure that some of my bones were broken. I finally got to my knees after a few seconds and took a deep breath before mustering some unknown energy to try to stand. I didn't know where I was getting it from but all I knew was that if I didn't obey, I would be tortured in every way possible but not enough to let me escape to death. That was all I had left to keep me going: my will.

"Get up faster or else you'll get another jolt of energy. Electrical energy to be specific," The director said and raised the taser which he had used on me once before.

I immediately rose to my feet which screamed at me to get off of them. I bit my bleeding lip and pushed back hot, painful tears and the excruciating pain. I was pushing my body far beyond its limit and what I thought was possible.

"Good. Let's start again," He said and signaled for the obstacle course to continue. Flamethrowers, shifting floors, daggers shooting out of walls, wrecking balls, swinging scythes, smoke bombs and shifting floors lined my path in the obstacle course.

"Go."

I started again with more speed and agility. I ran as best as I could through the smokescreen ahead, dodging the daggers that shot at me from different directions. I could only rely on my hearing to dodge the ultra sharp blades. As soon as I cleared the smokescreen, I was met by wrecking balls and swinging scythes. I jumped on a small platform and rebounded off the wall onto a scythe, quickly ducking. I heard another scythe slice through the air above me. If I hadn't had ducked I would have died.

I quickly stood up and jumped a top of wrecking balls and more scythes. My poor body shrieked at me to stop but I tried my best to ignore the pain. I landed on the floor to hear a little beeping noise. It was a bomb. I ran to the far side of the room and scaled the wall. The beeping was getting louder and louder but I was only halfway up the wall. The bomb was sure to explode in a matter of seconds and there was no way that I would make it to the top by then unless…

I steadied my feet on the wall and gathered the last of my depleting strength. I took a deep breath and threw my body upwards. It was a risky jump but I had no other option. I thrust my hand to grab the ledge and my fingers barely grazed the tip. At that second, a deafening blast surrounded me. I closed my eyes as my body fell. I knew I couldn't do it and now, it was over. Suddenly my body stopped its rather short fall and an agonizing pain shot through my arm. My eyes opened abruptly to see my shaky hand struggling to maintain my weight, holding onto the ledge. The pain in my arm got worse but I hoisted myself onto the ledge and slowly pressed the small red button ahead of me.

"I-I did it…" I panted and let my pain consume me. The last thing I heard was the machines whirring to a stop as I passed out.

**

* * *

Nagihiko's P.O.V**

"_Welcome to New York City. Please enjoy your stay."_

I couldn't focus on anything except getting out of this place and heading back to Japan. It wasn't New York that was bugging me but the aching pain in my neck from this mark. Ikuto, Utau and Kairi had been giving me strange looks for the whole plane ride but I couldn't exactly blame them. I would have been doing the same thing if I saw one of them sweating profusely, continuously groaning in pain and clutching their neck to extent of nearly chocking themselves. Bearing this pain was agony but no one could help me except that low-life, Tai, who was probably dead by now.

"Nagi, are you sure that you're okay?" Utau asked.

"I'm fine," I snapped and then quickly added, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just that you've been acting strangely ever since we left a-"

"I SAID I'M FINE! WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?" I shouted aggressively and then I walked away. "I'm going to catch a cab."

'_Why did my temper just flare up like that? They were just worried about me…" _I thought, _"… but they could be getting suspicious and starting a plan to go against me. They will find out what's going on soon so I have to be prepared."_

We soon arrived at our hotel and no one dared to speak to me. I didn't really mind that though. Nothing was more important than getting rid of this pain in my neck that was slowly travelling down my back. I took my room key and hurried to the elevator. As soon as I got to my floor, I found my room and locked the door behind me.

I grabbed my neck and let out a terrible shriek. The pain was getting worse, much worse. I reached for my bag and clumsily opened it. With trembling hands, I pulled out a small bottle of pills. There were painkillers. Totally harmless, right? I swiftly dumped some of the blue pills in my hand, eager to get rid of the pain. I didn't bother to count how many I swallowed but the thought of the pain going away comforted me.

I staggered to the bathroom to see the effects of this mark on my body. The bathroom door creaked open and I entered slowly. As I neared the mirror, the frightening image grew clearer. My skin was deathly pale and my contacts didn't seem to be working anymore. They seemed to have burnt off or vanished. Instead, my eyes were glowing blood red. They were much brighter than I remembered Tai's to be. I was terrified of myself.

"No… no…" I repeated over and over again as I took feeble steps backward. Then Tai's last message to me rang clearly in my head. _"Don't use the mark Nagi! It'll kill you!"_

Then I started to feel dizzy and very ill. The room started to spin around me faster and faster. My feet gave out beneath my body and I collapsed to the floor and fainted.

**

* * *

Rima's P.O.V**

I didn't know why but I felt strange like if something wasn't right. Maybe I was just sad about Nadeshiko switching sides or the fact that Nagihiko is pretty angry at me right now. I sighed. Why did my life have to be so complicated?

"Are you ready to go Rima?" Amu asked.

"Yes," I simply replied. I was dressed in a pink blouse, a white sweater, black capris and pink ballet flats. I had to dress casually because the jewel was located in the Statue of Liberty and we had to look like tourists.

"Kukai is waiting outside," She said and exited my room. I followed behind her and left our hotel. Kukai was waiting outside, talking to a taxi driver. Who knew that Kukai could speak English so well?

"You're finally here," Kukai said with a smile. "He says that he can take us."

"Good. Let's go," Amu replied. We all entered the taxi and I still felt strange. I just couldn't shake this feeling for the whole ride. Our journey was fairly short since the hotel wasn't that far away from the statue.

I looked at the statue in the distance. It was a historical, green, old lady… hmm… never heard of that one before.

"The ferry across to Liberty Island is about leave," Kukai pointed out.

"Don't bother. We're not taking it," Amu said.

"Why not?" Kukai asked.

"Because you would think that the police and tourists would get really suspicious if they saw a bunch of teenagers climbing the statue," Amu explained.

"So how do we get there?" I asked.

"There's an underground passageway that starts from here, goes under ocean and there's a hidden staircase at the end of the underground passageway that goes through the inside of the statue."

"Awesome," Kukai said with a grin.

"Let's go find the jewel before Easter shows up," I said.

Amu took out what looked like a Nintendo DS out of her pocket and flipped it open. She pressed a series of buttons and a map appeared on the screen.

"This way," She said muttered, slowly walking off.

After five minutes of following Amu, we found the entrance which was under a huge oak tree. The tunnel was dark, dank, creepy and long. It seemed like if we were walking forever until we finally reached the secret, stone staircase. We quickly ran up the winding staircase until we reached the top. The top of the staircase widened into a small, hollow room with nowhere else to go except back down.

"Now what?" I asked, looking Amu.

Amu pressed more buttons on her device. "I honestly don't know. It says that we should keep going up but…"

"Anyone needs a lift?"

We looked up to see a section in the roof removed and Kukai's hand extending out of it. I grabbed his hand and he helped me up. After he pulled me up, he did the same for Amu.

"Whoa… this is a nice view," I said. We were on top of the actual statue, on the head of the old lady.

"There it is," Amu cried. She walked up to the back of the crown, the part that was facing us and removed the jewel from it. Amu held it in the light for a little while and smiled.

"It's time to head back to Japan now," Kukai said.

"Let's go," Amu replied and jumped back down through the hole.

"I guess," I mumbled. "That was a little too easy. I wonder why the Easter agents were a no-show."

**

* * *

Kairi's P.O.V**

Nadeshiko was all that was on my mind for most of the trip. Not in a disgusting way. I was just a little worried. Who knows what the director would do to her in our absence? I just hope that she's okay but for right now, I have someone else to focus on.

Ikuto, Utau and I are currently at the hospital. Why? We noticed that Nagi was acting strange ever since left Japan so we asked for an extra key to Nagihiko's hotel room just in case something happened. We called his cell phone to tell him that we were going for the jewel and he didn't respond. We entered his room and found him unconscious on the bathroom floor.

"Excuse me," a nurse said, walking out of Nagihiko's hospital room. "Your friend is awake now so you can see him."

"Thank you," We said and went inside the room. Nagihiko lay down the bed looking as sick as ever. He skin was sickly pale and he looked like if he was about to have a seizure.

"Where am I?" Nagihiko asked, insecurely. His eyes nervously shifted between us and around the room.

"We took you to the hospital," I said, "You passed out at the hotel."

"I passed out? How long? Did you go for the jewel without me?"

"Nagi, we couldn't go for the jewel while you were in this condition. Your health is more important than Easter's stupid orders," I said.

"Y-you… what are you doing? Are you trying to get us killed?" Nagihiko asked and his voice got louder with every word. "If we don't bring it back, we… he…"

"Calm down Nagihiko. It's okay. We'll take the punishment," Utau said.

"N-No… no… no! It's not okay! We're going to… I'm going to… no…" Nagihiko said while gasping for breath.

"Nagi-" I was cut off by the beeping of machines. Damn. Nagihiko's heart-rate was accelerating out of control. It was no use trying to calm him down now. The nurses and doctors will be coming in here any second now.

"Let's go," Ikuto said, walking out. "We don't anyone to think that we were trying to kill him."

"Yeah."

**

* * *

Three days later, in Japan**

**Kairi's P.O.V continued**

"You failed again. What am I supposed to do with worthless failures like the four of you?" The director said with a light chuckle. We remained silent and still. Nothing else could help us now so quietly awaited our harsh punishment.

"Not a single comment?" He asked, the rest of us continued to look away. "Very well. I am willing to compromise with you."

All of our eyes immediately shifted in his direction. He had never done anything like this before. What on Earth could he be planning?

"I will forget about punishing you if you take the new 'Nagihiko' along with you on your next mission," He said. My eyes widened. What the h**** could he have done to her?

"You can come out now."

Nadeshiko stepped out of the shadows at the far end of the room. Her steps were slow and even almost like a robot's. Nadeshiko's hair had no headband or hairclips in it but it was left straight down like her brother's. Her clothes were extremely boyish to the extent where you weren't sure if she was a girl or not. To add to our horror, her face had a permanently empty, dead look. She stopped in front of us and stared directly at us without any emotion. I swallowed hard as I looked at this person. She couldn't be Nadeshiko.

"What happened to you?" I asked breathlessly. I reached out to touch her and quickly reacted. She slapped away my hand without any hesitation.

"Don't touch me idiot," She said coldly in Nagihiko's voice and glared at me. "May I leave now?"

"Of course," The director answered. Nadeshiko pushed past us and walked out calmly.

"She's perfect, isn't she? I have high expectations for her. You all are free to leave now," He said. "And by the way I've scheduled a fight between the twins tomorrow afternoon."


	20. Tai Returns

Amethyst: Thank you to my reviewers and I think I forgot to thank the people who reviewed to Spotlight! Sports! And Dancing! Your reviews are still very much appreciated. Now to the message that I said I would post onto this story. One other thing, the speeding up is (sadly) just in the plot, not how fast I update. I just discovered that I have a very low attention span. I get easily distracted when it comes to typing new chapters.** Thanks to: xoBitterSweetox, ushichan, AngelTales, WantingFreedom, Half Angel Half Evil, Addis, Ryoko's Lost Memories, ami-chan, animefangurlcraz, sweet laya and Juleskat101.**

**I'm going to have to try to speed up this story because:**

**1. I'm getting bored of writing filler chapters. (maybe I'm bored of the story itself.)  
2. I WILL DEFINITELY finish this story.  
3. I have new and better story ideas.  
4. I want to get to the more exciting parts. :)**

Kukai: Excuses… excuses…

Amethyst: It's better than lying.

Tai: True…

Nagihiko: Wait a minute! Why is he here? I thought he was dead.

Tai: I never d-

Amethyst: If you say what happened Tai, what will be the point of me writing chapters?

Tai: Sorry.

Amethyst: Good and there's one more thing that might make people sad. Mission Impossible has approximately five chapters left BUT before you say anything, I have two other stories coming. I think they are just as good or better! I have about three chapters written for both of them but I'm not posting them until one or both of my stories are finished.

Yaya: Yay! Ice Amethyst 12 does not own Shugo Chara. Please enjoy the story.

**

* * *

Kairi's P.O.V**

"_You can come out now."_

_Nadeshiko stepped out of the shadows at the far end of the room. Her steps were slow and even almost like a robot's. Nadeshiko's hair had no headband or hairclips in it but it was left straight down like her brother's. Her clothes were extremely boyish to the extent where you weren't sure if she was a girl or not. To add to our horror, her face had a permanently empty, dead look. She stopped in front of us and stared directly at us without any emotion. I swallowed hard as I looked at this person. She couldn't be Nadeshiko._

"_What happened to you?" I asked breathlessly. I reached out to touch her and she quickly reacted. She slapped away my hand without any hesitation._

"_Don't touch me idiot," She said coldly in Nagihiko's voice and glared at me. "May I leave now?"_

"_Of course," The director answered. Nadeshiko pushed past us and walked out calmly._

What. The. Hell. I was totally confused as I walked back to my room. How could Nadeshiko have changed so much in such a short space of time? I had only been gone for a couple of days yet; she seemed so unfamiliar to me like if I hadn't seen her in years. I was sure the director was the cause of her change in behavior. This just made me want to kill him even more.

I finally got to my room and closed the door behind me with a slam. I sat on my bed and opened my laptop to take my mind off of the current situation. To my surprise, it was already on and Microsoft Word (A/N: I don't own) was on the screen. There was a message typed there and I read it.

_As you read this, you'll probably guess who this is from. I have to make this short because he will be looking for me soon. First of all, I'm very sorry about how I am now. I can't help it Kairi. If I don't obey, he has promised me, you and Nagihiko a lot of pain. I couldn't live with myself if anything bad happened to both of you. The things he has done to me are too horrible to type. I'm really scared. He's also given his word to kill my friends and lock me in a cold, dirty cellar beneath this place if I don't win against Nagihiko. I have to go now. Bye._

I couldn't believe it. Nadeshiko had typed this letter. The girl that I fell in love with still existed. I felt relieved and much less angry than I was feeling before. I had to go to Nagihiko's room quickly whether he was sane or not. His room wasn't very far from mine so I got there in seconds. I knocked on the door impatiently because I had so much to tell him. The door soon opened but instead of Nagihiko opening it, Ikuto did.

"What are you doing here Ikuto?" I asked.

Ikuto grabbed my arm and pulled me into the room before I could ask him anything more. Ikuto locked the door behind me and led me over to Nagihiko's bed where Nagihiko was writhing and crying out in pain. Utau was there as well, trying to calm down Nagihiko.

"What's wrong with him?" I said and sat down next to him on the bed.

Ikuto pushed the sheets off of Nagihiko's body. He didn't have on a shirt but I gasped at what had happened to his body. Nagihiko's back, neck and left arm were covered in black marks. It looked like a continuation of the little mark on his back that he had had before.

"When did it get like this?" I asked in a slightly terrified voice. "Why hasn't this happened to the rest of us?"

"We don't know. Nagihiko was most probably not telling us about it and endured his pain for so long," Ikuto concluded.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"We can't do anything," Ikuto replied.

"The only person who knows anything about the mark is Tai. He's the best person to ask for help," Utau said.

"Now that we're speaking about Tai, did anyone see him recently?" Ikuto asked.

"No, I haven't seen him since the game show," Utau said.

"Me neither," I said, "Where could he have gone? He can't survive on his own."

"He's… gone…"

We all looked at the pale, sickly-looking Nagihiko. He was breathing heavily and he had a look of immense pain on his face. It looked like if just saying those two words took a lot of his strength.

"What do you mean by he's gone?" Ikuto asked Nagihiko.

Nagihiko took a few more deep breaths and coughed. A few drops of blood fell onto his hands and looked up at us uncertainly.

"I… k-killed him," Nagihiko said.

"You did what?" I asked in fear.

"Are you sure that you killed him?" Ikuto asked.

"I think that he would know if he killed him or not Ikuto," Utau said.

"Not… exactly sure…" Nagihiko murmured. "I beat him up… really badly and… I left."

"Then Tai might still be alive," Ikuto said. "We have to find him and let help before Nagihiko fights his sister tomorrow."

"I almost forgot. I have to talk to you about that fight tomorrow," I said.

"What about it?" Utau asked.

"Nagihiko can't win," I said, "If he does, Nadeshiko and the Guardian agents will suffer."

* * *

'_Tai! Tai! No! You can't die! Please, don't die Tai! Please…'_

I was trapped in the darkness. It was slowly burying me and it was almost to the point swallowing me whole. Over and over again, I heard their voices desperately calling out to me, pleading for me not to die. I saw the scenes of how it happened play over and over again. When would it stop? Was I dead right now? Were people sad because of what happened to me? I didn't want to die but I had to. This is the way it was supposed to be. I closed my eyes and waited for the last of it to cover my body.

Just then, I saw a light above and I felt a lot of pain. That light was calling me and I pushed myself out of the darkness to reach it. As soon as I touched it, the light got brighter and brighter until I couldn't see. A few seconds later, my eyes opened and I could see. This looked like Nikaidou's secret laboratory. I was alive! I quickly sat up to fall back down and shout in pain.

"Who was that?"

I tried to turn my head to the direction of the voice without putting myself in too much pain. I eventually got it done and Nikaidou came running into the room at that moment. He looked at me and smiled for the first time.

"You're alive," He said. I nodded and winced in pain. "Don't move. Your body is still recovering."

"How long was I like this?" I asked.

"Almost a week," Nikaidou replied. "You were in pretty bad shape when you returned."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You had a lot of broken and fractured bones, bruises and cuts and a ton of bleeding," Nikaidou said.

"You saved my life. Thanks," I said with a smile.

"Yes but there might be consequences," Nikaidou said with a solemn face. "I had to inject more of the black liquid into your bloodstream."

"What? You mean the same thing that I was created from?" I asked with a bit of fear lining my voice.

"Yes and I'll have to monitor you to make sure that your condition doesn't worsen," Nikaidou said. "Now, tell me how you managed to almost kill yourself."

"I betrayed Nagihiko's feelings," I said quietly and pushed back the bad memories. "He attacked me and I tried to fight back but my powers didn't work."

"I think I know why they failed. It's my fault."

"Why?"

"When I first punished you, I let you out of your prison on the condition that you wore the headphones. They were designed to send an electric current through your body if you ever tried to attack with your telekinetic abilities," Nikaidou explained.

"Why did you think that I would attack you?" I asked in confusion. "I'm not that kind of person."

"I didn't know much about you then. I'm sorry," Nikaidou apologized.

"I'm alive so it's o-" I stopped in mid-sentence.

A sudden, excruciating pain enveloped my body. I screamed as everything possible hurt inside of me. I felt so helpless as the pain increased with every move I made. Nikaidou had already left me and rushed around the lab searching for something. A few agonizing seconds later, he came back to me with a syringe in hand. It contained more of the black liquid. Nikaidou quickly inserted the liquid into my bloodstream and the pain vanished much quicker than I had expected or could believe.

"Are you okay?" Nikaidou asked with what seemed to be concern or maybe even worry.

"I feel much better. Thank you," I said.

"More of your scars and bruises are disappearing," Nikaidou muttered. "All of that liquid in your body is speeding up your healing process more quickly than I thought possible. The pain that you experienced periodically was most likely caused because your body was not accustomed to repairing itself at such a pace. The black liquid eased your pain but it also increased the rate at which your body healed."

"What will happen to me?"

"I'll just have to keep giving you more until your body has fully recovered," Nikaidou replied.

It was depressing and boring to lay in this bed with nothing to do except talk to Nikaidou. He was a good person to talk to but sometimes he used big words and talked about things that I didn't understand. Since my body was healing itself, I wanted to test how much it repaired already. I tried wiggling my fingers and that went pretty well. They didn't feel sore or very stiff. Next, I tried moving my arms and legs. My right arm still was a little sore in some areas and both of my legs felt like lead. I could move my legs slowly but if I moved them too fast they hurt.

"Nikaidou…" I said slowly. "May I try to walk?"

"Absolutely not," He bluntly replied.

"But I-"

"I said no Tai!" Nikaidou said a bit more fiercely.

I remained quiet for a few seconds and wondered why he got angry at me for just asking a question. No matter how hard or long I thought I couldn't come up with a reasonable answer. I looked over at Nikaidou and he seemed to be tired and a bit frustrated. I sighed. There was only one thing that I could do now.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It's not your fault that I got angry," Nikaidou said quietly. "It's just…"

"Just what?"

"I have a son and he's a bit like you in some ways. My wife and I got into a very big argument and she left taking our son with her," Nikaidou said.

"That's sad," I said slowly. "This might sound rude but… I'm not your son and you don't have any right to tell me what do. I want to walk and if your son was lying in bed with the desire to walk, I don't think that you would stop him if you really cared."

Nikaidou was silent for the next few seconds. Seconds turned into minutes and then he walked over to my bedside and held out his hand. I smiled a little and placed my hand in his. He slowly helped me to stand and allowed me to lean on him for support. My legs hurt a little but the pain soon went away. Then I took one small step. I stumbled forward and nearly fell but Nikaidou caught me and I tried again. In about an hour, I could walk around the entire room but I had to sit down and rest for a little while afterwards.

I walked over to Nikaidou who was working on something, not very far away. I stood next to him and watched him carefully as he put together pieces of metal. I asked him lots of questions about what he was making. To my surprise, he did not get frustrated. Instead, he gave me a simple answer that I could understand. My attention shifted from what he was making to other things on the table in front of us. There were tools, scrap metal, blueprints and two small pieces of colored paper.

"What are these?" I asked, holding up the pieces of paper.

"They're passes to an amusement park that I won about a week ago. They allow you to get in, go on all the rides and eat as much as you want for free," Nikaidou explained.

"Oh,' I said, staring at the passes for a little while longer. "What does expire: August 26th 2010 mean?"

"That means that you can't use them after the 26th," Nikaidou replied.

"Then what's today's date?" I asked.

"August 26th," Nikaidou said.

"You have to use them now. There isn't much time," I said.

"It's okay Tai. I didn't really want to go."

"I want to go," I said slowly and looked at him with pleading eyes. "It sounds like fun."

"We'll go on one condition," Nikaidou said. "You have to use a wheelchair. Your legs aren't strong enough to walk all over the park."

"Okay," I agreed. I raced to the door but soon realized that he wasn't following me. I peeped inside and asked, "Aren't you coming? What's taking you so long?"

"Why are you so impatient to go? You don't even know what it's like," Nikaidou said.

"I said that it sounds like fun and also, my remaining time here is short."

"Remaining time? You can't be talking about-"

"I saw my death in a dream," I said.

"No one knows exactly when and how they are going to die," Nikaidou said and walked with me to the exit. "Trust me. You're going to be fine."

"If you say so," I said and smiled.

* * *

The amusement park was much more fun than I had expected. It was filled with people. There was music, plenty of food and awesome rides and attractions everywhere. Nikaidou didn't show the slightest bit of change in his usual stoic expression unlike me. Not even staying in a wheelchair could make me upset here.

"What do we do first?" I asked excitedly.

"Whatever you want to do is fine," Nikaidou said quickly and then mumbled, "The sooner we get out of here the better. The happy atmosphere is suffocating me."

"Tai-kun! Is that you?"

I turned my head and saw a hyper Yaya running towards me. I can't believe that she still remembered me. We had only seen each other once. I smirked a little as I thought about the time that we had kissed.

"Hey Yaya. I didn't think that I would see you here," I greeted.

"Yaya neither," Yaya said. "What happened to you?"

"Oh… um… I had a small accident but I'll be okay soon," I said a smile.

"Did you do everything yet?" Yaya asked excitedly and I shook my head. "Then what are you waiting let's go."

"I need to make sure that it's okay with Nikaidou before I go can anywhere with you," I said and looked around for him.

"Nikaidou-sensei? I don't see him anywhere," Yaya said.

I stared up at her in confusion. "What do you mean? He was right here a second ago."

Nikaidou was nowhere to be seen. Why did he have to abandon me right when Yaya appeared? Why would he leave me alone with a girl? Then I realized what he had done. I felt my face heat up. I didn't like Yaya in that way and it's not like I really wanted to be alone with her.

"If he's not here then that means that it's fine if you're with Yaya," Yaya said with a big smile. "Let's go."

Yaya pushed my wheelchair and took me through the park. I got to go on the rollercoaster and other rides with her because there were people there to help the handicapped. It was fun hanging out with Yaya. She made everything much more enjoyable and lively.

"You can't be serious Tai," Yaya said as she pushed me over to a small café.

"I am and what is so wrong about it?" I asked with a little smile.

"Yaya has never ever met someone who's never ever eaten sweets," Yaya said loudly.

"I'm guessing that you're not going to let me leave until I try some sweets."

"That's right," Yaya said determinedly. "What do you want? Cake, crepes or a parfait?"

"Whatever you like is fine," I replied and took my pass from my pocket. "If you use this, you can get what we order for free."

"For free?" Yaya asked while drooling with sparkles in her eyes.

"Yes," I said to her. "Just try not to overdo it."

"This is exactly what I meant by overdoing it Yaya," I said as Yaya returned with so many things that the table couldn't hold it all.

"Yaya didn't overdo it at all. Yaya only bought two of every sweet thing on the menu," Yaya replied and sipped her smoothie.

"I can't finish all of this Yaya," I protested.

"Yaya knows that," She said. "That why half of it is yours."

"Why do I even bother?" I mumbled and took a bite of the closest thing. Yaya said that it was a parfait with strawberry, peach, pineapple slices and lots of ice cream. I began to slowly savor the taste as Yaya watched for my reaction.

"The taste… is incredible," I whispered in shock with widened eyes.

"I knew that you'd like it!" Yaya said cheerfully with a bright smile.

"I love it!" I said and quickly finished the parfait. "If everything tastes as good as this does, I will consider eating your share for you."

"Not a chance Tai."

After Yaya and I had successfully stuffed ourselves with enough sugar to make us sick, it was dark outside and I suggested that we find Nikaidou so I could leave. Yaya agreed to help me find him but the search was nearly impossible through the large crowds. She took me to the Ferris wheel and said that we could see everything in the park from it. I nodded and got on the Ferris wheel with her.

There wasn't much room inside and it was a quiet ride as we went up. Yaya was obviously tired otherwise she would be chatting her life away to me. I stared her as she looked outside the window. I sighed. I was going to miss her if my dream was accurate. From the time I had first lived as a human, I had always seen my death play over and over again in my dreams. It was always the same and I had to admit that I hadn't completely accepted it but if Nikaidou was right, I might not have to.

"The park looks so pretty from up here," Yaya said, smiling.

"It is but I've seen prettier things," I said.

"Like what?"

"A double fudge brownie topped with caramel and fudge sauce and vanilla ice cream on the side," I said with smirk. "Then there's you."

Yaya blushed heavily and stuttered, "D-Don't be silly. I-I'm cute. Only grownups are pretty or beautiful."

"Whatever makes you happy," I said and then silence followed. We were almost at the top. "I enjoyed myself a lot today Yaya and that's all thanks to you."

"Having fun is Yaya's specialty," Yaya said quietly but happily.

"I'm sorry to ruin the mood with a strange question but if this was the last time that we could spend time together and have fun like this, what would you say?" I asked cautiously.

Yaya stared at me for moment and then took a deep breath. "Yaya would say… nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing at all," She said.

I inwardly sighed and hid my disappointment. I didn't think that this day could have meant nothing to her. I loved being with her and I thought she liked being with me. I guess I was wrong. I casually looked out of the window we were at the highest point now. The view was magnificent and the whole park was lit up beautifully. This moment would be perfect if I could get rid of this painful sadness tugging at me deep inside. Suddenly, I felt something soft and gentle on my cheek. It was a hand… Yaya's hand. I turned in her direction and looked into her eyes. Yaya slowly leaned in kissed me. Forget what I said before. This moment was perfect. I could hear loud popping and cracking noises around us.

"What's that?" I mumbled between the kiss.

"Fireworks," She replied.

We kissed until we reached the ground again. Neither of us had bothered nor even remembered to look for Nikaidou while we were up in the Ferris wheel. We laughed about it and continued our search walking around the park.

"I like you a lot Tai," Yaya said suddenly. "But if this is the last time, I guess it will end like this after tonight."

"You used first-person," I said.

"That's not the point," She said angrily.

"It might end but I won't forget about you or tonight," I smiled, "Because I like you a lot too."

"Thank you Tai," Yaya said and gave me a peck but I pulled her in for a real kiss. Through the kiss, I could feel tears running down her cheeks.

"It'll be fine Yaya," I lied. "You don't have to cry over me. I thought 'fun and happy' was your specialty."

"You're right," She said and wiped her tears with a weak smile. "Goodbye Tai. Nikaidou is right over there."

Yaya pointed to the familiar messy, mad scientist that I knew well. I thanked her for all her help and wheeled my chair over in that direction. I called out his name many times and he finally heard me. He waved and I would have waved back if my hands weren't preoccupied at the moment. I was just a few meters away from him when a tall, blonde girl stepped in my path.

"Utau?" I looked her in confusion. She simply smirked and put on some shades. Then, my wheelchair jerked backwards and I was being carried away.

"Nikaidou! Nikaidou!" I shouted helplessly before I was forcefully knocked out.

* * *

"What happened?" I groaned as I woke up with a pounding headache.

"Welcome back kid," Utau greeted.

I looked around me frantically as I recognized the place to be Nagihiko's room. That meant that I was back at Easter. Ikuto and Kairi sat close by on chairs. I sat up in the bed slowly and rubbed my aching head.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked.

"Look beside you," Ikuto said and pointed a place in the bed next to me.

I looked down and gasped. Nagihiko lay on the bed as pale and as sickly looking as he possibly could. His body was covered in sweat and his breathing was shallow. I could hear his tiny groans that pleaded for the pain to stop. His eyes were blood red like mine and his upper body was covered in black marks.

"Didn't I warn you about using the mark's power?" I asked him.

Nagihiko looked up at me with sad, pain-filled eyes and weakly nodded.

"Don't look at me at that," I said stubbornly. "It's partially my fault too. If I hadn't had gone to Rima, none of this would have happened. I'm sorry about that kiss Nagihiko."

"You kissed the shrimp?" Ikuto asked in surprise.

"They like each other but she mistook me for him," I said with a nod.

"Can you help him?" Kairi asked.

"I think so but there might be consequences," I replied.

"Is it anything serious?" Ikuto asked.

"It shouldn't be if I act quickly and do this correctly," I responded. "I can't fix this outside of his body so I'm going to have to enter his mind again. It won't be easy since the mark has taken over a lot of his body already. If Nagihiko has given up hope for recovery, I might not be able to get inside and he will die. It will be agony for him as I try to regain control and if it is successful he will be exhausted. A long rest will be needed."

"How much rest are you talking about exactly?" Ikuto asked. "We don't have much time."

"A couple days or a week will be sufficient," I replied.

"That's way too long," Kairi said. "He needs to be better by tomorrow to fight against his sister."

"He's fighting against Miss. Nadeshiko?" I asked in confusion. Kairi nodded sadly. "I'll try to do this as fast as I can without injuring him but it will be difficult."

I placed my fingertips on Nagihiko's temples and concentrated on created a link between me and his mind. The marks on my arms glowed red and I closed my eyes. It was time. I released all of my power into Nagihiko's body as I merged with him. When I opened my eyes, I found myself in the familiar world of Nagihiko's mind.

**Nagihiko's P.O.V**

As soon as Tai went back inside of me, a piercing pain shot through my head and I tried my best to bear it but the pain got worse and worse until it reached a point that I was shrieking to the top of my lungs. My skin burned, my eyes stung and my head felt like it had been hit by a sledgehammer. I clutched my head and writhed in immense pain. Tai didn't lie when he said this would be agony for me. I cried out again as my weak body could take much more.

'_Hurry Tai. Hurry," _I silently pleaded, hoping that he could still hear my thoughts.

Seconds later, my pain lessened and my vision got hazy. I slowly looked up at Utau, Kairi and Ikuto's concerned faces before my drowsy eyes closed and I fell asleep.

* * *

Amethyst: Goodbye for now. See you in Chapter 21 and tell me if I should post summaries and/or previews on my profile on the two stories that I want to post after this one.


	21. No more

**Plenty of errors. It's late and I'll try to correct it later.**

**Nagihiko's P.O.V**

'_**Wake up Nagi… wake up…'**_

It seemed as if I had closed my eyes for only a couple of seconds. I inhaled slowly as I gazed around my room. Everything was normal. Utau, Kairi and Ikuto were gone and so was the pain. I took another deep breath as relief spread over me.

'_**How do you feel?'**_

I raised my hand stiffly to my head and I groaned. I was only a little sore now and the craziest thing that remained to make my condition abnormal was that I was hearing a voice in my head. The last time I heard a voice, I got a twin brother, went insane and nearly died. Those were good times that I never want to repeat. Did I mention never? I rolled over in my bed and closed my eyes lazily.

'_**I save his life and he wants to sleep. Look at the thanks I get.'**_

"There really is a voice in my head," I mumbled.

'_**Nah… I'm just your favourite, gothic delivery guy.'**_

"_Annoying, sarcastic and likes gothic stuff? Hi Tai."_

'_**Hello Nagi. Isn't it good to be alive?'**_

"_Yes it is. Thanks."_

'_**Well I- don't bother. Get up now. Your friends should be coming to check on you soon. You have to fight Nadeshiko today.'**_

"_I don't want to. All I want to do today is rest."_

'_**I'm serious Nagihiko. I know that you might be tired from the rushed healing process but you have to get up and fight your sister. It's very important.'**_

"_Tai-"_

'_**Please Nagihiko… I don't know why you have to but you must prepare for your fight now. Fixing you up in such a short space of time took a lot of my energy. The connection between us right now is very weak so I won't be able to help you or even talk to you for much longer until I've recovered. Your body is healed but not to 100%. It's more like around 93% so please don't overexert yourself.'**_

"_I'll keep that in mind,"_ I thought and slowly sat up in bed.

'_**I need to tell you one more thing Nagihiko. I-'**_

"_Tai? Tai?"_

"I think I just ran out of minutes," I muttered.

I stretched a little and kicked my feet over the edge of my bed. I slowly rose to my feet and waited a little while for the dizziness to stop. If I fought Nadeshiko like this I would probably lose especially if the director had told her my weak points and trained her well. Maybe I could talk her out of fighting me but from what I remembered, Nadeshiko was a completely different person now and talking to her mightn't be very effective.

Just then the door opened and my friends were there with surprised looks on their faces. I guess they didn't expect to see me out of bed so soon.

"You're okay," Kairi said in disbelief.

"I can't believe that the weirdo kid actually fixed you up," Utau said with a smile.

"The 'weirdo kid' has a name and it weren't for him, you all would be burning my body right now."

"I'm sure that you can thank him on our behalf but right now, you need to be ready for your fight this morning," Ikuto said and pulled me away.

I took a shower and was force-fed breakfast as usual. I would eat by myself but making a fuss is a lot more fun. Ikuto and Utau helped me practice a few fighting moves while Kairi sat out and looked on with sad eyes. I couldn't blame him. He was more of a technical guy than a martial artist and Nadeshiko was probably on his mind more than ever. A punch landed on my cheek breaking my thoughts on Kairi. I fell to the floor and painfully rubbed my cheek.

"Stay focused Nagi! Nadeshiko is not going to go easy on you. Get up and try again," Utau said sharply.

"Hai," I replied and jumped to my feet where I was immediately greeted by Utau's fist again.

This time I blocked it and threw it aside and back flipped before she could kick me. I quickly ducked to the floor and sweeped my leg around anti-clockwise. Ikuto, who was behind me to attempt a sneak attack, jumped and kicked me, avoiding my attack and landing a decent blow to my arm. I stood up and dodged a flurry of attacks from Ikuto. I struggled to avoid every single one and this just reinforced the reason why Ikuto was leader of our team. I kept dodging until I found a small opening and shoved Ikuto into her sister. They both fell heavily to the floor and I panted and wiped some sweat off my brow.

"What's next?" I asked through heavy breathing.

"Your fight with your little sister," Kairi softly replied from behind me.

"Oh," I said slowly, trying to be sensitive to his feelings but I could have sworn that he whispered the following, strange sentence.

"Please don't win… for her sake."

* * *

The director sent a bunch of his men to direct me to where we would be fighting. Utau, Ikuto and Kairi naturally followed and the guards didn't seem at all bothered that they tagged along. I was glad for their accompaniment since no one in their right mind would want to be stuck in a room with the director and my recently reformed sister. Now that Nadeshiko had crossed my mind, I began to wonder about how she was feeling right about now. Was she doubtful of her strength and unwilling to battle me or was she completely confident and accepting of the director's wishes? Whatever the case may be, I hoped that it wasn't the latter. I didn't want that for her since the beginning. I had warned her… I had warned her…

"We're here."

The guards had opened a huge set of double doors that seemed very unfamiliar to me. I guess the director had kept this room secret for some special occasion. It was a large empty room with no windows and only one exit. The plain wasn't at all decorated but a few chairs were placed at the side. It looked like perfect place to kill someone. Oops… maybe I shouldn't talk like that. You know, just in case something like that really happens.

"Where are the idiot and your psychopath twin?" Utau asked me.

"I guess they are bringing in Nadeshiko's own personal cheer squad from Europe," I joked.

"That won't be necessary, Nagihiko."

I froze. It was my voice that I heard from the other side of the room but it was much colder and meaner. I turned around to face my sister dressed in boy's clothes with a lifeless expression on her face. Beside her was the director, smiling proudly at what he had created.

"Nadeshiko?"

"Do not call me that. I am no longer the weak and pitiful girl you knew as your sister," She replied.

"Then what I am to call you?" I questioned.

She paused and opened her mouth to speak but then shut it again, sustaining the silent. For a few moments, I could see pure regret and sorrow as looked to the floor. I was about to say something more to her but the director stepped in front of her. He stared me down with a harsh, intimidating glare that would have scared me a little if I wasn't concerned about Nadeshiko right now.

"We will commence the battle now," The director said.

He raised a finger in our direction and commanded Utau, Ikuto and Kairi to go to the sidelines. They moved after muttering a few words of encouragement. I nodded and watched them walk off. I also looked at the guards locking the doors. I scoffed on the inside. Did the director honestly believe that I would be cowardly enough to run away from my own little sister? Nonsense. She needed someone to knock some sense into her right now. She needed to escape this place and go to fight by her friends' sides and live a normal, happy life.

"Are you done staring? 'Cause I'm looking for a fight," Nadeshiko and charged at me suddenly.

I gasped in surprise and hurriedly blocked her incoming attack. She growled in frustration and applied more pressure to my blocking hand. I struggled to hold her back. How on Earth did she get so strong?

"Don't we have to wait for the rules or something?" I asked.

Nadeshiko threw back her head and laughed. "I thought you knew brother dear." She back flipped, kicking me in the face in the process. I grunted pain as she landed lightly on her feet. "There are no rules!" She yelled and ran at me again with a solid punch.

I sidestepped and countered with a kick to her back, knocking her painfully to the floor.

"You don't have to fight if you don't want to Nadeshiko," I said loud enough that only she could hear.

"I **said **to stop calling me that!" Nadeshiko shouted angrily as she pushed herself off of the ground.

She came at me with renewed strength and attacked me viciously. I didn't give me any time at all to block and dodging was simply out of the question. I could only leave myself wide open and take all of her attacks. I got a couple of punches to my face, even more in my stomach and then she judo threw me across the floor. I grunted in pain and held my side. Why did everything hurt so much? Even if Ikuto had done the same thing to me, I wouldn't be in this much pain.

'_Your body is healed but not to 100%. It's more like around 93% so please don't overexert yourself.'_

"Damn! Tai was right. I have to be careful," I muttered and watched Nadeshiko walk over to me.

"What's wrong Nagihiko? Tired?" Nadeshiko sneered mockingly.

"I'm far from it!" I shouted and kicked out a leg to trip her up.

Nadeshiko jumped back to avoid my kick and I used the time to get back to my feet. I had to end this quickly otherwise sister dear would have little trouble killing me in my weakened state. Nadeshiko charged at me but I carefully timed her movement in order to flip right over her head and take full advantage of her vulnerability. At lightning speed, I aimed a barrage of attacks at her back until she lay limp on the floor. Nadeshiko tried to get back up but her whole form shook unsteadily. In seconds, she was back on the ground, moaning in pain. I panted heavily. That last set of attacks wore out most of my energy. I was glad that it was over because I certainly couldn't take anymore.

"Nadeshiko," I said again and knelt by her side.

Nadeshiko looked up at me with pain-filled, watery eyes and not the cold, angry ones that I had seen throughout the match. She held up a shaky hand to me and I slowly took it. Nadeshiko's facial expression immediately changed into the evil one from before. I gasped as she yanked me down beside her. Nadeshiko pinned me the floor and she drew a thin blade from her pocket. She pressed it to my neck and drops of blood seeped out from the flesh wound.

"I'm sorry Nagihiko but I have to win this. If I don't, a lot of bad things will happen so if you surrender now I'll let you go," She said.

I looked into her eyes carefully and studied her for a few long seconds. Finally, I had made my decision.

"No."

Nadeshiko's jaw clenched angrily and she raised the blade away from the side of my neck quickly as if she had decided to stab me instead. I stared into her eyes fearlessly as the blade descended rapidly. Time seemed to go in slow-motion. Halfway through her strike, something cracked inside of Nadeshiko and tears formed in her eyes. The second the first tear fell, Nadeshiko dropped the blade and fell onto my chest limp. The blade bounced away harmless an echoing clank.

"Nadeshiko? Nadeshiko?" I sat up quickly and cradled my little sister in my arms.

I shook her but she didn't move or even open her eyes. My blood ran deathly cold and I slowly looked over in the direction of my friends in terror. Utau stared in shock with her hands over mouth, Kairi had a similar shocked expression and his skin was pale. Ikuto sadly looked at me and his shifted over to the director. In the director's hand was a small, silver gun. He had shot my sister.

"H-How could you?" I stammered in fear. "She obeyed your every command-"

"Don't give me that. You saw it too Nagihiko. You knew that she wasn't going to kill you," He said.

"She… She…" I tried to bring myself to deny it but I couldn't. Nadeshiko had cried before she was shot and would have probably dropped the blade anyway.

"How could you just kill her?" Kairi cried angrily, grabbing the director by his collar.

"I'm sorry. Did you want to speak to her one last time? I could help you spend eternity with her," The director and pointed the gun at Kairi.

Ikuto pulled Kairi back just in case Kairi did something stupid to get us all killed. The director smirked and Kairi glared hatefully at him. The director then left the room and I checked Nadeshiko's pulse. It was weak but still present. I stood up and hurried over to the door.

"We have to get to the hospital now. She isn't dead yet," I said.

"I'll steal a car from the company. Take her a block away from here and I'll be there as soon as I can," Ikuto said and ran off down the hallways.

"Hold her Kairi and take her to the meeting point with Utau. I have to do something but I'll catch up with you later," I said before handing her over to Kairi.

He nodded and ran with Utau to the exit. I watched them until they had disappeared and held my side in pain. It had made more sense to give Nadeshiko over to them since they could get there faster than I could have in my injured state. I felt around in my pocket for my cell phone. This phone call was the second reason why I had stayed behind.

**Rima's P.O.V**

I lazily lay in my room and watched boring sitcoms on the television. I had nothing better to do anyway. There had been no calls and no further information on our mission. Nadeshiko was still with the Easter agents and all of us were still feeling kind of depressed on the inside. I wonder what was going on with them right now.

Just then, my cell phone rang and I felt too lazy to even pick it up. I let it ring for a while until I realized that the person was not putting down the phone or bothering to leave a message. I finally picked it up the third time the person called back.

"Hello?"

"_Rima, how are you?"_

"Nagihiko?" I questioned in confusion, "You sound really tired."

"_I know… um… listen… I need to tell you something and you aren't going to take this news very well."_

"What is it?"

"_It's about Nadeshiko."_

I took deep breath and rolled my eyes. "Nadeshiko isn't of our concern anymore Nagihiko. She's on your side now. Whatever problem she has she-"

"_Nadeshiko was shot just now, Rima." _

"S-She what?" I asked, nearly chocking on the words. "Oh my… Is she d-dead?"

"_Not yet and we don't know if she'll make it. We're taking her to the hospital now if you want to co-"_

"We'll be there in half an hour," I interjected and ended the call. "Amu! Kukai! We're going to the hospital!"

**

* * *

Kairi's P.O.V**

"Please be okay," I whispered and rested my hand on her cheek.

We were speeding towards the hospital now thanks to Ikuto's quick theft and crazy driving. Although the car was moving at a considerable pace and weaving through the traffic dangerously, it wasn't enough for me. I wanted to go faster and save her life now. She didn't deserve to die like this. I was surprised by the way she ruthlessly fought Nagihiko and almost killed him but Nadeshiko wasn't that kind of person.

"She'll be fine so you can stop looking at her like she's going to die," Utau said.

"Yeah," I said with a weak smile.

The car screeched to a stop and we moved quickly inside the building. Ikuto explained what the situation was to the front desk and a bunch of doctors and nurses appeared a minute later. I whispered a final goodbye to her as she was wheeled away.

**Rima's P.O.V**

"And that is how I will kill you Nagihiko, slowly and very painfully!"I shouted at him.

"It's wasn't my fault and did you forget the part of the story where she nearly killed me?" Nagihiko protested.

"Overrule!"Amu shouted.

"Since when did this become a court case?" Nagihiko asked.

"I'm driving this car and I say that we make the rules unless you want to become a roadside pancake," Kukai shouted to the three of us in the backseat.

"Whatever," Nagihiko mumbled and rolled his eyes.

Nagihiko had told us about Nadeshiko being in hospital but he had called me back immediately, asking for a ride. After a lot of arguing about how pathetic he was, how bratty I was and how much of an idiot he was for letting Nadeshiko get shot, we finally agreed to take him to the hospital with us hence our lovely situation.

"You can't say whatever in this car either," I said and folded my arms over my chest in triumph.

"What?" Nagihiko questioned angrily.

"You heard Kukai. We're making the rules."

"What may I say then, Queen Rima?" Nagihiko asked sarcastically.

"No sarcasm either," I grumbled.

"As you wish my dear."

"I said no…" I stopped in mid-sentence. "Why are you laughing Amu?"

"You two are a perfect match," Amu giggled.

"I hope that that was the joke," I said.

"Eh? Don't you think that he is cute?"

"You mean in the same way that you think that Ikuto's cute?" I argued with a red face.

"I wonder if Utau is going through this as well," Amu said quietly and equally red.

"Going through what?" I asked.

"You know… if she's in love with Kukai. I mean they-"

"We're still here you know!" Both boys yelled.

"Talk about boys when we're not here. It's awkward," Nagihiko muttered with a blush on his cheeks.

"I agree with the enemy," Kukai said, "We're here."

**Nagihiko's P.O.V**

All of us ran out of the car and scrambled into the hospital. The front desk said that a girl matching our description was taken into the emergency room a while ago. Obviously, we couldn't go in there so she directed us to the waiting room. Utau, Kairi and a sleeping Ikuto were there.

"You brought them?" Kairi asked quietly.

"Yes. They are her friends after all," I replied and took a seat.

Kairi nodded once and the others sat down as well. There was silence between us. It wasn't a heavy silence nor did it exist to express hatred, discrimination or antisocial behavior. All partial feelings were gone right now and all that mattered was the recovery of Nadeshiko.

We sat there for hours even when visiting hours were long gone. Nurses would pass us intermittently and stop for no longer than a couple of seconds. I knew that they were there to tell us that we had to go but I could also see, from their expressions, that they couldn't bring themselves to do so. Therefore, we stayed until we received the first set of news. The doctor asked us a bundle of questions like where are her parents, do we know how this happened, did we contact the authorities and blah blah blah. Of course, we said little, nothing or in extreme cases, we lied. What else could we do?

The doctor sighed, finally realizing that he couldn't squeeze much information out of us. Then he said the only three words that were worth listening to.

"She'll be okay."

"That's a relief…" I sighed and smiled a little.

Rima punched my head and mumbled, "It's still your fault."

"Anyway, I'm sure that your parents would want you to be out any longer so you can all go home now."

Kukai began, "But-"

"-whatever you say doctor. We should all go home right now," I said forcefully and dragged Rima out of her chair.

"It's getting late," Utau said and ran over to Kukai.

She pulled him to his feet and began to push him towards the exit. Ikuto simply threw Amu onto his shoulder and ignored her protests.

"Goodbye," I said with a smile and waved to the doctor as we quickly walked away.

"What the h*** are you doing Nagihiko?" Rima hissed angrily. "I didn't come here to sit in an uncomfortable chair next to you and eat disgusting hospital snacks. I'm not leaving here until I see her."

"Calm down and maybe I'll tell you that we will get to see her and for as long as we like too," I said in a hushed voice.

Rima grew quiet and then looked at me sourly. "How?"

"We're agents, aren't we? A good agent always has a plan."

* * *

"So according to their database, the twenty-four hour care rooms are just down this hallway," Kairi said and pressed a couple more buttons on his handheld computer.

"How you even know that she's here and even if she was, how would we know which room?" Rima asked.

"Seriously! Did you not learn anything from spy movies? Never question the super genius," Utau said.

"Sorry! I didn't think that those things applied in real life," Rima snapped.

"Seventy-two… seventy-three… seventy-four," Kairi mumbled and stopped at number seventy-four. "We're in luck. No one's inside so we just have to break in and lock anyone else outside."

"I've got it," Amu said and pulled out her electronic remote gadget thing. "Who wants to go inside first?"

Everyone looked at each other and then in one mad rush we all shoved the door open. Screaming and gasping, we all fell to the floor in one big heap.

"I can't move," Ikuto said.

"Ugh… your chin is in my shoulder Nagihiko," Amu groaned.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Get off me Kairi!" Kukai shouted.

"I would if Utau's hair wasn't in my face," Kairi muttered.

"I think it's getting tangled," Utau complained.

"Your hair is the last thing that I'd worry about! All of you are freaking heavy!" Rima screamed.

"Ha ha. Even when I'm at my worst, I can count on you all to cheer me up."

"Nadeshiko?"

"Hi," She said weakly.

Nadeshiko lay in her bed and smiled at us. She was a little pale and looked exhausted but at least my little sister was okay. We all rushed over to her bedside and shot random question at her. She simply listened and giggled.

"One at a time."

"Family first," Kairi said.

"Nah… you were the one who was worried sick about her. You should talk to her first," I said.

"I was not worried sick. I was just very concerned," Kairi mumbled with a very visible blush on his face.

"So you deny that cheesy 'please let her be okay' moment in the car?" Utau asked with a smirk.

"He couldn't sit still without worrying at the time. I think he even cried a little," Ikuto added.

"I-I did not. J-Just sh-shut up!" Kairi said in embarrassment.

Nadeshiko smiled. "I'm glad that you care about me so much Kairi. Thank you."

"S-Sure."

Nadeshiko continued to talk to us and answer our questions. She even explained the torture that the director put her through and apologized for almost killing me. Rima was about to say something in Nadeshiko's defense but Nadeshiko insisted that she was guilty and deserved all of the blame. Other than talking about Easter, we had a pretty decent conversation. Since Nadeshiko had been on both sides, she created the perfect link between us so there was no tension.

"It's good to have you back, Nadeshiko," Amu said.

"What do you mean? You never actually lost me," Nadeshiko replied.

"Of course we did. You went over to Easter and the director shot you so you'll obviously not be going back there," Kukai said with a little laugh.

Nadeshiko's smile faltered and she was stuck between a smile and a frown. "Kukai… I'm not… s-sure."

"What do you mean?" Kukai asked seriously.

"I-I kind of… I don't… want to fight anymore," Nadeshiko said quietly and avoided their gaze.

"You can't-"

"Don't you see? There should never be any link between enemy companies. It just creates a big mess. I'm not cut out for this life and I never was. If I was a true agent, I would have never been hesitant to fight my brother or get a boyfriend. I'm too kind, weak and unable to sacrifice those closest to me. I'm also scared to death of being shot again. I don't want to be an agent anymore. I'm sorry," Nadeshiko said.

"I-I see," Amu said softly.

"You're all mad at me," Nadeshiko whispered.

"No," Rima said bravely, "I think I'd be just like you if I went through what you did. We're still your friends."

Just then our cell phone began to ring. No doubt it was another report on a new gem.

"Go. I'll be here when you come back," Nadeshiko said sleepily.

And with that we left. 


	22. Someday they will fall

**Amethyst: Riiight… this took forever as you can probably tell. Maybe it isn't the best chapter and maybe it's a bit rushed but I'm satisfied that this chapter is finished. Maybe I'll get up the chapter to my other story over the weekend and I know that that was a lot of maybes bit nevertheless, thank you soooo much to people who are still reading this story, remember this story or are just reading it for the heck of it. So yeah, that's it. Thank you! :)**

* * *

Rima's P.O.V

I stared out of the window absentmindedly as Amu finished checking us in at our hotel and Kukai raided the snack machine. The sky outside was dark, the wind howled and I could imagine that the air was bitterly cold. I wonder what the weather was like Japan and Nadeshiko…

I frowned. It hurt when Nadeshiko wasn't around but now she wouldn't be with us ever again. She would live as a normal girl without worrying that she might get seriously injured, tortured or killed. I sighed. That kind of life sounded really nice but unlike her, I didn't have a family to go back to. Once more, a sigh passed through my lips. Since when did I get so mopey?

"Oi! Rima! Rima!" Kukai shouted, snapping me out of me trance.

"What is it?"

"Do you want any snacks? I have plenty," He said cheerfully.

"No, snacks only make you fat," I mumbled.

"Well that makes it official, all of us are completely miserable," Kukai said and took the seat opposite me.

"I'm not miserable," I muttered and continued to stare out of the window.

"Yes, you are," He said and popped a piece of candy into his mouth. Kukai continued to look at me with the 'all-knowing look' (trademark of Nadeshiko). "You're thinking about her too, huh?"

"Maybe… but I'm not miserable," I said stubbornly.

Kukai just laughed. "I don't believe that."

I paused and then I quietly asked, "Why did you break up with her?"

"Huh? Oh… that," Kukai said nonchalantly. "I don't know."

"How could you not know how you broke up with her? I mean, you two were completely in love with each other. I was sure that your romance would not end," I said.

"Then you were wrong Rima-chan," Kukai laughed weakly, "I did love her and I suspect that she did like me quite a bit. That was the problem."

"What do you mean?"

"Nadeshiko only liked me and I dumped my strong feelings on her. I don't believe that she would have been inclined to say no but I don't think that she was overjoyed to say yes either. I took her on dates, got her flowers and gifts and I even kissed her a few times. We had a good time. Every day of our relationship was fun and even Nadeshiko couldn't deny that," Kukai smiled a little and then sighed, "I guess that we were just best friends. Besides, being an agent doesn't allow you to meet many people so maybe it was selfish of me to make her my girlfriend when she didn't like me like I loved her and she didn't know many other guys."

"I don't believe that sob story. I just think that you're upset that you got dumped," I smirked.

"Whatever… but the story is true," Kukai said, "I'm going to my room. Amu is in the room next to yours. You're in 204 on the fifth floor."

"Thanks. I'll go up to my room too," I said.

I took the elevator up and stepped off at the fifth floor. I walked slowly to across the corridor taking small steps, each step slower the one before. I took slow breaths and willed my mind to think of only the job at hand: getting the next gem.

_Mashiro-san… Mashiro-san…_

"Huh?" I said and spun around only to see the empty, narrow hallway before me.

I stood completely still and my eyes quickly glanced in all directions. My muscles tensed as if anticipating a fight between me and my unknown pursuer. After a couple of seconds, I turned and continued walking slowly.

_Mashiro-san… Mashiro-san…_

I whipped around again. "What?" I shrieked.

There was silence. My skin grew cold as I was surrounded by any agent's worst enemy… fear. The walls seemed to be shaking and my head was spinning really fast. My body swayed dangerously to the right and I shut my eyes tightly, feeling terribly sick.

_Mashiro-san! Find me… please… now!_

Something at that moment snapped within my mind and I saw it… 'y' of the embryo. I opened my eyes and in flash everything was normal again. The walls were in place and I felt perfectly fine. I breathed heavily and hurriedly pulled my hair from my face. With shaky hands, I reached into my pocket for my cell phone.

"H-Hey Amu… It's me… I'm fine. Be in the lobby packed and ready to go with Kukai. Don't question me because I know exactly where the gem is," I said with a little smirk.

_*Beep Beep Beeeep*_

Nagihiko's P.O.V

"Ugh…." I groaned as pulled a large pillow over my head. "Damn ringtone."

I eventually got up off of the bed and found my cell phone in the darkness of the hotel room. The light coming from it was bright enough that I didn't have to flick the light switch. It was a text from Rima. I paused a little because I couldn't reason why Rima would be texting me when we were competing against each other and at this hour. I soon put aside my concerns and just read the text.

"What the-" I breathed and felt pure terror creep over me. "I have to tell the others."

"I don't understand it," Kairi said, shaking his head slowly.

"It's crazy," Ikuto added.

"They're just pulling our legs," Utau said, pulled at her necklace nervously.

"I-I know that it sounds crazy but I have this strange feeling that Rima wasn't kidding. I mean they wouldn't lie about something as big as this," I said.

"So what if they are telling the truth, Nagihiko? You saw what happened to your sister. If we don't come back with those gems, we are dead!" Utau snapped harshly. "Did you hear that Nagihiko? We will die."

"Calm down Utau. Nagihiko is just the messenger," Ikuto said firmly.

"Then what do we do?" Utau sighed and stared at us with a hint of anger.

"The text said that they had left Croatia with the gem and they are heading to Turkey for the next one so we'll just have to get there first and steal both of them," I said.

"Sounds good," Utau agreed.

"If we're going to do this, we have to leave Croatia now and we can't make any stops. Every second counts," Ikuto said and we nodded, "You have ten minutes. First person downstairs calls a taxi."

Amu, Kukai and I were in a taxi heading to the airport and the yellow diamond was safely in our custody. I smiled a little as I thought of our easy victory. How did I know the exact location by zoning out in the middle of a hallway? The sensation had been so weird. Heck, the whole situation was weird but I'm glad that Amu and Kukai followed my lead without telling that my premonition was stupid and a complete waste of time.

"Do you think that we made the right choice?" Kukai asked me for the third time.

"Yes, Kukai," I said for the third time.

"I mean, we could have taken both of the gems without any competition," Kukai said.

"Kukai is right. We should have just taken the prize all for ourselves. The gems will only be used for evil purposes if they get their hands on them," Amu said.

"Maybe but I think that this should be fair since no one expected me to become some human jewel sensor. Furthermore, you know that we might have to go to the hospital again if they anger Easter."

"It's not right," Kukai mumbled.

"Yeah," I said quietly, "Someday, we will all watch Easter fall… definitely."

Nagihiko's P.O.V

I panted hard as I was roughly yanked out my sleep and prompted by Ikuto to get out of the plane and keep moving. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as we rushed into the airport. Everything was blurry in my mind as we hustled through security and onto another of Easter's corporate planes. If I can still fight Amu, Rima and Kukai after this crappy sleep, I'll be amazed.

The second flight was shorter than the first (Not that I remember any of it.) and soon we were in an Easter vehicle, speeding toward the location of the jewel. On the way there, many questions plagued mind. What if they got there first? What if this is a trap to get all the jewels that we had? What if this was the time that we would ever see each other? Although we had fought and insulted each other in the beginning and even to present day, we had been through a lot together and it would be wrong to say that there was only an enemy-agent relationship between us.

"Get out of the car. We're going to have to walk the rest of the way," Ikuto said and slammed the door.

"Why?" I asked, completely obvious.

"A stupid goat wrecked the car," Utau mumbled.

"Who are calling a goat?" Ikuto shouted.

"I didn't mean you silly-"

"What Utau meant to say was the stupid goat wouldn't move out of the road and it wrecked the car," Kairi interrupted before the argument got any worse.

"You can't be serious," I muttered and quickly rushed out of the car to see the damage.

The entire front of the car had scratches and dents all over the place and the smoke rising from the hood assured me that the car was far from okay. I felt like kicking something (namely a goat) and eating it. Walking would be very time-consuming and were short on time already. Just then, two loud bleats interrupted my train of thought. From the left, the goat bleated and from the right, I could hear Ikuto cracking his knuckles. I sighed. I guess I know what's for dinner tonight.

"It has to be around here somewhere. I distinctly remember seeing that flower in my vision," I said, pointing to a simple but pretty, red flower that stood alone in the wild grass.

"Maybe you were wrong this time, Rima," Kukai said.

"But I'm sure that this is the right one," I protested.

"It might have been another flower," Amu suggested.

"No, it has to be this one," I said and stepped a little closer toward it.

"Rima, the jewel isn't here and it's not going to show up unless we have some kind of miracle," Kukai said irritably.

Suddenly we heard a low rumbling sound with the occasional bleat of a goat coming from higher ground. I took a couple of steps backward and fixed my eyes upward. In a couple of seconds, a shower of dirt and rocks descended upon us along with a goat, four Easter agents and... I gasped. Through the clouds of dirt, I briefly caught a glimpse of a black stone and then immediately afterwards, I had to close my eyes. I earned a couple of scratches on my arms and face, dirty hair and clothes and a whole lot of anger to be channeled directly at Nagihiko.

"I'm going to kick your butt after I get that gem, Fujisaki!" I shouted angrily and hurried forward.

The gem had been half-buried under piles of dirt but I didn't need to see it to find it. My eyes locked onto the dirt-sprinkled flower and I stumbled through the now rocky path towards it. I could hear the grunts of my teammates and enemies behind me as they fought. I had to retrieve the gem quickly because I doubted that the Easter agents would be distracted for long with a fight that was highly in their favor.

"Rima!" I heard Amu call.

'_Too late.'_

I quickly turned, only to be knocked down by Nagihiko which made my hair even dirtier.

"Get off of me you big oaf!" I grumbled from under his weight.

"Sorry princess but if I let you go any further, you might win and I can't allow that to happen. I saw it fall over there too."

"If you stay on top of me, neither of us will get it dummy," I said with a smirk.

'Precisely and that is why I am going get off of you on the count of three," Nagihiko said and looked into my eyes with a smug look.

"Start counting," I said and rolled my eyes.

"You're so impatient."

"Count."

"Fine. One…"

"Count faster."

"Really Rima you-"

"Fujisaki! Count!"

"One-"

"Why the heck are you starting over?" I yelled angrily, "If you don't count right now I-"

"Rima, Rima, _Rima_," Nagihiko tilted his head and whispered the last one on my neck.

I shivered. "Nagihiko…"

He kissed the crook of my neck and then whispered, "Relax. Good things happened to those who wait."

Nagihiko moved to kissed my cheek and soon his lips were millimeters away from mine. My cheeks were red and I shut my eyes tightly.

"Three."

I snapped my eyes opened but Nagihiko was already gone. I sat up and spun around rapidly. Nagihiko was way ahead of me and already kicking up dirt and stones. I gritted my teeth and growled. That purple-haired freak played a trick on me.

"You idiot!" I shrieked.

"I love you too, Rima-chan," Nagihiko said with a playful wink.

I rose to my feet and dashed towards the flower. Nagihiko was searching just a bit farther away and his focus was on the pile of dirt that he was searching through although he glanced up at me every few seconds. I fell to my knees by the flower and pawed at the earth around it.

"It has to be here somewhere," I mumbled.

"You know… you **_know_**," I heard Nagihiko say quietly.

I quickly looked in Nagihiko's direction. Nagihiko was staring right at me or rather, glaring angrily right at me. Then in a rush, Nagihiko charged toward me and roughly kicked me aside before I could attempt to block. I cried out in pain as my body flew back and skidded against coarse rocks and dirt and landed rather uncomfortably on my back. I weakly tried to push myself up off my back but I was too badly bruised and injured. As I tried a second time to get up I heard his footsteps drawing near.

"I don't know how you're doing it but I'm beginning to think that this is more than just a coincidence," Nagihiko said ominously and pulled the onyx from behind his back. "You knew where the next gem was almost instantly and you knew exactly where to look. Both our agencies have some of the brightest minds on the planet and it takes them weeks to trace the location patterns."

"Nagihiko, why did you attack me?" I asked weakly. "I thought you-"

Nagihiko chuckled. "We're enemy agents. I'm trained to attack ruthlessly and kill if I must. Besides if you're playing unfair, why should I?"

"I can't tell you exactly what's going on but you have to stop this. If you take the gem, bad things will happen to the world."

"If I don't take it, any or all of us could die and you know that!" Nagihiko shouted heatedly.

"Give up the gem and I promise…" I breathed heavily, "I promise that we'll go back together and finish this. We will all destroy Easter. Please."

Nagihiko stared at the ground and almost choked out, "You mean that?"

"Yes," I said, before closing my eyes and giving in the pain and fatigue.

That last thing that I swore I saw but I don't think that Nagihiko Fujisaki would ever admit were the small tears in his eyes. Nagihiko Fujisaki was crying.

**

* * *

Review? Please.**


	23. The End Is Near

**Amethyst: So this stupid document didn't save to my computer the first time so I had to re-check all the mistakes out of the draft and rewrote a lot of it. The chapter is good but I'm soo mad right now. Thanks for reading, favouriting and story alerting but the story is coming to an end soon (not in this chapter) and I have new, already typed stories to upload. Sorry for no character dialogue at the beginning but I am just in very, very bad mood.**

* * *

**Rima's P.O.V**

There's nothing like waking up with a numb body and aching head to find yourself lying on a bus stop bench in the middle of practically nowhere. Seriously, I bet it never happened to you. A word of advice: Don't try it.

There was a long, worn road before me and behind me lay a couple of trees and one or two old-fashioned and derelict houses to complete the 'middle of nowhere' scenery. I looked to my right and I almost screamed when I saw Nagihiko standing as still as a statue next to the bench… almost. A highly-trained agent doesn't do things like that especially when an equally trained agents like said agent next to you is in your presence.

"Why am I here… with you… alone?" I asked slowly, suspicion and discomfort rising in my tone after every pause.

"The others are surveying the perimeter and nursing minor injuries," Nagihiko replied.

"Why did you have to be the one watching me?"

Nagihiko remained silent and stared away blankly as if I hadn't said anything. It irritated me that my question hadn't been answered but this was Nagihiko Fujisaki I was dealing with. He liked being silent and mysterious. I also assumed that he was being extra careful because I had seen him cry and any boy would be ashamed of that.

The silence between us grew heavy and I glared at him from time-to-time to keep myself occupied but I felt strangely thankful when I saw Amu run down the road towards us.

"We're safe for now. There's no sign of Easter," Amu said as she approached.

"Good. We should have a couple of hours before they start to search the entire country. They must have eyes on half of the country by now," Nagihiko said.

"Would someone care to fill me on what's going on?" I asked and Amu and Nagihiko both glanced back at me with a look that is normally followed by rolling your eyes.

"When you told me about your successful capture of the yellow diamond and your immediate search for the next one, we had to catch up with you on Easter's private planes. They didn't know why we were suddenly going off to another country without a report or the yellow diamond so they want to keep their eyes us to make we're not trying to defy them," Nagihiko explained.

"We're about four miles away from the city," Amu added. "We couldn't get any farther because of your condition and the lack of transportation."

"We'll be safe tonight but we'll have to leave early tomorrow morning," Nagihiko said quietly as he walked down the road where Amu had run from.

Once Nagihiko was gone, Amu looked at me seriously. Not the 'I-am-leader-and-you're-in-trouble' kind of look but the 'I'm-your-friend-and-we-have-something-important-to-discuss.'

"Kairi and I accidently overheard you and Nagihiko talking about the taking down Easter thing," She began, "We want to help. I talked it over with Ikuto and he agreed. Utau and Kukai haven't said anything as yet but I'm sure that they'd be in favor."

I just nodded because I didn't really know what to say. It was nice to have this many friends to back me up but if we were going to do anything, it would have to be soon since Easter had probably posted several guards and senior agents at every exit of the country. Maybe Amu, Kukai and I could escape but Easter probably knew us quite well by now and after the trouble that we'd caused them, I don't think that they'd let us walk freely into the airport and buy plane tickets. Calling Guardians for a helicopter was also out of the question because Easter would probably notice that too. We were unfortunately trapped.

"Thanks but we're going to need a lot of luck on side apart from the help because our current situation doesn't look good."

"You don't need luck because all of us are in this together."

"Sounds nice but it still doesn't change anything," I mumbled. "We're stuck."

"No, we're not," Amu said with a smirk, "A delivery truck went by on a road close to this one and Ikuto managed to get us a ride into town."

"A truck driver agreed to give a bunch of teenagers a ride?"

"Ikuto knows karate and Utau had a rope. What do you think happened?"

"How are we going to leave the country without being spotted?"

Amu scratched her head. "We haven't quite worked out all the details on that yet. The airport and train station are probably swarming with Easter agents so escaping by boat is our only chance."

"Not a boat! Escaping in a boat is like hiding in a minefield," I groaned.

"It's our only option."

I pursed my lips together and looked away from her. The thought of taking a boat was almost terrifying. We couldn't use a speed boat because that wouldn't be able to take eight people all the way to Japan and the larger boats were 100,000 ton targets.

"That's what it's come down to, huh? " I said so quietly that the words seemed to drift into the gentle breeze. "Get caught or get caught trying."

"Isn't that how it's always been?"

I shook my head slowly. "No, this time is much more than that. It's the end."

* * *

Early the next morning, Ikuto knocked out our friend, the truck driver, with his last tranquilizer. We needed to put him in the driver's seat to make it look like he was driving when we hit the road. Somehow, Kairi had hooked up the truck to his laptop so that he would be able to do the actual driving and had taken it for a test run to ensure our safety. Utau grabbed the truck driver by his collar and roughly dragged him towards the truck. Kukai stopped her and volunteered to do the job himself but…

"Why can't I do it? You don't think I'm capable? Is that it?"

"That's not why I-"

"Is it because I'm a girl?

"He's in for it now," Kairi muttered. Nagihiko nodded and Ikuto just yawned.

"What time do you think we're leaving?" I asked.

"It depends."

"What does being a girl have to do with it?" Kukai argued.

"You're such an idiot!"

"Well you're being a b****!"Kukai yelled heatedly.

"Kukai cursed," Amu said breathlessly.

"H-He said the b-word," I said in shock.

"And?" Nagihiko questioned.

"Have you ever seen Kukai lose his cool to point where he uses those words?" I said and shook him.

"Now that you mention it… no," Kairi said and looked over to the fighting teenagers.

"What did you say to me?" Utau shrieked and gave him a right hook to his cheek.

All of us winced as Kukai held his left cheek and growled in anger.

"That's it Utau."

He walked right up to Utau and flipped her over his shoulder in one swift move. Utau screamed and pounded on his back but Kukai shoved her into the back of the truck. Then he stomped over to our bound hostage and dragged him to the truck. Ikuto walked over to the angry boy and helped him to lift the heavy man in the driver's seat.

The ride went smoothly after the fight. Ikuto, Nagihiko, Kukai, Utau and I hid in the back of the truck while Amu and Kairi stayed in the front. Kairi hid underneath the dashboard and steered the truck from his laptop and Amu stayed there to stop the truck driver from falling out of the seat or anything else.

Ikuto lay in a corner on a pile of flour sacks and tried to get some sleep. Meanwhile, Utau and Kukai sat opposite and as far away from each other as possible. Utau was glaring daggers at him while Kukai was chilling out and paying her no mind at all. Nagihiko sat next me in silence and I watched him (since I didn't really want to get into the cold war).

Nagihiko seemed to be different than last night. He looked out of it. His expression was empty as if he was in some far off land. Nagihiko probably had a lot on his mind after all that happened to him recently.

"Rima."

"Yes," I responded.

"Don't look like that. You're making me worry."

"Me? You're the one who is making me worry."

Nagihiko smiled brightly. "I'm fine."

"I know you Nagihiko and I'm not dumb enough to believe you. What's the problem?"

Nagihiko smiled faltered and he sighed, "I keep thinking about Nadeshiko and how it's all my fault. Tai hasn't spoken to me for a long time and I don't know if we'll be able to pull this off."

"It'll be okay, Nagihiko."

"Rima, you're ly-"

Whatever he had to say was interrupted by a loud sh** (Kairi) and the screeching of tires as the truck jerked forward and we were thrown aside. I was thrown fairly close to the small, movable partition between Amu and Kairi and the rest of us. I pushed it to the right and struggled to grab something. Amu was doing the same and Kairi's fingers were moving across his keyboard at lightning speed.

"I was enjoying the smooth ride!" I yelled over the noise. "What happened?"

Nagihiko had managed to crawl beside me and hold onto a seat right before the truck drifted around another corner like a go kart.

"Easter found us! I might be a genius and all but there is no way that I can weave through traffic and escape them."

"How much further?" I asked.

"Six miles to the harbor."

"Put us off at the next traffic light and we'll try to get away on foot!" Amu ordered.

"Do what she says!" Ikuto reinforced the order from the back of the truck.

"Wait! I have a better idea!" Nagihiko said.

"The next traffic light is three blocks away. Make it quick!"

Nagihiko lowered his head and closed his eyes in deep concentration. I was completely confused as to what he could possibly be doing to save us but then it hit me. Why on earth would he be trying to contact Tai now? Wasn't he the one who told me that Tai was MIA. I peeped over the dashboard and saw the incoming traffic light. If Tai didn't come out now…

I turned back to see Nagihiko's hair rapidly changing from violet to jet black. His skin got a little paler and black tattoos spread across his arms faster than the plague. They momentarily glowed red and then they returned to their normal, black state. Tai slowly looked up and opened his intimidating, crimson orbs.

"You called?" Tai said with a mischievous smirk.

"Yes!" We all yelled.

"You don't have to yell," Tai grumbled, "I mean, you sho- ah!"

Tai held his head in pain. "Okay! I get it, Nagihiko! I get it! Just shut up!"

Tai outstretched his hands with his palms facing the ground. His tattoos glowed red once again and before I knew it, the truck was lifting off the ground and soaring through the sky like a speedy hovercraft.

"Whoa," I gasped and tried to calm the butterflies in my stomach.

While I was trying to ignore the back flips of my stomach as the truck flew, Ikuto, Kukai and Utau had managed to get in the front with the rest of us.

"I feel nauseous," Kukai groaned.

"Can we please get off this rollercoaster? I've had enough," Utau said.

"Where exactly am I supposed to land this thing?" Tai asked.

Kairi pushed a couple buttons on his laptop and turned it around for all of us to see. There was a highly detailed map on it but what really stood out were two blinking dots.

"We are the red dot and we need you to fly us over to the yellow one."

"That's kind of far away. I think I have to go faster."

"Don't!" We screamed but did Nagihiko's psychic counterpart listen?

No.

Damn you Fujisaki.

After a crazy flight on Tai Airlines, I was forever grateful for gravity and land…. sweet, sweet land. Tai brought us down at an oh-my-gosh-I'm-gonna-die speed but we hit the ground safely enough. We all breathed heavily and Tai raised an eyebrow at us. Ikuto and Amu began formulating a plan immediately as soon as we caught our breath.

Tai, Kairi and I exited the truck first since our job was to scout the area for agents. The others were going wait a while until we were just within sight but not so far away that they couldn't run in and help if trouble arose. The others were going to be there for back up and also check for the best point of entry to sneak aboard a boat that would get us into Japan or as close as possible.

"Be quiet," Kairi cautioned as we crept under a small boardwalk. "There are guards above us."

We steered clear of the guards and Kairi continued to lead us around by hacking into security cameras and stuff. Best of all, there were absolutely no Easter agents.

"A cargo ship headed to Japan is in the loading area. If the others already discovered that, they should be somewhere near. The loading area is just up ahead but I want to make one last check for agents," Kairi typed in something quickly into his laptop and confusion was written all over his face. "That's strange. Easter would definitely have to know which ship would be going to Japan and I don't even see one of them. There aren't even any guards."

"Maybe we lost them after Tai super speeded us out of there," I suggested.

"It's highly possible," Tai added.

Kairi shook his head. "I don't know. Everything just seems a little off and way too perfect. Easter is known for deceit."

"Relax. If something had gone wrong in there, the others would know and would have tried to call or warn you," I said. "Easter is toying with your mind. If your computer says that no one is there, we'll walk right in there and make an easy escape."

"You're right," Kairi admitted and closed his laptop. "Let's go."

The moment we entered the loading area everything went wrong. I was ready to have a heart attack. The place was crawling with Easter agents and they were armed and ready to take us down. We staggered back a bit and looked at way we had come. At least twenty agents had closed off that exit.

"It isn't possible," Kairi whispered in acute fear.

Tai began to raise his hand but I grabbed it and pulled it back down to his side. Tai looked across at me with a what-the-heck-are-you-doing kind of look.

"If you move too much, they'll bring out guns and I'm pretty sure that you don't know how to stop one hundred bullets," I muttered. "One more thing; if they find out about your abilities you will be their newest science project and you won't be coming back out alive this time."

Tai bit his lip and let his hands fall loosely at his sides as the agents seized us. We were taken onto the same cargo ship which we had planned to sneak onto. The real crew members were tied up and Easter agents lined the deck. The three of us were led further into the ship where we found Ikuto, Utau, Amu and Kukai kneeling on the floor with their hands tied and guns pointed at them. I shuddered as we were forced into the same position.

Kukai turned his head to face me and said, "Hi. I'm not so glad that you could join us."

"Turn your head back, you little runt! Face the front!"

Kukai was slapped for the second time today and he immediately turned back.

"Thank you very much Togoro-san. I think that little boys like him ought to show some respect."

I looked up to see the woman who had just spoken. She sat in a comfortable chair which obviously did not belong on this ship and she smiled cynically, enjoying our demise. She was tall but that might have been because she wore high, stiletto boots. Her black hair was cut into a very pretty bob and she had on some blood red lipstick, loads of mascara and eyeliner to make her golden eyes look simply terrifying. She was pretty but just one glance of her assured me of death.

"Now that we have the whole meddling, traitorous party here…" She stared at each one of us coldly but with the intensity of the sun, "… I think that we can have a little chat and then go right to punishment."

I felt a chill rise up my spine as she said that. She looked up at the slender, blond man next to her. He didn't look very strong so he was probably a more technical person than a ruffian. I guess that he was her right hand man.

"I'm allowed to do as much damage as I want as long as they come back alive, right?"

"Yes, those were the orders given," He replied.

"Good," She said slowly with a devious smirk and stared over our uncomfortable expressions again.

"Yukihara, Nakoto, Kishimaru, Tsukiyo and Sano, come with me downstairs and our special guests along as well. We wouldn't want them to miss out on the fun," She said and stood up while we were roughly dragged deeper into the ship, wondering what would happen to us.

We were taken to the very bottom of the ship and there was absolutely nothing. I began to panic and fear got the best of me. The woman and her assistant walked into the room right behind us with a sadistic smile. She reached to a wall and pressed her hand against firmly.

"Open the hatch," She ordered and one man opened a section of the floor.

It looked like an emergency hatch but I held my breath as I wait for awful order she gave next.

"Set them free."

"What did the evil lady just say?" I questioned as my binds were cut and the guards stepped away from me.

The lady laughed and it wasn't a scary chuckle. It was almost as if I had said something funny.

"I must have done a pretty convincing job," She said in a not so adult-like voice.

"Not really. I knew all along," Tai said with a smile.

"Huh? How do you know someone who I've never seen in my life?" Utau asked.

This time both the lady and Tai laughed. I noticed that the lady's voice was really beginning to sound younger as if she was around our age. I stared at her more closely yet I still had no clue who it was unless…

"If you're all the clueless about my real identity, I'll guess I'll have to show you," She said and pulled her hair right off her head and long violet locks cascaded around her face.

"Nadeshiko?"

"Ssh! We're far away from all the other agents but I don't want to take any chances of them ruining this," She said with a smile.

"I thought that you were done being an agent," I said.

"A friend of mine changed my mind and it looks like I'm still needed," Nadeshiko explained.

"So all of these guys are Guardian agents?" Kukai asked.

"Not exactly," Nadeshiko said.

"Not exactly?" Amu questioned and stepped into a position which she easily kick the man behind her.

"No, don't panic. They're on our side," Nadeshiko said quickly and Amu relaxed. "I guess I have to reintroduce my friend here. You remember Tadase from school."

I looked at her assistant and if you overlooked the changed hairstyle, fake contacts and fake facial hair, it was definitely Tadase Hotori.

"Tadase is an agent?" Ikuto asked.

"No, he's a Guardian trainee. His father owns a large transportation company and he supplies Guardian with the vehicles we need. Tadase has been learning a few things from me and he wanted to come along when Guardians found out that something had gone wrong in your mission."

"And these guys are?" Utau asked.

"Tadase's bodyguards," She answered and beckoned one of them to open the emergency hatch. "We're escaping from here by submarine and taking a cruise liner once we far enough. Who wants to go first?"

* * *

**Kairi's P.O.V**

I was really shocked but happy to see Nadeshiko back. I was worried about her being alone and I wanted to know how she was doing since the last incident. The only thing that was making this unpleasant was Tadase. I didn't have anything against him at school but he seemed to have switched from Amu to Nadeshiko. He was all over her and Nadeshiko was completely oblivious. What made me even angrier was the fact that Tadase had been the one to make my laptop see nothing. Tadase just made me so mad.

"The submarine was weird but I'm in love with this cruise liner," Utau sighed as she pulled sunglasses over her eyes. (She got them for free from the gift shop.) "I'm going to the pool."

"I want to go on the waterslide! Wait for me!" Amu squealed.

"I bet that I could beat you hands down at every game downstairs," Kukai challenged Ikuto.

"You're on," Ikuto mischievously smirked and followed him to the game room.

"I want ice cream," Rima grumbled.

"Then let's go get some. I think the ice cream parlor is that way," Nagihiko said and walked off with Rima at his side.

Only Nadeshiko, Tadase and I remained. Tadase happened to meet my glance and I gave him a warning glare. I did not want him anywhere near my girlfriend. Tadase gave me a nervous smile and turned back to Nadeshiko.

"Would you like me to give you a full tour, Fujisaki-san?" Tadase asked politely.

"That would be very kind of you," She replied with a smile.

Tadase offered his hand to her and she took it almost instantly. They were about to walk off together when Nadeshiko turned back to me.

"Don't you want to do anything, Kairi?"

"I…" I almost shouted in a rage but then immediately drew back. "I'll find some place quiet where I charge my laptop."

"Are you sure that you don't want to join-"

Nadeshiko's stopped her sentence because I was already halfway to the nearest door. I really didn't feel in the mood to hear her finish that sentence with _'us'. _I was sure that walking out on her hurt her but I was definitely feeling much worse than she could right now. I grunted as I vigorously wiped away my tears before they could fall.

I walked until I found a small, sitting area on a lower deck that was far away from every major attraction on board. I wanted to be alone and I didn't want anyone to see me so broken. I plugged my laptop into a nearby electrical outlet and watched the battery's available power increase. It was simply useless to try to keep my mind occupied on such a simple, stupid thing and it rewarded me by thinking of Tadase and Nadeshiko holding hands and smiling at each other. I sighed, put my head on the table and stared at my depressed reflection in the computer screen.

A few minutes later, I heard a tiny creak from the door but I was too upset to look. Light footsteps came closer and closer to me and the owner of those footsteps quietly sat in the chair opposite me.

"Hey Kairi," Nadeshiko said gently with a sincere smile.

I barely looked up at her and didn't respond.

"Will you tell me why you're upset?" She asked but I didn't say a word. Nadeshiko frowned, "Please talk to me, Kairi. If it's my fault, I'm really sorry. I really am."

"It's not you," I mumbled and glimpse at her worried face. "I-It's…"

"What?"

"I don't like the way that Tadase…" I trailed off, not knowing how to complete the sentence without letting her know exactly how I was feeling.

"Tadase likes me," Nadeshiko said bluntly.

I felt something very much like pain come over me at that moment.

"But… that doesn't mean that I like him," She said and I looked at her hopefully. "He's really sweet but he's not quite my type. Besides, I have a thing for guys with glasses."

"Thank you Nadeshiko."

I blushed and looked at the floor in embarrassment. I had gotten so upset over Tadase's crush on Nadeshiko when she had every intention of remaining faithful to me. Why was anything not digital so hard for me?

"You're welcome," She said a bright smile. "Do you want to show me how to create a virus and test it out on someone's laptop?"

I finally smiled. "I love you."

**Rima's P.O.V**

Nagihiko and I were sitting outside of the self-service ice-cream and actually having a normal conversation but there was still some tension between us. Neither of us could completely ignore the fact that in a few hours we would confront Easter: whether it ended well or not.

"I'm out of ice-cream," I stated. "I'm going to get some more. You coming?"

"Hey Rima," Nagihiko said suddenly.

Nagihiko was looking at me with those sad eyes again and I could have sighed at that moment. He was doing so well laughing and enjoying a conversation like a normal teenage boy.

"I can't stop thinking about how it will all end," Nagihiko said, "Everyone is busy having a good time on this ship but my mind doesn't know how to rest. I've made a lot of friends over these past few months and I don't want to lose any of them."

I rolled my eyes, pressed my lips against Nagihiko's and began to kiss him. Nagihiko was surprised at first but then he started to kiss me back, The kiss was long and I was tempted to stay there and completely forget about my ice-cream but fudge ripple called. I put a hand on Nagihiko's chest and pushed him away gently.

"All of us are in this mess because we're all suffering. It's not just you. It's never been. I should slap you right now but I think that you get the point, right?" I asked.

"Yes," Nagihiko replied and eyed my hand cautiously.

"Did you forget about your troubles during the kiss?"

"Mostly."

"Still thinking now?"

"Yup," Nagihiko and I frowned. Then he smiled, "I'm thinking fudge ripple."

* * *

**Amethyst: Please review. I'd appreciate it greatly.**


	24. Too trusting?

**Amethyst:** Thank you sooo much my reviewers! I love you all! Not in a creepy way might I add. Thank you: **Chocolate covered charas, Yellow Watermelons, x-xMusicIsMyLifex-x, da' Purple NekoX.X and Kitty 723.** Really appreciate it!

* * *

**Chapter 24**

The cruise liner docked in Japan at first light and not a soul on board was sleeping or could sleep for that matter. Everyone had spent hours preparing and going over every detail for this moment. From here on in, anything could happen and everything had to be done to succeed. No one could sit still because every moment idle was one more moment you could have been doing something to save your life.

I sat in Rima's cabin because it was too nerve-racking to wait in my own. I was already dressed with my jacket and shoes on. Small weapons and handy items were already fitted into my pockets. Rima was changing in the bathroom so I was left to be a prisoner to my own mind. I had only been able to sleep for about four hours last night and during that time, I had managed to have the worst nightmare of my life. If anything close to that happened today, I wouldn't ever forgive myself.

The bathroom door swung open and I sat upright. "Rima."

"What?" She answered as she walked out of the bathroom.

"It's nothing," I said and rolled a quarter between my fingers. "I guess I just felt like calling your name."

"That's stupid."

I nodded and focused on my quarter. It wasn't much but it required enough concentration to stop me from thinking too much.

Rima stood at the other end of the room still fidgeting with her hair even though she had gone to the bathroom to fix it already. It was in a ponytail and it made her seem even younger than she already looked. I found it kind of cute.

"Nagihiko."

"Yes," I answered, wondering if she had only said my name to return the favour.

"Is your sister coming with us?"

"She probably is. I've noticed that she's still in pain from the bullet wound and that she's probably going against her doctor's orders by following us. Kairi will discourage her as well but I don't think that anything will make Nadeshiko stay away now. This is her life," I responded.

"Aren't you going to try?"

"Why? I just told you-"

"Nadeshiko could be seriously hurt from doing this. It's going to be a strain on her body. Don't you care?"

"We could all die from this Rima!" I said, losing my temper. "We can all die. It doesn't matter now. We need all the help we can get and I'm pretty sure that she knows the risks."

"Fine," Rima said, dropping the subject.

The coin slipped between three of the gaps between my fingers. It dropped on the last one but I managed to catch it on reflex. I looked up to Rima on the other side of the room who backed me.

"I'm sorry," I said slowly. "Maybe it's the lack of sleep but I don't want to fight with you. I really-"

Rima turned and focused an intense, innocent stare on me. "You really what?"

"I really..." I stopped.

My cheeks didn't turn red nor did my heart speed up. I knew what I wanted to say but I didn't want to be rejected now. Neither she nor I needed to undertake our final mission with heavy hearts or consequential hopes for a relationship. No.

"I really don't know why Amu or Ikuto hasn't gotten here yet."

"Yeah," Rima answered and the look on her face immediately changed to the expression she wore when she was an agent instead of a high school girl. "They are taking kind of long."

A loud, impatient knock came from the other side of the door just then. Rima walked with purpose towards the door and I was naturally on my feet right behind her. Whatever happened today, Rima would live.

* * *

Amu quickly strutted along the corridor knocking on all the cabin doors with Ikuto and Tadase behind her. Agents (Kukai, Kairi, Nadeshiko etc.) appeared merely seconds after she had knocked and they'd fallen in line behind us. Soon, all of us had made it to the transformed conference room which Amu preferred to call the CIA room (Chocolate In Action room) because of a certain chocolate fountain explosion which Ikuto claimed he had no part in.

Amu into the room slowly as we all found a comfortable spot. Everyone for the most part leaned against the wall with the exceptions of Kairi, Nadeshiko and Tadase who preferred actual seats. Amu had now reached the far end of the room. She slowly turned and gave of us her famous 'I'm the boss-of-you' look. Amu stood front and centre and she dominated the room with her presence.

"About our mission today..." She began. "You fail; you die. Any questions?"

**Rima's P.O.V**

It was easy enough to get out of the harbour since the boat belonged to Tadase's father and everyone knew his father. Therefore, it was not at all strange for a bunch of teenagers to come off the boat with four stuffed duffel bags, no adults and enough metal to set off every metal detector in the continent.

"That was easy," I mumbled.

"Well, I'm glad that I was of some help to you all," Tadase said with a smile.

"Thanks a lot Tadase but as we discussed on the boat, you can leave now," Kairi said quickly with a sarcastic smile.

Nadeshiko quickly stepped in between them. "What Kairi means to say is that this mission is too dangerous to be your first. I know that none of us ever said it directly but it would be best if you'd take on missions where the chances of death weren't over seventy percent. We already called your driver and he's waiting outside."

"I understand Nadeshiko. I'll go home and keep working on everything you taught me," Tadase said and then took Nadeshiko's hands in his. "Just be careful for me, okay?"

"I'll try." Nadeshiko smiled.

"I'll see you another time then," Tadase said and leaned over to kiss Nadeshiko's cheek. "Goodbye."

"B-Bye," Nadeshiko squeaked and waved as Tadase walked away. She turned to Kairi with a smile. "I can't believe that you took that so well."

Kairi placed a finger to his girlfriend's lips.

"Don't congratulate me just yet sweetheart," Kairi took a step closer to her and then looked over his shoulder. "Hey Hotori."

Tadase turned just in time to get a great view of Kairi crashing his lips onto Nadeshiko's. Nadeshiko seemed shocked by the kiss at first but she quickly began to kiss Kairi back. Kairi pulled Nadeshiko close and pulled away.

He looked Tadase right in the eye and said, "Back off. She's mine."

Tadase quickly nodded and ran away faster than Kairi could say 'Good riddance.'

"Now Kairi, you know that wasn't nice."

"If I lie and say I'm sorry, will that make it all better?"

Nadeshiko smiled. "Cute... but no."

"What if I kissed you again?" Kairi offered.

"I'll think about it."

"Come on Romeo and Juliet. We have an impossible mission to do," I said and pulled Nadeshiko away by the arm.

Just then Tadase ran back inside with a terrified look on his face. At first I thought that it was because he had had a daydream of Kairi and Nadeshiko dating or their future wedding or something but then it suddenly occurred to me. Why would he think about something like that when he could just hit on someone else who had their eyes on someone else?

"I th-think you guys are in danger already," Tadase stuttered.

"What do you mean Tadase? We left all those Easter agents back on that boat and they would have no idea where we went. It would be stupid to come back here so we have the element of surprise," Amu explained.

"Not to mention that I confiscated and destroyed every communication device on that ship while I was pretending to be in charge of them. They would have had to get back here first to let anyone know what happened," Nadeshiko said.

"My driver has been knocked out cold and two of the weird guys outside almost caught me!" Tadase shouted.

"That's impossible! About how many are there?" Utau demanded.

"I don't know! They're probably everywhere! I ran for my life and-"

"Did you lose them?" Nagihiko yelled impatiently.

"Or are they still after you?" I added, realization now dawning upon me.

"We've got to get out of here!" Tadase panicked.

"Calm down Tadase! An agent can't break under pressure!" Amu shouted.

"I think I heard them over here!"

"Let's go," Ikuto said and began running, "This way!"

All of us dropped the bags and chased after Ikuto. We had to divert paths often since Easter agents kept finding us and we quickly found out that they were armed. We kept running until we found a parking lot in the back. I breathed a sigh of relief as I looked around. There were no Easter agents here unless you counted Utau, Ikuto, Kairi and Nagihiko.

"Sweet! Easter vehicles!" Kairi cried.

Ikuto smirked. "Amu, what do you think about Grand Theft Auto?"

"Great game but how do you plan on stealing a car if you don't have the keys?" Amu replied.

The four of them laughed and Utau rolled her eyes. "Easter vehicles don't use keys Pinky. If you have an employee card, you can operate it."

"Let's just hope that Easter didn't lock us out of the system yet," Nagihiko said as he swiped a black card along the side of a motorcycle.

The engine started.

"Want to come with me Rima?" Nagihiko said with a smirk as he tossed me a helmet.

Soon we were evading Easter agents on motorcycles and I learnt that Nagihiko would make a pretty good stunt driver. I never felt so sick or held onto Nagihiko so tightly in my life. Ikuto and Amu were leading the way in front of everyone else and Nagihiko and I brought up the rear. What really surprised me was that Tadase could drive a motorcycle like the other maniac agents around him. Who knew?

"They're gaining on us!" Nagihiko shouted above the noise of the wind and the engine.

I looked into the rear view mirror and saw that Nagihiko was right. Before we had left the car park back at the harbour, Kairi had given Nagihiko, Ikuto, Tadase and Utau ear pieces so that they could communicate with each other while they were driving. If you were wondering why Utau was driving instead of Kukai, she let her lips persuade him.

"Rima! Change of plans!" Nagihiko shouted and veered the motorcycle left around a corner to a violent stop.

"If you go through the woods of that park we went to that time, you can make it close to the back entrance of Easter. Go on and I'll catch up with you later," Nagihiko said quickly as I hopped off.

"What?"

"Ikuto, Utau, Kairi and I will shake them off. If they catch us, we won't die. Go!" Nagihiko said and started his engine again.

"Come on Rima!" Amu yelled from further up the road.

I nodded and ran off towards her and the others. Four motorcycles sped away from the street and the rest ran into the forest at the back of the park. Tadase took the motorcycle with us and he dumped it beside a tree.

"Where exactly do we go? This forest isn't exactly small," Kukai said as we ran through it.

"I don't know. Didn't any of them tell any of you which way to go?" I said and stopped as I looked from left to right. "Hey. What's that?"

"What's what?" Amu said and came to my side.

"Duck!" Tadase shouted and pushed us down.

I heard a series of whooshing noises over my head and slowly sat up but stayed low. Nadeshiko groaned behind me and Kukai rubbed his head. Tadase obviously needed to learn how to warn people before pushing them to the ground so hard.

"W-What's going on?" Amu mumbled and she looked over at Tadase. "Tadase?"

"I think they found us. I'm sorry but I won't be of much more help to you guys," Tadase breathed shakily and showed us his arm.

There was a tranquilizer dart in it.

Kukai pulled it out quickly but it was no use. Some of the liquid had already gotten into his bloodstream. His time was limited now.

"That's impossible. They couldn't have found us," Amu protested.

"What if we never left?"

Amu froze and all of us felt the same fear she did as Tadase fell limply to the ground. I looked up to see Nagihiko smirking at me and Ikuto walked out from behind him with his tranquilizer dart gun. I slowly shook my head and Nagihiko smirk grew wider. Utau and Kairi also came into view with at least fifty Easter agents with them.

"W-What is this?" I managed to spit out.

"Don't you get it?" Utau laughed.

"We tricked you!" Nagihiko said and smiled. "Surprise!"

"I can't believe they were stupid enough to fall for it," Kairi added and waved for the Easter subordinates to capture us. "It was an impossible mission directive though."

"I thought that dealing with other agents was going to be more of a challenge," Ikuto sighed and aimed his gun at the rest of us.

"Nagihiko! Kairi! No!" Nadeshiko cried.

"Sorry but you're not my type," Kairi said unsympathetically.

"Why did you betray us?" Kukai yelled. "We were only doing this for you!"

"Cute but pretty dumb," Utau muttered.

"Look! Do you see all of this? Easter is who we are and we can't get away from it! Being a part Easter isn't so bad once you obey. Defiance hasn't gotten us anywhere. I mean, look at all of you now. Didn't Guardians teach you anything about us Easter agents?" Nagihiko said coldly. "This is what you get for breaking the rules. Remember them."

"You don't trust us," Kairi said. "We lie."

"You don't let us lead you into a trap," Ikuto said. "We use people."

"You don't care about us or believe that we care about you," Utau said. "Because we don't and we'll get rid of you once we no longer have a use for you."

A man who was probably in his forties walked out of the shadows to stand between Nagihiko and Ikuto. The look that he gave us was purely evil and I knew that we were goners now. Nagihiko and Ikuto looked like criminals beside him and I was sure that they were on his side now. Did they all plan this from the start?

"Th-That's h-him," Nadeshiko stuttered and she looked simply terrified. Her breathing was out of control and she could probably pass out without any of Ikuto's tranquilizers.

"Who?"

"I'm the man who shot her. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm the director of Easter and for some of you, this is not your first seeing me." He looked over at Nadeshiko and the poor girl almost died on her feet. He gave us his cruellest smile yet. "But I can assure all of you that it will be your last."

* * *

Amethyst: I finished it! Yay me! Thank you so much for reading and I appreciate the reviews, favourites and alerts! Thank you! See you next chapter!


	25. The End part I

**Amethyst: **Hello! Firstly, thank you for each and every review! I mean seriously, you people have no idea how much your comments brighten my day. Thank you, thank you, thank youuu to:  
**iliketosmile, Musicsoul79, Kat, sweet laya, xxLuna, Risie-chan, Humph, Noriellie, X-MelodiesOfTheSakuraTree-X, Bluefan (Chocomint3), AngelTales (Thank you for reading even when I took forever x100 to update.), Under confusion and Kitty723.** Sorry if I missed anyone but I only looked at my most recent e-mails and the reviews that showed up chapter 24. Thanks!

* * *

"So long Guardians."

Those were the last words I heard before the heavy iron door swung shut, trapping us in a small, dimly lit room. My hands and legs were bound together with Easter Agency's very own line of duct tape, 'Shugo Heavy Duty Duct Tape': for indoor and outdoor usage, 100% satisfaction guaranteed.

"I can escape from ropes and possibly even a straight jacket but did I somehow miss the part when they taught us about duct-tape?" Kukai muttered as he struggled in his bonds.

"You have to admit it though. They do produce a great product even though they use it in all the wrong ways," Amu said.

I sighed and scanned the room but it was pretty much empty unless you counted the five duct-taped teenagers inside. There were no windows and only one small light glowed overhead. I could move my fingers and even my wrists but it was no use trying to do anything anyhow. Everything we had had been taken away from us beforehand. They had even managed to disable the tracking devices that Guardians had placed on us or in us. (I didn't know where and I still didn't really want to know.)

The silence in the room was broken by a fit of coughing by Kukai. It wasn't anything too bad but it was still enough for worry to start creeping in.

"Are you okay?" Tadase asked with uncertainty through Kukai's second coughing fit.

"I'd honestly like to... say yes but…" Kukai panted with a weak but angry look on his face, "… I don't think that I'll last for much longer."

"What are you talking about?" I snapped. "This isn't the time for negativity. We should be thinking of-"

"Rima!" Kukai shouted before coughing again. "The air's running out in here and I have asthma."

"That's not good," Tadase said.

Amu nudged him and mouthed to him 'Shut up. You're using more air.' Tadase seemed to get it and replied with a 'Right. I'm really sorry'. I guess Nadeshiko already taught him lip-reading (A necessity for every spy… and curious teens).

"D-Dizzy…" I gasped.

My head hurt and everything was spinning as I gasped for air. Kukai's body fell to the ground with a thud and then my vision grew blurry.

"No…"

"Wake up… wake up…"

No…

"Rima! Rima! Please wake up. Please!"

"Am I alive?" I mumbled.

"Yes!"

"Nope. Gotta be dead."

"Just open your eyes silly."

My body was stiff and I felt a little lightheaded but I obeyed. The room wasn't too bright so I didn't have to squint much as my vision came into focus. There was one Nagihiko Fujisaki staring down at me with a mixture of relief and worry.

"What are you doing here? I don't want to look at you ever again! I'm going to-" I jolted from where I lay to slap him but exhaustion caught up with me. So instead I gave him an angry glare. "This isn't over. I'm going to kick your butt right after I take a nap. Until then… good night."

"Rima, I'm really, really sorry. It was all an act. I didn't want to hurt you," Nagihiko said as quickly as I turned over and yawned. "I'm really sorry and I'd love to stay here and try to apologize over and over while you pretend to fall asleep but since we rescued you, we have to escape right now."

"I'm tired, I hate you and I'm pretty sure no one in Easter is going to be eager to check for our 'dead bodies' anytime soon."

I could hear Nagihiko sigh and then a light shuffling as if he were searching through a bag of some kind.

"I didn't want to do this to you but you're stubborn and I'd eventually have to if any of us wanted to escape alive so…"

"Owww!" I shrieked. "What the-"

I turned my head to face Nagihiko as I watched him inject something weird into my arm. How dare he use a needle on me! Even my doctor at Guardians had to pay me to take my shots. I bit my lip as he pulled away the syringe. It hurt. Nagihiko watched me carefully as though he expected something to instantly happen. What could possibly…

"Fujisaki, what did you… wow!"

I didn't know how to explain but it was kind of like a wave of energy hit me. I felt wide-awake and more than ready to kick Easter agent butt or at least just Nagihiko and company. I clenched a fist and quickly threw a punch at Nagihiko's jaw but stupid Nagihiko and his stupid reflexes ruined the whole stupid thing.

"I'm glad to know that you're feeling better," Nagihiko said with a smirk.

"What did you give me?"

"An experimental drug that Easter produced. As you've probably realized, it's a very good pick-me-up like coffee minus the usual drawbacks," Nagihiko explained.

I stared at him darkly and I curled my other fist. "Experimental?"

"Relax Rima. It's fairly safe. Ikuto, Utau, Kairi and I have had it before. It only has one little side-effect."

"Which is?" I said through clenched teeth.

"You feel better than ever today. You'll feel terrible tomorrow."

"Nagihiko, you-"

"I'll take care of you. I promise you'll be okay. We just have to try to escape."

I shook my head. "How?"

"We'll have to destroy everything here and then run away. It's as much as we can do."

"What about the jewels? What if the director gets away with them?"

"We can steal those. We know where they're kept. The only problem is getting them out."

"Kairi's a genius, right? He can think of something."

"I don't know…"

"Look who just woke up," Ikuto said as Nagihiko walked out of the room with me.

"At least, Nagihiko can stop whining," Utau muttered.

I immediately noted the ever so slight change in colour of Nagihiko's cheeks before he yelled at Utau in protest. Amu, Kukai and Nadeshiko were wide awake as well and from the looks of it, I'd say that none of them were completely forgiving of what the Easter agents had pulled.

I looked around the room which we were currently in. There was a huge computer at one end where Kairi was doing who knows what at, Ikuto leaned against the wall and Utau sat on a crate close by. The others sat further away but not so far that it was awkward.

"Nagihiko, where am I exactly?"

"Easter: Sublevel 2 in an old storage room."

I nodded and then our genius turned around to face us. His hair was really messy instead of its usual neat state. His eyes were lidded and his glasses were off making him look as though he hadn't slept for days. There was also a red mark on the side of his face which I was pretty sure Nadeshiko had inflicted.

"There's some bad news," Kairi sighed. "The vault in which the jewels are stored is almost impenetrable and it has a security lockdown safety mechanism within it."

"In more detail?"

"The vault is password protected and you need a special card key to open it. The floor is pressure sensitive in certain areas and the security cameras have little or no advantageous blind spots. If you mess up on anything, alarms go off, every possible entrance gets locked and barred and the place becomes flooded."

"What are our chances?" Nagihiko asked.

"About 40%... being generous," Kairi answered. "The number can change depending on how willing some people are to cooperate."

"Don't make me hit you again, Kairi," Nadeshiko threatened.

"I already said that I'm sorry and that I didn't mean a word I said. Hit me as much as you want but that won't change a thing," Kairi said.

Nadeshiko crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him for a while before speaking. "So what do you propose we do?"

"I've created a simulation of what a successful heist would look like and I've decided who would be the best choice to do what. Each of you will be given an earpiece to talk to me if anything goes wrong or if you need further information."

Kairi pressed a few buttons and his mini-simulation began to play. Each person was represented by a stick figure with their name above it and as it played, Kairi explained.

"Utau's the best option for swiping the card key in the central security room. I can figure out the password and point out every inch of security we have to get through. The safest way into the vault is through the vent which connects to the water pipes. Rima's the best option since she is the smallest but I'm sending in Amu as back up. Ikuto and Kukai can take out the outside security and Utau can head back to the main control room to manually shut off any alarms if I can't do it from here. Tadase and Nagihiko will set up the bombs at points within the building as I specify. Any questions?"

"Just one th-"

"That was a rhetorical question. Don't you people watch movies?"

"But what about me?" Nadeshiko asked him.

"I'm excluding you."

All eyes widened in shock and Nadeshiko's face was absolutely livid. He was definitely her ex-ex-boyfriend now.

"Why not? I can't stay here and do nothing to help. I can't believe you're so selfish and spiteful!"

Ouch…

Kairi stood up and walked over to her with a blank expression on his face. Nadeshiko stared him down irritably and neither them looked as though they were going to give into the other's wishes. When Kairi stood before his (very) ex-girlfriend, there was dead silence in the room. He placed a hand on her shoulder and stared into her glaring eyes.

"Believe me… I wish I was doing this for spite."

He squeezed her shoulder a little and she gasped. Nadeshiko ripped her gaze immediately from him with a very wounded expression.

"So that's why…" She whispered.

"You haven't recovered from your last injury and I don't want you to take another bullet," Kairi said.

"B-But I still want to help," Nadeshiko complained.

"You can help me."

"What about-"

"Nothing else."

"Fine," She pouted.

"So what's next?" I asked.

"Everybody takes an earpiece with a built-in camera. I've tested them all so they should work and you can chose a weapon from what Ikuto found. Nagihiko and Tadase will take this box. It contains the bombs. Handle it with care," He said as he handed over a small, rectangular box to Tadase.

"Nagihiko, w-why don't you take these?" Tadase squeaked as he basically shoved them into Nagihiko's hands.

"Okay…" Nagihiko said awkwardly.

I couldn't blame him. Knowing Kairi and his super-nerdy, techy ways that box was probably powerful enough to level Easter and anything within 20 metres to ashes. Kairi picked up an Easter bag from the desk the computer was next to. He handed it to me.

"You and Amu should have everything you need inside there. Good luck."

"Thanks," I replied and let Amu sling it over her shoulder since she was more into that kind of thing. (It doesn't look half as cool when short people do it.)

Utau and Ikuto headed over to the back of the room and the rest of us followed. There was a trap door embedded into the roof. Ikuto jumped up to the low ceiling with ease and pulled open the hatch. A rope ladder fell from one of the trap door's edges and it seemed pretty sturdy. Utau began climbing first and quickly disappeared into the room above. Ikuto went next and then Kukai followed. Nagihiko was the next closest person to the ladder but he stepped back to allow me to go. I rolled my eyes and scowled. How I hated him.

Ikuto, Utau and Kukai had already disappeared by the time I had reached the top. The trap door led up to an empty hallway which branched off in three directions. Amu came up behind me next and I soon began to hear Kairi's voice in my ear.

"_Rima? Amu? Can both of you hear me okay?"_

"Yeah, we're fine," I replied.

"We need you to direct us around to the vault, Kairi. We're not exactly familiar with the place," Amu said.

"_Sure. You can take the path right ahead of you for now. Nadeshiko is checking the cameras on the route and all the adjoining ones. By the way, check the side pocket of your bag."_

Amu slid the bag off her shoulder and fished for anything seemingly important at the sides of the bag. It didn't take her long to find a small LCD monitor. There was only one button on it so…

Push it!

Nadeshiko's face appeared on the screen and she looked a lot happier than when we left her. I guess helping Kairi out with the technical stuff wasn't so bad after all.

"_Hey guys! You can use this as a map. From here, I can send you the blueprints of the floor you're on and I can put markers on the maps to show you exactly where anything or anyone is. I'll put in a line to show you where to go."_

"So we can contact the others through this?" I asked.

"_I don't know. I'd ask Kairi but he's busy with Ikuto and Kukai."_

"It's okay," I said, "We can call you again later if we need anything."

"_Sure. Good luck."_

Amu handed the monitor to me and we followed the blue line that was appearing on our map. So far so good… for now.

* * *

**Somewhere deep within Easter headquarters**

"Sir, we've had a breakthrough on that unknown gem, M. We believe we may know where to find it."

"Is that so?"

"Yes sir."

"Then tell me and send the agents in here immediately!"

"No sir. That won't be necessary. The last piece is already in our hands. You see, M really isn't a jewel at all."

"What? Then what is it?"

"We believe that M is a symbol for the bloodline of the first people to use the gems' power."

"We have to track down a person?"

"At first, we thought that a search was required but we found something interesting when we sourced information on our captives."

"Excellent."

* * *

**Nagihiko's P.O.V**

While everyone had the chance to rush off, Tadase and I had to make our way to the farthest and deepest corners of Easter. We had to place Kairi's bombs at specific points which according to Kairi's calculation would completely reduce the place to rubble as efficiently as possible with our limited supplies.

"_Do you remember how to set these up?"_

"Yeah. I remove the outer shell, twist, press the button on the top…"

"_No, it's the centre one first!"_

"Oops…"

My finger had already touched the button on the top and the red light in the centre began to blink red with a whirring noise.

"No! It's going to explode!" Tadase shouted and tripped over his feet in an attempt to scramble away.

"No, no. It's okay, Tadase. Kairi designed these so that they'll only explode by remote control. They're practically harmless right now. None of these buttons is capable of setting anything off. I just pressed the standby button before I pressed the button to attach it onto the wall."

Tadase slowly returned to help but his hands still shook a little. I could only imagine how scared he was a minute ago.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. I should know better than to be careless with something like this."

"N-No, it was my fault for overreacting. I'm sorry. I'm not used to this sort of thing," Tadase said sheepishly as he crouched beside me.

I smiled comfortingly. "I understand. I was almost the same when I joined Easter. I never imagined that I'd end up in a situation like this in my life."

"Do you regret it?" He asked.

I sighed in one even breath as my trained fingers clicked the explosive into place. I noticed Tadase's look from the corner of my eye as he waited for my answer.

"Yes and no."

"Care to explain?"

"I don't," I answered abruptly as I rose to my feet. I could imagine the surprised look on Tadase's face at my tone and words.

It was a harmless question and both he and I knew that I had nothing to hide. The truth was I didn't have the heart to answer. So much had happened to me over the last few months. It was a blur of confusion; something like a weird nightmare.

"However…" I began slowly, "If you've studied me carefully, you should already know why. I'm sure everyone else feels the way I do."

"So you're with Rima then?"

I blushed. "What? Where did you get that idea from?"

"I'm wrong? I thought that it was pretty obvious."

"We're not together or anything like that! We're only… sort of friends."

"But your sister…" Tadase protested.

"So it was Nadeshiko who started this rumour?" I said with an evil smirk. "I'll get my revenge in full. There's no doubt about that. Is there anything else she said?"

Tadase covered his ears and closed his eyes. "I know nothing!"

* * *

**Rima's P.O.V**

"_Utau is headed towards you on your next left with the card key."_

"I see her," I replied as Utau came closer towards me.

Utau walked more or less casually towards me with shades over her eyes, almost completely masking her expression.

"Something's going on," She said quickly as she slipped the card into my hand smoothly, not even stopping once to look at me or Amu.

"Rima."

"I don't know. Do you want call Nadeshiko or Kairi?" I offered, shifting my eyes toward the small monitor.

"No, there isn't anything dangerous on the screen," Amu replied and then looked up to the shut off security cameras around us. "Be careful although there doesn't seem to be anything of concern here."

Amu and I proceeded to the end of the blue line on our map and it led us into straight, narrow corridor with only small, steel door in the left wall. The door was smooth and could have almost blended in with the wall if only it didn't have that rectangular handle.

"This is it?" Amu muttered.

"_Yeah."_

I looked back at the monitor and saw Kairi's face this time.

"_I've already cracked the password on the door. All that's left is the card key. Do you have it?"_

"Yes so where's the slot? There isn't anything on the door to push a card into."

"_It's hidden. Kick the bottom right corner of the door and you should find it."_

Amu did the honours and kicked the corner of the door. A few seconds later, there was a soft, whirring sound and the handle of the door flipped up to reveal the slot.

"Nice."

The door easily swung open after I inserted the card into the slot. The room on the other side of the door was almost completely dark. The light from the monitor was the only thing stopping the room from being pitch black.

"_There should be a light switch somewhere inside there. I'm guessing that it's on the right wall."_

"Found it," Amu said.

The light came on immediately and I shielded my eyes before taking a look around. Amu stood over to the right side of the small room while I was in the centre. The room was crossable into about three or four strides and the only exits were the big hatches in front of me or back through the door that we had come through. The ceiling was fairly high up with a pipe embedded into it and the floor was metallic with many small openings.

"_You are inside of the secondary drain. I told you before that if you are caught the room will shut down and flood."_

"Where is the first?" I asked.

"_The actual floor of the vault opens up and drains out the water. The secondary drain is used if there is any blockage in the water's flow. In front of you, you should see the hatches to the water pipes. Open them and crawl through. I'm downloading the schematics for the pipes now."_

"Is there a flashlight in the bag?" I asked Amu.

Amu unzipped it and shuffled through until she found one. "Here."

Amu and I turned the rusty valve on the hatch until it opened. I crawled through the opening and turned on the flashlight. Amu followed behind me and closed the hatch behind her. The inside of the pipe was fairly dry as if it hadn't been used for a while but there was still an unpleasant smell.

"_The vault is straight ahead. Just keep mo-"_

"What just happened?" Amu asked with a hint of discomfort in her voice.

"I don't know," I answered as I shook the device vigorously. "It's not working. Kairi's gone."

* * *

**Amethyst: **Yay so yeah… I ended it there although I have seven more pages on my computer and it's not done yet. I missed out on my promise because I underestimated exactly how much I'd have to type to complete this chapter so I split in two and the second reason is well… life. (We all know what that's like.)

Since I didn't keep my promise… PREVIEW! Please note that I put this together from different parts of the chapter. Enjoy!

"_What happened? Kairi!" Nadeshiko screamed._

"_I don't know! This shouldn't happen," I said, freaking out as I checked everything._

"_Hurry!"_

_Tadase rushed over the computer and took over from me. His hands moved expertly with my equipment. Tadase was like the computer genius brother I never had._

"_It's similar to something I've done before. I can fix it with a little time. How bad is their situation?"_

"_We don't know. It shut off before-"_

"_Twenty seconds," I muttered._

_Nothing could be done. _

"_Tai! What's going on? We have to save her!"_

"_Get out, Nagihiko. Get out now," Tai muttered, panting from the excess effort of containing his own energy._

"_What are you-"_

"_Separate from me! Now!" Tai yelled._

"_What is wrong with you?" Nagihiko asked, slightly worried with a good bit irritation in his voice._

"_That's the thing," Tai answered, "My powers are fighting against me. I won't be able to contain them for very long. All I am is energy in your form, Nagihiko. I've seen this all before in a dream."_

"_What?"_

**Reviews? :D**


	26. The End part II

**Amethyst:** Hi people. I didn't disappear off the face of the planet or give up Shugo Chara. I just have severe writer's block and everyone I asked for suggestions had creativity levels tending towards zero. I hope I did a good job nevertheless for the last. The next chapter is being upload like RIGHT now! Thanks for reading this. Love you guys. Now I'm finished talking. Get onto to reading. It was a very long wait which I hope will well worth it. This is this story's third year. Sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

**Kairi's P.O.V**

My computer shut down completely and it was not cooperating with me. Even the laptop I had given Nadeshiko blanked out.

"What happened? Kairi!" Nadeshiko screamed.

"I don't know! This shouldn't happen," I said, freaking out as I checked everything.

"Hurry!"

"I'm on it," I muttered and then began pressing various keyboard combinations. "Oh no."

"Oh no what?"

"Who could have done this? I don't have time to get rid of a virus!" I shouted and slammed my fist on the table.

"Hi. Is everything going smoothly?"

I looked back to see Tadase enter the room and something clicked for a moment. Tadase knew about computers and he was good enough to outsmart me when I had stepped into that harbour's loading area in Turkey.

"Tadase, I lost Amu and Rima. Please help me fix this computer," I begged.

Tadase rushed over the computer and took over from me. His hands moved expertly with my equipment. Tadase was like the computer genius brother I never had.

"It's similar to something I've done before. I can fix it with a little time. How bad is their situation?"

"We don't know. It shut off before-"

Nadeshiko cut me off with a gasp and then she shook Tadase's shoulder with a worried look in her eyes. "Hurry! Something's wrong. They're screaming."

I narrowed my gaze at her in confusion. "How would you know that?"

Nadeshiko pointed to her ear-piece. "I can hear them."

"Your ear-piece is still working?" Both Tadase and I yelled.

Nadeshiko handed it to me and I turned the volume all the way up. It was just loud enough for all three of us to hear it. Amu and Rima were definitely screaming but there was a louder sound blocking out most of what they were saying.

"That was a splash," I said in realisation. "The water…"

"Oh no," Nadeshiko muttered in horror.

"I'm done! It's coming back on now," Tadase said.

The screen came back on just in time for us to see the fuzzy image of Amu and Rima being thrown along with the rapid current. The water roared around them making their cries and speech quite muffled.

"Can't you close off the pipes?" Nadeshiko asked.

"No, the pipes are narrow so they would easily drown before we could find out how to redirect it from here," I answered.

"I could try to disable the security on the floor," Tadase said in a panic.

"We don't have time!" I shouted. "We only have a few seconds until they-"

"-Let him try!" Nadeshiko protested.

"But it's-"

"Kairi!"

"Fine!"

Tadase's hands were already on the keyboard, searching for a way into Easter's security system to save our friends' lives. I knew that Tadase was just as skilled as I was but it would be impossible for anyone to get rid of Easter's layers of security faster than a strong current could drag Amu and Rima to their doom.

"Twenty seconds," I muttered.

"I got in but I can't get everything shut down in time! It's all sequential!"

"Sequential?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Yes. It will shut down everything in a specific order. I can't break it. I don't know what to do."

It was all over now.

"No!" She shouted.

Nothing could be done.

"_Help! Kairi!"_

"Amu! Rima! We'll save you!" Nadeshiko shouted as she watched Rima and Amu tumble helplessly down the current. Then she turned to me with tears in her eyes. "Kairi… please."

Impossible.

"Get up. Let me try something," I said, signalling Tadase to get up from the chair.

"Less than ten seconds left. Did you figure something out?"

"No. Their survival is highly improbable," I answered as I begun to hack faster than I had ever done before, "but I will try."

"_Access granted. Now removing laser beams."_

"You did it! All that's left is the floor!" Tadase exclaimed.

"Time?" I questioned as I kept my eyes trained on the screen and 'access denied' appeared everywhere.

"Five seconds," Nadeshiko squeaked.

"_Access denied."_

"_Access denied."_

"Damn! Work already!

"They're falling!" Tadase said.

"No!"

I looked up briefly to see Rima and Amu shoot out of the water pipe down into the dark vault below.

"_Access…"_

The screen completely blanked out.

"… _denied."_

Both Nadeshiko and Tadase had looks of horror on their faces and they seemed completely stunned. Neither of them took their eyes away from the blank screen and they hardly moved. It was a long time after that I found my voice again.

"Not a word of this gets to Nagihiko," I breathed.

"A-Agreed," Tadase stammered and Nadeshiko nodded breathlessly.

**Nagihiko P.O.V**

Rima couldn't be gone. She was still here. She had to be.

I had slipped into the room silently. It wasn't intentional but merely a habit. No one noticed me when I entered due to the lack of light away from the computer screen and the state of panic in the room. I heard Nadeshiko pleading with Kairi and I heard the final 'Access denied'.

"Not a word of this gets to Nagihiko."

I had heard it all.

I left the room as fast as I could and began to run for the vault. I had to find her.

"_Nagihiko!"_

I groaned and held my head as I staggered to a stop.

"What is it, Tai?" I grumbled.

"_Calm down. You don't have any equipment and you probably don't know what you're running into. Allow me to take over."_

"No!" I protested and continued forward. "I can do this by myself."

"_Please Nagihiko. I'm worried about her too but you have to let me try. I know that this will sound strange but I can feel her. I can sense where Rima is."_

"That's impossible."

"_I have a feeling that I might have something to do with how she knew where the last two gems were. I feel connected to her. If you give me a chance, we can find her faster."_

"Fine."

* * *

**Rima's P.O.V**

"Where am I? My head hurts," I muttered.

I was in another room which was thankfully not submerged in water. I tried to rub my aching head but my wrists were chained to the table I was lying on. The chains were long enough for me to sit up on the table and look around. The room was anything special but the one thing that freaked me out was the fact that all of the EMBRYO gems were around me. Confusion fell over me. I couldn't be inside the vault. Amu and I had failed. Speaking of Amu, she wasn't anywhere in sight. She was gone. Someone had separated us and that could only mean one thing.

"I see that you're awake."

I turned my head to see him walking towards me. The director offered me a cold smile and I tried to look fierce and less fearful than I actually was.

"What do you want from me?"

"You, of course," He answered and stopped right in front of my table. "Such a young, powerful child."

"Let me go or I'll show you just how powerful I am," I said.

"You have no idea, don't you?" He said with a sick smile. "As you are now, you can't hurt me."

"What are you getting at?"

"You're the last piece of the puzzle," He said, staring directly at me. I felt a chill run down my spine and I tried to swallow the unsettling feeling I felt. "You're 'M'."

"I'm not. 'M' is a gem. I'm human, idiot," I answered.

"I don't believe that. I've been doing my research and it seems as though you descended from the original owner of all of the jewels. I had my scientist here do more research on you and the jewels and their findings were quite interesting."

"That's stupid," I countered.

"Is it? Did you ever wonder why your parents died?"

"Stop!"

The director laughed at me as I shuddered. "I don't want to hear it."

"Don't worry. It'll be over as soon as I get everything set up for the show."

* * *

I felt Rima's presence even more strongly now. It was just up ahead, beyond the huge doors. Nagihiko's conscience tugged at my mind and body even more now. He could feel her through me and he needed to see her. As I approached the door something weird happened, my whole body ached and it burned. I fell to my knees and clutched my arms but the burning wouldn't stop. The energy inside of me was acting up and as much as I didn't want to admit it burning me up... literally.

"_Tai! What's going on? We have to save her!"_

"Get out, Nagihiko. Get out now," I muttered, panting from the excess effort of containing my own energy.

"_What are you-"_

"Separate from me! Now!" I yelled.

My vision went blurry and I felt sick to my stomach as the pain got a little worse. The room around me spun in loopy circles and I fell in some direction weightlessly. Before I could hit the ground, I felt hands at my back.

"What is wrong with you?" Nagihiko asked, slightly worried with a good bit irritation in his voice.

"My powers are going berserk," I muttered as I clutched my arms and the black marks on them were pulsing red. "Save her but be careful."

"Sure but what about you? I can't leave you."

"You don't understand!" I shouted, mostly because of the pain. "If my powers are freaking out, something is going on with the jewels; perhaps the emerald in particular. He has them all, Nagihiko. Rima is one of them and if you want to stop this, you're going to have to make sure that he doesn't combine their power."

"But some of the emerald's essence in Kairi, Utau, Ikuto and you," Nagihiko said, "He doesn't have everything he needs."

"That's the thing," I answered, "My powers are fighting against me. I won't be able to contain them for very long. All I am is energy in your form, Nagihiko. I've seen this all before in a dream."

"What?"

"I'll take the small bits of energy which your friends possess with me when I return the emerald and in a sense, I will die."

"Tai! Tai! No! You can't die! Please, don't die Tai! Please…"

"Miss. Nadeshiko…" I muttered, forcing a smile just for her. I looked up at the others. "I see you found Amu. Are you okay?"

"I'm f-fine," Amu stuttered, still a little shaken by her swim. "What about you?"

Everyone had found us and Nadeshiko fell to my side with a pleading look on her face. A few tears were in her eyes and I tried to look strong. It really hurt to see her like this. I guess I thought of Nadeshiko as my sister too. I felt Nagihiko's emotions and I knew both of them; I trusted them. I'd miss them both.

"It's not true," Nadeshiko said, almost begging me to agree with her.

"I'm sorry. I was never meant to stay," I said and she pulled me into a hug; my first and my last.

"As soon as those gems start to work, you'll be gone?" Ikuto asked and I nodded.

All of the Easter shared a look on their faces and I swallowed hard. It felt nice that they cared but they had a bigger job to do.

"Save Rima. She needs you Nagihiko," I insisted and pushed him away from me with my leg. "I knew this would happen to me. Go now."

I couldn't hold back the cry of pain that came next. My body was beginning to glow emerald green. I was reverting to my original form. It wouldn't be very long now.

"You'd better be okay when I get back," Nagihiko muttered in an attempt to be strong too.

I watched them all continue on through the door without me. I smiled to myself as my vision began to blur. I had to be happy for them. It was the last thing I could do for my friends.

* * *

**Nagihiko's P.O.V**

I honestly did not want to leave Tai but as soon as he had mentioned Rima's name, the maddening desire to find Rima filled me again. If we all managed to end this somehow, I knew I'd regret leaving him.

I didn't know what was behind those doors (except Rima). Actually, I had never known that there was a room this deep within Easter. I took a cautious, shaky breath and pushed the doors open with my friends ready behind me.

"What the-" I muttered.

At the very centre of the room lay Rima and the EMBRYO gems were arranged around in their correct order. All of them glowed faintly except the emerald. The emerald held a dull, green shine and it did nothing more while Tai was glowing like a Christmas tree outside. When he- I mean- if he returned, the glow would probably be restored.

I ran over to Rima's side although I could hear Ikuto cautioning me from afar. Her eyes were shut but I could still her chest moving with each breath she took.

"Rima-" I breathed and reached out to touch her.

The ground began to shake and I fell over; further away from Rima.

"What's happening?" Kukai yelled.

"Earthquake?"

"It can't be!" Kairi yelled.

"Then what is it?" Amu screamed.

"Look!" Tadase shouted.

All of the gems were glowing and Rima's body was rising off the table in a really weird, sci-fi movie kind of way. I tried calling out to her but she never opened her eyes. She just kept rising until she was hovering about three feet in the air.

"What do we do?"

"I don't know!"

"Rima!" I shouted.

Rima's eyes shot open at that moment but they were red and a very un-Rimalike smirk graced her face. She looked down at all of us from her position hovering in the air as we were all little toys.

"Hehehe…" Rima giggled. "Look who came to play with me."

"What?"

"She's in my control now," The director said as he stepped out of the shadows at the far end of the room. "The power of the EMBRYO is mine and you traitors and your four, pathetic Guardian friends will be my first test subjects."

"What did you do to her? Leave her alone!" I shouted.

He laughed. "I did nothing. I simply assembled all the gems so she's now under my control. If I left her alone, she'd be uncontrollable and probably destroy us all. I'm doing you a favour by letting you survive for a few extra minutes. Attack!"

We didn't have to time to do much else when Rima suddenly summoned this mini clown beside her. The clown kind of looked a doll with red streaked blonde hair, a black clown costume and held spiked bowling pins.

"Would that be one of the guardian characters?" Amu asked.

"Yeah but somehow, I don't think that this is supposed to happen," Kairi answered.

Rima smiled and with a wave of her hand, she launched her spiked bowling pins. I dived to my right just in time to avoid being impaled with her deadly weapons. I quickly glanced over my shoulder and everyone else seemed alright. I turned my attention back towards Rima. I didn't want to hurt her and if I got any closer, she'd probably skewer me with one of those nasty things.

"Rima! Stop this!" I yelled.

"Who's Rima?" She asked emptily as she summoned ten more bowling pins and launched three in my direction. I dodged but I wasn't fast enough this time. I got scraped by one on my leg. It was bleeding but it wasn't too serious. I eyed her weapons in the air above me. If I got hit again, my injuries could be so much worse.

"Don't listen to him," said the mini clown beside her. "Finish them all quickly."

Rima nodded and the bowling pins began to spin so fast that we couldn't see the individual spikes on them anymore.

"This is bad," Kukai said.

"You don't say," Utau grumbled.

I knew I couldn't dodge something like that and I knew that Rima wasn't going to snap out of her evil mode any time soon. There was nothing that could be done. She was super-powered and we only had our fighting skills. Three of the spiked bowling pins rushed at me from different directions. I tried to leap away but they were going catch up with me. I needed help. I needed something more.

"_I hear you loud and clear Nagihiko. I can lend you a hand."_

"Tai?"

"_Nope. My name is Rizumu. Let's charanari Nagihiko!"_

A simple "What?" was all I could manage before a bright light surrounded me and a three inch tall person similar to the one controlling Rima floated in front of me except he looked a lot like me with a sports fanatic style.

The next thing I knew I was in a similar costume and I felt a lot stronger. It was _very_ weird but good in a way. I looked over at my friends and they seemed to be in a similar position as if we were all invited to some kind of deadly, costume party themed fight.

Rima, her mini clown friend and the director didn't seem too pleased with our transformation so that had to be a good thing.

"_It's cool and all that we managed to pull this off but stop the staring party dude. You've gotta stop that crazy girl. She's got the power of the gems to back her up so you have to attack and be careful."_

I jumped away from another attempted attack on me. "One problem: I don't want to hurt Rima and I don't know exactly how this guardian character, charanari stuff works."

"_Just say the first thing that comes to mind and don't worry about hurting your friend. The attack will affect her attachment to her X character and weaken her. No permanent damage."_

"Okay then. Blaze Shoot!" I said and a blue fireball appeared on my fingertip. Before I could freak out my body turned by itself and tossed it at Rima.

"_Y'know what? I may be wrong about that no permanent damage thing. I've never really done this before so if this gets bad, I'm so sorry man."_

"What?" I almost shrieked as I watched Rima take the impact of my attack.

Luckily for Rizumu, he was inside me at the moment so he could not be strangled and Rima seemed to be okay.

My attack didn't seem to do much but the combined force of everyone's attacks did seem to be getting on her nerves. She crossed her arms over her face and her bowling pins of doom retreated into an X formation in front of her to protect her.

"S-Stop it! I can't lose!" Rima shouted as her arms slowly came down from her face. Her frustration was visible all over her face and she released another burst of power which knocked us all over and sent us flying.

"Tightrope dancer!"

Before I could get up a rope tightly wrapped itself around my body and I couldn't move. Everyone else was tied up as well.

"Good job. You're perfect," The director said to her and Rima smiled. "Now what shall we do with you all?"

It wasn't long afterwards that the director's phone began to ring. He answered it very irritably and left us in Rima's ropes while he talked.

"What? There're explosives set to explode inside the building?"

Not good. Kairi's explosives which Tadase and I had set up around the building were probably the ones that he was talking about. Rima's power burst had probably set off the timers. I guessed we were lucky that she hadn't blown them all up. I suddenly had this horrible feeling that the director would have no trouble figuring out exactly what he was going to do with us.

"Idiots. I guessed it can't be helped," He muttered and then put the phone back into his pocket. "Leave them here!"

Rima and the director made their exit and we were stuck in that room tied up.

"Kairi, how long do we have until those things detonate?" I asked.

"Considering that it was tremendous shock that activated them, the timers should have gone off and they were set for ten minutes so I'd say around eight minutes or so is a safe bet," He said.

"Okay so any ideas on how we are getting out of here?" Amu asked.

"I have one," Ikuto said and we looked over in his direction to see that he was already free.

"How did you-"

"Apparently, the claws on the costume aren't for decoration," He responded.

Ikuto's weird costume got points for getting us out of there. He slashed at the ropes tying each one of us and we were soon freed.

"Come on! We have to get out of here," Ikuto said and we all ran towards the door.

"It's locked," Kukai said. "Anyone has any door opening powers?"

"Move out of the way Souma," Utau said. "I've had as much as I can take of this day. Nightmare Lorelei!"

The door didn't stand a chance. Utau's attack blasted the door off its hinges and sent it flying out into the corridor in pieces. We made our way out and as I feared, Tai was nowhere to be found. I swallowed hard and tried not to think about it as we rushed out of the building.

**Rima's P.O.V**

I followed the man in front of me because he said I had to. I felt compelled to follow him but all of the energy flowing through me said different. He stepped into an elevator and I walked inside behind him.

"_You don't have to listen to him, you know."_

I looked over at my guardian character who stared at me. Obviously, it was her who was talking to me in my head.

"_He's weak. He claims that he has the right to control you but he really has nothing. Try defying him. You'll see."_

We stepped out of the elevator and after a few steps, I stopped walking. The man didn't get very far when he realized that I was longer following.

"Come along! There's a helicopter waiting outside!"

"I don't want to go with you," I said.

"Are you crazy? You're going to be blown up if you stay here!"

"I don't intend to stay here. I'm going to go wherever I please," I said and I began to walk away.

"You can't possibly think that I'd let you go just like that," He said cynically.

I stopped and turned around. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I have something that you should be wary of," He said.

"Like what?"

"While you were recovering from your swim, I had something placed inside of you. You might have supernatural powers but I have some tricks of my own. You might find it extremely hard to breathe if you don't listen to what I say."

I glared at the man and my guardian character floated to my shoulder.

"_Do what he says for now. We can't afford to perish here."_

I nodded and I followed the man. I'd die if I didn't and my guardian character seemed to like giving me orders too. I didn't like it but I had no other choice. I knew nothing. I didn't even know what the man meant about my swim. I felt a little cold and maybe my skin felt a little wet but I didn't remember anything about swimming.

I tried to think about anything that would come to mind. Unfortunately, the earliest memory I had was attacking those people in that room. Some of them were girls and some of them were boys. One of the boys called me Rima. I remembered him quite clearly. He was tall and he had long, violet hair.

"Nagihiko," I mumbled.

"What?" My guardian character asked.

"Nothing."

I was led out of the building and as the director said there was a helicopter outside. There was someone already sitting inside it. I supposed that they were going to fly us out of here. I looked around my surroundings. We were on the very top of the Easter building. I kept my eyes trained on the director and kept walking towards the helicopter like he wanted me to.

I had only walked half of the distance to the helicopter when a round object passed the side of my head, travelling at high speed. I gasped and I felt the energy within me surge. Spiked bowling pins appeared in my hands and I scowled. They were back.

I spun around on my heel and saw someone on a flying skateboard behind me ready to attack. Another person was on the skateboard with him and jumped down onto the roof. She was blonde like me and didn't look too happy. Another girl flew onto the rooftop, swirling a baton in her hands and a dark haired guy with cat ears jumped onto the roof beside her.

"That's all of them?" I grumbled and summoned more spiked bowling pins.

"_No, there's one more."_

"One more?" I questioned and looked through the group.

Then, the purple haired boy's face entered my mind again. "Nagihiko," I muttered.

"_Nagihiko?"_ My guardian repeated angrily. _"You know his name?"_

"We'll stop the director!" Kukai shouted.

"Hurry up Kukai! He's getting away!" Utau said impatiently.

"Heart Rod!" Amu shouted before throwing her weapon.

Ikuto followed up. "Slash Claw!"

I held my head and grimaced as my head began to ache horribly. I jumped high into the air to avoid the attacks and flipped onto my feet again. The pain grew much worse and I screamed, falling to my knees.

"Nagihiko… Nagihiko…" I repeated, trying to piece together the scenes running through my head. He was everywhere. I saw him beside me on a boat, I saw him next to me in a classroom, I saw myself fighting him and I saw him kissing me.

"_Stop thinking about him!"_

"Rima!"

My eyes snapped open and my cheeks felt wet. He was running towards me.

"Nagihiko," I whispered.

He deactivated his charanari as he came closer and I heard my guardian character's voice chuckling in my head. Time seemed to slow down.

"_I'm sorry but it seems that Nagihiko is breaking my connection with you. We can't have that now."_

"No!" I screamed as all of my spiked bowling pins redirected themselves to point at Nagihiko and they launched.

"Stop! Please!" I cried.

Nagihiko stopped in his tracks when he realized what was going on. Blue headphones appeared his neck but it was no use. There was nothing he could do fast enough to escape that many of my weapons.

"Tightrope Dancer!"

Ropes shot out from beside me and grabbed the pins. I breathed a sigh of relieve what Nagihiko jumped into the air unscathed. However, my worries didn't end there. I thought that he was going to move away from me but he was moving towards me. He landed on his feet between the bowling pins and me. I stared at him and the pins tugged hard on my tightrope dancer hold.

"Rima," He said gently as he knelt in front of me.

"Run. I can't hold them back for much longer. She wants to kill you," I said.

"It's really you. I'm glad you're safe," He said as he pulled me into a hug.

I wanted to stay there and enjoy the comfort of his embrace but my conscious mind kept me forever mindful of what little time I had or rather, what little he had for that matter.

"Run Nagihiko," I said more urgently and fought against his hold on me. "She might take back control soon."

"Who is 'she'?"

I felt like someone dropped a hammer on my head. My conscious sank further into my subconscious from the blow and she took over.

"Me," My guardian character replied, taking control of my body and I rose into the air. "Missed me?"

The tightropes disappeared from around the bowling pins and two of the rushed towards Nagihiko. He jumped aside but another bowling pin made a direct hit from behind him. Nagihiko cried out and I mentally screamed. He fell to the ground in a heap and the bowling pin which stabbed him disappeared into thin air.

"Nagihiko!" The others cried.

My guardian character smiled. "Good. Now he's gone. You can get rid of the other-"

She stopped mid-sentence. She could feel it. She could fell my rage and bitter sorrow. It was her turn to hold my head.

"S-Stop it! He's just a boy!" My guardian character said as I began slipping back into control.

"Wrong," I replied. "He's Fujisaki Nagihiko and I love him."

My body was glowing now and with one enormous power surge. I managed to rip myself away from the evil guardian character and she was out cold. I felt like stepping on her but she soon vanished and Nagihiko needed me more. I ran over to his side and I immediately noticed the severity of his stab wounds. There was a lot of blood staining the area around his body. His skin had lost its colour and he lay eerily still, stuck in an odd position.

"N-Nagi…" I said tentatively and tears began to well up in my eyes.

He didn't respond. I put a hand on his shoulder. He was losing his warmth and I shook my head. I shook him vigorously.

"Nagi! Nagi!" I screamed.

He still didn't reply and I fell limply onto his lifeless body. What had I done? This was my fault. If I… If I… He didn't deserve this. My tears kept flowing. I sobbed loudly and I held onto his body. Why? I-I never got to tell him. We never…

I closed my eyes and bit my lip hard. If there was one ounce of power still left within me, I wanted it. If there any wrong in the world which needed righting, it was the one in front of me.

I cried. "Please… please… Nagihiko can't die."

"_No, he won't."_

I opened my eyes. I was no longer on the rooftop. The world around me was one gold, starry expanse and ahead of me I could see Tai. He looked at me with a small, sorrowful smile and he walked towards me slowly. At his sides, two guardian characters appeared. The first one was Nagihiko's and the second one was mine. I grew angry and Tai stopped.

"Rima. This isn't the guardian character you had a little while ago. This is your real guardian character, Kusu Kusu. Look, she's different," Tai said.

The mini clown dressed in red, white and green floated over to me with a smile. I felt crying and strangling the small being at the same time. How could she be happy when something so terrible had happened to Nagihiko?

"Smile Rima-chan."

"I-I can't," I stammered.

"Yes you can. Nagihiko can show you how it's done," She said and she glowed more brightly.

I looked from the glowing guardian character to Nagihiko's who was glowing as well and then to Tai who was glowing green. Both glowing charas merged with Tai and I shielded my eyes from the bright light. When I opened my eyes again, Amu was there. Ikuto was there and so were Utau and Kukai. They were all there standing about two feet away me and Nagihiko's body.

Utau was crying into Kukai's shoulder and Kukai bit his lip, looking away and he tried to comfort her. Amu held onto Ikuto's arm and Ikuto looked drained. I looked down at Nagihiko and he looked no different.

I was about to start crying again when his eyes opened ever so slightly and they flickered shut. I thought I imagined it when he did it again.

"Nagihiko's alive!" I cried.

"_For now, he'll be okay Rima-chan but you've got to get him to a hospital fast. Tai doesn't have a lot of energy and Rhythm and I don't have a lot."_

"We have to get him to a hospital," I said and I grabbed onto Nagihiko trying to move him. I smiled. His arm was heating back up. Ikuto immediately helped me in lifting him and Nadeshiko, Tadase and Kairi came running in our direction.

"We diffused the bombs!" Tadase shouted.

"Did you stop the director?" Kairi asked.

All three of them stopped when they saw the pool of blood on the ground.

Nadeshiko saw Nagihiko's state and she turned pale. "What happened?"

"We'll explain later. We need to get the hospital now," Amu said.

**Amethyst: **The next chapter should already be up. Continue on.


	27. Epilogue

**Amethyst:** I hope you like the epilogue. I didn't spend too much time on it but I hope it's satisfactory anyway. It's about half as long as the previous chapter.

* * *

**One week later**

I lay on my bed in my room. I was finishing some history assignment which had spent a number of weeks or months uncompleted. I had taken up residence at the Tsukiyomis since I didn't exactly have a life to go back to.

Easter was no more. We all planned to watch it blow sky high on Saturday afternoon. As for the director, he was currently spending time in a high security prison. The authorities had investigated Easter (by an anonymous tip) and they found everything they needed to arrest the director and sentence him to life in prison. Kairi had spent the week rigging the place with explosives in such a way that when the authorities came to investigate, they'd think it was an explosion due to a gas leak. We let them in once to secure the director's cell in prison but we didn't want them to find out more than they needed to.

I sighed and opened my third history textbook. "This is impossible. Why do I have to know all of this stuff?"

"Because you're a normal girl now."

I turned. Ikuto stood in the doorway and he smirked. "And that means that you have a lot of homework to do as pointless as it may seem."

"Let me guess," I said with an eyeroll. "You finished yours."

"Ten minutes ago," He confirmed. "I'm off to Amu's house to celebrate."

"Lucky," I muttered and he began to move away from the door. "You know… I didn't hear you enter."

"You're getting lazy Rima, that's all," He answered with a smile.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"You tell me."

I sighed. "Practicing stealth and martial arts won't help me finish this any faster. I'll see you later."

Ikuto nodded. "I'm off and one word of advice, Kukai is here so you might want to stay away from the living room if you don't want to see a Kuutau make out session."

"Kuutau?"

"Yup. Utau quite likes the name and it's stuck."

"So Amu and Ikuto…" I said with a mischievous smile and Ikuto's face turned ever so slightly pink. "… Amuto? That sounds good."

Ikuto turned and left the room muttering something which sounded like 'Rimahiko'. I smiled and turned back to my homework. Nagihiko hadn't come out of the hospital yet. It turns out that the idiot had a rare blood type. His sister gave blood but he still needed more and it took a few days for the blood he needed to get to the hospital. In addition, the holes in his back needed to be repaired. I smiled. He was strong and he had Kusu Kusu, Rhythm and Tai on board to help him out. He'd come out of the hospital any day now.

"Any day or any second?"

I immediately turned to the window to come face to face with the person I'd been least expecting. Nagihiko sat in the windowsill with a smile on his face. He didn't look injured or tired at all. I didn't even realize that I was on my feet until I was steps away from rushing into Nagihiko's arm. Nagihiko almost fell out of the window from the impact.

"H-Hey!" Nagihiko cautioned me as he tried to regain his balance but I was too busy clinging to him to care. He quickly relaxed and hugged me back which meant that he didn't care that much either. "Rima," He said slowly.

"Uh hmm…" I mumbled.

I had closed my eyes and savoured the sound of his voice. It was so true that you never really knew how much someone meant to you until they were gone. I took in his scent and listened to his every word. Every little thing mattered to me now and there was no way that I was going to let anything bad happen to him ever again.

"You're getting lazy, Rima," He said. "I was sitting here for about ten seconds before I said anything."

"Maybe…" I said slowly, "… but you answered me when I hadn't said anything."

"At least your memory is still intact," He said with a grin. "Tai read your mind. He's here if you want to see him."

No sooner than he had said the words than Tai seemed to materialise in the air beside us in the room or at least I thought it was him. "Tai" now had violet hair like Nagihiko's but his eyes were a deep green, his skin was a tad paler and his black tattoos were gone.

"Tai got an upgrade?"

"Hello Rima," Tai said with a light smile. "It's nice to see you too."

"Didn't you die?" I asked and then wondered if that was rude.

Tai laughed. "Didn't Nagihiko die too?"

"I did?" Nagihiko asked almost fearfully and I didn't look up to meet his gaze.

"Relax. Technically, you were on the borderline. Your charas and I saved you. It looks like we did a good job since you're already fully healed," He said.

"It hurts a little when I move but you're right. Thanks," Nagihiko said.

"Any time," He replied. "Excuse me but I have to leave you two now."

"Leave us?" We both asked at the same time.

"Yes," Tai answered. "It looks like I can permanently keep this form and I'd like to if you don't mind. I'd understand if you wouldn't want me to since I'm nearly identical to you."

"It's fine. After everything you've done for me, how could I say no?" Nagihiko said. "You could live with me if you want. My parents wouldn't mind."

"Thank you for the offer but there's someone else who might want me more. I have to visit him and the closest person _**I**_ have to a girlfriend," Tai said, looking at us with a knowing smile. "I'll see you all later. Tell Miss Nadeshiko that I say hi."

Tai walked through the wall and the two of us were alone. Nagihiko and I stood up but Nagihiko slipped his hand around mine. He smiled warmly at me and I laced my fingers in his.

"What Tai said-" He began but I cut him off with a kiss.

Nagihiko kissed me back and wrapped his arms around my waist. I kissed him back and enjoyed it for a moment or two. Then I put a hand on his cheek and my other hand slipped around to the back of his shirt. Nagihiko recoiled when my hands touched his back where the spikes had been.

"It's not fully healed yet," I said in a sharp, drawn in breath.

"I know," I said quietly and I looked into his eyes. "It'll never happen again."

"So you touched it on purpose knowing that it'd hurt me? Am I really that bad a kisser?" He asked with a chuckle.

"The worst," I teased with a larger smile. "You can get some lessons from Kukai and Utau downstairs."

"No thanks. I was going to come in that way when I saw them through a window," Nagihiko said and I laughed. "Do they stop for air?"

"Probably not," I said.

Nagihiko took my hand. "I haven't gone home yet because I wanted to see you first. I should be going. Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure," I replied, all too happy to leave my homework.

Nadeshiko was overjoyed to see her brother back and perfectly fine. She hugged me too but Nagihiko got the jump tackle hug.

"I missed you so much, Nagi," She muttered into his sleeve. "I wasn't sure if you'd be okay or not."

"I'm fine now," He said soothingly. "Tai's back too and he'll be around. He said to say hi."

"Really?" She said excitedly. "That's great! Tadase and Kairi are here. They might want to see you too but I have to warn you. Over the past week they've bonded over video games."

Nadeshiko led us into the living room where Tadase and Kairi sat on the couch with their eyes glued to a fast paced video game. The volume was high and both of them hardly blinked.

"Okay…" I said slowly, drawing the 'a'. "I see what you mean."

"No kidding," Nagihiko added.

"Yeah," Nadeshiko said, crossing her arms over her chest. "It's been about four hours straight so far and neither of them might leave for about another five hours or so."

"Are they even responsive?" I asked.

Nadeshiko smiled. "Somewhat. As Kairi's girlfriend, I have special privileges."

She walked forward and stopped beside the couch. "Kairi!" She called over the noise.

Kairi's thumb hit the pause button the next second later and he looked up at his girlfriend's face. "Yes," He replied.

"Wow, she has him wrapped around her finger," I whispered.

"Definitely. Since when has Kairi ever put aside electronics for someone? He likes her a lot," Nagihiko muttered.

Tadase looked in our direction as well. "Nagihiko! You're okay!"

Kairi finally noticed us and smiled. "Hi. It's nice to see the two of you together again."

"What exactly do you mean by together?" Nagihiko asked with a suspicious tone in his voice.

"He means that we're dating," I said bluntly, turning to look Nagihiko in the eye.

"We are?"

"Well, are we?" I asked, not backing down.

There was silence for a little while. Nagihiko looked a bit shocked and I had no doubt that the other three teenagers in the room were hanging onto our every word.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven," Nagihiko said.

"I thought so," I replied with a bright smile. "You're the best boyfriend ever."

"Funny and I've only officially been your boyfriend for five seconds," Nagihiko said with a wide smile.

"Doesn't matter."

Kairi looked over at Tadase again. "Are you ready to resume the game?"

"Give me a second," Tadase said while texting someone quickly.

"He has a girlfriend too," Kairi explained to us.

"I do not!" Tadase protested.

Nadeshiko smiled. "Her name is Lulu. They've been talking to each non-stop since Nagihiko was admitted to the hospital. Her aunt works there."

"She's not my girlfriend," Tadase said again and his cheeks turned a light shade of red.

Kairi and Nadeshiko rolled their eyes at the same time and I put a hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing.

"I was in the hospital for a week. How times have they seen each other in person since then?" Nagihiko asked.

"Four," Kairi replied, "And that's excluding the video chatting every night."

"I'm never telling you anything again Kairi," Tadase said, fully embarrassed now.

"It's only because you keep denying that you like each other," He said.

"She's crazy about you," Nagihiko said.

"See?" Kairi said. "And he's only heard the bare minimum."

"There's more?" I asked.

"Kairi!"

"They might not look like it but they talk to each other more than high school girls," Nadeshiko said. "They're best friends."

"I'll shut up now, okay," Kairi said with an almost invisible smile on his lips. "Let's continue the game. Are you ready now?"

"Yeah," Tadase said.

* * *

**Tai's P.O.V**

I had a new appearance I felt different too. The raw power of the emerald no longer coursed through my veins. I was much weaker but I didn't feel tired or injured. Was this what it felt like to be normal? I shook my head. It couldn't be. I had still enough power to walk through that wall in the Tsukiyomi's house and psychically lower myself to the ground safely.

I knew the way to Nikaidou's underground laboratory since that time he took me to the amusement park. It was forever burnt into my memory. That was the best day I'd ever had. I found myself on the familiar road towards the place. It was at the end of a coarse trail through some trees in a practically unpopulated forested area, about half an hour away from Easter. I went through the entrance and I slowly made way down the stairs into the lab. I heard the sound of a computer but not much else.

A lot of things had changed since I had been down here. The place was practically empty and that made me doubt myself. Was he here? What happened?

I grew worried. "Nikaidou!" I called.

There was no answer and I shouted again. "Nikaidou!"

This time I was grabbed from behind and a knife was held to my neck. I gasped.

"Get out of here Nagihiko. I have no business with you or Easter."

"Nikaidou?" I said and a smile came to face. "I'm not Nagihiko. I'm Tai. I'm sorry that I disappeared. I didn't want to leave you. I mean it."

"Shut up! Tai is gone," He said a bit brokenly.

"Nikaidou…" I said slowly. "It really is me. I'm here now. I helped the others to defeat Easter. It's over now and I wanted to come back. I didn't want to leave you alone."

I was reluctantly released and I turned to see a very angry and distrusting Nikaidou in front of me. I frowned. I was a bit ashamed and I felt like I was in trouble it were possible.

"Is it really you?" He asked.

"Yes, my appearance changed since Rima gained control of all the jewels power. They can no longer be misused and I now have the ability to do as I please; even live a normal life if I want," I explained and then I held out my arm. "You can take all the blood samples you want and I promise I won't complain. I'm really sorry for leaving you."

Nikaidou's head was down and I couldn't see his expression clearly. "I searched that park for hours and then I waited here for days, hoping that you come back but you didn't and I-"

I moved closer to him and hugged him. "It's okay. I'm home now dad."

"Dad?"

"Yeah. You said that I reminded you of your son and I was hoping that you might take me in. I want to live like a normal kid. I trust you and I think that you'd be perfect for a father," I explained.

Nikaidou put his arm around me and he said quietly, "I'd be happy to have you as a son."

"Great so what's for dinner?" I asked with a grin.

"Do you like pizza?" He asked.

"I've never had it before," I said. "There're a lot of things I haven't done or tried."

"Then we'll have to make up for lost time," He said.

"Yes we will," I said with a happy smile.

* * *

"Remind me again why he always shows up to meetings when he isn't a part of the guardians," Kukai mumbled as he took his seat in the Royal Garden.

"He's with me, Kukai!" Yaya said and clutched onto Tai's arm. "He's mine."

"I understand what you meant now Tai. She's your girlfriend?" Nagihiko asked with an evil grin and both Yaya and Tai turned red.

"I never said that!" Tai defended.

"Are you sure? I'm positive that-"

"Shut up!" He shouted and the rest of us laughed.

All of us came to the Easter building on Saturday (except Tai. Yaya made him promise to take her out for ice cream since he had left her broken hearted and then came back.) Kairi pressed a single button on his remote. The Easter building shook and areas of the ground floor and upper floors collapsed. It was kind of anticlimactic but it was something we had all wanted for a very long time.

"So it all ends happily ever after, huh?" Ikuto mused.

Amu placed her hand over his. "I guess so."

I leaned against Nagihiko's shoulder. "Do you think we'll ever need to be agents again?"

"No," Nagihiko responded. "It's finally all over."

I slipped my hand in his and his fingers curled around mine. I smiled. "I think you're right."

**Amethyst: **Thanks to all those who re-read this story and supported it all the way to end by leaving reviews, favourite and alerts and PMs to encourage me to keep writing a bit more until I finally finished it. (Seriously, thanks for the PMs and reviews) I hope you enjoyed Mission Impossible and no, I won't be doing a sequel or anything. I have other stories typed up if you're interested in reading something else by me. DON'T use the summaries as a guide on my profile. (At least, I think they're summaries there… if they aren't… well whatever.) See you later guys. You can review and tell me what you think or if you want to read something else from me.


End file.
